Nothing's Like Before, A Sora Story
by Emi Hikari
Summary: You've just been washed up on the shores of Destiny Islands two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2! Sweet, right? WRONG! Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime, filled with love, anger, and adventure.
1. Introduction

Nothing's Like Before

A Girls Only (unless you're a guy who really loves these romantic things) Sora Story

Hello, and welcome!! Okay, I am going to say a few things before we start here:

~~One: For those of you who liked Kairi and Sora together, sorry. Same with Roxas and Namine.

~~Two: I'm not Japanese-I _wish_!-so I don't use much in this story. Sorry, gomen, whatever.

~~And Three: Lemme know what you think and enjoy the best you can!

**Prologue**

~Emails~

From: xLuckyxAcexHolex

To: Nami-chan-spirit-child

Subject: Missing you

Hey. Sakira.

don't forget about us here in lonely old idaho, ok? or at least not me. haha. how's kh2 coming along? you are OBSESSED. but I still love you, Kira. you _are_ japanese-american after all.

have fun in ohio, but not too much fun. love you. we all miss you

-adam-

From: Nami-chan-spirit-child

To: xLuckyxAcexHolex

Subject: *none*

hey.

Ohio is cool. I wont forget you though. not any of you. kh2 is almost done! BRING ON KH3!! haha. yes I am obsessed and yes I am half asian. deal with me or piss off. lol kidding

I'm having fun. don't miss me too much. you might ruin your rep. haha *winks*

-love-

Sakira

From: Nami-chan-spirit-child

To: XhikkiXfanX03X

Subject: pen pal thingy...aw whatevs.

hey! you're my pen pal! lol

well. hey. I'm Sakira, im 16, got blondish-brown hair that hits the small of my back, green eyes. huge Utada Hikaru fan which I think is why we got paired up unless "hikki fan" means you like kissing-a lot. *is disturbed* I love kingdom hearts as well. hence Nami-chan being the self given nickname for Namine, whos my fave along with sora! 33. that's pretty much it.

Later!!

Sakira

ps: even though im Japanese American, I totally got jipped on my moms genes-shes the japanese one. im a friggin blonde! I look like my friggin dad, albeit short and "squinty-eyed" as my old friends described it. darn the bad luck haha.

From: XhikkiXfanX03X

To: Nami-chan-spirit-child

Subject: RE: pen pal thingy...aw whatevs.

hey, youre _my_ pen pal! lol

my actual name _is_ Nami...doodoodoodoo-twilight zone music!3...anywhos, im 15, turning 16 in 2 weeks, got black shoulder length hair, hazelish brown eyes. im a Hikaru fan. not kissing...not like that. omfgee KH ROCKS!!! I love kairi and roxas. they rock out loud. I look like my Japanese dad; im j-a too! my mom looks nothing like me except for eye shape and height...once again doodoodoodoo. well. bye

~~Nami~~

ps: the odds of what we have have got to be somewhere around 1 in 100,000. I think. psh whatevs.

You are Sakira-I'm not giving you a last name right now because it's not important. (I got your name and Nami's name from people in the KINGDOM orchestra, on your name I added an 's' because I like it better that way.) You look like a short, all-American 16 year old, but you love your Japanese culture. A lot. Hence why you love Utada Hikaru and Kingdom Hearts so much more than the average fan. Adam is your jock boyfriend. Nami is your eerily identical pen pal- I swear there's no familial relation. You moved from Idaho to Ohio...job transfers suck beyond reasoning.

The next chapter actually starts the story. So there. Later. Oh wait, and let me mention that you are "fashion forward"...*winks* it actually comes in handy on more than one occasion. Ciao. That's Italian. ^_^ (washu: I just looooove being a genius! me: anou...what're you doing here?? and that was my line! washu: sorry.)

**Also, I wrote this about three years ago, so this isn't my newest work. But either way, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1: Holy Mole, I'm on a Beach!

**Chapter 1: Holy Mole, I'm on a Beach?!**

This chapter starts a month after you move to Ohio. Ready go.

You sigh happily and set down your PS2 controller. You finally beat Kingdom Hearts 2. *Now,* you think, *bring on KH3. Get it in gear, people! And let Namine and Riku be a couple...PLEASE!* They would be cute together, and Riku needs a girl. You pull your KH wishlist and add your seventh item to it. (me: this is it below *points down*)

1. to actually meet these guys. that would rock.

2. Riku and Namine a couple-that would be ah-dorable

3. Kairi gest someone better, like Tidus or Roxas- no wait, Nami gets Roxas and Kairi gets Tidus n.n

4. Sora gets me 3 lol

and Larxene a couple-it's _so_ getting there

6. more worlds from el classic disney movies

7. GIMME KH3 RIGHT NOW!

-Hikki does the theme song...again.

-see above for guidelines lol.

After updating your list, you check your email. There's only one new one, and it's from Nami...so sad that you don't get emails anymore. You open it up.

From: XhikkiXfanX03X

To: Nami-chan-spirit-child

Subject: we're pen pals and we aren't using pens...

hey, did you finish kh2 yet? 33

just wanted to let you know that I won't be writing-emailing, whatevs-for a week or so. vacation in Hawaii. yes I know you hate me sometimes...haha. ttyl.

~Nami~

"Lucky little..." you mutter, wanting to choke her. Hawaii would be so cool.

You delete her email. You don't want to reply right now because since no one is home, dinner isn't ready for you. So you have to make it yourself. Your parents are at some social event with boring people who always act like they know you even though you don't know who the crap they are.

Humming "Passion" to yourself, you walk downstairs and through the dining room. You stop and stare at a family portrait. You look like a female clone of your dad, but your mom...you hate to say it, but she doesn't fit in that picture. She deserves to more than your dad, though. You hate to play favorites, but your mom takes the cake. She actually cares about your opinions. Japanese culture also interests you more than American history and crap like that, but your dad refused to learn Japanese and made your mom learn English...Your dad is such a jerk.

You pull yourself away from the picture and over to the hall closet. Inside, toward the back-thanks to your dad-, is a small sword your uncle-your mom's bro-gave to you. You tend to get it out every so often and mess with it some. You take out the sword and twirl it a little. Soon you're tossing it and twirling it like a pro. Suddenly, you're interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. You sheath the sword and stick it through the beltloop on your cargo pants.

Slowly you enter the kitchen, but nothing is knocked over. In fact, nothing has moved. After a quick lookover, you dismiss it and walk over to the table to clear a place for your meal. As you shove bills to the side, you suddenly sense something...dark. This is really weirding you out. It seems like...

"No, it couldn't be," you whisper. But to be sure, you walk through the kitchen, trying to pinpoint the dark aura. You take a step in front of the refridgerator and stop dead in your tracks. This area...it feels the darkest. Your heart begins to pound inside of your chest. Every ounce of common sense is saying not to do anything, but instead you pull out the sword and open the door anyway. There, sitting on your leftover ham, is a small black creature with yellow eyes. You let out a scream.

"There's-there's a Heartless in my refridgerator!" you screech. At the sound of your voice, more shadows appear. They swarm out of the fridge and through the rest of your house. "Get out! Get away!"

A few turn around and strike at you, but you are prepared and slash at them with your sword. Even though you are continuously slashing at them, though, they begin to outnumber you. The only way out is to go, well, outside.

You fling your front door open and run outdoors, only to find even more Heartless. People are running around frantically, shooting the creatures and getting slashed every which way. You need to do something!! You start running down your street and through your neighborhood, chopping every Heartless you see.

As you slash through a soldier Heartless, you trip over something and fall to the ground. You turn to see a black hole that is slowly sucking you in.

"Noooo!!" you scream. "Somebody help!" But no one listens to your cries. This is it. You're going to die. You keep a tight grip on your sword as you slowly sink into the darkness.

Fast Forward

You slowly open your eyes to find yourself on a beach. It must be around midnight because no one is out and it's dark. Wait. This place seems _very_ familiar. Let's see...you can barely make out a house...and a treehouse...and a cave...and a weird looking tree...OMFGEE!!! This looks like Destiny Islands!!! But it couldn't be, could it?

You turn your head to look farther down the beach. Another person is lying there. Okay, so you're not alone. You start to push yourself up when a sharp pain shoots through your left side. You look down to see your sword cutting into you. Resisting the urge to scream, you pull out the sword, sheath it, and start crawling to the other side of the beach toward the other body.

When you finally reach the other person, you discover it is a girl around your age. She's definitely Japanese-until you see how tall she is. Okay...Japanese-American. Like you. Weird...

"Hey, you okay?" you ask the girl, gently shaking her shoulders.

"Ugh..." she groans. Her hazel eyes open, then widen when they see you. "Are you...Sakira?"

"Y-yeah," you say. You've never seen this girl before! How does she know you? "Who are you?"

"I'm Nami," she whispers.

You fall back in shock. "No way!...Nami, look around. Tell me if it seems like this is familiar. If you know this place or-"

"We're on Destiny Islands!" she gasps. She then looks at your shirt. "You're hurt!"

"I know. I'll be alright...I wonder when we got here. Like...did we get here before the islands were destroyed? Or what?" You wince as you move.

"There's only one way to find out," Nami says, a smile curling her lips. She clears her throat, takes in a deep breath, then screams, "HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

She then turns to you and mutters, "Act like you're really hurt. You know, moan and stuff. It'll make us seem more pathetic." She then winks.

So you do as your told. You lie on the sand, clutching your wound, which actually is starting hurt pretty badly. Blood soon covers both of your hands. The only way to make it better is to start crying a little, so you try to think of a sad moment. You finally choose the part in Grandia 2-which love as well, along with Final Fantasy-when Melfice dies. It works (me: it really is very sad the music makes me cry ^_^).

Suddenly through Name's cries, you hear footsteps and familiar voices.

"Hey, there _are _people out there!" one shouts. A male, with short spiky hair.

"Dude. I think I already figured that out, thanks. And people think _I'm_ stupid," the second says. Also male with unruly, spiky hair.

"Well...let's go help them, then," the final says. _Also_ male, long, kinda spiky hair. But before they get the chance to help, five more people run out.

"What's going on?" the first says. A female, with shoulder-length hair that's flattened to her head and is shaggy at the ends.

"We heard someone scream!" the second of the five says. Also female, with medium length hair that's flipped out at the ends.

"Is there someone out there or what?" a male, shaggy-haired figure asks.

"Deer has to be, ya?" a fourth says. A male with an undescribable hairdo.

"Guys, let's quit talking and go already!" a girl says. She has long hair that tapers to the small of her back. She and the others run out towards you and Nami.


	3. Chapter 2: All of Your Wildest Dreams

**Chapter 2: All of Your Wildest Dreams**

Your POV

The group of eight finally gets to you and Nami. Then your tears become real. You are actually seeing Sora! In real life!! Not in a game!! Yay!

"Are you alright??" Sora asks Nami. You are now. 3

"I'm okay, I think, but my friend, Sakira-" Nami moves your hand from your side and you yell in pain. It really did hurt. Now nothing is pressuring the cut and you're bleeding all over the place. You would've slapped her if there wasn't an audience.

"What happened?" Kairi asks, tending to your wound with some sort of spell. Maybe Sora taught it to her...

"Heartless attacked our world...I think we're the only survivors," you murmur. If what you said is true...then that means...that your friends and parents...are dead.

"Heartless?" Riku and Namine ask at the same time. They then look at each other and look away.

"For real?" Roxas asks Nami.

"Yeah," she says, and it looks like she reddens a little. Aw.

"You guys, let's go inside, where I can wrap this up," Kairi says, sounding a little frustrated. So Nami-with much wanted help from Roxas-gets up and walks to the house. Sora holds out his hand to you and you take it, every cell in your body burning with energy. He pulls you up and throws your arm around his shoulder.

As you limp toward the house, way behind everyone else, you trip over yourself and fall, getting a mouthful of sand.

"You okay?" Sora asks, bending down to look at you. He's trying very hard to hide a smile. You can't help but laugh. He starts laughing with you, and soon you both are doubled over with laughter.

"I'm sorry," you say, trying to control your laughter. "It hurts to walk normally, and-hahaha-when I try to walk in another way, I trip." You both tear up from laughing so hard.

"What am I going to do with you!?" Sora says, his laughter dying off a little.

"I dunno. I will crawl!" you say, giggling and punching you fist into the air in fake triumphance. Sora lets out a laugh. You sit there for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, Sora swoops you up into his arms and starts to carry you back to the house. This...is...AWESOME. Now you actually _do_ feel triumphant!

"That works, I guess," you say. "Except for now I feel like a weakling."

"You already were," Sora replies, grinning.

"HEY! You don't even know me."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Yay!!

"Suit yourself."

You know, apart from the fact that Earth is toast, today has been amazing. You soon realize by looking at Sora that you and Nami have arrived at the time after kh2. So Sora is probably, from the looks of it, 16 or 17 instead of 15 or 14. Rock on.

"Your name is Sakira, right?" Sora asks. You nod. HE REMEMBERED!! "I'm Sora."

"Okay, nice to meet you," you reply. *Even though I've been your fan for four plus years.*

"It's nice to meet you, too." Yay!! He smiles at you and looks at you with his oh-so-enchanting blue eyes. You smile back. This is so cool!

Nami's POV

OMFGee, you are now just inches away from arguably the hottest Kingdom Hearts character there is!! This is so friggin cool! It's honestly taking every ounce of willpower not to run over and hug him. Or kiss him. Or something else to that nature. Kidding!...sort of...

You finally reach the house, yet you notice Sora and Sakira aren't there. Just as you're about to ask where they are, the door swings open and Sora stands there, holding Sakira in his arms. She's half-asleep. Lucky biotch.

"She's alright," Sora says.

"I'm a cripple, is all," Sakira adds, yawning. Sora lays her down on the coffee table, and Kairi immediately starts wrapping up her wound. Since when is Kairi part-doctor? (me: when she became part Heartless-butt-kicker...XP)

Five minutes later...

"Okay, you're bandages are done," Kairi says, leaning back on her heels. That was _fast_.

"Thank you," Sakira says.

"Do you guys need a place to bunk?" Self asks you.

"Um, I would say yeah," you reply.

"Okay, well, Kairi and Namine have extra beds, so choose." Blunt, much? (me: tibbers...)

"Well, I'd better go with Kairi since my name sounds so much like Namine. By the way, I'm Nami, and the 'cripple' is Sakira, if you weren't paying attention earlier." You smile at your cleverness. You get to be with Kairi, your fave, and Sakira is with Namine, her fave. Everyone wins.

"Call me Kira," she says. "My friends call me Kira." They _are_ friends...33

"Okay, I'm Selphie, the red-haired guy is Wakka, the shaggy-haired guy is Tidus(at this Tidus flattened his hair with his hand), the brown spiky-haired guy is Sora, the blonde guy is Roxas-call him Roxy (Roxas crossed his arms in a threatening way), the grey(me: evan that was for you!!!!)-haired guy is Riku-"

"MY HAIR IS SILVER, NOT GREEEY!" Riku shouts, reddening. Everyone laughs.

"ANYWAY, the red-headed girl is Kairi, and the blonde is Namine. Have fun, and thanks for visiting us here on Destiny Islands! Have a nice day!" Everyone laughs again. She could work at a Disney hotel...

"C'mon, Kira, let's go," Namine says, jerking her head towards the bedrooms. Kira sighs and gets up off the table. They both walk away to their room. Kairi nods at you, so you follow her to your new bedroom. For now, at least.

Fast-Forward to the Next Morning

Your POV

*Okay,* you tell yourself, *when you open your eyes, you will be in your own bed, in your house, and everything that happened last night was a dream. Ready? Open.*

You are lying in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, in a house that isn't yours at all. Oh. My. Gosh. On the other side of the room sits Namine, drawing something in her little drawing pad. Whatever she's drawing must be romantic, because her cheeks are flushed. She sees you out of the corner of her eye and quickly snaps the pad shut.

"You're awake!" she says, happily, albeit still blushing. She shoves the pad under the bed and says, "Are you hungry?"

"Very," you answer. "My side feels better, too."

"Well, you can thank Kairi for that. I think someone is cooking, so-" Namine is cut off by the sound of the smoke alarm.

"SORA, YOU DORK!" Kairi shouts. You and Namine run into the kitchen to find Sora holding a sizzling pan of something and Kairi rushing to turn off the alarm. You also see Nami sitting at the table, doubled over in laughter. She sees you and pats the chair beside her. You obediently sit.

"Lookie," Nami whispers, flashing a glimpse of something white and rectangular...GASP!! She has her Ipod!! Not only that, but you soon discover-after taking it from her-it has both Kingdom Hearts soundtracks on it as well as every single Utada Hikaru song you can think of!

"OMFGee, I just got a hilariously stupid idea," you whisper. She grins and nods, so you tell her more.

"Ooo, yes I wanna do that. Of course, they'll have no clue what we're doing...but that'll make it even funnier!" She turns up the volume to max and readies it. "Go," she says, ducking under the table.

"Hey, Kairi," you yell, joining Nami under the table right as Kairi turns around. Right on cue, "Kairi", the kh2 version of her theme song, blasts through the kitchen. You and Nami surface and double over laughing. Kairi looks very confused.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to explain," Nami says. "It's your theme song."

"We have one for you, too, Sora," you say, playing "Sora." He smiles in delight. *sigh*

Then Nami says, "We should choose songs for the rest of us!"

"Brilliant!" you reply, and in that time, you come up with an official playlist. (below)

Sora-"Sora"

Kairi-"Kairi"-the kh2 version cause that's the best one!

Riku-"Riku"

Roxas-"Roxas"

Namine-"Sacred Moon"

Tidus-"The Escapade"

Selphie-"The Afternoon Streets"

Wakka-"Laughter and Merriment"

Nami-"Missing You"

Kira-"Working Together"

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly asks. You both look up to see Roxas looking down at you.

"N-nothing," Nami says, quickly shoving the list in your hands. "Here, put this away."

You nod and run to your room to put it away. After shoving the playlist under your pillow, you remember the drawing Namine was doing, and your curiousity is sparked. You pull out the drawing pad and look. It's a drawing of two people-a guy and a girl-watching the sunset. The girl is obviously her...but who's the guy? It's definitely not Roxas...OMGEEEEEEE!! It's Riku! No wonder she was embarrased. But wait. What about Roxas? What's going to happen between them, and then Sora and Kairi? You put the notebook away under the bed again and go outside. You freely explore the island, knowing you won't get lost.

You spend the entire day exploring, going to all the places in the game, and all the while humming "Passion," once again. You're so absorbed you forget to eat lunch (me: PAIR OF SILK STOCKINGS!! lolx100). So by dinner time, you're starving. Not only that, even, but everyone was worried about you while you were gone.

"I'm sorry," you say, feeling ashamed for making them worry over nothing. "I was just off...exploring."

"Well, at least you made it in time for the cookout," Kairi says, not seeming the least bit angry. Suddenly you feel a raindrop hit your head. In only a few seconds, it's pouring and you all are soaked. "...Or not. Okay, we'll just do it tomorrow." You all run inside and dry yourselves off with towels.

"Kira, you missed out on another potential fire," Nami says, towel-drying her hair. She's lucky to have short hair right now. Yours is dripping everywhere, so you twist it into a bun and secure with a scruchie.

"Only that one wasn't me!" Sora shouts, reddening a little.

"Yeah, it was Tidus," Kairi says, giggling. Tidus turns beet-red and looks at the floor, trying to look interested in his green and yellow sandals. You laugh a little and sit at the table next to Nami. Sora sits in between you and Kairi and Roxas sits in between Nami and Namine. Riku is on the other side of Namine, and Tidus is on the other side of Kairi. Selphie sits next to him. Wakka sits in between Riku and Selphie. There is some _serious_ tension at the table right now...

"So, Sora, what _were_ you trying to make earlier?" you ask Selphie dishes out the food.

Sora holds up his finger to show he's still chewing. When he's done he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue.

"Done," he says.

"OMGee, you look like a Fear Factor contestant!" Nami giggles. You laugh as well.

"OMFGee, he does! That's hilarious!"

"Fear...Factor?" Sora asks. "What's that?"

"It's a game show where people go do gross-slash-scary stuff for a lot of money," you explain. "Sometimes they have to eat groty things, and when they're done chewing they have to open their mouths and stick out their tongues."

"Exactly like you did!" Nami says.

Sora grins. "Maybe I should go on that show someday."

"When our world comes back, you should," you say, knowing fully well that it would never work. "You'd be good at it."

Sora reddens a little and says, "Anyway, I was _trying_ to make pancakes."

"Nice," Namine and Riku say at the same time. They both redden a little.

Yep, there's definitely some tension.

Me: Sorry the chapters are so short right now. They'll get much longer as you get further into the story; I promise. And more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: A Lucky Biotch, Indeed

**Chapter 3: A Very Lucky Biotch, Indeed...**

Your POV

After a very stressful dinner, you and Nami go into the living room and sit on the floor. Yes there are couches, but the floor is so much easier to lay out on, don't you agree?

"You are _so _lucky you have your Ipod," you say, shifting around. Something in your back pocket is digging into your butt. And it hurts, by the way. "Jiminy Christmas™!" you shout, shoving your hand into that pocket. You gasp and pull out...your Ipod...? Your Ipod!! Yay, you!

"Who's the lucky one?" Nami says, raising an eyebrow.

"No way! This is great!" you squeal. Cargo pants are your new best friend. You put in the earbuds and play "Passion" as loud as you can handle.

"You have an obsession with that song, don't you?" Nami asks, grinning. "I heard you humming it earlier."

You smile. She's right. It's honestly hard for you to go a day without hearing that song (me: I have that problem too...). But hey, it's not a bad addiction, right? You lean against the couch and sing along internally:

Omoidaseba haruka haruka

Mirai wa doko ma demo kagayaiteta

Kirei na aozora no shita de

Bokura wa suko-

"HEY!" someone besides Utada Hikaru shouts. You open your eyes slowly to see Sora right in your face. You yelp in surprise and pause the song.

"What? You scared the crap out of me!" you say, reddening.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know why you seemed so content," he says, smiling. His sapphire eyes shimmer with curiousity.

"I'm listening to the best song ever," you say as if you were saying "the sky is blue."

"Can I listen to it?" he asks, his eyes looking even more curious.

"No, wait until I'm done," you reply.

"Oh, come on!"

"No!" This sounds like that one part in Kingdom Hearts when-

"Kira, why don't you just share the earbuds with him?" Nami suggests, interrupting your thoughts.

You can't decide whether to hug or strangle that girl right now. "Fine. Sit." Sora obediently sits beside you. You hand him an earbud. As he puts it in, you say, "I'll start it at the beginning, for your sake." You play the best song ever.

An overwhelming feeling fills you and gives you the chills. Sora is sitting beside you, in real life. He's sharing your Ipod. Nothing can go wrong because you're just, simply enough, two friends, listening to music. You can't help but wish there was more to it than that, but in its own way, it's kind of nice.

When the song ends, you ask him, "So? What did you think?"

"I like it. Can I listen to more?" he replies.

"Okay." You set up your master playlist, which basically plays all of your Kingdom Hearts songs and then your other songs.

As "Dearly Beloved" flows through your head, your mind begins to wander to random things. The first random thing that pops into your head is the fact that you haven't showered in a while...or for that fact changed your clothes. Secondly you realize that your key necklace is still around your neck somehow. Sora probably thinks it has to do with him. But really it doesn't. Well, maybe in a best case scenario like in a couple of years...but right now, it's completely unrelated (me: Aviator, this is for you!! hehe...) The key actually has a deeper meaning than that. It was given to you by your father and mother to represent that you are pure. If you know what I mean. Anywho, it's official name is the "key to my heart." As long as you're wearing it, you still are sexually pure. But if you give it to someone...

The next song, "Hikari," starts playing, and Sora gives you a funny look.

"I've heard this song before," he says, looking quite confused. "I don't know where, but it definitely seems familiar."

You and Nami exchange glances and giggle. Then you say, "Hehe, that's funny." Really, that's hilarious. Sora shrugs and continues to listen to the music.

It's funny for two reasons: one is that "Hikari" is the opening song to Kingdom Hearts (for those of you who forgot...U-.-) Two is that Sora and the others are famous, but they don't have a clue about it. It's kind of nice...aw, what the crap. It's great! You're interacting with a "celebrity," but without the annoying interruptions and irritating self-righteousness. Here, Sora leads a normal teenage life. On a beach, nonetheless, but still. And he hangs out with his friends as a normal person, and still has all of his values. The nicest thing about your timing is that school just let out, so you have the entire summer to get to know these guys and Sora. As friends. Just...friends.

You feel someone shaking your shoulders.

"Hey, wake up, Kira," someone says. You open your eyes and see Nami standing over you. "You guys fell asleep."

"Oh...wait. What now?" you say. You slowly turn to see Sora with his head resting against the edge of the sofa, sound asleep. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

"How long have we been asleep?"

"For about...an hour and a half."

Your heart flops in your chest. *Just friends...* you tell yourself. *Nothing more, nothing less.* You let Sora sleep to the end of "End of the World," then turn off that song and blast "Tippy Toe" instead. Sora sits up quickly and yanks the earbud out of his ear instinctively, throwing it at you.

"Holy crap, you scared me, Kira!" he shouts.

"You fell asleep. What else was I supposed to do?" you reply, turning off your precious (your Ipod ^.^). You notice the batteries are beginning to get a little low. Well that's crap. You guess luck is easy come, easy go.

"Oh, that's true, sorry." He quickly shakes his hands in a "sorry-I-didn't-mean-to!" way and widens his eyes. "It's not cuz I thought your music is boring, though! I like it, I swear! I was just really tired and-"

"It's fine. No worries." You stand up. "Good night." You walk to your room and quietly shut the door. Namine is already asleep, so you've got to be quiet.

Y'know, you've got to wonder...if your Ipod was in one pocket, what's in the _other_ pockets? So you look in each pocket and find the following: an eight-pack of AA batteries, money, a hand-drawn map of all of the Kingdom Hearts worlds there are, a small notebook in your largest, and your "list." _The_ list.

1. to actually meet these guys. that would rock.

2. Riku and Namine a couple-that would be ah-dorable

3. Kairi gest someone better, like Tidus or Roxas- no wait, Nami gets Roxas and Kairi gets Tidus n.n

4. Sora gets me 3 lol

and Larxene a couple-it's so getting there

6. more worlds from el classic disney movies

7. GIMME KH3 RIGHT NOW!

-Hikki does the theme song...again.

-see above for guidelines lol.

You then realize two things. One: Nami was right; you _are_ lucky! Two: number one on your list has already happened.

Sora's POV

You can't help but stare as Kira saunters to her room. She's so...different. But in a good way.

That music seemed so familiar at some points, but where have you heard it before? You hardly ever listen to music, except for live bands that sometimes play in the market. But nothing like that at all. And yet it sounds so familiar.

"Well...good night, Nami," you say. She nods and you walk to your room. Well, yours and Riku's room. You have to share since there were eight-now ten-of you living together. Roxas and Selphie have their own rooms by means of drawing straws. Anyway, when you enter the room, Riku is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Roxas...he broke up with Namine," he says after you close the door. He sounds like he's in a trance.

"Yeah?...man, I wish he had waited," you say, climbing into bed.

"Why's that?"

"I...I think I'm going to break up with Kairi."

"Oh, I totally understand that. You really don't have time to commit to her, do you?"

"No...and now that this has happened, I _really_ won't. I'll have to go back to traveling." Of course, there's another side to this whole ordeal...but that's private!!

"Yeah...but Roxas...I mean, why would he have any reason to break up with her? She's so..." He stops short.

You turn and grin at Riku. "You liiiiiiiiiike her, dontcha?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, I could say the same thing to you about Kira, couldn't I?"

"No, actually, you couldn't. She's a different story."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You don't believe me!?" you ask in a slightly threatening voice.

"Oh...oh yeeeeeeeeah. I do."

"Liar."

But Riku doesn't answer. So you throw a seashell at him. He just laughs a little.

"Fine," you say.

Your POV

"KIRA!! WAKE UP!! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!" Namine shouts in your ear. You quickly sit up.

"But I don't have any of your type of munny!" you say.

"Don't sweat it! We're buying for you and Nami, too! As our gift! Come _on_, let's go!"

"Okay!" You jump out of bed and rush to get a shower. FINALLY!!

LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Compectid Beach Bums

**Chapter 4: Dark Compectid Beach Bums**

Memo: Yes, I'm fully aware I misspelled "complected." I spelled it that way for my buddy, gimpy! Formerly a gimp, anyways... anyway, it's finally fixed! Hurrah!

Your POV

You finally got to take a shower! Yay, you!

Anyway, you, Nami, Kairi, Selphie, and Namine get ready to leave and bid the tired boys farewell.

"Well, we're going shopping," Selphie says. "Have fun tanning or whatever you guys do while we're gone."

The boys grunt and nod their goodbyes. So the five of you leave the house and walk to the other side of the island. It's not too far. You discover there's a dock there, and a ferry waiting at it, the waves lapping up the sides of the bright blue and white ferry. You've never seen this side of the island before, and it's kinda neat.

The five of you board the ferry. You stand in an open spot and look over the edge. It's so pretty outside right now. You wish you actually grew up here. That would've been great. The ferry is fairly uncrowded, but you figure that's because it's kind of early to be using it.

The ferry takes off and heads toward a nearby island...that must be another part of Destiny Islands.

"Isn't this awesome?" Nami asks you, leaning on the railing. "We're going to a new part of the islands! A part (she lowers her voice) that isn't in the game!"

"We're so lucky," you agree, "in so many ways."

"Psh! You're so much luckier than me!"

"True," you say, grinning.

The ferry is moving at a fast pace, so within the next few minutes, you reach the other island. It's in complete contrast to Sora's island. While his is quiet and relaxing, this one is busy and loud. Vendors and stores selling everything you could imagine line the streets. Oh, where to begin...Luckily, Namine, Kairi, and especially Selphie know right where to go.

"Let's go in here," Selphie suggests. She leads you into a bright colored store filled with summer clothing of every style and color you could imagine. "Buy whatever you like." Huh? How'll they get that type of munny?

Then you realize it. DUH! It's all from Sora, and partially Riku, from fighting Heartless. Well then...in that case...^_^...YOINK! You walk from rack to rack, grabbing seemingly random things in coordinating colors. Nami is doing the same thing, and Kairi, Selphie and Namine are browsing, occasionally picking something off of a rack.

After you and Nami try on everything, you put the stuff you don't want back and buy the stuff you want. This process is repeated in several stores. Overall, you bought 9 tanks, 9 camis, 8 shorts, 2 capris, 5 swimsuits (hey you're on a beach), 3 skirts, 4 pairs of sandals, and a dress, just in case. You never know when you'll need a dress.

"Thank you guys so much!" you say as your ride the ferry back home. You truly are grateful.

"We really do appreciate it," Nami adds.

"No worries," Kairi says. "It gave us an excuse to go buy stuff, so it's all good." She holds up a blue skirt and grins. You laugh. "We bought stuff for the guys, too. They never get their own stuff." You and Nami grin at each other.

"I wonder what the guys are doing now," she adds.

Meanwhile

Sora's POV

Since the girls are gone, you guys perform your ritual: lay out on the beach and get tan. You lay out on your stomach on the warm sand, trying to stay awake. Last time you fell asleep, the other guys dumped frozen bananas on your back. Those hurt! You accidentally close your eyes, and suddenly something freezing cold hits your back. Not again!

"Holy crap!" you shout, getting up quickly. Riku and the other guys laugh and gesture to a bucket of ice. You clench your teeth as you wipe the ice off of your back. Being the youngest sucks... "Shut up, you guys. That stung worse than the bananas."

"Saw-reeeeee," Riku says in a fake sympathetic tone. Roxas laughs a little louder.

"Shut up, ~Roxy~," you say. Everyone moves their attention from you to him. Now the laughter is against Roxas.

"Um...what're are you doing?" Namine's voice says suddenly. You all whip your heads around in the direction of the noise. The five girls are standing there with their arms full of shopping bags and hidden smiles.

"Uh..." you say. A few seconds of silence pass, then you all bust out into hysterical laughter.

"Oooookay then," Kira says, giggling. Nami whispers something and they both try to sustain hard laughter.

"Well, here's some stuff for you guys," Selphie says, holding out three huge-mongous bags. "Pick over what you want."

"When you're done, be sure to help us set up for the cookout, 'kay?" Kairi says.

"Yeah, yeah," Riku says, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. He takes the bags out of Selphie's hands. "Don't worry, we will."

"Alrighty!" Namine says, smiling. "Bye for now." She and the other girls walk away. Y'know, Namine ~is~ kind of pretty, and she's nice. You can see why Riku likes her. She also was helpful to him at times through the past...

Kairi seems to be in a good mood tonight. Unfortunately, that won't last. You're going to ruin that. You've decided to do the break-up tonight. The sooner you get that over with, the sooner you can fix whatever is going on.

*Of course,* you think as you root through the new clothes, *I'll need someone to go with me. Not Donald and Goofy. They deserve a break from this.* You watch as Kira and Nami walk out with firewood. They talk in a murmur and laugh occasionally. *Kira...she would go. She can fight. I'll need to get her weapon fixed, but still...She seems to know a lot about the other worlds and things.*

You sigh and pick through the rest of the clothes. You get what you want and head toward the house. Meh. Girls and their shopping...

Your POV

As you and Nami are getting the firewood ready for the cookout, you notice Sora looking at you. You watch him out of the corner of your eye. He doesn't look like he's checking you out or anything; he looks like he's trying to decide something. you go back to placing the firewood. After this set, you're going to go change out of these grungy clothes! Finally.

It's Cookout Time!

Selphie's POV

These cookouts are always so much fun! This one'll be even better because Kira and Nami are here. Now you'll get the chance to know them better. You scan the area to see what the other girls wore. Usually everyone looks a little nicer than usual.

Kairi is in a pink halter top and a matching denim skirt. Namine is in her typical white dress, with a brown sash around her waist. Kira is wearing two layered blue tanks and jeans. Nami is in a black cami and white capris. You are in a yellow tank and green satin capris. It's so good to see everyone looking nicer.

After everyone is sitting and eating, you say, "So, Kira, Nami, do you like it here so far?"

They look at each other and grin.

"Yeah," they say in unison.

"That's good!" Kairi says, smiling. Her smile isn't its usual level of happiness. You then notice she and Sora are communicating non-verbally, as usual. "Hey, me and Sora'll be right back, okay?"

"That's cool," Tidus says. "Wakka, come with me to get more food stuffs."

"Will do." They run off.

"I'll come, too," you and Roxas say, following them.

Your POV

You watch as everyone leaves, leaving you, Nami and Riku and Namine alo-...wait. Ehehehehehe...

"Nami, come with me to get something," you say. She nods and you both run up to the house.

"Now listen," you whisper. "We're going to do some snooping. You keep your eyes on Kairi and Sora, and I'll be watching Riku and Namine. If they see you, tell them you're looking for me. Get it?"

"Got it!" she replies.

"Good. Now go!" She silently runs off to find Sora and Kairi. You take a deep breath and run back as quietly as you can to Riku and Namine.

Namine's POV

Everyone is gone but Riku, and it's scaring the shizznit out of you. Well, ~he's~ not, but the fact that you're alone is. You've liked Riku for some time, about a week or so now, and you're afraid you'll do something completely stupid.

"Sooo, what do you want to do while we wait?" Riku asks, crossing his arms and staring out at the ocean.

"Um, a game, maybe?" you say, looking at your feet.

"Alrighty...guess what I'm thinking, then."

"Umm...does it have to do with...a person?" He nods. "Sora?"

"Nope." He shakes his head and continues to watch the waves.

"Kairi?"

"No."

"Selphie?"

"No."

"Kira?"

"No. And why're you guessing all girls?"

"Oh! I don't know," you say. "I want a hint!" Who could he be thinking about?

"Okay, but to get the hint you have to close your eyes," he says, smirking. "Trust me, you'll still get your hint."

"Alright." You close your eyes. A few seconds of complete silence go by. But then you hear Riku get up and start walking. You can't tell what direction he's moving in. Is he leaving you out here? Your heart begins to pound so hard that you would think it would just fly out of you. Another minute of silence goes by. This is so scary!

Suddenly, a warm sensation runs from your lips to the rest of your body. Your eyes open wide in shock. There, before your very eyes, is Riku. Ha! He likes you, too. Well, then. You enjoy the moment. This is exactly what you had hoped would happen...wait! What the heck are you doing? What are you thinking? This isn't okay, right? You pull away.

"..." Riku stands there, looking at the ground. He looks extremely confused.

"Riku...?" you whisper.

"I...I'm sorry," he murmurs, looking up at you. He then runs off, away from everyone else. Off to the other part of the island. Now you're alone.

You sigh. What is wrong with you?

Meanwhile

Kairi's POV

Sora drags you off to a secluded part of the beach. What's so important and personal that he has to take you out away from everyone for? A million possibilities cross your mind. What's going to happen? Sora finally lets go of your arm.

"Kairi...look, I know this won't be easy for you, but I don't know how else to say it..." he starts out.

"What? What's going on?" you say, your voice cracking a little.

"I...I have to leave again. And...because of that...I'm..."

"You're...you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" you ask quietly. You were thinking this might happen. YES!

"Yeah...I'm sorry. It's just that...you deserve someone better, someone who is here, not off saving the world on a regular basis."

You can't help but smile. "It's alright. I understand what you're saying."

"I swear," you add when you see his doubtful expression.

"But we're still friends...?"

"Of course! We'll always be friends, silly! We can be connected without being 'together.'"

"That's true. Okay...?"

"Okay."

IT'S ABOUT FRIGGIN' TIME, SORA!

Your POV

OH. EM. GEE! This is awesome! You're about to go find Nami when you see her running to ~you~.

"Oh my GOOOOSH!" she whispers in an excited tone. "Sora broke up with Kairi!"

"No way!" you reply, your eyes wide. "Well, Riku kissed Namine..."

"OMFGee, this is so awesome!"

"I know! I-" You blink in realization.

"What...? Are you okay?"

You nod and pull out The List.

"N-number two and number three are half-true now," you murmur.

"Lemme see," Nami says, snatching The List out of your hands. "Whoa...you're right!"

"This is so beyond freaky."

"No kidding. Hey, let's check up on things, shall we?"

You nod enthusiastically and walk over to the "party" area, where Namine is still all alone.

"Hey, we're back!" you say happily.

"Namine? What's wrong?" Nami asks right on cue.

"N-nothing," she replies, shaking her head. "I'm just tired, is all. I'm going to go to bed now."

You nod. "Yeah, we all should. You go on; we'll clean things up."

She nods and gets up. You notice that her hands are shaking badly. She runs toward the house and out of sight.

"What's wrong with Namine?" a voice asks. You turn to see Kairi and Sora walking toward you.

"I-I'm not sure," you say.

"It's probably nothing," Kairi says. "Well good night everyone."

"Good night," you all say.

Kairi smiles and walks away. As soon as she's out of sight completely, Sora asks, "Nami, I need to borrow Kira for a sec. Is that okay?" It had ~better~ be!

"Yeah, go ahead," she replies, waving her hand as if batting a bug away.

Namine's POV

As you toss and turn in bed, you can't stop thinking about Riku. On the one hand, you really do like him...but you aren't quite sure if you ~love~ him. And unless Riku and whoever Kairi likes are nobodies, then...no. Nobodies can be somebodies, too. You can think for yourself.

"Riku..." you whisper, "where are you?" Nobody has even bothered to look for-...wait just a minute! You think back to the scenario. Kira and Nami left to get "something." Did they ever get anything, though?...No! They didn't! They set you and Riku up! And that was Kira's idea! Now you have a very important decision to make:...

should you strangle Kira in her sleep...or thank her later on?


	6. Chapter 5: ISLAND FLAVAH!

**Chapter 5: ISLAND FLA-VAH!**

Your POV

Sora pulls you aside, probably to the place where he took Kairi.

"Kira, I want to ask you something," he says, releasing your arm. Your heart starts to pound very hard. What could he possibly want to ask you?

"What's up?" you ask, cocking your head a little.

"I was wondering..." *Yeah?* "...how would you feel if..." *If what? If I hugged you? If I kissed you? If I ended up with you for all of my life and died with you, holding hands and talking about life in itself?* "...if you came with me to visit the other worlds?"

"Is there...a catch?" you hear yourself ask.

"Yeah. How would you feel about throwing down some Heartless along the way?"

"OOOOH!! Can I really?" Killing Heartless is fun!

"Yeah. So? Are you gonna come?"

"Of course! Who else is going?"

"No one," he replies. You're extremely thankful it's dark enough that he can't see you blush. "Is that cool?" he adds.

"Um, sure. When are we leaving?"

"Soon..."

"How about in exactly a week?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay!" you say, smiling. "Um, is there anything else?"

"No, not yet. I'll let you know some other stuff about the trip later, okay?"

"Okay." You stand there, realizing that you have nothing else to say.

"Thanks," Sora finally says, and he then walks away.

"No...thank _you_," you whisper as soon as he's out of ear-shot. When he disappears into the house, you hug yourself and bounce around on your tiptoes. OH! EM! EF! GEE!! You can't wait to tell Nami!! You run back to the cookout site to see Nami there alone.

"What?!" she asks when she sees you run up. "What did he say, Kira?"

"H-h-he wants me to come with him! On a trip!! It's gonna be just me and him and- OH MY GOSH!!" You hug Nami tightly.

"Just you and him?! For how long?" She sounds excited.

"I don't know! He said he'll tell me more later. All I know is we're gonna kick some Heartless boo-tay!!"

"OMGee that's so coooool!! You're so lucky!" she says, a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Aw..." you say, releasing her. "Don't be hatin'! You'll get your chance. Trust me on that."

She sighs. "I guess. Look, let's go to bed, 'kay?"

"Something wrong?" you ask, concerned about her tone of voice. She seems a little upset about something.

"It's nothing, okay?" she snaps. You immediately draw back in fright.

Nami's POV

"It's nothing, okay?" you snap. You then immediately feel bad for yelling at Kira, who draws back in fright and looks very hurt. "I'm-I'm sorry, Kira. I'm just tired out. I'm sorry." She smiles that famous smile of smiles.

"Okay, then let's go to bed!" she says. She skips off toward the house. What a happy person. Why can't you be that way? You are ~sometimes~, but not often. Maybe that quiz...maybe it was right after all.

FLASHBACK START

You sat at your computer, talking-well im-ing, whatevs-to Kira and taking a kh personality quiz. It had been done by a girl who's parents were psychologists and had helped her a little, so it was supposed to be accurate. You had sent Kira the quiz as well, who was telling you how she was light. Naturally you thought you'd be the same, but when your results loaded, the word "light" was not to be found.

"Dark," however, was abundant.

There had to have been a mistake. Maybe you marked the wrong answer. You retook the quiz. The word at the top of the screen in all caps?

DARK.

You almost wet yourself when you saw it again. Kira asked you a million times what you got. You said "light." You lied. But how could you not? There's no way you would tell her, especially since she got "light." Because, y'know, it's hardcore like that.

FLASHBACK END

You sigh and walk to the house. Nearly everyone was getting ready for bed or already asleep. You tip-toe into your room and grab a few things to take to the bathroom, which is conveniently unoccupied. You slowly back out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as you can. When the door is completely closed, you turn around quickly and run straight into Roxas.

"Whoa! Sorry!" you say, backing into the wall. This is totally beyond embarrassing.

"Are you okay, Nami?" he asks.

"Y-yeah...hey! you remembered my name!" Okay, that sounded totally retarded!

"How could I not?...Well, good night." Roxas smiles at you and walks into his bedroom. Your heart flips in your chest.

"G-good night," you whisper. You run into the bathroom before anyone else sees you standing there. What could he have meant by "how could I not"? You shut the door and lean against it. Was that your chance that Kira was talking about? It shouldn't be! You hope not...

The Next Morning

Sora's POV

You wake up the next morning, feeling a little excited. In a few days you'll be back on the job. Again. You get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to see Tidus...cooking...something...unsupervised...oh no. And people think _you're_ a bad cook...

"Uh...are those supposed to be eggs?" you ask, peering over at the brown-and-yellow mess.

"Well, they ~were~," he replies, looking frustrated. "Psh. I give up." He tosses the "eggs" into the trash can. After replacing the soiled griddle-or whatever that thing is called- he says, "Now I can make pancakes." He winks. "So, anyway, is it true you're leaving again?"

"Yep," you say, shrugging off his comment about the pancakes. Some people just can't cook, and you're definitely one of them. "How'd you find out?"

At that point, Wakka walks in and says, "Kairi told Namine, who told Selphie, and den she told me..."

"And then Wakka here told me, and yeah," Tidus says. "So pretty much everyone knows, I think."

"We should drow a pah-teeeeeeeeeee!" Wakka says, doing a little dance of happiness.

"Yeah, let's do it, man!" Tidus shouts, pouring the pancake batter into the griddle-thingy.

"ISLAND FLA-VAH!!" they shout, high-fiving each other.

"What kind of flavor now?" someone asks. Kira walks in, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"ISLAND!!!" they shout again. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You guys are so weird...Tidus, don't burn the pancakes!"

Tidus yelps and flips the pancakes just in time.

"So...why were you talking about 'island flavor'?" Kira asks, pouring herself a glass of OJ.

"We gonna drow a pahtee," Wakka says. "A going away pahtee for Sora."

"And me, right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going, too. Didn't you know?"

"No...they didn't know, Kira," you mutter, holding your head in you hands. Now they're all going to get jealous.

"Well, why's that? Why does ~she~ get to go?" Tidus says, pouting.

"She knows the most about the other world. Although she won't explain to me why that is..." You give her a questioning look, but she just giggles and shrugs.

"I guess I'm just smarter than the average girl," she giggles.

"And the most secretive," you retort, grinning at her.

"No, that would be Nami."

You all laugh. Well, it's _true_!!

Your POV

As you all are laughing, you notice how cute Sora's side profile is now that he's older...whoo boy, this is going to be a ~fun~ trip. Soon everyone is in the kitchen, talking and eating breakfast, which turned out okay. Wait. You count everyone and come up with nine. Who's missing?

"Hey, Kira, have you seen Riku?" Tidus asks you. Well, that answers your question.

"I can't say that I have," you reply. You glance at Namine. She looks very tired and troubled.

As if reading your mind, he then says, "Namine looks really tired."

"Yeah." You think it best not to tell what happened last night. "Well, I'm gonna go. Thanks for the food."

"Yeah," he says. You notice he's staring at Kairi. Hm...

You hop off of your chair and head outside. You want to do something fun, and yet, completely idiotic to the witnesses. Kind of like the Ipod thing. The funny shaped tree catches your eye. Could you possibly swing from that tree? Yup! You sure could! You're now very glad you decided to wear a bikini under your clothes today. You pull off your clothes and fold them neatly on a convenient spot on the beach. Then you run up to and across the bridge that leads to the small connecting island. You slowly walk over to the normal shaped tree.

"The door has opened..." you say, smiling.

"How d'you know about that?" asks a voice. You turn to see Riku. He looks like Namine does: tired and distraught.

"Where have you been?" you ask, changing the subject. "We've been wondering where you went."

"I...went for a walk," he mumbles.

You smile and walk over to the funny looking tree, Slowly you lower yourself and crawl across the trunk. When you get halfway, you drop down so you hang from your arms.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Swinging. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, at first it looked like you were...well..." You glare at him. He chuckles and rolls his aqua eyes. You smirk and start swinging yourself. As soon as you think you're high enough, you let go of the tree and go flying through the air into the water.

"Woo, that was fun!" you shout when you surface. "You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass," he says, leaning against the tree. "And you never answered my question."

"Well," you yell, returning to shore, "if you jump off, I will."

"No." You sigh through your nose and run back up to the island.

"Yes!"

"No."

You turn around as if you're about to leave, but then you whip yourself around and shove Riku in an attempt to push him in. He catches your left arm, but not your right, so you both fall to the ground.

"Let go!" you cry, twisting your arm.

"Answer my question!"

"Then jump-" You free your arm, stand up, and kick him (not too hard)- "in!"

Riku stands up, rolling back his shoulders.

"No."

You growl and tackle him, and this time he loses his balance and falls back into the water. You, however, remained standing, so you take the chance to grab your clothes and run inside.

"No one can know," you mutter under your breath as you enter your room. You close the door and see that Kairi is sitting on Namine's bed.

"Why are you wet, Kira?" she asks, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

You tell Kairi all about the tree and seeing Riku.

"Hm...I wonder what happened," she says. "With Riku, I mean."

"Yeah, no kidding," you say, drying yourself off with a towel.

"I heard you're going with Sora."

You freeze.

"I'm alright with it, by the way. I understand and agree with him. You do know a lot."

You let out a quiet breath of relief and say, "I'm excited. It'll be fun to travel. I've always wanted to see places...um...why are you in here, anyway? I don't mind; I'm just curious."

"Nami seemed down, so I didn't want to bug her."

"I know! She won't tell me what's wrong, and it's bugging the crap out of me!!" you say. Suddenly the door opens and Namine and Selphie come in.

"Kira! You're leaving me!" Namine says, hugging you.

"We'll miss you guys...you just got here..." Selphie adds, frowning.

"I know. I'll miss having girls for my company," you say, smiling and returning the hug. You're a little afraid of what's to come, being alone with Sora and all. But you'll be fine, right?

Riku's POV

You're on a mission now. It's a thing called revenge. You need to get Kira back for leaving you. Wait a sec, though. If you do that, Namine might get confused on if you still like her or not. She might think you're flirting. But does she even like you? you can't say for sure, especially after the other night. This love business is harder than you would've thought.

Maybe revenge ~isn't~ a good idea...


	7. Chapter 6: Party in the Bathroom!

**Chapter 6: Party in the Bathroom! Ooo! Ooo!--Please, don't ask.**

About a Week Later

Your POV

Tonight is your last night on the islands. Wakka and Tidus have been busy planning and setting up for their party all day. You've packed everything you have. Nami is talking to people again.

Oh, did I mention you're super excited beyond reasoning?

All day a nervous jitter has been in the pit of you stomach. It's been there ever since Sora told you more about your trip.

FLASHBACK START

"Okay, so here's the deal," Sora said, sitting on the floor. He laid out a bunch of maps. "The first place we'll be going is Traverse Town. I've got some friends there who can help us get started. It's right here." He pointed to the location on the map.

"Ooo, cool," you murmured. You'd finally get to meet Yuffie!

"Then we'll head to Wonderland and check up on Alice, then to Olympus Coliseum...it's just one huge group of worlds." His hand traced over your route. You would be going to worlds from both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2, as well as some you'd never seen before. "There are a few that I've never been to, but I found their locations and we're going there anyway." the map you're looking at is obviously hand-drawn, but it's still accurate, just like yours. "Got it?"

"Yeah," you said, smiling.

"Plan on getting up early, and, here. I swiped this from you while you were sleeping that first night." He handed you your sword.

"Wow, it's like new!" you squealed. It had been cleaned, polished, everything you could imagine. "To be honest, I totally forgot about this. Thank you."

"I have connections, don't worry about it. Now, I think I covered everything..." He folded the map up and stuck it in his pocket, then sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to do this type of thing."

His face softened. "Good, well then, take it easy so you'll be well-rested. No wrestling or swinging from trees." You grinned. You both stood and you gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

YAY!! TWO. MORE. DAYS!!!

FLASHBACK END

You smile when you think of what lies ahead. First an awesome party, then an awesome road trip with the hottest guy ever. How fun is that? You walk into the kitchen to see Wakka and Tidus getting tons of food into dishes and plates and...

"Um, hi," you say, waving to get their attention...and to say hello.

"Hey. Go get ready," Tidus says, shooing you with his free hand. "And since you're a guest of honor, look nice. Semi-formal. Got it?"

"Yep!" you reply, grinning. You know just what to wear. It's a good thing you bought that dress! Well, _you_ didn't buy it, but same dif. You walk back to your room to prepare to unpack the dress when you realize it was the only thing you didn't pack. (Hey, you didn't want it to get wrinkled or anything.) You instead find it in the closet, right where you left it. The dress is strapless and slim-fitting. It' s beautiful light blue color, which is your favorite color. You put it on and finger-comb your hair because you don't want to dig through your suitcase to find your hairbrush. Considering that took no time whatsoever, you look pretty good. You know what that means!

It's party time.

PAH-TEE!!!

Tidus's POV

You have done well.

This is the best party you and Wakka have thrown to date. Everyone looks nice, there are plenty of food stuffs, and Wakka was right: the limbo is a hit. You watch as Roxy as he tries to outdo Wakka, the official limbo champ. But, as always, Roxy falls backward into the sand, once again making Wakka the victor.

"Woo!! Yeah!!" Wakka shouts, pumping his fist into the air. "I'm da winner, oh yeah!! Take _dat_, Roxy!"

"Quit calling me 'Roxy'! I'm not a friggin' girl!" Roxy...erm..._Roxas_ fumes. Nami, Selphie, and Kairi giggle. Ah...Kairi...She's so perfect. No wonder Sora liked her...but then he dumped her! Whazzup with that? How can you refuse a girl so pretty, so funny, so nice, so _everything_? So then...now that she's finally single, you can get to know her better. And then maybe some of her perfection will rub off onto you.

Your POV

You are standing with Nami and Selphie at the snack table. But you're not exactly snacking; you're talking.

"Kira, I just want to tell you something," Selphie says, tapping her fingers on the table. Her well-manicured nails will get messed up if she keep doing that... "If Sora doesn't treat you fairly at first, don't sweat it. He's been the leader for all of these years, and he's a guy, so he's not used to having competition for leadership and is kinda bossy. So you're just going to have to show him you can kick *** too, okay? Don't be afraid of him."

"Thanks for telling me that," you say, not really believing her. "I'll remember it for later reference."

Selphie smiles. "You're going to have a lot of fun, though. Showing him up will make things interesting.

"We'll miss you, Kira," Nami says, finally talking. She stares at her feet. You can tell she's trying not to cry.

"I'll miss you too, but don't be sad. Try to have fun!" You smile. "I'm gonna go talk to Kairi and Namine. Bye for now."

"Okay," they say in unison. You walk over to Kairi and Namine, who are watching the boys limbo.

"Hey, Kira!" they say when they see you coming over.

"Hey you guys," you reply, smiling.

"What was Selphie telling you _this_ time?" Namine asks laughing. Selphie was notorious for stretching the truth. Y'know, this is the happiest you've seen Namine in a while. You giggle and tell them about Sora's "dominant personality."

"Actually, she's right for once," Kairi says. Namine nods in agreement. "Sora's just like that. But don't let him intimidate you. If he starts to bag on you, challenge him right away. It'll catch him off-guard. Whatever you do, don't go down without a fight."

"I see..." You notice Sora giving you a suspicious look. You smile and look away, only to see Namine trying not to stare at Riku. "Namine?"

"Yes?" she answers, averting her gaze from Riku to you.

"Who's your new roomie gonna be?"

"Yeah, I heard Riku is letting Roxas move in," Kairi says.

"Ooooh, no, I so call Nami! I don't want to share a room with Selphie!" Namine hisses. "Nami is quiet. She'll leave me alone."

"Hey, are you saying I'm loud?" you ask, pretending to look insulted.

"No, no I'm not."

"It's cool, Namine," Kairi giggles. "I'll have Selphie. She keeps me updated."

You all laugh.

Sora's POV

Tomorrow is only a day away. You can't wait until tomorrow. You'll get to go to Traverse Town and see Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith. You've missed those guys.

You watch as Kira puts her hands on her hips, pretending to be angry. Why did you ask her to come again? Oh yeah.

1. She knows a _lot_ about the other worlds...don't ask how or why, but she does.

2. She's nice.

3. She can fight and has a weapon.

4. She's optimistic.

5. She's potentially...well...never mind.

Kira is different. There's something special about her. What it is, you don't know...dang, you're staring. You look away quickly, out towards where your gummi ship sits. You brought it out this morning.

FLASHBACK START

After parking your beloved ship, you get out to see Kira looking it over.

"So this is our luxury liner?" she asks, grinning.

"This would be it," you reply.

"Can I look inside?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Um...I'll pass on the knocking out part. If anything's going to get knocked out, it'll be someone evil. Or a Heartless. Either one." She shrugs and runs up and inside of the ship.

"So?"

"It's like...a boat..."

"Hence the name 'gummi ship.'"

She rolls her eyes and giggles. As she explores the ship, you place your maps on the dashboard (or whatever that thing is called).

"So there's two rooms with four cots each...two bathrooms, thankfully...and a small kitchen...this is a pretty nice one," Kira whispers to herself.

"Have you checked everything out yet?" you ask. You still need to have breakfast, and you're starving.

"Everything that's worth checking out," she replies, smirking.

FLASHBACK END

What did she mean by that comment, anyway?

Your POV

The party slowly but surely dies down. You all file to your bedrooms, exhausted. Everyone but you and Sora. He had asked you to stay behind for a moment.

"Kira, are you ready for tomorrow?" he asks.

"I'M PUMPED!" you shout, laughing.

"Good...Look, I want to thank you for doing this. Y'know, even though you haven't known me all that long and stuff..."

"For the millionth time, Sora, I've _always_ wanted to do this....I-I'm glad you asked me to come."

"It's no problem...I just wanted to make sure you were ready. Go get some sleep."

You salute the way Sora did in KH2. "Yes sir!" He blinks.

"How d'you-"

You grin and run to your room.


	8. Chapter 7: Now, Bring Me That Horizon

**Chapter 7: "Now, Bring Me That Horizon." **

Your POV

You open you eyes to see three girls lying on the floor, asleep. *Oh yeah,* you think. *They wanted to tell me goodbye.* You throw the covers off of your legs and onto Selphie's head. She sits up.

"You're leaving!" she cries. Everyone jumps up and hugs you to death.

"Guys! Guys!!" you gasp. "I've gotta get dressed and-" You're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kira, you up _yet_?" Sora asks. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!!

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a few."

"Okay. I'll be waiting by the ship. Try to hurry."

You smile and pry everyone off of you. "I've gotta get dressed," you repeat. They all sigh and leave the room, even Namine. You get dressed and double-check your packing. Everything is accounted for, including your Ipod. You sling the bag's strap over your shoulder and haul it outside.

You see Sora surrounded by everyone, but when you walk out, they all run up to you.

"We'll miss you!" cries the chorus. The girls hug you again and the guys shake your hand and pat you on the back. For a moment, you feel popular again.

"I'll miss you all, too, but I've got to go," you say, smiling a sad smile. Everyone backs off, and your moment of popularity ends.

"BYE!!" everyone shouts as you walk towards Sora. You turn and walk backward, waving. Suddenly you run into something. You turn quickly to see Sora standing there.

"Geez, can you try not to run into me?" you joke.

"Let's go," he says, hiding a smile. _Some_body's all business! You nod and follow him to the ship. This is it!

Kairi's POV

You watch as Kira runs into Sora, then makes a sarcastic comment.

"She's going to give him a run for his money," Selphie whispers in your ear. You laugh and nod.

"I wish I could see it happen first-hand," you giggle.

"Me too."

You watch as the ship's engine starts, and it slowly lifts off of the ground, creating a small cloud of dust. Kira runs to the window, grinning broadly and waving. You all wave back. Soon the ship is completely airborne, flying off out of sight.

"And so it begins," you whisper, walking away.

Your POV

You can't help but stare out the window, out into hyperspace. This is friggin' amazing!

"Kira, get some sleep," Sora orders. "It'll be a few hours."

"And miss out on all of this?" you gasp, gesturing to the stars, the other worlds. "I think not!"

Sora rolls his eyes. "Trust me, there's not so much out here. Right _now_ there is, but later on it's pretty barren."

"But I've never traveled before. I want to see it all."

"Kira, just go get some sleep, would ya?"

"Sora, why are you being such a butt-munch toward me today?" you ask, standing and putting your hands on your hips. He blinks. That obviously wasn't what he was expecting. You turn on your heels and walk to your bedroom, slamming the door. You won _that_ battle. Maybe now he'll go back to being the way he was before this mission crap.

Sora's POV

Well. That wasn't what you were expecting, especially from her. But maybe she has a point. You haven't been particularly nice to her lately. That's unfair to her because she gladly agreed to help you...you can't apologize right now, though. Setting the ship on autopilot this soon is too risky. Yes, you will probably have to wait until you get to Traverse Town. Suddenly a song bursts through the speakers on either side of you. Oh, great; she's discovered the intercom system.

I really wanna tell you something,

This is just the way I am.

I really wanna tell you something,

but I can't?

You make me want to be a man

Arguments that have no meaning;

This is just the way I am.

You really wanna tell me something,

but you can't?

You make me want to be a man

The thunder and the rain called you when you came.

We didn't need to say much to communicate.

Now it's different,

99% is misinterpreted

I really wanna tell you something,

This is just the way I am.

I really wanna tell you something,

but I can't?

You make me what to be a man

Arguments that have no meaning;

This is just the way I am.

You really wanna tell me something,

but you can't?

You make me want to be a man

Every word you say finds a home in me.

Nothing anyone could ever say could hurt me like this.

Baby please don't light that cigarette,

Don't light that cigarette

I really wanna tell you something,

This is just the way I am.

I really wanna tell you something,

but I can't?

You make me want to be a man

Arguments that have no meaning;

This is just the way I am.

You really wanna tell me something,

but you can't?

You make me want to be a man

I really wanna tell you something,

This is just the way I am.

I really wanna tell you something,

but I can't?

You make me want to be a man

Arguments that have no meaning;

This is just the way I am.

You really wanna tell me something,

but you can't?

You make me want to be a man

You blink. What was that about? Just as you're about to say something over the intercom, another song comes on:

When I was just a little girl

My mama used to tuck me into bed

she'd read me a story

It always was about a Princess in distress

and how a guy would save her

and end up with the glory

I'd lie in bed and think about the person that

I wanted to be

Then one day I realized

the fairy tale life wasn't for me

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody

to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

for a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myeself

Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul,

Heart, and mind

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand

I'm happy just the way I am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

I will be there for him just as strong as he

Will be there for me

When I give myself then it has got to be

an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody

To come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay my own dragons

I can dream my own dreams

My knight in shining armour is me

So I'm gonna set me free

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waitingo for somebody

To come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody

To come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

Geez! You get it already! Then, not to your surprise, another song plays:

Why do you look so familiar?

I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

How do you always have an opinion?

And how do you always find the best way to compromise

We don't need to have a reason

We don't need anything; we're just wasting time

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's a brand new day

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Find yourself

'Cause I can't find you

Be yourself

Who are you?

Find yourself

'Cause I can't find you

Be yourself

Who are you?

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's a brand new day

So you go and make it happen

Do your best

Just keep on laughing

I'm telling you

There's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

After that song is over, you wait a few seconds to make sure she's really, truly done. When she doesn't play anything, you press the speakerphone button on the intercom.

"Kira?" you say.

"Yeeeesss? Do you want more music, capitan?"

"Well, I guess, but-" You are cut off by her Ipod. You sigh. Oh well. You really will have to wait for sure now.

Your POV

You aren't going to just let him apologize over the _intercom_. Ooohhhh, no, he's gotta do it in person and with sincerity. You're not going to let him get away with this _that_ easily...you really need to stop thinking about it.

It's now been over an hour, so in probably two or three hours, you'll be in Traverse Town. And you'll meet Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, and possibly even Cloud! You are especially excited to meet Yuffie, whom you have adored since the original FFVII. In fact, you've liked almost every female main character Nomura has come up with. Except one: Yuna.

You see, when FFX came out, you adored Tidus. You became his number one fangirl. But when Yuna "stole" him away from you, you hated her. Also, she's so boring compared to Rikku and Paine. So yeah. You hated Yuna, and you still do, but now only for the second reason. You aren't a Tidus fangirl anymore. Now you're all Sora.

Sora still hasn't said anything yet. Not that you'd let him.

*But what if he's _not_ sorry?* you wonder. *What if he doesn't go back to the way he was? What if he really doesn't like me _at all_? What if the only reason for him asking me to go...is that I know about the other worlds?* The thought brings tears to your eyes. But, right on cue, one of your favorite songs plays:

With you these streets are heaven

Now home feels so foreign

They told me I was mistaken; infatuated

And I was afraid to trust my hunches

Now I am ready

Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving

Please let me worry about me

Mama don't you worry about me

This is my story

Through mountains high and valleys low

The ocean through the desert, snow

We'll say goodbye to the friend we know

This is our exodus '04

Through traffic jams in Tokyo

New music on the radio

We'll say goodbye to the world we know

This is our exodus '04

Landscapes keep changing

His story teaches something

I know I could be mistaken but my heart has spoken

I cannot redirect my feelings

The waves have parted

Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving

Please let me worry about me

Mama don't you worry about me

This is my story

Through mountains high and valleys low

The ocean through the desert, snow

We'll say goodbye to the friend we know

This is our exodus '04

Through traffic jams in Tokyo

New music on the radio

We'll say goodbye to the world we know

This is our exodus '04

I'm listening to a music never-ending

My baby don't you know I'll never let you down

You've opened me to so many different endings

But baby I know that you'll always be around

Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friend we know  
This is our exodus '04

Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our exodus '04

Just when you think the tears won't come, your favorite Teddy Geiger song comes plays as well:

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all

Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet

As what I can't have

Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger

Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you

What I feel about you.

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

and cannon ball into the water

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter

From all of the clutter in my head

Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes

Like a water bed

Do I seem familiar,

I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times,

no more camouflage

I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

And cannon ball into the water

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

You always want what you can't have

But I've got to try

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

For you I will

For you I will

For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall

And create a mood I would

Shout out your name so it echos in every room I would

That's what I'd do,

That's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

Tears down your cheeks. You love that song. Suddenly, in the middle of "Forgotten," your Ipod goes dead.

"Gah!" you shout in frustration. Well, you aren't going to waste the batteries on his pleasure anymore. At least, not until he apologizes. You lay yourself on a cot and eventually fall asleep.

Fast Forward

"Kiraaaa!" Sora's voice calls over the intercom.

"Wha?" you moan.

"We're here."


	9. Chapter 8: Traverse Town!

**Chapter 8: Traverse Town! (such an original title, I know...)**

Your POV

"Woooowww," you murmur, looking at all of the pretty lights.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Sora says.

"Heck yes!" you shout, forgetting your anger for a split-second. Then you remember. "Come on, let's go." You grab his arm roughly and start pulling him into the First District.

"Hey, how do you know where you're going?" he shouts, trying to twist his arm out of your grasp.

"Um..." You release his arm. "I guess I don't." You hold out your arm, and he hesitates to grab it. "Well, c'mon, Sora. You _are _the leader, after all," you say, your voice leaded with sarcasm.

Sora blinks (he does that a lot...), then grabs you arm and pulls you in the right direction. You figure he's going to either the hotel or the Accessory Shop. You're rounding the corner when you both stop dead in your tracks. There, just a few feet away, sits a small cluster of Shadows.

"Finally!" you hiss, pulling out your sword with your free arm.

"Let's see what we can do," Sora says, releasing your arm and summoning his keyblade. You're about to charge when suddenly ninja stars come flying out from another side street. All of the Shadows are hit and they disappear.

"Aw, Yuffie, I could've taken them," a male voice calls out.

"Whatever, Squall," Yuffie giggles.

"It's Leon."

Squall and Yuffie walk out. Squall (Squall: LEEEEOOOON!!), okay, _Leon_ is holding his gunblade. Yuffie runs over and picks up her ninja stars, then notices you and Sora.

"S-Sora?" she asks cautiously.

"Yuffie!" Sora shouts, waving a little.

"SORA!!" Yuffie runs over and hugs him tightly, almost tackling him.

"Y-Yuffie, you're choking me."

"Oh! Sorry!" She releases him. "How've ya been, kiddo?" She ruffles his hair.

"Pretty good," he says, batting her hand away and flattening his hair.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Squall (Squall: *mutters foul things* IT'S LEON!!),er, ~Leon~ asks.

"To see you guys, of course."

"Oooo!! Who's she?" Yuffie chirps, pointing at you. "I know that's not Kairi..."

"I'm Kira!" you say, offering your hand enthusiastically. Yuffie pushes your hand away and hugs you instead.

"I'm Yuffie!"

"Okay!!"

"Yuffie, don't strangle her, okay?" Leon says, prying Yuffie off of you.

"Oh great. Two psychos together," Sora mutters, holding his head in his hand.

"I'm Leon," Leon says, not shaking your hand or anything.

"Call him Squall if ya wanna piss him off," Yuffie says, grinning. Leon narrows his eyes at her, but she just laughs. His face softens.

"I'll be sure to remember that," you say, smiling. Yuffie giggles. She hasn't changed a bit. Her hair looks freshly cut, so she looks like she did in the game. Leon's hair is a little longer, but he looks about the same, too.

"Well, let's go," Leon says. He and Yuffie lead the way through the streets and alleyways of Traverse Town. Eventually you reach a small building that you'd never seen before. Leon knocks on the door.

"It's us. We have visitors," Leon murmurs. You hear a few latches unlock. The door opens and the four of you quickly enter the townhouse.

"Hey, Cid," Sora says, nodding a hello.

"Well, hello, Sora. Yer still in this Heartless business?" Cid says, smirking.

"Sora!" a female's voice cries. You both turn to see Aerith smiling. She must've been the one who answered the door. She hugs Sora, who awkwardly hugs her back. Aerith then pulls away quickly, wiping a tear from her eye, She looks pretty much the same, too. And Cid just looks older...hey, wait. Where's Cloud?

"So, who's the kid?" Cid asks. You pout and fold your arms across your chest.

"I'm ~not~ a kid. And my name's Kira," you say.

"Okay, Kira, as long as you don't call me 'gramps,' like Sora did, then I won't call ya 'kid.'" You smile.

"Deal."

"So what brings you here again, Sora?" Aerith asks, gesturing for you to sit down. You wait to see if Sora sits. When he does, you do as well.

"Well, Kira here..." Sora starts out, unsure of how to tell this.

"My world was attacked-and destroyed-by Heartless," you say. "I ended up along with a friend of mine on Sora's island. I believe we were the only survivors."

"And we came here to see if other places were starting to have Heartless problems," Sora finishes. "As we saw, you guys do. Again..."

"Again," the four of them say in unison.

"Okay then," you murmur, tracing the patterns on the wooden table with your fingers.

"So we obviously need another way to approach this," Sora says. Um, duh!

"Well, there isn't another way, is there? All you can really do is keep relocking keyholes," Leon says. True...

"Well, maybe it would help if we visited more worlds," you suggest modestly.

"That's a good idea, Kira, and I think it's worth trying," Aerith says. Ha! Take that, Sora! "Would you guys be up for that?"

"Heck yeah!" you and Sora shout in unison.

"By the way, where's Cloud?" Sora asks. Yeah, no kidding! You were looking forward to meeting him.

"Where do ya _think_ the kid is?" Cid barks. You notice Aerith is staring at the table, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I swear, one of these days he gonna get himself-"

"Cid, enough!" Yuffie shouts, going to comfort Aerith. "You alright, Aerith?"

"I'm just worried," she whispers. A tear slides down her cheek and she quickly brushes it away. There's gotta be something you can do...oh! Duh!

"_We'll_ find Cloud, Aerith," you say quickly. "I pr-I mean, _we_ promise."

"R-really?" Her eyes sparkle with hope.

"Of course! Cloud is our friend, too."

"Our?" Sora mouths. You shoot him a "don't ask now" look. He frowns and looks at his gloved hands.

"Oh, thank you!" Aerith runs over and hugs you both.

Fast Forward

Still Your POV

After a nice meal, you and Sora continue to talk to everyone.

"So, Sora, how is everyone back home?" Yuffie asks.

"Everyone is fine, thanks," he says.

"Are you going to be ready to head out tomorrow?" Leon asks. "It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to visit Merlin, and she needs gloves." He points to your bare hands. "That means you'll need to visit the Moogles, too."

"Got it." You look at Sora out of the corner of your eye. He looks a little upset. Does he feel bad for earlier? Or is he still wondering about how you know Cloud?

"You guys staying here for the night?" Aerith asks.

"If it's alright with you guys," Sora responds, nodding. They all smile and nod. "After we visit Merlin, we're gonna crash for the night."

"When are you gonna visit him?"

"Now." Sora stands, so you do, too. "We'll deal with the Moogles tomorrow."

"We trust you don't need an escort?" Cid says, smirking once again.

"You got that right!" you say, grinning. Sora rolls his eyes.

"Let's go," he says. You nod and leave the house. "Follow me closely, and keep your eyes open."

"I'm not stupid," you growl.

"No, but you're easily distracted. Now go!"

You follow Sora through the familiar town once again, your eyes burning with unshed tears. Why is he being so mean to you lately? Finally you reach the old house where Merlin lives.

"Hullo?" Sora says after you enter. His voice echoes in the seemingly empty house. You know that when Merlin appears, though, it will most likely turn into the magician's study. "It's Sora and Kira!"

"Sora, eh?" a voice says suddenly. You both look around to see who's there. A finger suddenly taps you on the shoulder.

"Geez!" Sora shouts, jumping right along with you. You turn around to see Merlin himself standing before you. Sure enough, the background changes from the Empty House to the Magician's Study.

"Hello again, Sora. I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again this soon," he says. He then shakes your hand. "You must be Kira, then. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Nice to meet you, too," you say.

Sora's POV

You have to wonder what Merlin will tell you this time around. New summoning gems? New moves? And how's Tron?

"So, Sora, I have something for you," he says, a twinkle in his eye. "You, too, Kira." He walks/glides over to a small end table and picks two small, wooden boxes off of it and gives you each one. "The Fairy Godmother made these...they're wardrobe changers. You just press the center button to turn it on, and then press the arrows to scroll through the outfits. The clothes will adapt to your surroundings, so each time you turn it on, the selection will be different." His tone becomes serious. "I would think it best if you weren't easily recognized."

"Neat! Thanks a lot!" Kira says. She smiles her typical I'm-a-hyper-optimist-you-can't-bring-me-down-no-matter-how-much-you-want-to smile. You suddenly feel very guilty. She's so optimistic, and you've done nothing but put her down so far on this trip. You can't really explain _why_ you're doing it; it's a combination of many things.

"Yeah, thanks," you say, smiling weakly. You watch as Kira walks to the other side of the room to try hers out. Merlin approaches you.

"Sora, good luck," he whispers. You can tell he has more to say, so you stay silent. He then continues. "Don't lose her."

"Huh? Oh, you mean Kira?" you ask, raising an eyebrow. You glance over at Kira, who is obsessing over her little gadget.

"Yes, her. She's special. I can tell. Take good care of her. She's all you're going to have. Remember, you're a team. Learn to pull through for one another. Do you understand, Sora?" You nod.

"This thingy is really neat!" Kira giggles, walking over. She is now dressed in different clothes.

"Goodbye, and good luck!" Merlin says, disappearing.

"Bye!" you both shout.

"Let's go back now," you say.

"Okay," Kira murmurs.

Your POV

You and Sora exit the old house and head back to Yuffie and co.'s place. You _love_ this do-hicky that Merlin gave you! You're now in a cream long sleeve shirt, brown satin capris, and brown shoes. There's even a matching necklace. How nifty is that?

Very, very nifty!

Still Your POV

Sora knocks on the door and says, "It's us. We're back." The door opens and you both run inside.

"So?" Yuffie says, closing the door behind you.

"He gave us these nifty wardrobe changers!" you say, holding out the small wooden box.

"OOOOOOOH!!" Aerith and Yuffie squeal. Leon and Cid roll their eyes in disgust.

"Kira, we go to bed. NOW...before you stay up all night messing with these things," Sora says, hiding his w.c. (wardrobe changer, sorry, I got tired of typing it all out) in his pocket.

"Okay! Follow me," Aerith says. She seems to be feeling much better. You and Sora follow her into a small room with and adjacent bathroom. "I hope you don't mind sharing some stuff."

"It's good. Thanks, Aerith," Sora says, smiling a little.

"Yeah, thanks," you add.

"No problem. Good night!" She closes the door and walks away.

"I wonder if this thing has sleepwear," you mumble, walking over to a mirror.

I am convinced someone should make one of these, only based upon your mood! How incredible would that be?! You'd never have to go shopping again! XD


	10. Chapter 9: I'm Sorry! SHUT UP!

**Chapter 9: "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm-" "SHUT UP!"**

Sora's POV

You watch Kira as she continually presses the buttons and changes her outfit. Why does it matter? You're just going to be sleeping in it! Since she seems calm, now might be a good time to apologize. Or, at least, as good a time as any.

"Hey, Kira?" you say cautiously.

"Hm?" she replies, still modeling.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Hold on. Lemme choose one of these two." Oh geez...

Your POV

You can't decide between two pairs of pj's...! Plus, you need to make him feel bad just a little longer.

"Um...okay," you say, deciding on an off-white tank and green satin boxer pants. "What did you want to tell me?"

Sora sighs through his nose. "Kira, I..." He walks up to you. "...I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' isn't good enough, Sora," you snap, turning your back to him and walking over to the entrance of the bathroom. He follows you.

"Please, Kira! I'm sorry I didn't treat you as an equal! I'm sorry for doubting you! I'm just getting to really know you, okay? And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier, too!" He gently rests his hand on your shoulder. "Kira...?"

You bite your lip hard to keep yourself from saying anything.

"I don't know why I've been acting this way. It's not fair that I'm taking it all out on you, though. Especially since you happily agreed to do this in the first place. And I know you say you've always wanted to do this, but still! This isn't any way to thank you..." His voice wavers off. "Please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry, and I'll find a way to make it up to you. I promise."

You smile. Sora always keeps his promises. "Okay, Sora," you say softly. You turn around. "I'll forgive you for three reasons. One being you're my friend. Two is that we're traveling together, so we kinda HAVE to get along, and three..." Should you really tell Sora how you feel?...No, not yet. It's too soon. "Well, number three I can't tell you, but's it's there."

"What? Why not? Why can't you tell me?" he says, poking his lower lip out. You giggle. It's always so adorable when he does that.

"Because! You'll find out one day. But that's beside the point. I forgive you." Sora smiles, then cocks his head, looking perplexed. "Sora? What's-!!" He suddenly places his hand on your chin, looking straight into your eyes. And, finally, he kisses you...KIDDING!! No, he just smirks. (I HAD to do that!!)

"I didn't know you had green eyes," he says. You giggle and gently brush his hand away.

"Well, _I_ knew you have blue eyes," you laugh. Ah, yes, those beautiful sapphire blue eyes...*sigh*

"You seem to know everything, though. Like Cloud, for instance..."

"It's a seeeecret!!"

"Oh, come _on_, Kira!"

"Nope! Can't tell ya!" You dive into the bed, and it suddenly dawns on you that you and Sora will have to share a bed. Well, this sucks. You hate sharing beds with people because almost every time the person moves, you wake up. Then you wake up in the morning and you're exhausted. Anyway!!

Sora lets out a frustrated sigh. "You're crazy, Kira."

"Yes, yes I am."

He chuckles and climbs into bed.

"Oh, you're crazy too. Don't you _dare_ deny it," you say, looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess I can't, huh?" he says, also looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm..." That was all you could say. You soon hear Sora's breathing become relaxed, and then you fall asleep.

Yuffie's POV

"So? Are they asleep yet?" Leon asks you as you walk back into the kitchen.

"Yup," you reply, giving him a thumbs-up. "They're so sweet."

"They aren't a couple, Yuffie," Aerith says, rolling her eyes.

"Well they should be. And they eventually will be if they continue to travel together. It's bound to happen."

"I agree," Aerith says, nodding. "There's something special about Kira, and I could see them together."

"I've noticed that," Cid says. "She sure seems ta have an aura about her, doesn't she now?"

"That's for sure," Leon says. "I'm surprised she isn't a keyblade wielder." You all nod in agreement.

"Or maybe she is, and just hasn't had the chance yet," you offer.

"I'll bet that's what it is. I would be very surprised if it wasn't."

You glance over at Leon, who looks very troubled. Poor guy...he's getting himself worked up over nothing...y'know, you've never really noticed before: Leon has really pretty blue eyes. Whoa, wait, stop!! What are you thinking? Leon is your best bud, next to Aerith! And you can't have feelings for your best friend, right?

Fast Forward

Your POV

You wake up in the early morning. This is, of course, automatic because that's what you did yesterday. But it's still a pain! You turn on your side to see Sora facing you, still sound asleep. The first thing that pops into your head is the picture of Sora sleeping. Y'know, the one that's in Namine's notebook in the intro to kh2. The expression on his face then is almost exactly the same as it is now.

Sora sighs through his nose, so you quickly close you eyes. He doesn't move or anything, so you open your eyes again. He's still asleep. He just must've been dreaming or something.

*I'm going to have to get used to this,* you think. *I will be doing this for a while, so...* You slowly close you eyes. *But does that mean I'll have to ignore how I feel?...No, that would be impossible. I'll just have to make sure it doesn't get in the way of things.* You sigh a little and soon fall asleep again.

Sora's POV

You slowly open your eyes, then freeze. You somehow ended up facing Kira, and she's facing you. She's still asleep, a soft smile on her face. *Wonder what she's dreaming about...* you think. Hopefully today will be better now that you apologized. You certainly _feel_ better. You slowly and quietly sit up, resting your back against the headboard.

"N-no...no..." Kira mumbles, now frowning.

"Kira?" you whisper.

"Please, don't do this," she says. She's talking in her sleep...

"Kira, c'mon, wake up," you mutter.

"Please stop! Don't hurt her!" she cries, gripping her pillow tightly. "Leave her alone!"

"Kira!" you shout.

"Don't touch her, I said! Don't hurt her! STOP!! I SAID, STOP!......No! NO, PLEASE!!"

Kira sits up quickly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kira, are you okay?" you ask quietly, placing your hand on her shoulder. She looks at you with a disturbed expression.

"S-Sora...what...?" She lets out a small sob, then starts crying even harder.

"It's okay," you whisper, pulling her into a hug. She's shaking so hard! "It was only a dream. It's okay."

Your POV

You're so disturbed that you're almost completely ignoring the fact that Sora is hugging you. That dream...it was so realistic. And so familiar!

DREAM START

You and a girl a little younger than you were sitting in your old room, playing a board game. You were about seven, she was about six. She had brown, wavy hair and green eyes. She seemed ~very~ familiar.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared in your room and a hooded figure, obviously male, walked in. You both screamed, even though the only person around was your babysitter, who was probably asleep.

"N-no...no!" you screamed as the man grabbed you and the girl by the wrists and took you through the portal. You then appeared in a field, a crossroad. The girl you were with was held on to, but you were released.

"Help!" the girl screamed as the figure pulled out a small sword.

"Please, don't do this!" you begged, dropping to your knees. "Please stop! Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!" The man ignored you and threw your friend to the ground, _hard_.

"Kira..." she moaned, passing out. The man readied to strike.

"Don't touch her, I said! Don't hurt her!" you screamed. "STOP!! I SAID, STOP!" The man relaxed, then ran over to you and pushed you back into the ground. _You_ were now in the position of the girl.

"No!" you cried, throwing your hands up in defense. "NO, PLEASE!!" The last image you saw in your dream was the sword coming down into your stomach.

DREAM END

"Shh...shh..it's okay now, Kira," Sora says, holding you close. Suddenly the door flies open.

"What's going on? We heard her screaming," Yuffie says, running in.

"Is she okay?" Aerith asks.

"I..." you whisper, unable to speak.

"It's okay," Sora whispers in your ear. He then says to them, "She's alright. It was just a dream."

"Well, okay..." Yuffie hesitates, then closes the door. You wipe your eyes and take a deep breath.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asks you as you lift your head.

You nod and say, "I'm okay. But...my dream...it seemed so real and...and familiar."

"Do you want to talk about it?" You shake your head. It's too soon.

"No...I'm just going to go get ready."

"Oh yeeeah, I forgot all about seeing the Moogles today," Sora says, grinning. You giggle weakly, then sigh. He lets go of you, and you climb out of bed. You grab your w.c. off of the dresser and go into the bathroom.

"Don't take forever, okay?" Sora says.

"I won't, I promise," you laugh. If you're anything like Sora, you'll keep that promise.

Sora's POV

As you sit in bed, waiting patiently, you wonder about Kira and her dream. Who's the "her" she kept talking about? As far as you know, Kira is an only child. So it couldn't have been a sister, could it have? You're so curious to know now!

Soon Kira steps out of the bathroom, dressed and with half-dry hair.

"Have at it," she says. You grin and step inside with your stuff, shutting the door behind you.

*Geez, it smells like girl!* you think. It's probably because of Yuffie and Aerith as much as it is Kira. Not that you aren't used to it. You are, but only to a degree. *Guess I'll have to get used to it, then...*

Leon's POV

You stir your coffee, staring at the swirl you're making.

"Leon, snap out of it," Aerith says.

"Sorry," you mutter, not looking up.

"SQUALL, we're talking to you!" Yuffie says, giggling. You give her a look and she rolls her eyes. "Okay, _Leon_, seriously. Kira was really shaken by a dream she had."

"And we do mean _really_ shaken," Aerith adds. "She probably isn't feeling too great..."

"So be nice!" Yuffie says.

"I will, I will," you say, looking back down at your lovely little swirl.

"Squall!"

"Will ya stop that?" Why does Yuffie always call you by that name, anyway? She giggles a little and starts and exclusive conversation with Aerith. Oh, what to think of Yuffie...you really like her, but...she's your best friend, next to Cloud, so it's not like you can have feelings for each other, right?


	11. Chapter 10: She Looks Just Like You

**Chapter 10: She Looks Just Like You**

Your POV

You walk down the hallway and into the dining area. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid are sitting there, drinking coffee (all except Yuffie, who probably can't have coffee...) and eating muffins and breakfast biscuits.

"Hey, Kira," Yuffie says, smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

You sigh and shrug, sitting down next to Aerith. "I guess. I dunno."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aerith asks. You shake your head. If anyone is going to know about it, Sora will definitely be the first. "Okay. Just try not to think about it." Hah! That's impossible. It was too familiar...why do you recognize that girl? She's not your sister, that's for sure. You're an only child, and you have been ever since you can remember...and yet...

There _is_ something funny about your memory. You have an extremely hard time remembering anything before your eighth birthday. But still, your parents would've told you if you had had a sibling of any sort...right? Suddenly a hand touches you shoulder, tearing you out of your thoughts.

"Kira, you alright?" Sora asks.

"Um, yeah," you reply. He removes his hand and sits next to you.

"Well, when you're done staring at your food, we're going to leave to see the Moogles, then cut out of here." You nod and start eating. You had already completely forgotten about that...

In only a few minutes, you and Sora are ready to leave and are saying your goodbyes.

"Come back anytime," Yuffie says, hugging you both.

"It was nice to meet you, Kira," Aerith adds, also hugging you.

"Nice to meet you all, too," you reply, hugging them back.

"See you later!" Sora says, shaking hands with Leon and Cid. You do as well.

"Bye, _Squall_," you giggle. He growls. You take a large step backward in case he decides to whip out his gunblade on you. "And bye to you, too, Gramps." You wink.

"See ya later, kid," Cid says, ruffling your hair. You pout and fix your hair. Sora smiles, probably because he avoided the hair-mussing for once.

"Bye," he says, and he grabs your wrist and pulls you away before he becomes a victim.

"BYE!" they all shout, waving.

You turn around and wave until you turn a corner. Then you put your arm down and continue to run through Traverse Town and to the Moogles' workshop.

After Some Serious Running...

Sora's POV

You finally reach the Moogles' workshop and are greeted warmly.

"Hello, kupo!" says the Moogle as soon as you walk through the door. The sound of metal against metal instantly fills your head. "How can we help you, kupo?"

"Hey. Do you have any gloves for her?" you ask, jabbing your thumb at Kira. She grins and waves.

"Sure thing, kupo! Follow me!" The Moogle leads you over to a small glass display table filled with gloves. "Pick the pair you like, kupo, and then we'll fit them for you!"

"Hmm..." Kira says, tapping her chin. "...I like these." She points to a pair of small, feminine gloves. They are black with white around the wrist. There are holes left open for her fingers, and there is also diamond-shaped opening with a white "x" through it.

"Okay, let's fit them, kupo!" The gloves disappear from the case and reappear on her hands, only they changed color. They are now brown and cream, which matches what she's wearing. Maybe the w.c. has an affect on gloves... The Moogle does some gesture and then asks," How does that feel, kupo?"

"Perfect," she replies, wiggling her fingers and smiling. "Thank you very much!"

"Anytime, kupo! Now, let's see here...are you by chance Kira?"

"That's me!"

"Well, you have Mr. Leonhart to thank, kupo! He already paid for you in advance! Come again soon, kupo!"

"Wow, thanks!" you say. Yay, Leon did something useful.

"Anytime, kupo!"

You wave goodbye and Kira bows a little. Then you both leave.

'That was nice of him," Kira says, looking over her new gloves.

"Yep," you reply. You are about to say something else, but suddenly a scream fills the foggy morning air.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!" a girl shrieks.

Your POV

You hear the scream and turn to Sora. He nods and you start to run through the streets towards the noise.

"C'mon, we've got to-" You are cut off by a person running into you. You look down to see a girl just a little younger than you, wide-eyed with fear. She's...she's Olette!! And she's...she's also the girl from your dream! Wait, Olette was in your dream?

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asks. Olette nods, staring at you. "What's wrong?" She points, and you then see a small group of Heartless, similar to the ones you saw yesterday.

"We'll take care of them," you say, pulling out your sword as Sora summons his keyblade. "Stay here, okay?"

Olette nods again and you're off. You cut right into the first Shadow, and soon you and Sora are back to back, hacking away.

Soon the Heartless are gone.

"That ended too soon," you sigh, sheathing your sword. You walk over to Olette and help her up. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Olette," she replies. "I would've thought you'd know, Kira."

"Wha?" you gasp. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You...you don't...remember...?" Her face scrunches up like she had just sucked on a lemon. "They never told you...? They never told you about me...?"

"Told me what?"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sora shouts. But Olette just sniffs and runs off.

"Wait! Wait!" you cry, starting to run after her. She's long gone now, though. "Tell me..."

"What's going on?" Sora asks you. You turn to him, your eyes wide.

"Sora, she's the girl from my dream!" His eyes widen in surprise. "It was her! A man in a hooded robe was going to kill her, but then he came over to me...and..." Your chin drops to your chest. "I think he killed me instead."

"Well, it was only a dream," he says, resting his hands on your shoulders.

"No! You don't understand!" You shrug his hands off. "The first seven years of my life are a complete blank. I can't remember a thing! And in my dream, I was seven and Olette was six!"

"She looks just like you, y'know?" Sora says.

"Huh?"

"She looks just like you. Except for the eye shape, your eyess, the height, her face shape, her smile...she's like a brunette version of you."

"Y-you're right...but I'm an only child! My parents would've...would've told me...?"

"Well...there's nothing we can do at this point, so let's go. You ready...?"

"Yeah. Let's just go now." You and Sora walk to the ship at a slow, casual pace. This is giving you some time to think. Could Olette really be a relative? And did you really die? But then how are you alive? Were you revived or something? But if you _did_ die, wouldn't you have a Nobody? Or are _you_ a Nobody? You sigh as you and Sora reach your ship. So many possibilities...

"So, you ready to go to Wonderland, Kira?" Sora asks you, trying to lighten the mood. You nod and sit in a chair. "Oh, c'mon, cheer up! I think...no, I _know_ you'll like this place."

"I guess," you say, shrugging. The ship lifts off of the ground and into hyperspace. Automatically the theme music for the gummi ship plays in your mind...hey!! Why just imagine it when you have all three versions on your Ipod? The batteries are dead though...but you found those AA batteries earlier! Hah!

"Be right back," you say, running to your room. You dig through your suitcase to find the batteries. Remove the battery cover, replace the batteries, put the cover back and you're ready to go! You run back out and plop down in your chair, sliding it on the guided path so you're close enough to share.

"Alright! Music!" Sora says, grinning. He grabs an earbud and puts it in, as you do. You play the first version of the gummi ship theme, smiling contently.

The rest of the trip, which turns out to be much shorter, is spent listening to that song and the Alice in Wonderland songs. Yes, from the actual movie as well as the game. You were a Disney fan before Kingdom Hearts (just like you were a Final Fantasy fan as well), so you love the movies. In fact, here's a list of your top ten favorite _classic_ Disney movies:

10. Bambi

9. Peter Pan

8. Lady and the Tramp

7. Beauty and the Beast

6. Aladdin

5. Cinderella

4. Tron-okay so it's from the eighties...who cares?!

3. The Little Mermaid

2. Sleeping Beauty

1. Alice in Wonderland

And then there's you top ten favorite modern ones...

10. Lilo and Stitch

9. Tarzan

8. Finding Nemo

7. Toy Story

6. Hercules

5. Nightmare Before Christmas

4. Lion King

3. Pocahontas

2. Mulan

1. Pirates of the Caribbean, baby!!

So yeah. You've always been into Disney, ever since you can remember, so when Kingdom Hearts came out, you flipped. It was like a dream come true for you.

*And speaking of dreams come true,* you think, glancing at Sora. *I'm so lucky. Who else gets this type of opportunity? Not a single soul besides me...* You sigh contently.

"You awake?" Sora asks, grinning at you. His sapphire blue eyes sparkle.

"Mmhmm! How much longer?" you reply, staring out into space, literally speaking.

"Probably only another few minutes...are you going to use that wardrobe changer thingy?"

"Um, yeah. Duh. Merlin told us to, remember?"

"True..."

You smirk. "Oh, come on, Sora. Deal with it!" He cringes.

???'s POV

Oh, this is dreadful! Simply and utterly dreadful!! The portal, your only way back home, is hidden! It just disappeared! Now you're going to be stuck here for eternity! You wish and hope and pray that someone will come and help you. Everyone back home will be wondering where you are and...oh!! This is truly dreadful!


	12. Chapter 11: I Need True Emotions:star

**Chapter 11: I Need True Emotions***

Note: We're going to be checking up on the islanders after every world, so when there is a star next to the chapter title, you will know that's what's going down. Although Kira and Sora aren't in these, they're still important to know!! These are fairly short as well, but still quite interesting and informative!! (I hope...)

Nami's POV

"When this world gets you down, I'll always be around, I will be there for you...be there for you," you sing sitting in the sand. "And if you're feeling small, I'll help you through it all, I will be there for you...be there for you..." You gently pull a lock of your jet-black hair behind your ear and hum the rest of the song.

"Nami, why'd you stop?" a voice suddenly calls out. You whip your head around to see Roxas heading your way.

"Oh! Hey, Roxas," you murmur.

"What were you singing?" he asks, sitting beside you.

"Just a song...wait! You heard me sing?"

"Yeah. You're good. Don't be embarrassed."

"Too late," you giggle. He smiles at you.

"Sing more of it," he says, his blue eyes glowing with curiousity.

"Um, no."

"Well, sing another song then. Come _on_, I want to prove to you that you're a good singer."

You sigh, trying to think of a good song. "Well, there's this one...

All along I was searching for my Lenore,

And the words of Mr. Edgar Allen Poe.

Now I'm sober and nevermore

Will the raven come to bother me at home?

Calling you, calling you home

You-u, calling you, calling you home...

I am a natural entertainer.

Aren't we all holding pieces of dying ember?

I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Who can I call?

By the door you said you had to go.

Couldn't help me any-any more.

This I saw coming long before

So I kept on staring out the window.

Calling you, calling you home

You-u, calling you, calling you home...  
I promised secret propaganda.  
Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger.  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
That I - I - I can...  
Born in a war of opposite attraction,  
It isn't or is it a natural conception.  
Torn by the arms in the opposite direction, It isn't or is it a modernist reaction.

Born in a war of opposite attraction,  
It isn't or is it a natural conception. Torn by the arms in the opposite direction, It isn't

Is it like this? Is it always the same?  
When a heartache begins, is it like this?  
Do you like this? Is it always the same?  
Will you come back again? Do you like this?

Is it always the same

And will you come back again?  
Do you like this?  
Oh, do you like this?

Is it like this? Is it always the same?  
If you change your phone number, would you tell me?  
If you like this, will you remember my name?  
Will you play it again, if you like this?

"See? You sound fine!" Roxas smiles and gives you a playful shove. "Quit being so hard on yourself."

You frown. "There's more to it than that," you whisper.

"Tell me then."

"No. I don't _want_ to tell anyone."

"Why? Is it something you did?"

"No. Please don't try to guess it. I'll just keep saying no."

He frowns and stands. "Fine...but just know that you can tell me anything, alright? I'll keep whatever you tell me safe."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." He starts to walk away, but then you shout, "Roxas!" He turns around. "...Thanks."

He smiles softly and nods. You watch as he makes his way to the house. Y'know...he might just be the only one who will understand. Maybe you _should_ talk to him...

Selphie's POV

Well, you've moved in with Kairi now, and, well, it's definitely different. You _so_ aren't used to having less storage space, so all of your stuff is jammed into the closet and dresser space you have. It's a good thing you built the rooms with two closets. That's right; you all built this house.

It was about a year and a half ago. You and the other girls planned out each room. You'd decided to make it fairly large, but not so that everyone got their own room. Only two rooms-yours and Roxas's- couldn't hold two people. You won that little prize by a matter of drawing straws. Anyways, the guys did all of the manual labor, so the house was built quickly...That was a while back! Now look at where you all are!

Next year is your last official year of schooling...well, it's supposed to be. Kira and Sora probably won't go, Nami won't if Kira won't, and the rest of you _might_. _Maybe_. It's unknown right now. But, hey, it's not like you'll go broke if you don't all get jobs. As long as there are Heartless, or any type of enemy, you'll be fine financially. Ironically, you've just found a positive thing about Heartless.

And you've all matured and gotten older. Sora and especially Riku came back wiser than you ever thought they could be. They also became more appreciative of their time spent here, at home. Kairi learned that hope can be more powerful than a weapon, even during the toughest times. Roxas and Namine are learning about being normal...that Nobodies can be people, too. Tidus and Wakka came back and know now how to enjoy life now, while you've got one.

*So, what have I learned?* you ask yourself. You watch as Tidus chases Wakka with a Blitzball, then throws it at him. He misses, so Wakka quickly picks it up and hurls it back, nailing Tidus in the gut. Both double over in laughter. *Oh...I know. I've learned to let go.*

Kairi's POV

You sit on the funny-looking tree, swishing your ankles back and forth so they hit each other in a rhythmic pattern. It's so quiet here now that Kira and Sora are gone. You wonder how they're doing...how Kira is doing. Hopefully she's shown him who's who.

Suddenly two hands cover your eyes. You scream and start to fall forward.

"Whoa! Sorry!" the person shouts, removing his hands and grabbing your arms. But that isn't enough. You both fall forward into the water, screaming.

When you surface, you see Tidus floating there, knocking water out of his ear. He sees you then and his eyes widen in fear.

"Sorry!" he says, hiding a smile. "I didn't know you'd flip out like _that_!" You laugh openly.

"It's alright," you giggle. You then notice a small cut above his eyebrow. "You're hurt!"

"Huh?" You swim over to him and gently touch it. "Oh, that. I did that earlier with Wakka. It's not bleeding again, is it?"

"No," you reply, shaking your head. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah. My stomach hurts, though." He grins. "Wakka nailed me with a Blitzball." You laugh again, and this time he does, too. "We'd better get to shore, huh?"

You smile and nod. Both of you swim to shore. You then notice Tidus's shins are scraped.

"Geez, can you go a minute without hurting yourself?" you ask, pointing at his bloodied shins.

He looks down and says, "Stupid tree!" He then sighs and plops down in the sand, his legs outstretched in front of him. "Oh well. Are _you_ okay, Kairi?"

Your heart flips a little. You love it when he says your name. "I-I think so." You turn in a circle "Do you see anything?" He doesn't answer you; he just stares. (heh...) "Hellooooo? Earth to Tidus!"

"Oh, sorry!" he says, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Good," you say, sitting next to him in the sand. "So what did you want to tell me, anyway?"

"I dunno. I forget now." You glance over at him. He looks a little flustered. Is he lying?

"Well.." You stand again. "Bye then, I guess."

"Yeah," he mutters, staring harshly out at the ocean.

Namine's POV

Y'know, you _were_ beginning to feel better about the whole Riku thing. But now that Kira is gone...

You sigh and lean against the wall. *I'm a wreck,* you think. *Why is it so hard for me to decide how I feel? You'd think it would be easier than this...* Suddenly you hear voices not too far from your window.

"Wakka, get over here so I can beat you with my stick," Tidus says.

"No way, mon," Wakka responds.

"NOW!" Tidus shouts, and you hear footsteps running and someone falling to the ground.

"LEGGO OF ME, YA?" Wakka screams.

"Heck no! You nailed me and Roxy, too!" Riku shouts.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME 'ROXY'?!" Roxy... ..._Roxas_ yells. You then hear some fighting, some more yelling, and then running.

You blink. "Alrighty then..."


	13. Chapter 12:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 12: Pink Clothes and a Bossy Brit**

Your POV

"Oh come _on_, Sora," you say, rolling your eyes. You just landed in Wonderland, and you're getting ready to head out. Which means dealing with outfits on the w.c.'s. Now, since you're in Wonderland, the selection of clothes is more feminine...and mostly pink. In fact...on Sora's, it's all pink. "Real men wear pink."

"No, _gay_ men wear pink!" Sora protests, quickly searching through his selection for any non-pink clothes. There aren't any...

"Well, even if _you_ don't change your clothes, your clothes will change on you. And then you won't get a choice."

His eyes widen. "No! That would be _worse_! C-can I borrow any of your non-pink clothes?"

"HECK NO!" you shout, laughing. You are honestly shocked he just suggested that...

"Well, what do I do then?"

"Give me your w.c." He sighs and hands it over. You begin scrolling through the outfits.

"W-what are you doing?" Sora asks nervously.

"Choosing your clothes for you," you reply, grinning. He looks at you with a horrified look. You ignore him and decide on a white shirt with a pink vest and pink shorts. It still has all of the usual zippers and such. It's the one that best matches what you're wearing, too. You are dressed in a white and pink shirt-the type with the collar and cuffs and shirttails (which are pink)-and a matching pink schoolgirl/cheerleader type of skirt. Very adorable, perfect for Wonderland, and not to mention attractive.

"I hate you..." Sora grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah," you giggle. "Lead the way."

Sora sighs and opens the ship's door. He shoots you a look before haphazardly taking a step out of the ship.

"WHOA!" he shouts, falling down out of sight.

"Sora!" you cry, running out after him. As soon as you step out of the ship, you have deep regrets for wearing the skirt. Sora didn't just _fall_, HE LANDED THE SHIP IN A TREE!!! And you're afraid of heights, conveniently enough. You scream at the top of your lungs as you fall down through the trees of the Lotus Forest. Within a few seconds you can see Sora just below you, lying on a mushroom. He looks up and lets out a small yell. In a desperate attempt to avoid being slammed in to, Sora tries to roll out of your way, but he's too late. You land right on top of Sora and all of his zippers and such.

"OW!" you both shout. You roll to the side and fall off of the mushroom and into the grass.

"You almost KILLED me!" Sora moans, clutching his stomach.

"Well, next time don't land the ship in a TREE!!" you cry, out of breath.

He chuckles. "Oh, before we move on..." He slides off the mushroom and approaches you. You sit up and he takes your hands.

"Here's some magic," he says. DRAT! You were hoping for...well, never mind. "You might need this." You nod and feel the different spells flow into you. Fire, Wind, Ice...After a few more, you feel a small shock.

"Ouchies!" you shout, pulling your hands away.

"That was Thunder," Sora says, laughing. "And that was the last one. You should be fine now. I think."

"Thanks," you say, standing. You look around. Everything seems brighter than normal. Giant mushrooms and flowers are everywhere you look. Yup, this is definitely Wonderland.

Suddenly you hear a noise that sounds a bit like a sob. Sora hears it, too, because he summons his keyblade. You pull out your sword, and the two of you cautiously walk along the pathway, towards the noise. The sobs grow louder as you both grow quieter. You're almost to the source of the noise when Sora steps on one of those little ducks from the movie. Y'know, the ones that honk?

"Who...who's there?" the voice cries out. A small, blonde girl in a blue and white dress steps out of the bushes, wiping her eyes. Her eyes then widen when she sees Sora. "S-Sora?!"

"Oh, hey Alice," Sora says non-chalantly. You sheath your weapon. Alice runs over to Sora and hugs him, smiling brightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!" she cries in her cutesy British accent. Sora hugs her back lightly. "I can't get home! Usually there's a portal somewhere, but it's gone! And what's worse is that I can't find the Cheshire Cat anywhere, either!"

Sora pushes Alice back by the shoulders to look her in the eye. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll get you home."

"_We_?" She then actually notices you. "Oh. And...you are...?"

"Kira," you offer, bowing.

"Right, then," she murmurs. "Well, let's go look around, shall we?"

You and Sora nod and follow Alice through the Lotus Forest.

"So...there are fangirls in the other worlds, too," you mutter to yourself, smirking.

"Huh?" Sora asks.

"Oh! Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me." He prods your side with his index finger. You giggle and slap his hand away.

"That tickles. Stop." He then gets an evil look on his face and pokes you over and over again. "Stop it!" you laugh, squirming.

"Then tell me!"

"NO!" He pokes you once more, only in the stomach instead of your side. You yelp and slap him again.

Alice's POV

That Kira girl is getting on your bad side rather quickly. Sora is _yours_. Who does this girl think she is? You glance over your shoulder to see Sora poking Kira in the side, in the stomach...oh my word, even her neck!?

"Would you two _stop_?" you hiss, stopping and turning to face them. They both bite their lips.

"Sorry," they say in unison.

"Have you even been _looking_?" you ask. They both look at each other, then at you. "I'll take that as a 'no.'" You sigh through your nose. "You know, I would've thought, _Sora_, that you would gladly help me. We _are_ friends, after all, aren't we?"

"Yeah," he replies, biting down on his lip even harder. Kira's cheeks are starting to turn pink.

"Well then, help me. If anyone at all could help me, it would be _you_, Sora."

"Sorry," he says. He's not looking at you, though, but over your shoulder. He lets out a small laugh. Kira squints her already squinty eyes, trying not to laugh.

"What?" you ask. Kira and Sora double over in laughter. "What? Tell me!"

Kira points. "Ch-Cheshire!" she says through her hysterical laughter.

Sora's POV

You've got to hand it to the Cheshire, he's really good at mocking Alice. He must spend a lot of time around her or something. You watch and laugh as Alice turns around and sees the purple and pink cat, grinning broadly.

"Cheshire!" she cries. You and Kira wipe tears from your eyes, trying to control your laughter.

"Been looking for me, deary?" Cheshire asks, rolling onto his back.

"Yes, indeed I have! The portal to-"

"Your home is hidden. I know." The cat then looks at you and Kira. "Sora, I presume. but who's the little girly?"

Kira growls. "I am _not_ little! Just short! And my name's Kira."

"Alrighty. I-"

"You're the Cheshire Cat," she then says, smirking.

"My, my, aren't _we_ smart!" the Cheshire exclaims in mock enthusiasm. "But, perhaps, too smart for our own good."

Kira sticks out her tongue, and you stifle a laugh. She's so crazy.

"Cheshire," Alice begins, "where _is_ the portal? Do you even know?"

"Of course I know! I know everything." The Cheshire disappears and reappears on another branch. "Your way home lies in the deepest darkness." The stupid cat disappears again.

"That goes for all of you!" The Cheshire suddenly appears on Kira's shoulders.

"Ugh!" Kira shouts, shrugging the overweight cat off of her shoulders. He slinks to the ground and vanishes. "I hate that stupid animal."

"Don't we all..." you mutter. Suddenly you feel a scratch on the back of your neck. "Ow!" You then hear the Cheshire's unmistakable laughter. "Y'know, that didn't exactly increase your popularity or anything!" you shout, rubbing your neck. Kira and Alice laugh, but then Alice stops abruptly and glares at Kira.

"We should start looking now, right, Sora?" she asks, looking you straight in the eye.

"Uh, sure," you answer. What is her obsession with you?

Fast Forward

Your POV

It truly cracks you up. Sora is completely oblivious to the fact that Alice adores him. She's been right beside him this whole time, talking non-stop.

*Alice is a genuine fangirl, alright,* you think as you casually stroll behind them. *No wonder she hates me.*

"So, Sora," Alice says, "why did you bring that girl along, anyway?" You fall back a few paces.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Kira?" he responds, looking bored. "Well, she's smart, and she can kick a-...er...butt."

"And I have an Ipod," you add, smiling. Sora turns and grins.

"That too," he says, turning back around.

"You don't like her, do you?" Alice whispers. You try very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, she's my friend." U-.-...How naive (evian!!) can one be?

"No, no, I mean, do you...LIKE her?"

"Alice, why are you asking him that?" you say, butting in for both of your sakes. Sora shoots you a "thanks, I owe you one" look, and you respond with a "you can thank me later" look. Now Alice is in the hotseat.

"I was just ~curious~," she huffs, flustered.

"I see..." you giggle.

Alice's POV

All right! That's it! You've had it with this Kira girl!

"Well, Kira, why did you decide to come with Sora, hmm?" you ask.

"Sora's my buddy!" she exclaims, putting her arm around his shoulder. "I couldn't let him run around unsupervised, now could I?"

Sora grins at her. You feel your face get hot. You're about to say something when Sora cuts in.

"Why do you wanna know all this stuff, anyway, Alice?" he asks you. Kira removes her arm.

"Yeah, no kidding. If I didn't know better, I'd say you like Sora," she states, emphasizing the last three words. She looks you straight in the eye, then starts to separate her hair into pigtails. You then look over at Sora, who is smirking at you.

"What?" you ask innocently.

"You like me, don't you?" he asks.

"N-no! Don't be silly!" You start to feel yourself blush.

"Hah! You're blushing!" he cries. Kira glances over at you now.

"Oh, so you _do_ like Sora, eh?" she says.

"I knew it!" Sora says, laughing a bit. Kira then coughs the word "fangirl," whatever _that's_ supposed to mean. "C'mon, Alice, we're waaaiiitiiing!"

Your POV

Before Alice has a chance to respond, you hear something scuttling through the forest.

"Sora!" you gasp, pulling out your sword. He nods, keyblade at hand. This is it. You first major battle with the Heartless.

WOO!


	14. Chapter 13: The Psycho

**Chapter 13: The Pyscho**

Your POV

You and Sora stand there, awaiting the foe. Alice is hiding behind Sora, shaking like a leaf. Suddenly a vine twists around your ankle and pulls you to the ground...in a _skirt_, no less! A creeper plant...You push yourself up and hack at the vine. It disappears and small, green orbs appear. More creeper plants pop up, followed by hundreds of shadows and soldiers.

"Holy crap!" Sora shouts, swinging his keyblade and taking out at least ten soldiers. All of a sudden a bright light appears about a quarter mile away. Alice smiles.

"That's my portal!" she cries. She starts to run toward it, but a shadow jumps in front of her and stops her. She shrieks.

"Kira!" Sora yells, still playing his own version of "Rainbow Six". "Get Alice out of here!" Hundreds of green orbs bounce around, along with some munny.

"What about you?" you cry, chopping up a few shadows that seem to like Alice. You pick up the healing orbs and munny they give you.

"I'll be fine! Just get her home!"

"But-"

"_Go_, Kira! Hurry!"

You growl and grab Alice's arm. "C'mon, girly," you say, dragging Alice through the woods. She smiles a little, and you both begin to sprint full-out through the forest. Normally you wouldn't be in any hurry to get the bratty Brit home and comfortable, but Sora's relying on you. He needs you! So you move your short legs as fast as they can go, and you continue to sprint-while dragging Alice behind you-the quarter-mile long path. Finally you reach the portal. Alice pokes her head through, then turns to you.

"That's my mum!" she cries.

"Good," you say, gasping for air. "Go home now."

"Wait! I want to say goodbye to Sora!" WTF?!?!?! You are NOT running all the way back and forth again!!!

"There's no time! I'll tell him for you!" Yes, you're lying, but so what?

"But-"

"GO!" you scream, pushing her in. She screams and falls back into her world. The portal closes behind her. You sigh, then suddenly a shout of pain splits the air.

"Sora!...I'm coming!!" you cry, sprinting back to your friend.

Sora's POV

You cry out in pain as a soldier kicks your shin. Ow! You hack the stupid little beast in two. Backing up, you continue to slaughter. A little slash here, another there. Suddenly you bump into something large...something large and pudgy. This can't be good...You quickly turn around to see a Large Body Heartless.

"Oh crap," you mutter. Your eyes widen as you look up into the yellow eyes of the large body. It doesn't look too happy to see you. It glares down at you, and in response you smile sheepishly. Then it makes a loud noise as it raises its huge arm to strike you. You try to lift your keyblade, but your strength is practically gone. You close your eyes and brace yourself for the hit, but it never comes. Instead you hear the sound of a stab and then a low moan. You open your eyes to see the large body fall to the ground. Kira was there, panting. She was the one who killed it. The Heartless disappears, releasing healing orbs and munny. Kira smiles and throws you a few orbs. Your body absorbs them, and you feel your strength become renewed.

"Th-thanks," you murmur. Kira nods and runs toward the horde of Heartless. You watch in awe as she runs through them, destroying each and every Heartless she comes into contact with. You jump to your feet and join her.

After Some Serious Slashing

Your POV

You quickly scan the area. It appears to be clear of any Heartless. You let out a sigh and collapse onto the ground. Sora joins you, laying on his back, breathing hard. You sit with your legs outstretched in front of you. At this point, who gives a rip if you're in a skirt or not?! You're tired!!

You smile and lift you face to the sky. That was fun...but really scary. You thought you were going to lose Sora. That would've been...You blink back tears. You would've never forgiven yourself for that.

"Kira?" Sora suddenly says. You turn your head to look at him. His breath is a bit more controlled than before, and his face isn't as red. Although he's sweaty and dirty, he's still really hot.

"Y-yeah?" you say.

"You're a psycho," he says, laughing. You grin and nod in agreement. "Thanks," he adds. You feel yourself blush and you nod again.

"You alright?" you ask.

"Yeah. I think I'm just out of shape." You laugh a little.

"Well, at this rate, you'll get back 'in shape' in no time."

"Yeah," he says, staring up at the sky. You look too.

*It's great traveling with you,* you imagine yourself saying. *I've never felt this way about anyone.*

*Really?* he'd say. *I feel like that about you.* You then would stare into each other's eyes and-

"Ready to go lock this place up?" Sora asks, interrupting your fantasy.

"Um, sure," you say. Sora stands and walks over to help you up. He takes your hand and pulls you to your feet with a little more force than necessary.

"Whoa," you say, falling forward a little. Sora catches you gently by your arms.

"Sorry," he says, helping you get your balance. You blush a little as he holds your arms. He stands there for a moment, then quickly removes his hands. "L-let's go."

You nod and you both walk through the forest. *Yeah,* you think, *it sure is great.*

Fast Forward Through Sealing the Keyhole...We all know it's in the talking door, okay?

Sora's POV

You and Kira walk back to the place where you had fallen from your ship.

"Um, how are we gonna get back up?" Kira asks, looking straight up at your perfectly parked Gummi Ship.

"I-I guess we'll have to climb," you reply. Kira's face goes pale. "What?"

"Heights are one of the few things I'm afraid of," she says, her cheeks reddening.

"That's understandable....well, why don't I climb up and bring the ship down to you?"

"W-would you really?"

"Sure."

"O-okay!! Thank you!" she cries, bowing. You smile and jump up onto the first branch. This is the least you could do for her. She saved your life, after all.

*Kira is pretty amazing,* you think as you step up onto each branch. *She know so much, and she's only sixteen, whereas I'm seventeen. And she's pretty brave, too. She ran all that way to save me. She must really care about me.* You jump onto the last branch and ready your leap into the ship. *But it's not like I don't care about her, too. She's my friend, maybe even my best friend now.* You run and jump into the ship.

"Geez, I'm glad she left the door open!" you laugh, closing the door behind you. You go over to the control panel and start the ship.

Your POV

As soon as you hear the leaves start to blow around up above you, you breath a sigh of relief. Sora is crazy; he was climbing that tree like a maniac! Even if you weren't afraid of heights, you still wouldn't have gone that fast. You thank the higher power he didn't fall.

The ship hovers just below the ground, and Sora opens the door, smiling a little.

"Thank youuuuuu!" you cry, jumping aboard. After closing the door behind you, you run over to your chair and sit.

"You're welcome," Sora says, laughing. "Let's get out of this place."

"AMEN!" you shout, pumping your fist into the air. He laughs again, and you leave Wonderland. This means you'll move on to the next world: Olympus Coliseum. "Do you think Cloud will be in the coliseum?" you ask, taking your hair down.

"It all depends on where Se-hey!! How do you know about that?" Sora says, looking distressed.

"I told you, it's a secret. As in I can't tell you."

Sora grumbles something under his breath, then asks, "Can we listen to music?"

"I guess," you say, handing him an earbud.

"Woo!" His eyes brighten as he pops it into his ear. You giggle and play your Coliseum music: KH and KH2 soundtrack music, Hercules soundtrack music, and ~One Winged Angel~. During O.W.A., Sora asks, "What are they saying?"

You sigh, start the song over, and sing along.

"Estuans interiusira ve hementiEstuans interius  
ira ve hementi

Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

Estuans interius  
ira ve hementi  
Estuans interius ira ve hementi

SephirothSephiroth

Sors immanis Et inanis  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis

Estuans interius ira ve hementi  
Estuans interiusira ve hementi

Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori faciasVeni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias

Gloriosa  
GenerosaGloriosa  
Generosa

Gloriosa  
Generosa Gloriosa  
Generosa

Sephiroth  
Sephiroth

It's Latin."

"Th-they were saying 'Sephiroth'?" he asks. You nod. "How do you know about him?"

"Who doesn't?" He shrugs.

"True."

_Phew_. That was close.

Alice's POV

"Mum! Mum!" you cry, running with your arms outstretched. "I'm home!"

"_There_ you are," your mum says, swooping you into a hug. "Where on earth were you?"

"I _wasn't_ on Earth! I went to Wonderland again! _And_ I saw Sora again!"

"Oh dear, you must be exhausted, running about in this heat." Your mum puts her hand on your forehead, but you quickly swipe it away.

"_And_ he had a girl with him _this_ time!"

"You're delusional, child."

"No, I'm not! Her name was Kira! She was with Sora!..." You look down at your feet. "She helped me get home," you say quietly.

"Well, then...let's go inside and have tea."

"R-right." Your mum leads you towards the house.

*What an ungrateful brat I've been!* you think. *Kira was only trying to be nice. She wasn't there just to protect Sora...she helped _me_! And I was nothing but rude!* You stop and lift your face to the sky.

"Thank you, Kira!" you whisper. You then smile and run to catch up with your beloved mother.

???'s POV

You've got to find him. You will never stop your search for that devil. He doesn't deserve to live any longer. He's taken too many lives, and destroyed even more than's he's killed. Nobody responsible for acts that terrible should be allowed to roam around freely, no matter how scary they are.

You sigh and rest you head against the wall. The bad part about this is that your best friends can't be with you. But, by far, the person you miss most is your girlfriend. They can't come though. This is dangerous business.


	15. Chapter 14:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 14: I Need More Affection Than You Know***

Nami's POV

You lay out on the beach, legs outstretched in front of you. You tap your fingers as if playing an invisible piano. Back in Vermont, you played all the time and were actually pretty good. When you left off, you were learning how to play "The 13th Struggle." It had an advanced piano part (aka organization member boss music) that you loved. You could play almost every ff and kh song there was. Right now, though, you're playing "Dearly Beloved," the version at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Roxas's voice suddenly asks.

"Oh! I'm...um...playing the piano..." you reply, grinning up at him.

"Can I listen?" You both laugh.

"Sure." He sits and watches as your fingers play the air. And although there isn't a sound like a piano, the island seems to play its own song for you. The waves crash, the tides rises and falls, the tree's leaves makes sounds when the wind whistles through them and when they brush against each other. You stop and lay back in the sand.

"That was beautiful, Nami," Roxas says, his bright blue eyes meeting your hazel ones.

"Thank you," you whisper. *I want to tell you everything,* you think. *I want to be able to trust you and tell you everything that's on my heart and on my mind. Would you understand?*

"Something wrong?" he asks. You turn your face to the sky.

"If...if I told you, would you believe me?...Would you listen...without prejudgements...?"

"Nami, of course I would listen. What makes you say that? What makes you be so cautious?"

"Because...because you might be the only one who would understand."

Selphie's POV

You and Kairi sit on the funny-looking tree, talking about Kira and Sora.

"So do you think Sora likes Kira?" you ask, swinging your feet like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah, they became friends pretty fast," Kairi replies.

"Noooo, I mean, do you think he liiiiikes her?"

"Ooh, I see. Well, I guess I've never really thought of that."

"Do you think she likes him?"

"She might. I don't think she would've gone with him _alone_ if she didn't."

"Well, she's kind of weird," you say, laughing.

"How's that?"

"Didn't you notice how when she went off to look around, she didn't get lost?"

Kairi nods. "It took me _forever_ to learn where everything was when I first came here. And then there was those songs she played. You weren't there, but she said those were 'our' songs. Isn't that weird?"

"Um, yeah. Very. Did she know us from a past experience or something?"

"I don't think so. _I've_ never met her before."

Kairi's POV

"This is gonna bother me all day now, Kairi!" Selphie says, kicking her feet.

"I know, me too, but you brought it up!" you point out. You both laugh, then suddenly hands cover your eyes. Selphie screams as well as you, so you assume the same thing happened to her.

"Gotcha again, Kai!" Tidus says in your ear. You giggle.

"Selphie, you as bad as Kairi!" Wakka says, laughing. You bend forward a little, then scream in realization of your mistake. You're falling off of the tree...AGAIN!! You grab Selphie's thigh, and she screams and begins to fall forward as well.

"Not again!" Tidus yells. Wakka just laughs harder. Soon all four of you fall head-first into the water.

"Tiduuuus," you say when you surface. He smiles nervously.

"That time it was your fault, though!" he says. You laugh and nod in agreement. Selphie surfaces next to you, and Wakka next to Tidus.

"Wakka, I _swear_," Selphie growls. You wonder why she's so angry, then you notice what she's wearing: a white cami and a light yellow skirt. Both of these result in the following equation:

Light Colored Clothes+ Wet=AUGH!!!

"S-sorry," Wakka says, hiding behind Tidus while Selphie hides behind you.

"Hey, man, don't hide behind me. I still have yet to beat you," Tidus says.

"Wit da stick?"

"With the stick."

Wakka yelps and swims/runs back to shore and into the house.

"Who knew a giant stick could be used as a threat?"

You and Selphie laugh, then you say, "Tidus, cover your eyes while we go to shore...for Selphie's sake." You, thankfully, wore dark clothes today. He smiles and closes his eyes obediently. You and Selphie quickly proceed to shore, then run to your room.

"That's _twice_ he's done that to me," you say, leaning against the closed door. Selphie covers herself with an oversized towel.

"Do you think maybe...maybe he likes you?" she suggests. You shrug. Selphie isn't really the person you want to talk to about this. She fell for Tidus herself pretty hard last year, and when they broke up, she was very, _very_ upset. You vividly remember how she wouldn't talk or eat for almost a week. She would just sit in her room and cry.

*But she got over him,* you think. *Am I right? So it...it would be okay if I started to like him...I hope so.* You dry yourself off and change into dry clothes.

*...because...I think...I really am starting to like him.*

Namine's POV

Gosh, you've been bored lately. Nami has been very quiet all this week, and Kairi has been talking to Selphie more than usual.

*I wish Kira was here,* you find yourself thinking. *But she's busy...too busy saving the worlds.* You sigh. *My only talent is drawing...* That's it! You can draw!! You just can't mess with people's memories, that's all. You smile triumphantly as you dig under your bed for your drawing pad. You open up to the last drawing you did. It was of you and Riku...you sigh angrily. You ruined it at the cookout. Any chance you had with him is now nonexistent.

*Why did I think it wasn't okay to love him?* one part of you asks.

*Because it's not! You're a Nobody, remember?* the other part replies.

*So? I thought that didn't matter anymore. I _did_ get a heart of my own, and so did Roxas.*

*A heart? You really think it worked? Whatever! It's your imagination running wild is what it is!*

*It's a heart, and you know it! You are totally capable of love. Don't you dare deny it!*


	16. Chapter 15: A Cloudy Forecast

**Chapter 15: A Cloudy Forecast**

Your POV

By the time you and Sora reach the Coliseum, it's the middle of the night. It probably wouldn't be wise to run around the Coliseum at night. There are some freaky people there...

"Well," Sora says, parking the ship, "let's sleep on board, I guess. Tomorrow we'll look around.

"Okay," you say, nodding. You jump out of your chair, humming the song you had just been listening to:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love.

You skip into your room, now singing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!" you sing, slamming the door on the last word.

"Kira...please...stop," Sora says over the intercom.

"Oh, I see how you are," you say, once again going through your w.c. and getting pj's on.

"Oh? Well, I _know_ how _you_ are, and I know you would stay up all night if you could."

"Sou desu ka?" you say, smirking.

"Huh? What does that mean?" he asks.

But you just laugh and say in a sing-songy voice, "Good niiiight."

"Hey wait-" You cut off his voice by turning off the intercom speakerphone. "FINE!" you hear him shout. You chuckle and climb into bed, only to have your door thrown open. You shriek and sit up quickly, wrapping yourself in sheets. The top you're wearing is kind of...revealing.

"WHAT DOES..."soh...dez...kah" mean?" Sora asks.

"Y-you mean "sou desu ka?"?" you ask. "It means "is that so?" or "is that right?"!!"

"Ooohh," he says. He then walks out of your room and closes the door. You sigh and fall back onto your cot.

The Next Morning

Still Your POV

You roll out of bed onto the floor. For some reason, you're feeling especially hyper. More than usual. Maybe it's because you know you're going to see Cloud today. You roll secret-agent style over to your w.c. and grab it. Standing, you press the button to turn it on. You also turn your speakphone back on. In only a few moments, Sora's voice comes on.

"Kira? You up?" he asks.

"Yup," you reply (hey, that rhymed!!), sifting through your options.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hm...what can you make?"

"Uh...not pancakes..."

"I knew _that_."

"Well, eggs...sausage...and toast..."

"Sounds good," you say.

"Alright," he says, chuckling. You smile as you finally pick an outfit. It's a white tank with gold pants. Your gloves morphed to long, gold armsocks. Gold sandals that tie around your ankles complete your Coliseum look. You pull your hair back into a ponytail and head into the kitchen.

"Hullo," you say, sitting on a revolving stool at the counter.

"Hey," Sora says, not looking up from his cooking. That's a good thing, though...

"How quick do you think we'll find him?" you ask.

"You mean Cloud? Who knows..." Sora grabs the toast out of the toaster and hands you a piece. You think now he's getting used to the fact that you know everything there is to know.

"Thanks," you say, putting it on your plate. You get up and pour a glass of oj. "Want some?"

"Sure. Thanks," he replies, serving you eggs and sausage patties. You sit back down and take a small bite of your toast. What a weird little home you have here.

"Home is where the heart is, I suppose," you whisper to yourself.

"Say what now?" Sora asks, sitting beside you.

"It's nothing."

"Sou desu ka?" he quotes, grinning. You laugh.

"You crack me up, Sora." He grins again.

"Glad to be of service."

Fast Forward

Sora's POV

You step out of your ship, breathing in the cool morning air. Kira follows you, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She seems really antsy about meeting Cloud. How does she know him anyway? Were they past lovers or something? I mean, geez, it's not like Cloud really _talks_ to people.

"Let's go," you say to Kira. She nods and lightly touches the hilt of her sword, letting you know she's prepared. You smile a little and lead the way.

As you stroll through the Coliseum, you notice that there's hardly any Heartless around. But as you head further in, small clusters similar to the ones Traverse Town had begin to appear. It's nothing significant, though. You and Kira blast through them in a matter of minutes.

"This is booooring," Kira says, sheathing her sword in frustration. "That's got to be only the seventh group we've seen!" ONLY?!

"You really get a kick out of fighting Heartless, don't you?" you ask.

"Yup." She smiles, then cocks her head in confusion. Suddenly her face brightens and her grin stretches ear to ear. "Sora, look!"

You turn to see a sulky, blonde-haired man leaning against a wall. A cape is fastened around his neck, covering his mouth and most of his body. Under the cape, barely visible, the man wears fighting clothes, almost warrior in a sense. He holds a very large, albeit beaten up, sword. Without a doubt, you realize that this is in fact Cloud.

"Yay!" Kira says, jumping up and down.

"Chill," you say. "Let's go see him without making him attack us, okay?" She nods enthusiastically. You walk over to Cloud, who appears to be asleep.

"EARTH TO CLOUD!" Kira shouts. Cloud opens one eye, irritated.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" he asks.

"She's with me," you say. Cloud then opens his other eye.

"Oh. Hey, Sora." He closes his eyes again, and Kira growls impatiently. Suddenly a scream breaks the silence.

"HE'S BACK!" the voice shouts. Cloud immediately opens his eyes. "THE DEVIL-MAN IS BACK!!" Soon more screams are heard. Cloud growls something barely audible, then runs off.

"We've gotta follow him!" Kira cries, running after him. You nod and follow him as best you can, but his strides are twice the length of yours, not to mention faster. So, soon, you lose track of him.

"W-where d'you think he went?" Kira asks, stopping to catch her breath.

"You mean tall, blonde, and silent?" a female's sarcastic voice asks. Meg walks over to you. "Looks like he was headed to the Underworld. If ya need Herc, I could get him for you. But from the looks of it, you're pretty much covered, am I right?"

"Yeah," you say, nodding. "Thanks."

"Of course, I could be wrong about where he's headed, keep that in mind. He's not one to strike up a conversation over it."

"True. Well, thanks Meg."

"No prob, Keyblade boy," Meg says, sauntering away.

"Alright. Let's go," you say. Kira nods and you both take off to the Underworld.

At the Underworld

Your POV

Okay, this place is officially weirding you out. It's so ghostly...you thank the Lord Almighty that you haven't run into Hades. Is he even around anymore?

"Listen!" Sora says suddenly. You cock your head. Only then do you hear the sound of metal against metal, and a loud cry of pain.

"C'mon!" you cry, grabbing Sora and running toward the noise. You eventually round a corner to see Cloud and...omfgee...SEPHY!! They're engaged in a violent battle. Cloud swings his buster sword around, trying to hit Sephy, but Sephy's sword clangs against Cloud's.

"Give it up, boy," Sephy hisses, pushing his sword into Cloud's. "You'll never defeat me! Give up before you die."

"I'm _not_ going to quit!" Cloud shouts, removing his sword and stepping back. Sephy smirks.

"Then you bring upon yourself your own destruction." Cloud lets out a battle cry and charges. Sephy casually stands there, then jumps out of the way and knocks Cloud to the ground in front of you and Sora. "Take a chance to say goodbye to your friends."

"You okay?" Sora asks. Cloud groans.

"I'll be fine," he mutters.

"Cloud, wait," you say. "You can't do this. Not alone. You'll die!"

"Then...then I will accept my fate."

"No, Cloud! Listen to me! Don't do it!" You think for a moment, then say, "I'll help you."

"WHAT?!" Cloud and Sora cry unanimously.

"Are you kidding?!" Sora shouts. "You'll get sliced in half, Kira."

"No way, girly," Cloud says.

"Yes way!" you insist. You turn to Sora. "I know I can fight. Give me a chance!"

"You'll get wasted!" Sora says.

"No I won't! I know my limits. I'll stop if I have to. And my sword is stronger than you think." Sora sighs through his nose.

"It's Cloud's choice," he says.

"Please, Cloud, let me help you," you beg, turning to Cloud.

"No. You'll just get in my way."

"Cloud, please!" you cry. "You can't do this alone and you know it! You'll die! And you _can't_ die! Think of all the people who could get hurt or killed! Think of your friends! Jiminy Christmas™, Cloud! Think of Aerith!!"

Cloud considers this. "Fine," he says at last. Your eyes widen, and a huge grin appears on your face.

"Yay! Thank you!" you shout, helping Cloud up. He lets out a small laugh.

"So, boy, you'd rather die?" Sephy asks. You and Cloud walk over to him. "Oh, and you've got a little helper!"

No. He. Did. Not. He did _not_ just call you "little," did he?

"Go on, little girly. Go on and play." Grrrr.......

"I AM _NOT_ LITTLE, YOU SON OF AN EM-EF-BEE!!" you shout. "AND CLOUD IS _STILL_ GONNA WHOOP YOUR A-"

"Kira, chill," Cloud says. You growl and pull out your sword.

Cloud's POV

Kira growls and pulls out her sword. You internally sigh. This girl is pyschotic. You wonder why you are even agreeing to let her do this.

*But what she said,* you think, *what she said about my friends and Aerith...it...makes sense. And Kira seems so dead-set on fighting Sephiroth in the first place. I wonder why...*

"What's your name, girl?" Sephiroth asks.

"I'm Kira," she replies. "And I already know who _you_ are."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kira and Sora look at each other and laugh.

"Yup...you're the One-Winged Angel, Sephy-chan!!" she cries.

"S-Sephy-chan? What the...?"

"You mean you don't _like_ that nickname? Well, I _do_ have another one for you."

"What's that, then?"

Kira smirks and charges into "Sephy," cutting his legs with her sword.

"Roadkill."

Sora's POV

You watch from the sidelines as Kira and Cloud fight "Sephy." They're actually not doing too shabby. Sephy-okay, you are officially calling him that from now on because it's friggin hilarious-can't even get a hold on Kira. Since she's so...short...she's pretty quick.

You can't help but feel like a bit of an idiot for just standing out here...but...something in the back of your mind is telling you to let Kira shine on this one. Suddenly Kira jumps on Sephy's back and cuts off some of his hair. She then jumps down and waves it around, giggling and sticking out her tongue.

Idiot...


	17. Chapter 16:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 16: "It Looked Like You Sissy-Slapped The Air!" "I DID _NOT_!!"**

Note: My chapter titles...are random. Deal. ^_~

Your POV

You throw some of Sephy's hair into the air like confetti and laugh.

"You little ((censored))!" Sephy shouts. He walks over to you and raises his sword to strike you, but you quickly take the last clump of his hair and stuff it into his mouth. "Mmmfgh!!"

You laugh again and skip off, letting Cloud get to Sephy while he's distracted. "Try calling me that again, Sephy-chan!" you shout, giggling and shaking your butt in a taunting way. Sephy gags on the hair and somehow manages to pull it all out. He stalks over to you, covered in his own hair and blood. "Yeeesss?"

Sephy lifts his hand and strikes you on the cheek. You let out a little gasp, then feel around with your tongue. No blood, no loose teeth...he just sissy-slapped you! You smile demonically. *Ehehehehehehehe...*

Sora's POV

Holy crap, Sephy just slapped Kira! Is she okay? You look at her face for her reaction. She seems a bit confused, then smiles. Not just a regular smile, though. A pyschotic, evil smile. Why is she ~smiling~?

Suddenly Kira whips around and punches Sephy in the jaw. _Hard_. So hard, in fact, that not only did you hear the crack of his jaw, but you also see a couple of teeth fall out. Sephy lets out an angry shout and brings down his sword into Kira's, which surprisingly, Kira can put a lot of strength into. They're going at it now! In only a couple minutes time, Kira swiftly and suddenly sticks her sword into the back of Sephy's knee. He falls off of his feet and into the ground. Cloud runs over.

"After you," Kira says. Cloud smirks and brings down his sword into Sephy's stomach. Blood splatters everywhere, and Sephy lets out a loud cry. But...he isn't dead yet. You run over to them, appalled.

Your POV

Sora runs over to you, looking disgusted. You can't say you blame him...

"Girl...K-Kira..." Sephy hisses suddenly.

"Y-yes?" you answer.

"How old are you?"

"In a couple of months I'll be seventeen...why?"

"Let me ask you this, then." He squirms uncomfortably-of course, you prolly would too if you had Cloud's buster sword through you. "Do you remember anything before your...oh, say...eighth birthday?"

"N-no...wait! Are you saying you know what happened to me?!" you cry.

"I...I killed you," he says bluntly. What?! WHAT?!?!?! WTF, WHAT?!?!?!?!?! You sink to your knees, feeling sick. This...this can't be true...

"I killed you because I knew you had a power within you. Actually, to be honest, I thought it was the other girl, but it was you...I realized this when you stood up for the other one...and that sword you have...?"

"This...this is my uncle's sword," you say, holding out the sword. Your hand is shaking like crazy.

"No. It was mine," Sephy says. He coughs a little, and blood trickles out of his mouth. "That was the sword I killed you with." Oh, ef no...

You close your eyes and remember the dream. He's...right...

"But my uncle said this was his!! An-an heirloom!!" you shout, a horrible feeling tugging at your gut.

"False memories, at least for him."

"Then how am I alive?!"

"I don't know. But whoever revived you obviously wasn't in favor of me. Anyone who knew me at that time knew I wanted power. You had power, so I wanted you dead. I wanted to see your blood spilt...no competition. I wanted yours as well as-"

You interrupt him with a small scream. You don't want to hear it anymore. You scream a scream of hate, of confusion, of anger, of frustration, of sadness, of many, many emotions. Before you can comprehend what you're doing, you bring your sword down into Sephy's neck. Blood spurts onto your hands, your clothes, everywhere. But at this point, you could care less. You slowly remove your sword and push it into the earth, cleaning it. The feeling in your stomach is almost unbearable now.

"Kira?" Sora says quietly.

"I...I didn't want to hear his voice anymore," you murmur, sheathing your sword. You look down at your bloodied hands and sigh. It all starts to sink in. You died. Sephiroth killed you as a seven year old because you had some sort of power. You were somehow revived, and got his old sword. You and Cloud just fought him. And...

You just killed Sephiroth....whoa...

Cloud's POV

Sephiroth is finally dead now, thanks to Kira. Now you can live in peace in the light.

You watch in silence as Kira stares at her blood-covered hands. She lets out another sigh.

"Kira...?" Sora says again. She slowly turns her head to look at him. The look on her face...such confusion and torment... Her eyes close as she slowly turns back around. And then, even slower, she falls to the side. Sora runs over to catch her.

"Is she okay?" you ask, removing your sword from Sephiroth's stomach. It makes a disgusting sucking sound.

"She just fainted," Sora replies, picking her up. He looks at her, then at you. "We...we made a promise, Cloud. We promised Aerith that we'd bring you home. So..."

"Let's go," you say quickly. You've been missing Aerith more than usual lately.

Sora smiles and nods. You follow him out of the Underworld and into the Coliseum, where he then says, "Hold her for a sec." You nod and take Kira...dang, she's tiny! Well, not _tiny_, but..._petite_. Sora runs off, probably to seal a keyhole or something, then runs back. You hand Kira over to him again.

"Do you like her?" you ask as you walk to his ship.

"She's my friend," he answers curtly.

"I see."

Sora's POV

_Do_ you like Kira? I mean, yeah, she's nice and all...but could you really like her like that? Suddenly Kira stirs, and her emerald-green eyes open.

"Hey," you say softly. Her head lifts off of your arm.

"I...I shouldn't have done that," she whispers. She speaks slowly, almost as if she doesn't realize she's awake.

"What? No, Kira! You had every right to kill Sephiroth!"

"No...what I mean is...I should've waited...He had more to say...He...he might've been able to tell me about Olette."

"I see," you say.

"Where...where are we...going next?" she asks, still speaking slowly.

"Traverse Town."

"Can...I...go see Olette? I want...I want to talk to her."

"Sure thing, Kira." She smiles a little, then her eyes close once more and her head falls into your jacket. "Sure thing."

Fast Forward a Bit

Still Sora's POV

You step onto the ship, and Cloud follows you.

"Take a seat," you say. "I've gotta get her to her room."

"Alright," Cloud says. You walk to the back of the ship and into Kira's bedroom. Pushing back the covers with your knee, you lay Kira down into her bed. You smile a little. Her right cheek has the imprint of your jacket on it.

You look at Kira's gloves and shoes. It would probably be good if you took them off. Slowly, you sit on her bed. You pull off her gloves; her eyes flutter. You gently untie her sandals and slide them off of her feet. Dang, her feet are tiny! The last thing you need to do is take down her hair. Soft, silky strands of her dirty blonde hair tangle in your fingers and gloves. You gently pull them out, then pull the covers up over her. This feels kind of awkward. It's almost like tucking a child into bed. Weird.

You touch her head lightly. She isn't overheated, and she isn't getting sick, so you stand quietly and walk out of her room. Closing the door behind you, you tip-toe down the hallway.

You are more than ready to leave this dump.

Cloud's POV

You watch Sora as he fires up the ship's engine.

"So is she okay?" you ask, looking out the window.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Is she always that...crazy?"

"Yep."

"She's nice, though."

"I guess."

"I mean, considering what she's been through."

"Yeah." Apparently Sora isn't wanting to talk about her. But you, for once, want to know more.

"What do you think Sephiroth meant by 'power,' anyway?" you ask.

"I'm not sure," Sora says, still focusing on flying the ship.

"Is she like you?"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'like me'?"

"Does she have a keyblade?"

"Oh. I don't know." Sora seems to consider this. "I guess she might be."

"But not yet, she isn't, right?"

"Nope."

You are silent. Kira really could be like Sora in that aspect. Dang, do all of the world-changers come from Destiny Islands or what?!

"When we get here, Kira and I have something we need to do," Sora says. "So we'll drop you off, then come back later."

"Okay," you say. "What's the 'something'?"

"Y'know that other girl Sephiroth mentioned? We have reasons to believe that she, her name's Olette, and Kira are related."

"Hm..." you say, running your hand through your hair. What a weird life Kira must have now...

Your POV

You slowly open you eyes.

*I-I'm in my bedroom...* you think. You notice your bare hands and feet. *My gloves are off...and so are my shoes...* You absently touch the back of your head to find that your hair is no longer in a ponytail. *My hair isn't pulled back anymore...* You blink back tears.

*...Sora...*


	18. Chapter 17:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 17: "Hey Sista! Soul Sista! Break It Down, Y'all!"**

Your POV

You step into the shower and feel the warm water run down your back. Aahhh... This is exactly what you need. You watch as blood runs down the drain from your hands, arms, legs, feet...even your face.

Ironically, your clothes are fine. When you experimented by changing your selection on the wardrobe changer, then switched it back, your clothes were clean.

*That means no laundry,* you think, smiling.

After you shower, change into Traverse Town clothes, and dry your hair, you walk out to where Sora and Cloud are sitting.

"Hey," you say softly, sitting in an open chair.

"Hello," Sora responds. Cloud nods a hello. "Does your hand hurt from that punch?"

You giggle and show him your bruised and scabbed knuckles. He chuckles, shaking his head slowly.

"Are we almost there?" you ask.

"We've got about another half-hour. Why?"

You smile and grab your Ipod.

"What's that?" Cloud asks.

"An Ipod. Part of our flying ritual," you reply, handing Sora an earbud.

"I see," Cloud says, looking amused. He leans back and closes his eyes. You smirk and start some random song. But then, halfway into the song, you realize that you're listening to your "What da Crap?" playlist, which means right after this song, "Wonder 'Bout" is going to play. And you'd rather not let Sora hear that song...

"Um..."you say, stopping "Chariots of Fire" to switch playlists.

"Hey, wait!" Sora shouts. "Go back."

"No," you insist, playing a different song now.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Is there something you didn't want me to hear or something?"

"Erm...yeah..."

"Okay, now I _really_ wanna know."

"No."

Sora tries to snatch your Ipod away, but you growl and slap the back of his hand hard.

"Ouch!" he cries, rubbing the back of his hand on his thigh.

"Serves you right!" you giggle.

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Maybe someday." Liar.

"Fine." He focuses on flying again. Suddenly Cloud gets up and walks over to you. He bends down next your ear.

"Quit flirting, you two," he whispers. You blush.

"I'M NOT!" you shout. Cloud laughs and Sora simply looks confused. "Gooooo...awaaaaay..." You kick Cloud in the shin until he finally chuckles and sits back down.

"Sounds like denial," he says.

"Shut up, pansy," you say, turning up the volume.

"Pansy? Whatever!"

"Just shut up."

"Make me."

"SHUT UP!" Sora shouts. You shrink back into your chair, frightened. He notices your expression and says, "I meant Cloud, not you." You let out a small sigh.

"Favoritism, much?" Cloud states, closing his eyes.

"I said to shut up, Cloud."

He shuts up. You smile gratefully at Sora, but he doesn't notice. He looks very distracted with whatever is going on in that head of his. You watch him for a bit. It seems as though he's debating something. Then he suddenly looks over at you.

"What?" he says.

"Nothing," you say, looking away. "You just look distracted." He sighs a little.

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good...we're here."

You look out the front window to see the faint glow of Traverse Town. Sora lands the ship. Cloud smiles and stands.

"Home sweet home...let's go," he says. You and Sora follow him outside.

Sora's POV

You, Kira, and Cloud walk through Traverse Town. Cloud seems to know where he's going, so you take the opportunity to let your mind wander. After this, you and Kira will head to the Deep Jungle. After that, you'll probably come back here and see Pooh. Heh, what a funny name...

You snap back to reality to see Cloud knocking on the door. It opens and Yuffie cautiously looks out. Her face brightens at the sight of Cloud and she lets out a little gasp.

"Aeriiiiith," she says in a sing-songy voice. Aerith walks down the hallway and stop dead in her tracks when she sees Cloud. She then lets out a small scream and runs into his arms.

"I MISSED YOUUUU!" she cries, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I missed you, too," Cloud says quietly, hugging her tightly. You watch as they stand there, then Kira elbows you.

"I'm going to find Olette," she practically mouths.

"I'm coming with you," you say quietly.

"No. This is something I need to do on my own." She smiles a little. "I really appreciate it, though. But...try to understand."

"I...I do. Okay, be careful, got it?"

"I will," she whispers. She then takes a deep breath and jogs off.

"Where's she going?" Yuffie asks, pulling you inside.

"She...she has something to take care of," you reply. "She'll be back, though."

Your POV

You have no idea where you're going. You figure you should start where you first saw Olette, then try and figure out where she went from there. Then there's the matter of what you're going to say when you see her again. Will she even let you talk? She seemed really upset that you couldn't even remember who she was last time. Will she give you a chance?...She HAS to, you'll make her!

You stop. This is where you saw her. *And she went...that way,* you tell yourself. You walk, then jog, then run along the one-way path and turn left. *From here, I'll just have to wing it.* You walk down the lonely street, looking at every house and townhouse existing on that street. Only one seems to be occupied. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. *Alrighty, let's do this.* You walk up the stone steps to the front door. One more deep breath...and then you knock on the door.

"W-who's there?" Olette's voice asks from the other side of the door. Nailed it.

"Olette? It's, um, it's Kira," you say. The door flies open and you are dragged inside, where Olette hugs you tightly.

"Kira," she whispers.

"Olette, please...tell me..." You pull her back to look her straight in the eye. It's almost like looking into a mirror.

"She looks just like you." Sora's words ring in your ears. Maybe...

"Sit down, and I will," she says softly. You sit in a chair and rest your elbow on the counter (you're in her kitchen, btw, forgot to mention that.). Placing your chin in your hand, you sigh. Olette sighs back and begins pacing the floor.

"Almost ten years ago..." she starts out.

Olette's POV

FLASHBACK START

You and Kira were playing some random board game, probably Monopoly or another game you really didn't understand. Your parents were out, and your babysitter was either studying or sleeping. You had a feeling Kira was letting you win, since you had just turned six and she was a month past seven. All the same, though, you were having fun.

Suddenly you saw a dark hole open up in the opposite wall. Kira turned to see it, and you both screamed. A hooded man was standing there. You knew it was a man because of the way he stood.

"N-no...no!" Kira screamed. The man grabbed you and Kira and took you through the portal. It felt so weird! You ended in a field of some sort, one you had never seen before, and in fact, smackdab in the middle of a crossroad. Then man released Kira but held onto you.

"Help!" you screamed as the man pulled out a small sword.

"Please don't do this!" Kira begged. "Please stop! Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!" The man ignored Kira's pleas and threw you to the ground. HARD.

"Kira..." you moaned, losing consciousness.

You awoke a few moments later.

"K-Kira?" you whispered. You sat up and turned to see Kira on the ground. A sword, _the_ sword, was through her heart. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

"NO!!" you shrieked, crawling over to you sister. "KIRA!"

"She is dead," the man said, appearing again.

"Y-YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU?!" you screamed. Tears flooded your eyes and streamed down your face.

"Go," the man ordered.

"NO! BRING HER BACK!"

"GO!"

You stood up for a moment, then ran off. You ran and ran and ran until you suddenly bumped into a young, blonde-haired boy.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" he said, hugging you a little. "Are you lost? Come with me 'n' Pence! You can stay with us! We'll getcha a home!"

You nodded dumbly and followed the boys to your former home, Twilight Town.

FLASHBACK END

"I-I thought I had lost you for good," you say, your voice cracking. "And then, when we left Twilight Town and came here, I was afraid...I might...see you dead again. When I saw you yesterday, and you didn't remember..."

"I didn't know!" Kira cries, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Mom and Dad...they never ever even mentioned you!"

Your POV

This is insane! Your mom and dad told you about any of this! How could they?! You get up and hug your sister tightly. Who knew? You thought she was made of data from a heart...but you must have misunderstood that whole section of the game!!

"D-did you ever find out who revived me?" you ask softly.

"No," she replies. You both sit there in silence.

"That boy you're with, isn't he Sora?" Olette asks, pulling back to brush away tears.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy, yeah."

"Noooo, do you liiiike him?"

You sigh. Why does everyone ask you that?! "Is anyone else here?"

"No, Hayner and Pence went out with some friends..." she replies, giving you a confused look.

"Yes, yes, I liiiike him. Don't tell a _soul_, okay? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I swear I won't tell. Hayner...um..."

"Hah! So your love life is in fact better than mine, eh?"

"Um, much better."

You blink, then laugh. "Speaking of Sora, I need to go back now." You sigh and ruffle Olette's hair. "Be good. No naughtiness. I probably will be back soon, alright?"

She stands and hugs you quickly one more time, laughing. "I'll be good, but I can't promise about the naughty part. See you soon. Bring Sora sometime. I'll bet Hayner would like to see him again."

You smile and nod, then leave her house.

Sora's POV

PARTY!!!!!

Heh, well, _you're_ having a good time tonight! Aerith and Cloud decided to have you and Kira spend the night to have a party. Well, to be honest, the party has gotten a bit...out of control. Let's just say that talents and abilities that aren't appropriate for dinner-theater are being displayed, and bad things are resulting from them. Yeah. Better leave it at that. Suddenly a knock on the door stops the festivity. You walk over to the door and open it.

Kira stands there, her eyes red and puffy, but a satisfied look is in them. She smiles a little and throws her arms around you happily.

Apparently things went well.


	19. Chapter 18:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 18: "Happy Tears Rock...Like...?" "...Like _Rhymes_!"**

Your POV

You hug Sora tightly, trying not to cry...Yay, you!

"KIRA!!" everyone shouts, except Sora, dragging you in. You are suddenly smothered by Yuffie and Aerith.

"YOU'RE BACK!" they shout, laughing. You laugh along with them.

"I AM!" you cry.

"Yay!!" They release you and do-si-do with each other. Omfgee...have they been drinking or something?!

"They're a bit...'slap-happy,'" Sora says, putting air-quotes around "slap-happy." You nod, eyes wide.

"Um, yeah, I noticed," you say, laughing a little.

"Well, you missed the _really_ crazy part."

"I don't even wanna know." You jerk your head in the direction of the guest room. Sora nods and pushes you quickly into the room, away from the extreme insanity. He then closes the door behind you.

"So...?" he says.

"Well...sit," you respond. He sits on the bed with you. You sigh and lean against the headboard. "I found Olette, and I asked her about what happened to me. And she told me...exactly the way it was in my dream. And we are sisters."

"Really?" he says quietly. "I figured you were."

"What really bugs me is that my parents never bothered to tell me," you say, sinking down into the bed and under the covers. "They knew all that time..." You feel a tear fall down your cheek. "I lived all those years without knowing, thinking she was just data...but ~she~ wasn't after all...I have to wonder, would they have ever told me? I mean, what if Olette had found me first? Then what would they have done?" You find yourself getting angry, and more tears spill down your cheeks.

"Kira, don't be upset..." Sora says softly.

"I can't help it!" you snap, then catch your annoyed tone and immediately feel awful. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I'm just...so..._confused_." You let out a small sob. "I'm confused that my parents, who I trusted, didn't tell me a huge thing!! A HUGE THING. I've lived one way, knowing one thing, when it, in reality, was another!" You prop yourself up on your elbows. "I thought today would be a good day, but...I was wrong. It just made me more mad." You sigh angrily. Sora cocks his head in a concerned manner.

"Do you need a hug?" he asks, smiling goofily.

You laugh and nod. "I think I do." Sora smiles a little again and pulls you into a warm, safe hug. It's honestly taking every ounce of self-control in you to not completely break down. Jiminy Christmas™, you've been hugging a lot lately...you mean that in a positive tone, though!!

Sora's POV

Okay, _why_ did you say that? What is compelling you to do these things? You pull away quickly and lay back into the bed.

"Thanks," Kira says softly, closing her eyes and falling back into her pillow. "And thanks for this afternoon, too."

"That's what friends are for," you respond. A sudden cheer comes from the other room, then followed by a shout.

"You guys are _groty_!" Leon shouts...wtf?! Did Leon just say "groty"? Kira looks over at you, eyes wide. You look at each other for a moment, then bust out laughing. Leon just said "groty"!!! That's friggin' hilarious!!

"Jiminy Christmas™, I'm tired," Kira says, her shoulders still shaking with laughter. You wipe your eyes, still smiling.

"Then sleep," you say, turning on your stomach and shutting your eyes. You hear Kira sigh a little.

You open your eyes a few minutes later to see Kira sound asleep. Hopefully this time she won't have any more strange dreams.

The Next Morning

Your POV

You wake up the next morning, feeling very strange. Another dream...but this one wasn't frightening or familiar. It was just really weird.

DREAM START

You watched as a little girl walked around aimlessly.

"Hey, you!" you shouted. But the girl ignored you and continued walking. You ran over to her. "HEY, YOU!" Still no response. You reached out to grab her shoulder, but your hand simply passed through her. You gasped.

Suddenly a young woman saw the girl and shouted for her husband. A young, Asian man walked out. The woman whispered something and pointed at the girl. The man nodded and walked over.

"Sweetie, are you lost?" he asked. The girl shrugged. "Where are your parents?" She shrugged again. "Do you remember...?" The girl shook her head no. Her long, jet black hair waved around. "Would you like to come inside?" The girl shrugged once more. "Can you remember anything at all, sweetie?"

"No," the girl answered. "Can you be my daddy?"

The man stood there, confused. "I...I...Sure, sweetie." The man then took her hand and led her inside.

Suddenly the girl turned around and looked at you. She smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling. She then waved and walked away.

The image changed to a strange room connected to an even stranger room. In the adjacent room, five people laid on small, metal tables with their eyes forced open. Wires were sticking out of them every which way. There were three girls and two guys. The first of the girls had strange looking blonde hair and blue eyes. The second girl had long, light blonde and hair and blue eyes. The third girl was the girl from before, only much older. The first guy had bright red hair and beautiful tealish-green eyes. The final person had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. All of them had blank expressions, and they wore strange white robes, almost the exact opposite of what the Organization wore.

Only three words could describe what your thoughts were, and the third word you don't usually use.

"What the hell?" you said quietly.

"They're getting hearts," a man's voice suddenly said. You turned and saw a young-looking man in a black robe. "I figure if this experiment works for them, I might use it on myself and a friend of mine." He gestured to a silver-haired young man sitting in a chair. He also wore the black robe. His eyes were closed and his head lolled.

"Who are these people?" you asked yourself.

"They're Nobodies, rescued from their untimely demise. Take a closer look. You might know them," the man in the cloak said. You entered the room cautiously, and you looked at each person.

DREAM END

Thinking back, you now realize who they all were.

The first girl was Larxene, and the second girl was Namine. The first guy was Axel, and the second guy was Roxas. The man that you spoke to was Demyx, and the sleeping man was Zexion. But strangest of all was the third girl. You shudder in realization. How can it be? Is that really possible? But you're positive it was her.

That third girl was Nami.


	20. Chapter 19: Can You Keep A Secret?:star

**Chapter 19: Can You Keep A Secret?***

WARNING: FFX spoilers ahead...

Note, this story is as if Wakka and Lulu never hooked up. Okay? Okay. But Tidus and Yuna did meet and fall in love, and Tidus did actually die. But same thing happened as before, but he was actually younger than 17. Okay? Thought I'd explain that to those of you who are like WHAT? lol So anyway, Tidus met Yuna and Rikku, had them both at a time, as well as Selphie, then they kind of went away...for now...^_^

Nami's POV

You sigh heavily as you lay yourself down in the sand. Two days ago you were so afraid...and now, you're just...confused.

FLASHBACK START

"Understand _what_, Nami?" Roxas said, looking concerned. "Please, I'm not good at guessing games. Don't make me guess anymore."

You closed your eyes tightly. "Do...do you...do you think I'm dark?" you finally blurted out. Roxas sighed.

"You aren't any darker than I am," he said quietly. You opened your eyes in shock.

"What are you saying, Roxas? You aren't dark at all!" you insisted. Not anymore!

"You don't even know, Nami...I'd rather not talk about it...but, back to your question. Why do you think that about yourself?"

You frowned. "Well...the first reason I can't tell you, but my other reason..."

"Just tell me." You looked up at him and noticed he was staring at your necklace with great interest. It _is_ pretty. It's a moon charm hooked to a black piece of ribbon. Why would he care about jewelry, though?

"It's just...sometimes I feel so...empty. I mean, I know I have a heart, I know I'm human, but I still feel so...incomplete. Like there's something missing. And the weirdest part is that my memory matches this feeling I have. Everything before I turned eight seems out of place." You pulled your knees to you chest. "And then, a couple of years ago, I had an 'accident,' so said my parents. I don't know what it was, though. I don't remember anything about it. All I can remember is that I woke up in bed with bandages all over me. I guess that's why I have the scars I have." You moved your hair out of the way to show Roxas one of the many scars you have. His eyes widened.

"I-I have a scar like that, too!! In that same spot!" he gasped. He showed you, and it was in fact identical to yours.

"I have more besides that one, though."

"Try me."

You shrugged and showed him the ones on your ankles; he had those. The ones on the undersides of your wrists; he had those, too. The ones on your knees, the ones on your elbow creases, on your stomach (omfgee you got to see his abs!! ^_^), on either side of your neck...he had all of them!

"There's one more..." you said quietly. The biggest, most disgusting one was directly over where your heart is. You subconsciously touch that spot. "If...if you could understand...I...I can't-" You turned pink as Roxas took off his shirt (ahahaha!! hot abs!! ^_^). His fingers brushed over the spot where his heart should've been, and there was indeed a large, disgusting-looking scar. You gulped. This can't be mere coincidence.

"About two years ago, there was an experiment tested on me, Namine, and three other people. All Nobodies, but with different situations. It was a test to see if we could...live with our own hearts but still be 'us,'" Roxas said quietly, putting his shirt back on (ah, easy come, easy go). "That's how I have the scars, and Namine has them, too. I know two of the other three people, but the third...I never found out her story. And I swear, you look just like her, only her hair was longer."

"So...do you think I was......?"

"I dunno. You seem a little familiar, but..."

"Who were the other two besides you and Namine?"

"Axel and Larxene."

"Did the experiment work for anyone?"

"For all of us...it was a miracle...but then something happened with the power source in the wires, some sort of overload, and...there was an explosion." Roxas's eyes hardened. "Two of my friends...Demyx and Zexion...they..."

"I-I'm...so sorry," you said softly.

You both sat in silence until a thought crossed your mind.

"Roxas, if I _was_ the fifth person, did that make me...a Nobody?"

FLASHBACK END

Neither of you knew the answer to that question. And, unfortunately, you still don't...

Selphie's POV

You sit in your room, tapping a pencil against your chin. Your journal is in you lap, open to the previous page. It reads:

**Well....Tidus and Wakka got us SOAKED today. And I was wearing light colored clothes!! Kairi said that Tidus had done that to her twice now. I wonder if he likes her...how cute would that be?! Omgee, it's about time we had a couple around this place!**

The most recent entry reads:

**Wakka got me wet. Again. Not the same way, but still. I swear, I feel so flippin' nervous around him now!! Well...more nervous than before. Why am I nervous around him to begin with? It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything, am I right? I mean, he _is_ nice...and funny. And I adore his accent...**

**Okaaaay...maybe I _am_ attracted to him.**

You sigh. Okay...is it seriously even possible that _you_ like _Wakka_? Of all people?! You had always figured and imagined yourself ending up with a really hot supermodel bodybuilder type of guy.

*But Wakka has personality...* you consider. *And I love that accent!! How does one have an accent like that? And his hair is fun to mess with. When it's wet it's long enough to braid.* You smile to yourself.

*So much for the hot male supermodel!*

Kairi's POV

You sigh happily as you sit in the small pool. The waterfall flowing into it makes it feel like a hottub, only not as hot. You sink farther down so that your nose is just above the water. Closing your eyes, you breath in through your nose. Bubbles flow out of your mouth.

Suddenly a hand grabs your neck. You start to scream but inhale a bunch of water instead.

"Dang, you're jumpy," Tidus says, smirking. You cough hard to try and get the water out of you. "Kai?" You choke and gasp for air. "Kairi!" Tidus pulls you out off the water quickly. You choke even harder, then gasp as your vision goes fuzzy. You feel yourself fall to the ground, then you black out.

You soon feel water come up through your throat, and you instinctively cough it out.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asks, sitting you up. You cough a little, but nod. You're fine now...but did you seriously almost drown?! "I'm so, _so_ sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"It's alright," you sigh. "I know you didn't mean to." He cocks his head and furrows his brow in disbelief. "Tidus, I'm fine...but what happened?"

"You must've swallowed some water or something because you started choking...I, uh, I had to do CPR..." Your eyes widen.

"You did? I'm-I'm sorry!" you say, flustered.

"Oh, it's...it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

You suddenly feel very weak. All of that...that..."excitement" drained your energy.

"You sure you're okay?" Tidus asks, standing.

"Yeah." He smiles a little and helps you to your feet. You stare him straight in the eye. Time seems to stop. There are so many things you want to tell him, to show him, to share with him. Now would certainly seem like the time to start. But instead you give him a small smile and walk into the house.

Namine's POV

You are sitting in bed, drawing, when Kairi bursts into your room.

"Namine, shoot me now, please," she says, slamming the door behind her. She sits on the floor.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" you ask, putting away your drawing pad. You've never seen her act this way before.

"Namine, I'm such an idiot," she whispers, starting to cry. "I ruined it."

"Ruined what?"

She tells you about what happened with Tidus.

"And now I'll never be able to tell him," she sobs. "I'm in love with him, but now I feel like such an idiot! There's no way I could tell him after that!" She sighs angrily. "I'm such an idiot."

You blink. Why is she coming to _you_? You love life isn't exactly great, either!

"You're not an idiot, Kai," you say, tugging gently on her hair. "_Everyone_ makes those types of mistakes."

She sniffs. "You think so?"

"I know so, trust me. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

She nods. You smile.

*Everyone makes those types of mistakes, Namine,* you tell yourself. *Don't worry about it. It'll be okay.*

???'s POV

You sit the lush canopy that you now call home, your leg dangling from the branch you sit upon. Very unlady-like. Suddenly a screech from below interrupts your relaxation.

"Oh, oh, oh!" you cry, jumping down from the branch into the leaves and grass. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

To horror and disgust, you watch as some sort of jungle cat runs away with a baby gorilla in its mouth.

"No!!! Get back here, you savage beast!" you shout. You then fall to your knees, sobbing. "Oh dear! Not again!"


	21. Chapter 20: BANANAS!

**Chapter 20: B-A-N-A-N-A-S!!**

Your POV

You and Sora left Traverse Town and, as of now, on your way to the Deep Jungle. So, naturally, you're listening to Phil Collins! Yay!! You are playing it through the intercom system so that you can sing along in your room.

"You'll be in my heart! No matter what they say!" you sing. "You'll be here in my heart, always...always." You love that song! Suddenly the ship lurches. You turn off your Ipod and run out of your room.

"Are we here?" you ask. Sora nods, then turns around. His eyes widen a little, then he slowly shakes his head.

"You ready?" he asks, standing. He's wearing camouflage! Like you! You match!! Omgee...it's army Sora!

"Sure am!" you reply. You are wearing a camo tank with camo cargo pants and a hat even! You gloves are camoflauged, too! This hat is the best, though. Military bucket hats are the bomb!

Sora opens the door cautiously and looks out.

"Sorry, just making sure I landed on the ground and not in a tree," he explains, grinning.

"Fine by me!" you say. You absently touch the pocket where you have cunningly stored your w.c. Hopefully you'll get to go swimming later.

You follow Sora through the jungle closely. It would be easy to get lost in a place like this. Sora steps with caution, so you follow his footsteps exactly, placing your foot in the imprint of his. His are huge, partially because of his shoes, so it's a safe bet. It's also the alternative to falling in a pit or something. That wouldn't be fun.

Suddenly something drops down directly in front of you. You scream and fall on your arsenic, closing your eyes. Sora turns around quickly, then laughs. Why is he laughing?

"It's okay, Kira," he says. You open your eyes and take his outstretched hand. He helps you up, then you actually see what dropped down in front of you...or should you say "who"? It's Tarzan! Unfortunately, he doesn't look too happy to see you. Sora picks up on this.

"Do you remember me? I'm Sora, remember?" he says slowly.

"...Sora," Tarzan repeats.

"This is my friend, Kira."

"...Kira."

"We're all friends, remember?"

Tarzan thinks for a moment, then nods.

"Friends. Help Tarzan."

You and Sora nod. He motions for you to follow him, so you and Sora follow him farther into the jungle.

Soon you reach a small opening. Gorilla nests line the outside edges. The place seems deserted, though. You randomly look up, only to see the gorillas hiding in the trees. Sora looks up as well, and his eyes widen.

"They look so afraid," he whispers. You look a little harder. He's right. All of the gorillas look scared out of their wit's end. But why would they be so frightened? You look forward a bit more to see a young, brunette girl sitting on her knees, crying. You recognize her as Jane.

"T-Tarzan," she gasps, her eyes widening. "D-did they...?"

"Friends," Tarzan says.

"Oh, I see. You look familiar," she says to Sora.

"I should be. I'm Sora," he says.

"Oh, _now_ I remember you! But who are you, miss?"

"I'm Kira," you say, bowing.

"Well, Kira, I'm Jane."

You smile kindly, then frown up at the freaked out gorillas. "What happened?"

"Sabor...he-"

"What the ef? I though Sabor died!" you shout.

"How d'you _know_ all this stuff??" Sora shouts back.

"I can't tell you!" you say angrily, stomping your foot. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's who it is. He keeps coming for the little ones, taking them as kill. I'm sure that's who it is," Jane explains.

"Find him," Tarzan says to you and Sora.

"We'll take care of it," Sora says. He then turns to you and says, "Let's go." You nod, and the two of you run off into the jungle once more.

After Some Serious Running...

Your POV

You and Sora stop for a moment, looking across to the other side of a ravine.

"How are we gonna get across?" you ask, afraid of what the answer might be.

Sora considers this question and the circumstances, then replies, "We'll have to swing on these vines, I guess. He walks over to a vine and tugs on it.

"What?! No way!" you cry.

"Oh, come on," he says, holding out his hand. "If you're too afraid to do it alone , then come with me. I won't let you fall. I promise."

You hesitate, then take his hand. He pulls you up on a knot in tied into the vine and stands behind you.

"Hang on tight, don't look down, and you'll be fine, okay?" Sora says, putting his arms around your waist. You nod instead of verbally answering. If you were to verbally answer, you puke all over the place cuz you're so friggin' NERVOUS!! "Okay, here we go." He pushes off and you feel a small tingle in your stomach. Ugh. You would've rather climbed that tree back in Wonderland. "Get ready to switch." WHAT?!?!?!? Is he SERIOUS?!?!?!? "Okay, let go...NOW!" You release the vine, only to have another one shoved into your hands.

You close your eyes. *This is awful. I mean, it's bad enough just being up here to begin with,* you think, *but with him holding me this way?! It's making me soooo nervous, it's not even funny! Not that I don't like it to an extent...*

The process of vine-switching repeats a few times, then Sora says, "Okay, last one." You open your eyes and look up at Sora. He looks so...determined. And hot. Your gaze wanders down to his arm around your waist. Although it's making you nervous, you can't help but enjoy it. Does he like this as much as you do? You avert your eyes once more and look straight ahead. You're almost there.

Soon you step out onto the grass and leaves. You collapse onto your knees, shaking.

"LAND!!" you shout, laughing. Sora laughs as well.

"C'mon, let's go. You can kiss the ground later."

You grin and stand. You're still shaking a little, but you ignore it as you and Sora hike through the greenery. Suddenly Sora stops.

"Whoa," he says quietly. You look over his shoulder to see a beautiful waterfall cascading into a pool. Fruited trees and bushes surround the shady area. "I've never been back here before."

"It's so beautiful," you murmur. You take a few steps back and smile. "We're stopping by here on our way back."

"Fine by me," Sora says, walking away. You sigh a little, then follow Sora.

Sora's POV

You march with Kira through the endless weeds. Tonight should be a lot of fun. You haven't gone swimming in a while, so it'll be nice to get back in the water.

Kira walks behind you, humming a song quietly-as usual. You smile a little. She was so nervous about that whole vine thing; _you_ could feel her heart pounding in her stomach, but she did it anyway. You've got to wonder, would you have been that brave? That willing to come face to face with a fear just to help your friend?

*She must really care about me,* you tell yourself. *Wait, I've thought this before!...Back in Wonderland, that's when it was...*

"Sora," Kira whispers, dragging you out of your thoughts. She grabs your wrist and points down. "Look."

CLIFFHANGER!!


	22. Chapter 21:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 21: Oasis Versus the Atlantis Hotel**

Your POV

You look down at the sight below you. So _this_ is why Jane was sure it was Sabor.

"Holy crap," Sora says. "How did this happen?"

"Well, apparently, Sabor had a lover or two, don't ya think?" you reply. Sora nods, wide-eyed. "There's ten of them. That means five each. Sound fair?"

"Heck yeah," he says, keyblade at hand. "I'll count us off. Ready? On my mark!...Three...two...one...GO!"

You draw your sword and drop down with Sora into the area below. All of the Sabor-lettes turn from their dinner of baby gorilla and pounce. You and Sora let out battle cries as you laugh and run toward the vicious kitties. After a while, you start to figure it out. It's not too difficult after all. You just grab their tails and...

Suddenly Tarzan drops down in front of you, spear in hand, and pretty much takes over. You and Sora hang back, watching in awe as Tarzan jumps all over the place, poking and jabbing his spear this way and that.

"He's doing our job for us," Sora whispers in your ear.

"Amen to that," you say, nodding. "So much for five each." Soon all of the evil kitties are vanquished.

"Thank you for finding then," Tarzan says.

"Welcome," you and Sora say unanimously.

"Anything else we can do?" you ask.

"No. Goodbye," he replies, disappearing into the trees.

"Well, that was pointless," Sora says, pouting. "We didn't even get to fight that much."

"Just go find the keyhole, okay?" you laugh. He grins and leads you to the spot. You always thought this was so pretty. In the opening trailer to Kingdom Hearts, when you would watch it on your computer, you would always pause it on that spot. Sora's eyes always looked so blue. Even now, as you watch in real life, his eyes turn a deep sapphire blue color as the butterflies fly off to reveal the keyhole. You sigh inwardly.

"Ready to go?" he asks after sealing the keyhole.

"Wait! I thought we were going back to that waterfall!" you exclaim.

"We are."

"Oh. Well, then yeah. Let's go."

You skip not too far ahead of sora, swinging your arms and singing.

"I still remember the ways that you touched me!" you sing. "Now I know I don't mean anything to you!" You look over your shoulder to see Sora raising an eyebrow at you. Feh. Uncultured heathen.

Sora's POV

You watch in amusement as Kira skips along, singing a song. It seems like she's always singing and humming or something. She turns around and looks at you for a moment, then continues the song.

"You're easy breezy and I'm Japanesey! Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me! Does that mean anything to you?"

Kira stops suddenly. Her hand reaches into her pocket and she pulls out her w.c.

"Did you bring yours?" she asks.

"Yep," you reply, patting your pocket.

She smiles, then jumps down off of the trail. You follow her down to the oasis.

"Take THIS, Atlantis Hotel!" Kira shouts, laughing. She presses a button on her w.c., throws it to the side, and then jumps into the water. "C'mon, get in!" she shouts when she surfaces. She runs out of the water and grabs your arm.

Lord. Have. Mercy. She looks...woowww...

"Hold on a sec," you say, twisting your arm away.

"Ooookaay," Kira giggles. "I'll be waaaaiiitiiiing." She runs back into the water. You turn around and let out the breath of air you were just holding. Wooowwww...

After changing into swim trunks, you turn back around. Kira isn't there... You walk into the water so that it reaches your shoulders.

"Kira? Where are you?" you ask. No answer. "Kira?" Still no answer. "Kira?!" Where the crap is she? "KIRA?! This isn't funny!...KIRA!"

Suddenly a hand grabs your ankle. You jump a little. Kira surfaces, laughing.

"I told you I'd be waiting," she says, grinning. You growl.

"I'm going to get you back for that," you say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She swims over to a rock and pulls herself up into it. "I have just one thing to say."

"What?"

Kira smiles and climbs to the top of the waterfall.

"WATERSILDE!!!" she screams, laughing and jumping off into the cascading water. It soon engulfs her. You smile and roll your eyes, swimming over to where she landed.

"WOO!" Kira shouts, surfacing. "That was SO much more fun than vine swinging!"

"I'm sure," you say, laughing.

"Try it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh come _on_!" Kira says, bouncing on her tip-toes. She's so short, and you're in deep water, so her chin barely rests on top of the water.

"I don't want to, okay?"

"Yes you do!" She grabs your arm again, trying to pull you over to the rock.

"I said, NO," you demand, digging your heels in the sandy bottom. She stops and sticks her tongue out at you.

"Loser," she says before disappearing under the water.

Your POV

You swim around Sora, trying to figure out how to get him to dive. His heels are stuck into the sand, so if you were to push him from behind, he could lose his balance and fall. But you should wait a moment, to catch him off-guard. You sit on the bottom and wait.

Sora looked at you differently earlier. Why was that? Was it out of admiration? Or was it because you're simply wearing a bikini? You don't want another situation like Adam.

Suddenly a hand grabs your arm. You jump and surface quickly as you can.

"Did I scare you?" Sora asks, laughing.

"Yeah. Cheater," you mutter. You dive back under the water and swim back to shore.

"Hey, get back here!" Sora shouts. You lay back in the cool grass and smirk.

"Make me."

He stands there for a moment, looking at you quizzically. Then he dives under the water.

"Ooo, sneaky," you say sarcastically. You watch his dim outline come toward you, then surface. He climbs out of the water and shakes his hair. Then he sits down next to you.

"You're not gonna make me?" you ask, propping yourself up on your elbows. You look up at him, eyebrows raised, eyes squinted.

"No," he replies. "I figured I've made you do enough for today." He leans back on his elbows as well. You blink. This is so unlike him...He looks at you and smiles brightly. "Hungry?" he asks.

You nod and stand, Sora standing with you. You both gather fruit and lay it out like a feast, then sit back down.

"Let's make a toast!" you say, giggling. You pick up a purple colored fruit and smile at Sora. "To my par'd'ner."

"To _my_ partner," he says, laughing. You hit your fruits together, then take a bite.

Fast Forward Through the Eating Because No One Gives a Shizznit, Am I Right?

Sora's POV

You lean back on your elbows again, smiling. This all reminds you of home. Kira does the same as you, running a hand through her messy, wet hair. You look at her, and at the same time, she looks at you.

*What am I supposed to think of you?* you think. *At first I thought you were only this crazy, know-it-all girl, but you've shown me so much more. The way you've handled everything...Every hand dealt to you...you've been so brave. In Traverse Town, you weren't afraid to learn about your sister and your real past. In Wonderland, you saved Alice...and me...In the coliseum, you kicked Sephiroth's arse, almost single-handedly. And here, even, you took the risk and faced one of the few fears you have. In so many situations, you've proven yourself. You...amaze me, Kira.*

Your POV

*What are you thinking about, Sora?* you think, staring into his sapphire blue eyes. *Are you thinking about me? Is that why we're looking at each other like this? There's so much I want you to know. I'm always thinking about you. I wish I could tell you, but that would make things so awkward between us, wouldn't it? I don't want to ruin moments like these. I just want...*

You finally look away, up at the night sky.

"Guess we're camping out here, huh?" you ask quietly.

"Yeah," Sora replies, laying back in the leaves. You sit up and hug your knees.

*I just want to be close to you...*

Still Your POV

"What's wrong?" Sora asks a minute or two later. "Still thinking about the whole Sephiroth thing?"

You nod. "A little..."

"In what way?"

"Like...who revived me, why my parents never told me, the 'power' Sephy referred to..."

"And?"

"...And I wonder who my Nobody is."


	23. Chapter 22: Singin' In The Rain:star:

**Chapter 22: Singin' In The Rain**

Roxas's POV

You bolt upright in bed, cold sweat beading your forehead. Argh, that stupid dream again! How long are you going to be haunted and tormented by your memories?

DREAM START

Your eyes came into focus, and you looked around.

"It worked, Demyx!" a voice shouted. "He's awake! Roxas is awake!" Zexion stood over you, grinning. Demyx came over, also smiling. "We did it!"

"How do you feel, Roxas?" Demyx asked, becoming serious.

"...Different," you replied. Demyx's face lit up again, and he and Zexion patted each other on the back. You turned to see Namine waking up. "Namine!" Namine turned to you and smiled. Soon everyone was awake and moving. You all made it. Everyone with different situations, all of you now "normal." You can live for yourself now.

"So what does this mean for you guys?" Larxene asked in a kind voice you'd never heard her use. Hopefully now she'll be different with a heart.

"Yeah, whaddya gonna do, get a patent for it?" Axel said, smirking. Even after this operation, he's still sarcastic as ever.

"We're going to use it on each other," Demyx replied, looking proud.

"Then we should all do something together," Zexion said, looking off to the side, thinking. Isn't he always?

You all continued to talk amongst yourselves, except for one girl you hadn't really noticed before. She had long black hair and piercing hazel eyes. She simply stood off to the side, alone.

"You okay?" you asked, approaching her cautiously. You didn't know her name, or her story, even.

She nodded, then smiled a little.

"Homesick?"

She sighed. "Well, a little, but I-"

A sudden explosion interrupted her. You all screamed and huddled together. You then noticed Zexion looking down at his stomach, and you saw a huge shard of glass piercing him. You shuddered. Demyx ran over to help him, dragging him over to the control panel.

"What's going on?" Larxene shouted over the rumbling noise.

"P-power...overload...through the wires..." Zexion muttered, falling to his knees. "...Circuits...are..." He fell to the ground, either dead or unconscious. You didn't dare guess which.

"Get out of here! Now!" Demyx shouted, being serious for once. You all hesitated. "NOW!" Axel quickly grabbed your arm, and you grabbed the quiet girl's arm. She grabbed Namine, and Larxene went to Axel. The five of you ran outside just as another, bigger explosion occurred. You looked over your shoulder to see Demyx fall to the floor, his head bleeding. Zexion...well...you knew for sure he was dead now.

"NO!" you shouted, trying to run back to them. But Axel dragged you away. It was too late. You were out of the lab, out into the night air. Once you were far enough away, Axel released you and you dropped to your knees, blinking back tears. Axel leaned against a nearby lamppost and punched it, letting out a cry of anger. Larxene pulled the hood of her white robe over her head and tightened it, so all you could see was her mouth, which was contorted into a grimace. Namine crawled over to you, bawling and hugging you. But, to your surprise, the stranger, the quiet girl, did nothing. She just sat in the grass, staring out at the sky.

A bit later, everyone had fallen asleep but you. You gave up on sleep and sat up to discover the girl still staring. She turned to you and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm only going to forget you, Roxas," she said, then fell to the ground.

"Hey!" you half-shouted, crawling over to her. She was unconscious. Only then did you notice something familiar. Although simple, a pretty black ribbon was tied around her neck, a moon charm dangled from it.

DREAM END

"Nami..." you whisper, closing your eyes tightly. "...So it _was_ you."

Wakka's POV--all out.

You watch as Selphie and Kairi run indo da watah, laughing. Selphie is so pretty. She would nevah go for a guy like you. She deserves da supah-model type. Not a beach bum like you. She'll nevah notice you.

Suddenly you hear a noise behind you. You turn slowly to see Tidus wit his stick.

"Hello, Wakka," he say, smiling dat cra-zee smile.

"M-mercy, ya?" you say, backing away.

"NEVA!!" He lifts da stick, and den-

"Tidus, leave Wakka alone, would ya?" Selphie shout from da watah. "I swear, you guys are so stupid...so violent."

Tidus growl and walk away, holding da stick tightly in his hahnds. You let out a sigh.

She noticed you, ya?

Tidus's POV

Geez, how many times can you mess up in front of Kairi?! This makes four! That's right, FOUR!! You sigh as you head into your room, slamming the door behind you.

"I'm so stupid," you say to yourself. You shove your stick under your bed, and collapse on top. "Can't I do anything right?"

*Is this what love is supposed to feel like?* you wonder. *Am I going to be like this forever?...I feel so bad about yesterday. She could've died...* You sit up quickly.

*I have an idea...I should get her a gift...something nice...something _really_ nice. But what?*

There _is_ a jeweler you could go to. A ring would not be best...bracelets are kind of informal...not special. Kairi doesn't wear earrings...

*A necklace...* She hasn't been wearing her pendant since Sora left. *So that's it then...*

Fast Forward

Riku's POV

It's sometime late at night...you can't sleep. You seem to have a hard time sleeping now. Ever since the cookout...you shudder. Why did you have to go and ruin it?

Y'know, this treehouse has a nice view. You never used to enjoy it as much. Now, though, things are different..._you_ are different.

You feel a slight breeze, and a raindrop hits your forehead. Soon it's pouring rain, and you're soaked, thanks to the huge window. Great. The downpour soon stops as quickly as it came. You sigh. Now you're all wet, and-whoa. You suddenly see someone closing the back door to the house. It's...it's...Namine. She slowly creeps down to the beach, and then lets out a giggle and throws her arms out to the sides, hands pointing to the sky. She twirls around and around, giggling just loud enough that you can hear her. You watch as she spins and runs, arms outstretched, a giant smile on her face. She smiles softly as she lowers her arms ans stops spinning. Then, just as quickly as she came out, she disappears back inside.

Suddenly you feel really tired...

???'s POV

"Think, think, think," you say to yourself, scratching your head. What could you do today? Hm...

"Why don't we...build something...like...like a...like an obstacle course?! Yes, yes, that's a good idea!" you exclaim, jumping up to find your friends. Today will be such fun!


	24. Chapter 23: What Are We, Border Collies?

**Chapter 23: "What Are We, Border Collies?"**

Sora's POV

You and Kira are back in the ship, heading to Traverse Town. As usual, you're listening to music. Kira leans back in her chair, bobbing her head to the beat of the song. You smile a little. She actually did the vines today, albeit with a little protest.

As you approach Traverse Town, Kira sits up and pauses the song.

"Do you want to come with me to see Olette?" she asks, cocking her head.

"Sure," you reply.

"Are we staying with Yuffie and them?"

"Probably."

"Alrighty."

You think for a second, then say, "Do you want to see our entire route?"

"Sure!"

You chuckle and hand Kira a map. She unpauses the song and looks it over.

"Oooh, so we're going to the Hundred Acre Wood next? Then Agrabah...Monstro-ew...ooo!!! Atlantica!!"

"Have you been there?"

"Nah," she says, smiling. "I've just always wanted to be a mermaid. I've always wondered what it's like!"

You laugh. "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me."

"Good! That means you're getting to know me!"

"Whatever. You know more about me than I know about you."

"True," she says, tapping her index finger against her chin. "Well, what do you _want_ to know about me?"

Hm...good question. "Uh, I don't know. Just tell me some useless information."

Your POV

Where to begin...

"Well...my favorite color is light blue, my favorite food is...I guess teriyaki chicken...I used to have a boyfriend named Adam. Did you know _that_?"

"No," Sora replies, smirking. "Is that so..."

"Yeah. A grade A jock, too. But we broke up a little after I moved across the country. When I think back on it, I realize how he only liked me because he thought I was pretty. Totally took advantage of me..."

"That must've sucked."

"Yeah...but you never realize it at the time. It all seems so perfect...it never lasts, though. Not when you're young."

You glance over at Sora. He has that look on his face. The one where it looks like he's debating something.

"Gosh, that sounds depressing!" you say, laughing a little to lighten the mood. "Are we here?"

"Yep," he replies. You turn off your Ipod and stand up, albeit shakily. This morning, you woke up feeling like you had a hangover, but you didn't even drink! Did that fruit you ate contain some of the ingredients found in alcoholic beverages?

Sora stands after landing the ship. He stretches his arms and asks, "Ready to go?"

"Sure am," you reply. He smiles and you both leave the ship.

Fast Forward a Bit

Sora's POV

You and Kira walk into Merlin's study to Merlin waiting for you.

"I knew you'd be coming," he says, smiling. Well, duh, he knows everything.

"I figured," you say, smirking. You lead Kira over to the bookshelf. "Now if I could just find that book..."

"This one?" Kira asks. She holds out a book..._the_ book.

"Yes..." you reply, giving her a suspicious look. She innocently smiles and shrugs. "Let's go." You and Kira open the book...

The Hundred Acre Wood!

Your POV

You are actually in Pooh's world! How weird! Everything seems so warm and fuzzy here. Your clothes are simple: a red tshirt, jean capris and white flip flops. Even your hair has an adorable look to it. The ends are curled into loose ringlets.

"Hello!" a voice suddenly calls out. You and Sora turn to see Pooh waving at you.

"Hey there, Pooh!" Sora shouts, running over to him. You follow. He bends down, placing his hands on his knees. His cute little butt sticks out a little. It's calling to you: "OPEN TARGET! OPEN FIRE!! PLACE HAND HERE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!!!"... "Whatcha been up to?"

"We made an obstacle course!" Pooh replies.

"Ooo! Neat!" you squeal. You then bow and say, "I'm Kira."

"Kira...okay, well, I'm Pooh."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"So...is your course done?" Sora asks.

"Yes, but we haven't tried it yet. Would-"

Pooh is interrupted by the sound of a few other voices calling out his name. Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Roo round the corner.

"There ya are, Pooh!" Roo says, bounding along.

"W-w-w-w-we were starting t-t-t-to worry!" Piglet exclaims.

"Why should we worry? He's with Sora," Eeyore says, plopping his rear on the ground.

"But who's the lady?" Tigger asks, bouncing over and around you. Finally! Someone didn't call you "little" for once!

"Her name is Kira," Pooh says. "I was just about to ask if they wanted to try out our obstacle course."

"Oh! Would ya? Please? Please?" Roo shouts, hopping over to you.

"How about it, Sora?" you ask.

"Sure!" he replies, standing up straight.

"SUGOI! An obstacle course! YOU'RE GOIN' _DOWN_!!!" you shout, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Sora shouts back, getting up in your face.

"I will, buddy, I _will_!" You take a step back. Any closer and your noses would've touched. You mentally shudder, unsure of whether to be excited or confused.

"Okay! Follow us! Hoohoohoohoo!" Tigger says, bouncing away. You giggle and run after him. Sora follows close behind, then the others come along.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Sora asks, grinning.

"Psh! Whatever!" you reply. "Hey, I've got an idea! To make things more interesting, let's not use weapons."

"Sounds good, but you do realize that won't help your chances, right?"

"You mean my chances of losing? Yeah."

Sora laughs and rolls his eyes. You stop right at the start line.

"I just don't want you to cheat," you say. He grins.

"Alright! First one in Rabbit's wagon wins!" Roo exclaims. "We all helped make this, so expect the unexpected!" Suddenly Kanga, Rabbit, Gopher, and Owl come over.

"Oh, so you got some people to test it?" Rabbit asks. He then smiles and says, "Oh, hello again, Sora! I didn't even recognize you at first...and...uh..."

"Kira," you offer. A sudden thought crosses your mind. "Don't tell me you're all cheering for Sora!"

"Of course they are...I'm the best," Sora says. You stick your tongue out at him.

"I'll cheer for you!" Roo and Kanga say at the same time.

"Me too!" Tigger says.

"I will too," Eeyore says.

"Thank you all!" you cry, bowing.

"Alright, ready at the start line!" Roo shouts. You and Sora take your ready positions. "On my count, go at the go!" You giggle. "Three!...Two!...One!...GO!"

Sora's POV

You take off towards your first obstacle: honey pots. The tops are cut off so that you put your foot in them the way a football player might. Surprisingly, Kira is right beside you.

"What were you, a star football player in another life?" you ask, laughing.

"No, but my ex was!" she replies, grinning. You smirk and continue on. Next up is a zipline that leads to the bottom of a ladder. You and Kira reach the ladder at the same time, but she climbs much faster than you. So, in a matter of seconds, Kira takes the lead.

You let out a loud growl and Kira laughs as you jump into the mud pit.

"Giving up already? C'mon, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that," she says, turning to face you. Your eyes widen, and hers do too.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT _THAT_??" you shout, furiously making your way through the mud pit.

"If you can catch me, I'll tell you!" she says, laughing. You finally pull yourself out of the mud and stop at the beginning of a field of flowers. This seems too simple...

Sure enough, you watch as Kira suddenly falls to the ground. Her ankle is caught in a chuckhole. The shoes she's wearing are making it difficult for her to get loose. You stand there for a moment. Should you risk it?...Nope. You really hate to cheat, but you really, REALLY wanna know how Kira knows so much. You smile and summon your keyblade, then take a swing at the flowers. They fly away off to the side, revealing chuckholes of every size, some huge.

Your POV

Sora is CHEATING! How dare he?! He must _really_ wanna know your secret.

"Cheater!" you shout.

"Loser!" Sora shouts back, hacking away at the flowers. GASP!! HOW COULD HE?! No one, and I mean _no one_, calls you a loser and gets away with it! You growl and twist your ankle out of the chuckhole at last. Then you sprint off, avoiding any spots that look suspicious.

Soon you reach your next obstacle: an underground tunnel. You quickly army-crawl to the other side. There you see Sora just ahead of you. He seems to be struggling with hopping from one pole to another. You waste no time and hop up onto the first pole, then the next, and the next...Soon you reach another mud pit, and before you know it, you're inside of the wagon. You won!

W00T!!

"T-take _that_, Sora!" you scream, panting and standing shakily. "Looks like this makes you a cheater AND a loser!"

Sora pulls himself into the wagon, also panting. You're both covered in mud. It would be funny except for the fact that you're pissed at him. "This sucks," he says quietly.

"Why? 'Cause a girl beat you? 'Cause you cheated and you still lost?" You wipe the mud off of you the best you can.

"No." He looks up at you with a confused look on his face. "I want to know how you knew about what Riku said."

You smile kindly but stay standing. You _can't_ tell him! You don't want him to change!

"Well, it's your own fault. You shouldn't have cheated, and you shouldn't have called me a loser," you say. Suddenly cheers and clapping fill the air. Your name is being chanted.

"Way to go, Kira!" Roo says, jumping into your arms. You give him a hug.

"Thank you! It was a lot of fun!" you exclaim. "Hey, whose idea was it to hide the chuckholes with flowers?" Everyone points at Eeyore in a "haha you're gettin in trouble!" attitude. "Very creative! That made things really interesting!"

Eeyore smiles and says, "Thanks."

You smile back, then look down at Sora. He stares back up at you with those big, blue eyes. What could he be thinking about this time?

Sora's POV

Once again, you are completely confused.

*What _am_ I supposed to think about you, Kira?* you feel like shouting. *I was right about you being a crazy girl, but now I KNOW that there's more to it than that. You have this...this life in you...or should I say light? You make the most out of everything. You're so kind! I look bad in comparison...you seem so perfect...*

Kira smiles and holds out her hand to you. "Ready to go, Sora?" she asks.

*Your spirit...*

You take her hand and she pulls you to your feet.

*Your strength...*

Suddenly the wagon collapses under your weight. Kira laughs.

*Your smile...*

"C'mon, let's go," she says, pulling your arm. "Goodbye, everyone, and thank you for letting us try your course!"

"You're welcome!" everyone says.

"Bye," you say, waving as Kira drags you away.

"Goodbye!"

Kira grins at you, then turns around and lets go of your arm. She runs off, leaving you standing there watching her.

*You're...amazing...*

Your POV

That was a lot of fun! You hope that you'll have that much fun in the other worlds. You glance over your shoulder to see Sora walking slowly, staring at the ground.

"C'mon, Sora!" you shout, laughing. "Don't be a sore loser!"

Sora glances up at you and says, "I'm not." He then looks back down at the ground and quickens his pace. You frown and turn back around. What's _his_ problem? Is he still mad about what you said? You hope not...


	25. Chapter 24: Annie, Get Your Gun!

**Chapter 24: Annie, Get Your Gun!**

Your POV

You and Sora end up back in Merlin's study. Merlin is-of course-waiting for you there.

"So? How was it?" he asks, smiling.

"Fun!" you reply, grinning. Sora shrugs. You give him a small shove and say, "Ignore him. He's being a sore loser."

"I am not," Sora says.

"Well, we've gotta go now! Bye!" you say, grabbing Sora by the arm and waving.

"Wait, Kira," Merlin says. You freeze. "Can I speak with you, Sora?"

Sora nods, so you release his arm, sighing a little. He walks over to Merlin, who leads him further away from you. You sigh again and pull out your w.c., switching back to Traverse Town clothes. Why must they always have these private conversations? Are they talking about _you_ or something?

"Okay, Kira, let's go," Sora says finally.

"To Olette's?" you ask.

"To Olette's."

You smile and walk out of the magician's study and into the streets of Traverse Town.

"It's getting late," Sora says. "I don't think we'll have time to visit Leon and them today. Do you think your sister would let us spend the night at her place?"

"She'd better."

Sora laughs and you continue to lead the way to Olette's house. Whatever Merlin talked to him about must've cheered him up some. So maybe they ~weren't~ talking about you. But you never know.

Soon you reach Olette's house. You knock on the door and shout, "It's Kira!"

"Hold on a sec!" Olette says, giggling. The door soon swings open to reveal a grinning, red-faced Olette.

"What's so funny?" you ask. Her smile disappears and her cheeks redden even more.

"Oh, nothing," she replies quickly. "Come in, both of you."

"Thanks," you and Sora say, walking inside. Suddenly Hayner appears around the corner, the same goofy look on his equally red face. Ohhh...

"Hey," he says, becoming serious.

"Hello," you say, smiling.

"Kira, Sora, um...this is Hayner," Olette says, the smile returning to her face. "In case you forgot."

"I figured," you and Sora say.

"Um, Olette, d'you think we could stay the night at your place?" you ask.

"Oh, sure thing! Here, let me show where your room is," she replies, motioning for you to follow her. You walk down the hallway, and as you walk past Hayner, Olette's hand brushes against his, and he grins. Ohhh... You soon enter a bedroom very similar to the one Yuffie and co. had for you. "Is this okay?"

"Yup. Thanks, shimai," you say, grinning.

"Not a problem. If you need anything, I'll be in the, um, kitchen."

You smile slyly. "Suuuure."

She reddens and bites her lip, then walks out of the room. As soon as she shuts the door, you start to laugh.

"Jiminy Christmas™," you giggle, sitting on the bed.

"What? What's so funny?" Sora asks.

"Did you not notice?"

"Notice...?"

"Omgee! Never mind."

"No! Tell me!"

You sigh. "Well...I have every reason to believe Olette and Hayner are...well..."

"...Do you mean...'involved'?" Sora asks. You nod, then start laughing again.

"She's more like me than I thought," you murmur, your smile fading. You look up at Sora. He looks back down at you, concerned. "Don't ask, please."

"I guess I won't," he says, sitting next to you.

"Good."

Sora's POV

"Good," Kira says. She sighs and tugs at her hair. Why did she say that about Olette?...Or, really, about herself? Is she really like that? She doesn't seem that way.

"I don't believe you, thought," you say.

"Oh...Sou ka?... Jaa, sore ga hontou darou... tabun... Watashi wa tabun machigatte imasu... Demo, wakaranai... Watashi wa totemo tsukareru!"

"Kira...?"

"Hnn? Oh, sorry...I'm going to bed," she says, standing up. She jogs over to the bathroom and shuts the door. You sit there, staring at the place where Kira was sitting moments ago. What did she say? All you understood was "sou ka?". She's so strange!

You sigh and stand up, kicking off your shoes. Kira had ~better~ leave some hot water! Or else you might have to go all keyblade master on her. You smile a little, then remember what Merlin said not too long ago.

FLASHBACK START

"Can I speak with you, Sora?" Merlin asked. You nodded and Kira released you, so you walked over to him. "Why so glum??"

"I'm not really 'glum'..." you said. "I'm just confused."

"About Kira?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"I could see that about her. She certainly seems to be too bright for her own good sometimes."

"I dunno. I'm..." You shoved your hands into your pockets and glanced over at Kira. She wasn't paying any attention to you, thankfully. You sighed.

"I sense there's more to this than just a confusing friendship," Merlin whispered. You jerked your head around.

"I think that's what I'm confused about," you said, sighing once more.

"Well then, let me tell you this: _don't worry about it_. Don't let it get to you! Be her friend; that will prove to be enough until you figure out what you're feeling!"

You sighed one more time.

"Don't believe me, eh? You don't know until you try."

"Oh...fine..." you said, crossing your arms. "I'll try it your way."

"Good. Don't ruin it. You've still got a long way to go."

"Yeah. That was only our fourth world, and we didn't even lock that one!"

"That wasn't what I meant....but believe what you want. You had best be going. Take care of her, Sora."

"I will. I promise."

FLASHBACK END

*I'll protect you, Kira,* you think. *I'll keep you safe.*

Suddenly the bathroom door flies open and Kira steps out with half-dry hair. You smile a little.

"I swear there's hot water left!" she cries, towel-drying her hair.

"Good," you say, stepping into the bathroom. You close the door behind you. *You don't have to worry, Kira. I'm here.*

Your POV

You watch in silence as Sora enters the steamy bathroom.

*He thinks too much now,* you think. *I know I'm being a bit hypocritical, but lately, he's been acting a bit off.* You wish you knew what was going on in that head of his.

After drying your hair, you change and collapse into bed. Today was so fun! What will tomorrow bring? Tomorrow you go to Agrabah, then Monstro, then Atlantica, then Halloween Town, then Never Land, and then...Hollow Bastion.

Although you know that's not the last world you'll be visiting, the fact that you're going there at all scares you a little. Let's face it: things that happen in Hollow Bastion aren't usually good! And if Yuffie and co. are back in Traverse Town again, things must be pretty bad over there. You shudder and pull the covers up to your chin, curling up into a ball.

*But I've got Sora,* you tell yourself. *I've got Sora on my side. He'll keep me safe. In fact, _I'll_ keep _him_ safe. We'll be there for each other.* You sigh a little and close your eyes. *It's so nice having someone like him looking out for me. And yet sometimes it's a hassle, like today, hehe... But...but it's...worth it...*

Sora's POV

You walk out of the bathroom to see Kira in bed, already asleep. As quietly as you can, you tiptoe over to the bed and sit on it. She doesn't move, so you slide under the covers and lay your head down on your pillow. What a day...

*How _did_ she know about that?* you ask yourself. *That wasn't something you could audibly hear; that went on in my head! Is she a mind-reader or something...? No, that can't be it.* You turn to face Kira.

"What are you hiding from me?" you whisper. Silence. You turn back over and sigh. "You know...you can't keep a secret forever."

The Next Morning

Still Sora's POV

After leaving Olette's house, you head back to your ship. Kira is humming some song, at times singing it. From what you can hear, the lyrics are saying, "Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!"

"You can't do everything better than me," you say finally.

"Oh yeah?" she says, running up beside you. "Well, the only thing I don't know how to do is drive the gummi ship, which you won't TEACH ME!"

"Maybe some other time."

"No, TODAY."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, it's too late," you say, running inside the ship and sitting the pilot's chair.

"Cheater," she says, grabbing her Ipod. She sticks out her tongue and runs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Soon, the very song she was just singing blares on over the intercom.

"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!"

"No, you can't!" you shout, then realize that the song plays those very words.

"Yes, I can!" Kira sings.

"No, you can't!"

Kira opens her door and sticks her head out.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, Yes I can!"

You continue the song-and the argument-until Kira has eventually walked up in your face.

"YES I CAAAAAN!" she belts out, stomping her foot on the last beat of the song. You glare at each other for a while until suddenly another song plays:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me princess,

Now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

A hundred thousand things begin

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back I'm in

A whole new world

With new horizons to pursue

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase,

A wondrous place

For you and me

Kira stares at you for a moment, then runs back to her room and, once again, slam the door.

*Jiminy Chr-* You stop mid-thought. _Kira_ says "Jiminy Christmas™"...She's...rubbing off on you...

Your POV

After turning off your Ipod, you collapse down to your knees. Why do you suddenly feel so exhausted?

*What is it about him that makes me so crazy?* you ask yourself. *Why am I so crazy about that kid?* You lower your head. You know why. *It's because...you're so good to me...your heart is so full of light...it...it draws me in...You just want people to be happy...you're all about...about happiness, and what sane person doesn't want _that_?* You weakly crawl into bed.

*You make me feel inferior, though. I'll never be good enough for you. So...that's why I act this way sometimes...I guess they mean it when they say "love hurts." But I didn't know it hurt _this_ much! There should be a new saying...like "love hurts, but true love can kill." Well, maybe not that...*

"In you and I...there's a new land," you whisper, a tear rolling down your cheek. "But...what's left of me now...?"

???'s POV

Well, it's taken a couple of years, but it's official, and sure to be the biggest bash in history! Tomorrow will be the best day of your life! Why? Well...because...

YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!!


	26. Chapter 25: Back at the Ranch:star

**Chapter 25: Back at the Ranch...***

Roxas's POV

You lie out on the beach, half-asleep in the warm sun. It's been a bit cloudy lately, so it's nice to finally get some sun. Plus you're kind of lonely. Wakka and Tidus left early this morning to "take care of something," and Riku...well, Riku just doesn't hang around and talk anymore. Selphie and Kairi usually don't talk to you, and you haven't really talked to Namine in a while, just because it might be awkward. That just leaves...

Right on cue, you hear your name being called. You lift your head to see Nami running toward you. She sits next to you quickly.

"It-it _was_ me," she says, out of breath. "I was the fifth person."

"I know," you murmur.

Nami hangs her head. She squints her eyes, looking confused. "It...was _me_," she whispers. "And that means...that I was a Nobody, wasn't I?"

"One would assume," you reply, sitting up completely. You really do feel bad for Nami; you've been there. In ways, though, her case is worse. You lived by yourself, not with "parents."

"Did...did Zexion and Demyx tell you about me?" she suddenly asks, looking up at you with her bright hazel eyes.

"No. Do _you_ even know?" Nami shakes her head.

"My 'parents'...they never told me about any of this. They didn't tell me about Demyx or Zexion, about Axel or Larxene, about Namine...not even you...I wish I had known."

"But if you did, then you might not have come here," you say. "You and Kira...you both came here for a reason. Kira came to help Sora save the worlds...and you...you came to find out about who you really are, about your past."

"I...I guess you're right. But why couldn't I remember in the first place?"

"You said that you were going to forget. That was what you told me last: 'I'm only going to forget you, Roxas.' Then you passed out. That was the last time I saw you."

Nami sighs a little, hugging her knees. You wish there was something you could do for her! You want to see her smile. It seems like she's forgetting how.

*You would look so beautiful if you smiled,* you think. *You're pretty to begin with, but...Look, just smile! Please, just once, to let me know you're okay!*

Suddenly Nami looks up at you and smiles a little.

"I wonder whose Nobody I was."

Wakka's POV

Man, why did Tidus have to drag you along anyway, ya? Dis is ridiculous! Tidus dudn't have to get her a gift. He just need to say he sorry. But he must like her a lot to do dis for her.

While you's here, you dink about someding Selphie might like...oh wait, ya? Now you's being a...what's da word...starts wit an "h" and most people use it to dell people dey's fat...oh yeah: hypocrite!

"C'mon, man, help me out here!" Tidus shout.

"Oh, whatevah. You gots plendy of munny!" you shout back.

"Well, I guess that's true...but still! I didn't drag you along for nothing!"

"Sure seems dat way, mon."

"Oh, shuddup."

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"I do!"

"Den _you_ shut up, ya? You got enough munny to buy anyding in dis store!"

Tidus's POV

You are about ten wrong words away from strangling Wakka. You brought him for help, and he's not doing that. In fact, he's just standing there, hands shoved in his pockets!

Alright, so you admit you're a little paranoid, but this has to be _perfect_. One hundred percent flawless, P-E-R-F-E-C-T! This isn't just about saying you're sorry. This goes above and beyond a simple "sorry."

You walk up and down the glass cases, studying each piece with extreme caution. It doesn't help that you have no flippin idea what you're doing. A sales clerk walks up behind you.

"Can I help you, sir?" he says. You jump a little, then turn around.

"Yeah, uh, do you have anything...well..." you say, unsure of how to word this. "There's a girl I know and, uh, well, do you have any, uh-"

"Ah, say no more," the clerk says, smiling. "Something perfect, am I right?"

"Yeah!...like a necklace...?"

"Right this way, sir."

You follow the clerk to the other side of the store. There sits a case of expensive silver and gold jewelry. There's gotta be something you can get in there. You scan the rows of necklaces, becoming more and more discouraged...until finally you see exactly what you want.

"That one," you say quickly, pointing to the piece you want.

"Good choice, sir. Simple, but clean-cut and elegant," the clerk says, pulling it out.

"Did ya finally find one?" Wakka asks, suddenly appearing at your side.

"Yeah," you reply, paying for the piece of perfection. "I did."

Riku's POV

What's happened to you?

*I just don't care anymore,* you find yourself thinking. *I want it to end.*

You find yourself walking to the most deserted parts of the island, thinking thoughts that a mentally sane person shouldn't be thinking. For example:

*I wonder if this vine could hold me.*

*Is the ground too soft here?*

*Would they find me here, or is this too secretive?*

Today you stand in a small pool of water, thinking, *It's too shallow here.* You stop and hang your head.

*See what you've done to me, Namine?!* you shout in your mind. *Look at me! Look at what you're doing! I'm...dying because of you...*

You slowly make your way back to the main part of the island. As you walk through the house, toward the safety of your bedroom, you suddenly see Namine. She stares up at you, and you simply stare back. But to your surprise, she then smiles.


	27. Chapter 26: Oh! A Potluck!

**Chapter 26: "Oh! A Potluck!"**

Note: You may think the end to this chapter is stupid, but it works! It's totally something I would do, just because I get frustrated with some of the ((censored censored ceeeeensooored)) Disney villians!!

Your POV

You smile as you walk out of your room. Agrabah...what a neat place! Actually, anyplace warm is considered a "neat" place in your book. But you've _always_ wanted to go to Agrabah, ever since the movie came out. Your main reason for this is kind of stupid, though. You've just always wanted to ride a magic carpet!

Sora is sitting at his spot still. Did he even hear you come in? Or is he still ignoring you because of what happened earlier? It's not your fault you like him!...is it? Time just does that type of thing! Your situation reminds you of what one of your old friends said once.

FLASHBACK START

You and your former best friend, Mina, sat in the pool hanging out and talking. You watched in humbled silence as your crush, Adam, and his friends fought against each other with kickboards. Although this was amusing, you were still bored to death. You couldn't go home until two because your mom and dad were out and they didn't want you home alone.

"Um, Mina, what time is it?" you asked.

"...Noon," she replied. "You know we can't leave until two, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so bored."

What seemed like a half-hour passed, so you asked again.

"_Geez_, girl, it's only 12:08!!" Mina replied, giggling.

Suddenly a huge shout went out, and Adam and two of his friends swam your way.

"Hide us!" one, named Keith, shouted. The other, named Aric, grabbed his arm and hid behind his kickboard.

"Oh, crap, Aric! You moron!" Adam shouted, backing into you and Mina. Mina smiled at you, and you grinned. She knew you liked Adam. A lot.

Another cry was heard, and then water was splashed at the five of you, coming from all directions. You screamed and splashed back, until finally the other guys left.

"OPERATION NAVY SEALS, _CHAAAARGE_!" Adam shouted, pointing at the other guys. You watched, laughing, as they began to attack each other.

The process of running-okay, okay, SWIMMING-back and forth repeated a few times, until Aric shouted something about a peace treaty and they all left.

"W-whoa..." you said, still laughing. "Hey, um, what time is it now?"

"Well, lookey here! 1:55!!" Mina cried. You smiled as you got out of the pool. "Hey, Sakira-chan, ya know what the only thing that can control time is?"

"Um...fun?"

"No...true love. Did you know that? Betcha didn't, did ya?"

FLASHBACK END

*You wonder why I act this way,* you think. *Well, did you ever think it might be _your _fault? Betcha didn't, did ya?*

Sora's POV

You finally land in Agrabah, then notice someone standing behind you.

"Oh, hey, Kira," you say, turning around. How long has she been back there? She smiles and nods. "Uh, give me a minute to change." She nods again, so you head to your room.

After changing, you head back out to see Kira standing there, but now covered in a long, black cloak, similar to what the Organization wore, but different in some ways.

"What's with the cloak?" you ask.

"Oh, I...um...I don't want anyone to see what I'm wearing underneath," she replies, smiling through a light-blue facial shawl.

"Why's that?"

"...Because..."

You cock your head a little, but she just smiles again.

"You have too many secrets," you say finally, opening the door.

"I know," she says, stepping out of the ship. You notice her shoes are that same light-blue color, with a curl at the end of the toe. Hm...

"You sure you aren't going to roast out here?" you ask, following Kira off of the ship into the warm air.

"I'll be fine," she replies. She then squints her already small eyes and points off into the distance. "Something's going on over there."

You look to the spot she's pointing to and see a large cluster of people in front of a marketplace store. It doesn't look like anything bad is going on, though. You gesture for Kira to follow you, and the two of you walk towards the crowd. An excited buzz fills your ears.

"Did you hear the news?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, it's about time!"

"I was beginning to think it wouldn't happen!"

"Um, excuse us?" Kira says, talking to a young girl. "What's going on?"

"The princess is finally getting married!" she exclaims through her headshawl. "All of Agrabah is invited!"

"When _is_ the wedding?" you ask, but before the girl can respond, her mother grabs her arm, yelling things about talking to strangers.

"C'mon, let's go to the palace!" you say, dragging Kira out of the madhouse.

"Oh, yay!!" she says, running alongside you. "I love weddings!"

"You realize you might have to look nicer, am I right?" you ask, a sly grin appearing on your face.

"Heck no! I'm leaving the covering _on_! I don't want to stand out!"

Your POV

Truth is, what you're wearing under this cloak is HOT. No joke; it's stunning. However, if anyone at all is going to see you in this, it's going to be Sora and _only _Sora. Heck, you could probably outdo whatever Jasmine is wearing. Now _that's _saying something!

"Stand out? Whaddya mean?" Sora asks.

"I'm not going to talk about it anymore!" you shout, laughing. He looks at you with a confused, albeit curious, look on his face. Like he would know, he blends right in. He's practically wearing what Aladdin would wear!

"But what if we're guests of honor?" he asks.

"You mean if _you're_ guest of honor?! They don't even know me!" You slow your pace, and Sora does too. "If they ask you to be the guest of honor, go ahead. I'll be fine on my own."

Sora cocks his head a little, squinting at you. You smile, so then he nods. Phew! Got out of that one!

At the Palace

Still Your POV

Sora knocks on the gate, and two obese guards approach you.

"State you names and your business," they say, glaring down at you.

"My name is Sora, and the girl is Kira," Sora replies. "The girl." Nice. "We're friends of Princess Jasmine!"

"Oh yeah?" one guard says, laughing. "Prove-"

"Sora!" a woman's voice cries. You all look up to see Jasmine running towards you. "I _thought_ that was you! I can't believe it!" She looks at the dumbfounded guards and stomps her foot. "Don't just stand there; let them in!"

The gate's doors swing open, and you and Sora walk inside. Jasmine runs up to Sora and swoops him into a hug. You giggle a little. He's all red-faced now.

"Sora, did you hear?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah, congratulations!" he replies. Jasmine releases him.

"Come inside, both of you! I...don't believe I caught your name, dear."

"Oh, I'm Kira," you say, bowing.

"Well, I'm Jasmine. Nice to meet you."

You nod, and you and Sora follow Jasmine inside...yup, you are _definitely _outdoing what Jasmine is wearing! For once, she's being modest!

"Aladdin, darling!" she shouts. Aladdin appears around the corner.

"Sora! No way!" he says, running up to Sora.

"Darling, don't you think Sora deserves to be in the wedding? Like..."

"Like a guest of honor!"

"Called it," you murmur, looking at Sora. He grins.

"Sounds good to me! How about it, Sora?" Jasmine asks.

"Okay. Uh, before I can do anything else, let me talk to Kira," he replies, smiling. He then pulls you off to the side. "You _sure _you don't wanna be in the wedding?"

"Positive," you reply. "I'll keep a watch on things to make sure they don't get out of hand."

Sora nods a little. "You're going to leave me lonely just because you don't want anyone to see what you're wearing, huh? That's your real reason, isn't it?" His hand reaches out to undo one of the fastenings on your cloak. You gasp and slap his hand. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," you giggle. "You can't see!" You place a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Go be the special boy. I'll be fine."

Sora hesitates, then nods. "Be careful, then."

"I will."

And with that, he walks away.

Time for the Wedding Parade!

Sora's POV

You sit on top of a huge-mongous elephant, dressed in fancy Arabian duds and a turban, which keeps falling off of your head. This might be a downside of having spiky hair...you give up on the turban and set it to the side. Nevertheless, this is pretty exciting. You can't but wish Kira was up here with you...it's kind of lonely.

The parade begins, and you wave to the crowds of people, smiling. Everything is going smoothly, and then you see Kira. She is standing at the back of the crowd, looking around. You wave to her, but she doesn't notice. Instead she slinks away, sword at hand. Uh-oh...

Suddenly a huge burst of red smoke fills the area where Kira had just been standing. People start screaming and running around.

"What's going on?" Aladdin asks. Jasmine leans over the edge a little.

"I can't tell! There's too many-"

"Jasmine, look out!" a voice cries. You look down to see Kira standing there, a large cut on her face.

"Jasmine! Aladdin! Get down!" she shouts. They nod and duck down into their canopy.

"Kira!" you shout, climbing down from your elephant. You jump the last few feet and land with a thud, but you're fine. Kira runs over and helps you up. You aim a cure spell at her cheek, and the wound closes up.

"Thanks," she says.

"What's going-" A loud explosion interrupts you. Kira pulls you to the ground to avoid the flying debris. You try again. "What's going on?"

"Well, let's see. This guy was holding a black genie lamp. He rubbed it before I could stop him, and now this!" she shouts.

"Jafar!" you exclaim, standing up. You pull Kira to her feet. "Geez, what's it gonna take to get rid of this guy? Do we really have to fight him?"

"Nope! I have an idea that might work! Just help me get him in the lamp!"

You nod, and the two of you run into the cloud of red smoke. There floats Jafar, all smug-looking.

"You can never defeat me!" he says. "I'll just keep coming back!"

"Alright, who's the idiot who released him again?" Kira shouts. A young man steps forward.

"M-me?" he says cautiously. You and Kira run over to him.

"Look, make two good, harmless wishes, then wish him back inside of the lamp!" Kira commands. The man nods and makes his two wishes: one, he wants a dog, and two, he wants a new, fancy turban. He then wishes Jafar back inside of the lamp once again. So where is Kira going with this, anyway?

"Give me the lamp!" she barks. The man hands her the lamp and she sprints off. You follow her.

"Where are you going?" you ask.

"To the ship! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" she replies, laughing.

Your POV

You run inside the ship and into you room. Throwing the lamp on your bed, you run over to your suitcase. After rummaging through it for a few moments, you finally find what you're looking for. You grab the lamp and run back outside to where Sora is.

"Hold the lamp," you command, shoving the lamp into his hands. You then pull out your secret weapon of choice: a bottle of superglue.

"Kira, why did you bring superglue?!" Sora asks, laughing.

"Hey, you never know!...Superglue, meet Jafar. Jafar, meet superglue!" You open the very top of the lamp to see Jafar floating in there. After applying the glue around the rim, you slam the lid back on. You then stick the nozzle of the tube of glue down into the opening of the lamp. Squeezing as hard as you can, you practically empty the superglue into the lamp.

"If he gets out of this, I will sue Elmer's," you say, digging a hole in the ground. You drop the lamp in the hole and bury it.

Sora looks down at you, smiling a little. You both start to laugh.

"That's ingenius," he says, grinning.

So that's what should've happened in the very end of the first movie! Of course, Disney wanted to make sequels...*rolls eyes* But I don't care. I was sick of Jafar. He needed to either be put in a straight jacket for genies, or this. I like this better. I mean, why would Kira have a _straight jacket_ in her suitcase? That would raise some serious questions, yes? Lol. Sorry if you thought that was stupid...I agree with you, but it still amuses me. ^_^ And when an idea amuses me, I usually use it. Teehee.


	28. Chapter 27: Fireworks

**Chapter 27: Fireworks!...T.T...**

Sora's POV

You and Kira walk back to the celebration, laughing. That was hilarious! Leave it to Kira to think of something like _that_.

"Looks like they finished without you," Kira says, pointing. You squint a little, then nod.

"Oh well. It's no big deal," you say, shrugging.

You approach the crowd, keeping your eyes open for Aladdin and Jasmine. But before you see them, two large, blue hands cover your eyes.

"Guess who!" the voice says. Holy fudge! You recognize that voice!!

"Genie!" you shout. Genie laughs and removes his hands.

"How ya been, kid?" he asks.

"Good! How about you?"

"Great!! Wonderful!! Fantastic!!"

"Genie! You came!" Aladdin's voice shouts. He runs into the genie's arms, laughing.

"Hey, Al! Congratulations!" he says, hugging Aladdin tightly.

"Thanks!" Aladdin then turns to you and Kira. "Thanks to you, too."

"Sorry we missed the actual wedding," you say.

"No, don't feel bad! We owe you one!...How about...you two take a cruise on the carpet? Sound like a good payment?"

"NO WAY! Can we really?" Kira shouts, jumping up and down.

"Sure!" Aladdin raises an eyebrow at Kira, and you shrug an apology at her insanity.

"Yay!!" Kira grabs your arm and tugs on it repetitively. "Can we go now?"

"Yep! Follow me," Aladdin replies. You and the overly-excited Kira follow him into the palace. "Carpet?"

The magic carpet suddenly appears in front of you.

"You wouldn't mind giving these two a ride, would you?" Aladdin asks.

The carpet zooms around you and Kira a few times.

"Thanks, old buddy!" Aladdin then turns to you and Kira. "Here, let's go outside."

Your POV

You and Sora follow Aladdin and the carpet outside to the balcony.

"Alright, have fun, you guys!" Aladdin says.

"Thank you!" you cry, bowing. This is gonna be suh-weeeeet!!

"Yeah, thanks," Sora says, stepping onto the carpet. He holds out his hand and you grab it, stepping onto the magic carpet. You laugh.

"It feels like I'm standing on a water bed!" you giggle, sitting down. Sora laughs and sits as well. As soon as he's seated, the carpet takes off into the evening air.

"THIS IS _SO _COOL!" you shout, laughing. You lean forward a bit, then almost lose your balance and fall, but Sora catches you around your still cloaked waist.

"Don't kill yourself," he says, chuckling. You giggle and sit up straight. This is the second time he's held you like this. *squee!* Surprisingly, he's not letting go!

After flying for a while, you notice something half-buried in the sand.

"Hey, look down there!" you say, pointing. The carpet flies down to the object, and you jump down. You give a small pull on the mysterious item, and it suddenly flies into the air, shaking the sand off of it. It's...it's...

"Another magic carpet?!" Sora says. Your eyes widen as the carpet flies down to you, nuzzling against your thigh.

"Hey there, you alright?" you ask it. It nods. "Do you wanna come with us?" It nods again and swoops you off of the ground. "Awesome! Welcome to the club!"

After flying for even longer, you suddenly hear a pop, then a loud boom.

"What was that?" Sora asks nervously. You shrug. You hear the noises again a few more times. It sounds familiar, that's for sure...

A sudden breeze hits you hard, and your face scarf almost suffocates you.

"Alright, I'm taking this stupid thing off now," you say, pulling off the scarf. You pull your hood down and let the breeze tickle the back of your neck. Your hair blows around your face. Ahh...much, much better.

Suddenly the popping noise is heard again, even louder than before.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora asks, pointing at a small light that passes in between your carpets. Higher and higher it goes, until it suddenly explodes.

"FIREWORKS!?" you shout, steering your carpet away from the burning sparks of colored lights. Y'know, you had always loved fireworks, but now, you're not so sure. More sparks are shot up in the air, and you and Sora scream as you try to dodge them.

"Fly lower!" Sora shouts as another firework shoots up by you. You nod, and you both bring your carpets down lower.

"I-I think we're okay now," you say, sighing in relief. Sora nods. He's about to say something when an army's worth of fireworks shoots up all around you. "OKAY! Never mind! We are definitely NOT okay now!" you scream, once again dodging the shower of ember.

"Look, there's some sort of body of water down there!" Sora shouts, pointing just a little ahead of you. "If we make it there, we should be okay!"

You nod and lean forward.

"C'mon, carpet-san, we've gotta get out of here!" you whisper. Your carpet, in reply, shoots forward, as well as Sora's.

Soon you reach the quiet lagoon, away from any fireworks.

"Kira!" Sora shouts, pointing at your feet. You look down to see that...HOLY BUTT-MONKEYS!! YOU'RE ON FIRE!!!

"AAAAAAAHH!!" you shriek, dunking that end of your cloak into the water. Suddenly the hooks fastening your cloak together come undone, and before you can catch it, your cloak slides off of you and down into the water. You let out a breath of relief, then stop. Many swear words run through your head. Slowly and hesitantly, you turn to look at Sora.

Sora's POV

Lord. Have. _MERCY_! So _that's _why she said she'd stand out!

You blink a couple of times, trying to keep your eyes from widening. Your teeth are clenched to keep your jaw from dropping. Kira looks...words can't even _describe _it!

Kira stares at you as if to say, "Now you know." You shrug and face forward. If you keep looking at her, you might accidentally say or do something extremely stupid. She honestly outdid Jasmine. No kidding. While Jas was in a simple white princess-type of outfit, Kira is wearing a light-blue mini shirt and matching pants. Sapphire blue-or hey, maybe they're _real _sapphire!-beads hang from every seam, and gold bracelets are stacked on her arms. You grin in realization of something.

"Kira, I always thought gold and silver were tacky together," you say, laughing. She laughs as well.

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier," she says, tugging on her key necklace. "But I can't take this off."

"Why's that?"

She blushes and replies, "I can't tell you."

"Okay, how many secrets are you keeping from me now?"

"Well, you eventually found out about what I'm wearing, didn't you?"

"I guess..."

"So there."

You chuckle and shake your head. "So there? That was the _least _of my concerns, Kira," you say, looking over at her. She stares back at you, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Oh? So then tell me, Sora..." Kira stands up, turning in a circle. "...What do you think?"

"Hm...well...it's a secret. I can't tell you." You smile, thanking the higher power for the coverup.

"Fine. Be that way," she says, crossing her arms.

Suddenly Kira's carpet bumps up, and Kira loses her balance. She yelps as she falls forward.

"Whoa!" you shout, grabbing her arms to catch her. She looks at you, eyes wide. You stare back, trying to not avert your gaze elsewhere. (heh...)

Your POV

Sora holds you arms and stares straight into your eyes. You stare back and try not to avert your gaze elsewhere (heh...again...). His nose is only inches away from yours. Now would probably be a good time to just break free...but you can't. At the same time, though, both of your gazes drop a little lower.

"Thanks," you whisper, looking back up at him. He stares at you for a moment, then nods and lets go of you. You sit back down, your hands shaking.

*You are JUST FRIENDS, Kira,* you remind yourself. *Nothing more! Quit _dreaming_!*

You turn to look at Sora, and you notice then that your carpet is now closer to his. He looks over at you and smiles a little. You grin and fall forward onto your stomach.

"Comfortable?" Sora asks, smirking.

"Actually, yes," you reply, grinning even brighter. He shrugs and lays himself down as well.

"Hey, you're right."

"Aren't I _always_?"

Sora chuckles and closes his eyes tightly. You watch him out of the corner of your eye as his eyes open again. His chin sinks down into his arms, covering the bottom half of his eyes. He's...watching you...?

The Next Morning

Still Your POV

You wake up the next morning to find Sora still asleep. You yawn quietly and sit up, adjusting your top. It jingles a little, and you stifle a laugh. Sora jingles because of all of his chains and such...and now you do.

Suddenly Sora's eyes shoot open. He sits up quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You alright?" you ask.

"Y-yeah," he mutters. He lies back down on his back. "Are we almost back?"

"Looks like it."

He sighs through his nose.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

"Sora..."

You pout a little, but Sora just shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly.

"Don't worry about it, Kira."

You sigh, stretching out on your back. "Fine."

Sora's POV

*What's this feeling I have that's so...so sudden...and new? I...felt it the moment I laid eyes on you, Kira,* you think. *I've...never felt this way about anybody before.*

You look over at her Kira. She squints up at the sky, a small smile on her face.

*Not even _Kairi_...*

"Sora, will you teach me how to drive the gummi ship today?" Kira asks. You sigh. "_Pleeease_?" She pouts a little, her hands clasped together like a beggar.

"I...I guess," you say finally.

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"What is your _problem_?"

"Nothing." *You. You're my problem. The way you're _making me feel_ is my problem.*

"Oh, c'mon. Please tell me!"

"No, Kira, I can't." *There's something really wrong here. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you, am I?*

"Sora..."

"I should be able to have at least one secret for every fifty of yours."

She giggles. "Oh, come on...Sora...?"

You look at her, and she looks at you. Her eyes search your face for emotion of any sort. Suddenly she gasps. You sit upright.

"What?!" you shout.

"Look! My cloak from last night!" she cries, reaching into the water and pulling it out. You breathe a sigh of relief. She giggles and pulls it on. "Ah, it's all cold. This feels good!"

Fast Forward

Your POV

After returning to bid Aladdin and Jasmine goodbye, you and Sora head back to the ship. You're so excited! You're gonna learn how to drive!...Well, pilot. You already know how to drive. But same difference! Either way, you get to drive a gummi ship!

You sit down in the pilot's seat, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, first, stop bouncing," Sora commands, standing behind you. You obediently stop, in case he decides to change his mind. Which would be BAD, because you'd probably get into ANOTHER fight... "Alright, now turn that switch there to start the engine." You turn it and it starts. You giggle in excitement. "Good, now pull out on that lever..."

Sora continues to instruct you until you say, "This reminds me of driving a car!"

"Huh?" he says.

"A car...?"

"Uh..."

"You've never seen a car, have you?"

"Nope."

You laugh. "Well...um...hand me our route map, please, will ya?" He runs over and grabs the map, shoving it into your hands. Then he kneels beside you. "When we go to...Hawaii, I'll show you a car," you say, grinning.

"Sounds good," he says, nodding. "Can I drive one?"

"Maybe. If you're lucky."

Sora frowns a little. "I think I should take it from here."

Sora's POV

You can't stop thinking about the dream you had this past night. It was a memory, something you used to think about all the time. Except...something was way different.

DREAM START

"W-We're back," you said, wiping your eyes. Kairi smiled and held out her hand.

"You're home," she said. You grinned and took her hand, placing in it her good luck charm. She gasped, releasing your hand, sending you back into the water.

"Oh! Sorry, Sora! But...you remembered our promise!"

"Of course I did," you said, laughing. Kairi smiled and held out her hand again, and you grabbed it with your other hand. She pulled you up, but neither of you let go of each other's hand. This was it. You and Kairi. The beginning of an era.

"C'mon you two," Riku said, chuckling, "let's-"

Riku was cut off by a familiar scream of delight. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey whipped their heads around quickly.

"You're BACK!" Selphie shouted, jumping on Kairi's back. You felt Tidus jump on you, and out of the corner of your eye you saw Wakka wrestle with Riku.

"I KNOW!" Kairi said, giggling.

"Awww, they're holding hands," Tidus teased.

"Tidus, have you ever gone toothless?" you asked in a threatening tone.

He and Wakka laughed. Selphie sighed romantically.

"How sweet."

"Shut up," you and Kairi said in unison.

"So what's gonna happen between you two now?" Tidus asked.

"Nothin'," you replied casually.

"Then why're you holding hands?"

"'Cause we can, right?" You turned to Kairi, only Kairi was no longer the girl holding your hand. No, this girl was a bit shorter than Kairi, had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a light blue shirt and cargo pants. She grinned and squinted her already narrow emerald-green eyes. You gasped quietly and managed to say only the following:

"Kira?"

DREAM END


	29. Chapter 28: I'm Nauseous:star:

**Chapter 28: "I'm Nauseous..."***

Memo: Um, there are gonna be a couple of flashbacks in this chapter, so try to stay with me. And, um, sorry to the Riku fangirls...please restrain from tearing me limb from limb until you see the _very _end, and then if you remain upset or unsatisfied, you will have to chase me down to get a hold on me. Lol. But seriously, I don't want negative comments about the Riku/Namine thing. It happens, but it gets better. I swear on my...overstuffed Axel plushie!!! lol. (Did you know the only way to properly stuff an Axel plushie is to not stuff it at all? lol) Now, enough chitchat. Begin!

Roxas's POV

You lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. So it really _was _Nami after all...

FLASHBACK START

You and Nami sat on the beach, talking about-of course-your connected pasts. You'd been discussing the whole ordeal for a while. Nami was trying to figure out whose Nobody she had been, and you were trying to help, but neither of you could figure it out.

"Oh, forget it," she finally said, falling back into the sand. "It doesn't really matter now, right?" You nodded. "All that matters now is that I know...but..."

"What?" you asked, falling into the sand beside her.

"Because these things happened to us, does that darken our souls?...Are we...losing the light we had...?"

"I...I'm not sure..." you replied, sighing. "It's obviously changed us..." You propped yourself up onto your elbows. "I think we...we just have a...a hard time learning how to live this way. Sadness, worry, hate...love...joy...all of the emotions that require a heart, we just...have a hard time dealing with."

"And maybe we just have a harder time dealing with things, _controlling _the emotions." Nami closed her eyes. "Maybe that's why I was so overly afraid before...and...maybe that's why I'm so mad at my parents now. And maybe that's why you and Namine and everyone else......" She stops and shakes her head.

You nodded and looked over at Nami. Her eyes were closed tightly, a pained expression on her face.

"I...want to thank you, Roxas," she said suddenly, opening her eyes. "I've...learned so much about myself...I'm starting to figure out who I really am. For that...I want......um...thanks."

"Anytime, Nami," you said, smiling at her. She smiled back weakly, then closed her eyes again. What was she going to say? What was she thinking about?

FLASHBACK END

*We all have a hard time, though,* you think, rolling over onto your stomach. *...All of us lately have been having a hard time with something. It's all got to be connected somehow...*

Suddenly Riku storms in and collapses into bed.

"Rough night, Riku?" you ask quietly.

"Piss off, Roxas," he replies, clenching his fists.

"Alright." You get out of bed and leave the room.

*See what I mean? Who knows what's going on with him. He stays up all day and all night. You never see him eat or sleep anymore.* You tilt your head to the sky as you walk outside. *It's not just us, Nami.*

Riku's POV

Alright, so you feel a _little _bad about telling Roxas to piss off, but you are _not _in the mood.

*How much longer do I have to deal with this?* you ask yourself, holding your head in your hands.

FLASHBACK START

You stood under a tall tree, a long rope in your hands.

*This would work,* you decided. You sighed a little and started to climb the tree. Finally you reached the first branch and sat on it, catching your breath. You haven't eaten or slept much lately, so you have practically no energy. Even simple tasks wear you out...

You tied the rope to the branch as tight as you could. Then you took the other end of the rope and started your knot. Suddenly a noise from below caught your attention. You looked down quickly to see...Namine...

"How much more are you gonna torture me?" you asked quietly.

You watched as she stopped to draw a flower. Sighing, you continued to knot up the rope. She's the last person you'd want to see witness this, but oh well. There's nothing she can do.

"R-Riku?" she suddenly shouted. You glanced down to see Namine looking up at you. "What are you doing?" You didn't answer. "Riku?" She took a couple steps closer.

"Go home, Namine," you said, tightening your knot.

"Riku! What are you doing?" She squinted up at you, then gasped. "Riku, no!"

I _said _to go home, Namine," you shouted, widening the hole you made.

"Riku! Please don't do this!" she cried, her voice wavering.

"You can't stop me from doing this, so go home!" You looked down at her. "I...I don't want you to watch this."

"I'm not leaving, Riku! I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" Namine dropped her drawing pad on the ground and started to climb the tree. You ignored her and slipped the loop over your head. "NO! No, no, no, no, NO!!!"

"Yes," you said quietly before falling off of the tree.

*This is it,* you thought as you fell. *No more pain. No more suffering. Just peace.* But suddenly your xss hit the ground, and you heard a loud crack. You looked up to see the branch fall on the ground behind you. Rrrr......

Namine jumped down from the tree and ran over to you. "Riku, why-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" you shouted, jumping to your feet. You ripped the rope off of you and threw it onto the ground in front of her. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT DIDN'T WORK! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WAS MY ONLY IDEA!"

Before Namine could say anything, you ran off as fast as you could.

FLASHBACK END

You growl through clenched teeth. You'd spent the night out of the house, just to avoid her. But it doesn't work anymore. Your mind won't keep her out of your every thought.

*But I can't have you, Namine...*

Wakka's POV

"I can _so _beat you in a diving contest, Wakka!!" Selphie shout, stomping her foot.

"You're on, den!" you shout back, crossing your arms.

"I'll take your offer...and DOUBLE it!"

You laugh a liddle. "We gotta find judges."

"I'm on it!"

Selphie run off, den come back a moment latah draggin Kairi and Tidus behind her.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Kairi ask.

"I want you two to judge me and Wakka in our diving contest," Selphie reply, running over to dat funny-looking tree. Tidus and Kairi look amused.

"I call first!" you shout.

"No way! Ladies first!" Selphie insist, drowing off her shirt and shorts to reveal a bright yellow swimsuit. You growl and drow off your shirt.

It's on, ya?

Fast Forward a Bit

Tidus's POV

You lie down in the sand, sighing. This would be nice if A: you hadn't been out here for hours...bored to death, and B: if you weren't so nervous around Kairi. You haven't given her the gift yet; you're still trying to write the note.

"This is gonna take alllll night at this rate," Kairi says, lying next to you. You mentally shudder.

"No joke," you say, jumping to your feet. You run over to the edge of the small island and shout, "WE QUIT! NO MORE JUDGING! THIS WOULD TAKE ALL FRIGGIN NIGHT OTHERWISE!" You hear Kairi giggle softly and continue, grinning. "SO GIVE IT UP, _WAKKA_!"

You and Kairi laugh as you hear Selphie scream for joy.

"TOLD YOU!" she cries, giggling. Wakka grumbles and swims to shore. He runs over to you and tackles you, pushing you into the water.

"YOU FAG!" you shout when you surface. You shove Wakka's head under. The two of you wrestle until Kairi whistles.

"Guys, it's getting late!" she calls out.

"Comin'!" you and Wakka shout, swimming to shore.

???'s POV

Well, you're stuck in a whale again...but this time it wasn't your fault! So there!

No, what REALLY happened was that you, your father, and your conscience were out fishing, when suddenly out of nowhere this huge darkness engulfed you all! But it smelled really bad, so you knew you weren't dead. And you were here. AGAIN.

Me: *is running from angry Riku fangirls* I SAID TO HOLD YOUR BRITCHES UNTIL THE ((censored)) _ENDING_!!!

Fangirls: WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LOOOOONNGG!!

Me: WELL YER GONNA HAVE TO SO SHUDDDUUUUP! Lol Seriously I love the ending!!!!! ^.^ or the denouement if you so please. ^_-


	30. Chapter 29: And You Are? And I Am?

**Chapter 29: "And You Are?...And I Am?"**

Sora's POV

Okay, so you feel a little bad about booting Kira out of the pilot's seat so soon, but you are _not _letting a first-time flier try to land inside of a whale! Crashing in the Deep Jungle was bad enough, but crashing in Monstro? God forbid.

"Ugh. I do _not _want to watch us fly inside of a giant aquatic mammal," Kira says, looking disgusted. "I'll be in my room."

"Alright," you say. "We'll be there shortly."

"Oh goody."

Kira gets up out of her chair and hands you the other earbud to her Ipod.

"You're not taking it with you?" you ask.

"I think I can trust you," she replies.

You smile, and Kira walks away, humming a random song. Four words fill your mind: Total. Abuse. Of. Power.

You stop "I've Got No Strings" and scroll through her songs. After finding the playlist it was on, you scroll down one song on the playlist to see "Wonder 'Bout."

Your POV

You walk out of your room a little later, feeling very comfortable. Monstro's selection of outfits was simple: jeans and some style of t-shirt. You chose a purple hooded sweatshirt over a white long sleeve shirt. Other than the bright purple, this reminds you the most of home.

*I wonder what'll happen when Earth comes back,* you think, stopping outside of your doorway. *Will I go home?...I hope not.*

You sigh through your nose. You're about to take a step forward when the ship lurches.

"I'm assuming we're here!" you shout, laughing.

"That assumption would be correct!" Sora shouts back. You stumble over to him and notice your Ipod is off. "It ran out of batteries!" he says quickly.

"Oh, okay." You grab it and take it to your room. Then, accidentally, you turn it on and...it...comes...on...? Although it's low on batteries, _almost _dead, it still hangs on. Hm...

In Monstro

Still Your POV

You stick out your tongue in disgust. Monstro's stomach isn't exactly a nice place to be. You carefully step from each solid surface to the next, closely following Sora. Falling into a whale's stomach acid doesn't seem like a lot of fun. In fact, BEING here isn't much fun to begin with.

"Sora!" a voice suddenly calls out. You and Sora both jump in surprise. "Look forward and down, kiddo!" Sora looks forward and down, then gasps.

"Jiminy Cricket!" he shouts, running over to his pint-sized friend. He holds out his hand, and Jiminy jumps into it. "How are you?"

"I'm swell!" Jiminy replies. "How have _you _been, Sora?"

Sora's POV

How _have _you been?

"Let's just say...we've got a lot of catching up to do," you say, laughing.

"Well then, let's get started while I take you to Geppetto and Pinocchio," Jiminy says, pointing you in the right direction.

"Alright...wait. They got stuck in here again?!"

"Well, of course. Do you think I would be in here by my lonesome?"

You chuckle and shake your head slowly. Then you turn around to see Kira balancing on a plank of wood. You jerk your head in the direction you're headed, and she nods, taking a step forward. She loses her balance, so you grab her arm and pull her to safety.

"Thanks," she says quietly. You nod and turn around.

"Boy, she's a pretty gal!" Jiminy says a few moments later, when you're farther ahead of Kira. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Kira," you reply. *You haven't even SEEN her at her best, my friend...*

"Kira? Doesn't sound familiar."

"I haven't even known her for that long. Only for......" You count up the days in your head. "...Eighteen days."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

So you tell Jiminy about that night when Kira and Nami washed up on your beach, about how you and Kira are going to be traveling together for a while, and about the connection of Kira, Olette, and Sephiroth.

"That's pretty mind-blowing," Jiminy says, now sitting on your shoulder. Every so often he gives you directions in your ear.

"You're telling me," you say, sighing. "I think the weirdest thing about Kira is that she knows _everything_. I'm not exaggerating, either. She can quote things that went on inside of my head. I'm being completely serious. It freaks me out sometimes."

"Hasn't she told you how she knows so much?"

"Psh. No. She has so many secrets, it's not even funny."

Jiminy laughs, then says, "Here we are!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kira cries, running up behind you.

Your POV

"Oh my gosh!" you cry, running up to Sora. You see Pinocchio sitting there, smiling, only he's not the same. He's not a puppet...he's real!!

"Hello, Sora!" Pinocchio says, getting up and running over to hug him.

"Hey, Pinocchio! You look...different," Sora says, hugging him.

"I am! I'm a real boy now!" He jumps down from Sora and grins at you. "I'm Pinocchio," he says, extending a hand.

"I'm Kira!" you say, giggling. You give him a hug instead, and you immediately remember Yuffie.

FLASHBACK START

"Oooo!! Who's she?" Yuffie chirped, pointing at you. "I know that's not Kairi..."

"I'm Kira!" you said, offering your hand enthusiastically. Yuffie pushed your hand away and hugged you instead.

"I'm Yuffie!"

"Okay!!"

"Yuffie, don't strangle her, okay?" Leon said, prying Yuffie off of you.

"Oh great. Two psychos together," Sora muttered, holding his head in his hand.

FLASHBACK END

"And you are just the cutest li'l guy ever!" you squeal.

Sora rolls his eyes. "Hey, where's Geppetto?" he asks. Pinocchio jumps down and motions for you to follow him. You and Sora are led into a small "cavern," so to speak. Geppetto sits there, twiddling his thumbs. He looks up and smiles at you and Sora.

"Hello!" he calls out, waving. You, Sora, Jiminy, and Pinocchio run over to him. "How have you been, Sora?"

"Good," he replies. "Stuck in a whale again, huh?" Geppetto laughs.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well, we'll try to get you out, okay?"

"Okay, but first, come and talk to me. I haven't seen you in a while!"

Sora laughs and walks over to where Geppetto is sitting and sits next to him. You smile, then feel someone tugging on your jeans. You look down to see Pinocchio smiling up at you.

"Play with me!" he says, grinning.

"Okay!" you exclaim, picking him up.

Fast Forward a Bit

Sora's POV

You watch as Kira and Pinocchio run around, laughing their heads off. They must be playing tag...

"They should sleep well," Jiminy says, laughing. You and Geppetto laugh as well. Then suddenly something appears in the background of this happy scene. You squint, then gasp and jump to your feet.

"Sora?!" they cry as you run off. You ignore them and run across the mess of Monstro, chasing down this familiar person. But in the blink of an eye, he disappears.

Your POV

You watch as Sora sprints off.

"Uh-oh...um, Pinocchio, I've gotta go," you say, chasing after Sora. You follow him, shouting, "WAIT UP, SORA! WAIT UP!!" the entire time. He ignores you and continues to run even faster. You growl and speed up. Finally you get close enough to him to grab the back of his shirt.

"LET GO!" he shouts, jerking away.

"Sora, what's-"

"I SAID, LET GO!" And as quickly as he ran, he shoves you down and runs off again.

"SORA!" you cry, tears choking your voice. You push yourself up and run after him. As soon as you're on solid "ground," you tackle him and pin him down, arms twisted behind his back.

"LET ME GO!" he shouts, flailing around. "I SAW RIKU!"

You gasp and release him. He jumps to his feet.

"W-what?" you say, a tear rolling down your cheek.

"I SAW RIKU! I SWEAR, I DID!" he shouts. "I saw the 15 year old Riku standing there, and then he ran off!"

"Whoa, wait, STOP!" you cry, jumping to your feet. "That's impossible!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" You grab Sora's arms, shaking him. "One, RIKU IS AT HOOOOME!!! Two, HE IS 18!!! NOOOOOT 15!!"

"But...But I saw him!!" Sora lets out a deep breath, and his head droops.

"No you didn't! That couldn't have been Riku!" You let out a small sob. "I miss them all too, Sora. But it couldn't-"

Sora looks up suddenly. "There he is!! Behind you! I TOLD you!!"

You turn quickly, but you don't see the 15 year old Riku. Instead you see a hooded man holding a sword identical to yours. You gasp.

"How is _that _Riku?" you ask, pulling out your own sword.

"Wait, you don't see him?"

"No, all I see is a younger version of Sephiroth!" Then it hits you. "Whoa, wait! Maybe we're seeing the same thing here!"

"What do you mean?"

"I think what we're seeing is a Heartless!" You run up to "Sephiroth" and stab him. He blurs, then changes into a large Heartless, one you've never seen before. "See now, Sora?"

Sora nods, running over to help you. Suddenly the Heartless changes its form to a little girl...Olette...?

"What do you see now, Sora?" you ask, feeling weak. "I see Olette..."

"I see Maleficent!" he replies, attacking the Heartless. You cringe, then shake your head.

"Sora, I...I have an idea. I know it's not really Olette, but...I can't bring myself to hurt her. So whenever you feel like you can't fight, back off."

"Good idea, because this thing isn't even close to being dead!" he replies, laughing. You smile weakly, then watch as he nails "Olette" in the head. You wince, but keep your feet firmly planted. This Heartless must feed off of your memories, off of your past. And it's working.

The Heartless switches again, this time to...Adam? Sora takes a step back, mouthing the word "Kairi," so you know it's up to you. You giggle and punch "Adam" in the stomach. You've wanted to do that for a long time!

After you beat up on "Adam" for a while, the Heartless changes again. You gasp.

"N-_Nami_?!" you whisper. Why her?

"XEMNAS!!" Sora yells, going all out. You close your eyes tightly for a moment, trying to think of a reason why you'd see Nami. Aren't these people supposed to be from your past?

The Heartless drops to its knees, and in one final act of desperation, it changes again into...Luxord?!

"Luxord?" Sora says, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! That's who I see, too!" you exclaim.

"Well, then, let's finish this!" You laugh and charge at "Luxord."

Why _him_?

Sora's POV

You stand there, head hanging down in shame and confusion. Kira is sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. You feel really, _really _bad now. You yelled at her, shoved her, made her cry...and for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing! You also can't help but find it weird that Kira would see Luxord...and know who he is!

"Kira?...I..." you say, looking over at her. She looks up at you with a serious expression on her face. Her eyes are wet with tears. "...I'm sorry." Remembering her past words, you add, "Is sorry good enough this time?"

She giggles softly. "Yeah, it is. But...you really scared me, Sora..." Her smile fades. "I...I thought you were gonna go crazy or something."

You sigh through your nose and crouch down beside her. "Is...there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Kira grins and jumps on your back.

"Carry me back to the ship, and we'll call it even," she says, giggling.


	31. Chapter 30: Sneakman

**Chapter 30: Sneakman**

Your POV

You rest your chin on Sora's shoulder as he carries you through Monstro. A jittery feeling fills your gut, like a frantic fish out of water. Your heart's been pounding a little harder than normal. So close to him...and yet, on another level...so far...

"You wanna stop by to say bye to Pinocchio?" Sora asks. You nod, so he carries you back to their "campsite." The second you drop down from Sora's back, Pinocchio runs into your arms.

"Are you leaving already?" he whimpers, hugging you tightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," you say softly, hugging the little boy. "Listen to Geppetto and Jiminy, okay?"

"Okay, I will. I'll miss you, Kira."

"I'll miss you, too. I promise we'll play another game of tag before too long."

Pinocchio jumps down from your arms and grins. "Okay! Goodbye!"

"See ya later!"

You walk over to Sora just as he's bidding Geppetto and Jiminy goodbye.

"To the keyhole!" you cry, jumping on his back. He laughs, then you remember something. "Wait. Sora, there isn't a keyhole here, is there?"

"Nope" he replies, carrying you away. "And I locked Agrabah while you were asleep last night.

"Oh, rats. I wanted to see the Cave of Wonders."

"Well, I'll take you back there sometime after we're completely done."

"Feh, it's alright. I will get to see plenty of keyholes, won't I?" Sora nods, smiling.

"Hey, I didn't show what Jiminy gave me." He hands you a journal.

"Oh wow, this is neat. What's it for?" You love playing dumb. ^.^

"Jiminy wants me to record everything that's happened. But I thought maybe you should do it."

"I'd love to! But not right now. I'm too tired. I'll do it when everything is over with."

"Sounds like a plan."

Fast Forward

Sora's POV

You finally reach the ship, and Kira jumps down, smirking.

"Thanks for the ride," she says, walking inside. You open your mouth to respond with "anytime," but then you realize that would submit you to carrying her around everywhere. So instead you simply shrug and walk into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" you ask, rooting through the cabinets until you finally find bread and sandwich stuffs.

"No thanks," she mumbles, heading into her bedroom.

You shrug and dig in. After you finish, you head to your bedroom as well. You change and fall into bed. But, surprisingly, you aren't tired. Sure, you're worn out, but not sleepy.

You roll over onto your stomach and shut your eyes. But then you can hear the distant noise of a song, and you soon realize the intercom is still on. You listen harder and can barely make out the lyrics:

Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr  
Dig through the ditches, Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my Dragula

Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby Burn like an animal  
Dead I am the knife, dig into the skin Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches I slam in the back of my  
Dragula  
Do it baby, Do it baby Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my Dragula

Your POV

You sigh a little, setting your now-dead Ipod on the cot next to you. Usually music of any kind-even Rob Zombie-helps you fall asleep, but tonight is a different story. Your mind is restless and lingering on today's events. Why did you see Luxord? Why did you see _Nami_? Your head pounds with the possibilities.

You squeeze your eyes shut, then relax them. You then lie completely still, trying to concentrate on breathing. But it's not working out too well.

Suddenly you hear your name, so you open your eyes and sit upright.

"Kira?" Sora's voice whispers over the intercom. "You awake?"

"Yeah," you murmur, lying down on your stomach. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither," he says.

"I've been thinking too much."

He laughs. "Yeah? About what?"

"A lot of things, really, but mostly about what happened today."

"I really am sorry-"

"No, not about _that_. I'm talking about who I saw."

"That's right!" Sora exclaims. "You saw Luxord, too!"

"Yeah...but why?"

"I don't know."

"But, actually, what bothers me even more is the fact that I saw _Nami_," you murmur, hugging the sheets around you. "Why would I see _her_?"

"I don't know that, either."

"_Was _she in my past?" You sigh heavily and sit upright. "Sora, I wish I knew!"

"Now you know how I feel about _you_."

"Huh?"

"You know everything about me, or so it seems, but I don't know how or why."

"I can't te-"

"I know, I know, you can't tell me, but it still bothers me."

You sit in silence, thinking hard.

"Kira?"

Sora's POV

"Kira?" you say.

"Hnn? Oh, I'm sorry," she says. "I was thinking again."

"About Nami?"

"That...aaaand the fact that you listened to a chick song like, oh, say, '_Wonder 'Bout'_."

You open your mouth in shock, then close it again. "Busted," you say finally, laughing. Kira giggles, but in a tired, lazy sort of way. "Well, I was curious."

"Hehe, it's okay. Did you like it?"

"Meh."

She giggles again. "Good, because I might be a little worried otherwise....Jiminy Christmas™, I can't think of a reason for seeing Nami!"

"Is she a relative, too?"

"Heh, no. But she's so like me, but also, in other ways, a lot like my opposite, too."

"How so?" you ask.

"Well, I'm Japanese-American, which only shows in my height and my eye shape. Nami, however, shows it everywhere _but_. My _mom _is the Japanese one, her _dad _is the Japanese one. She likes Kairi better, while I like Namine better. She likes...well, never mind. We both are-well, _were_-only children, both of us can sing well and play piano, and both of us have a fetish with anything Utada Hikaru-based. It's almost like..."

"Like...?"

"Like...OH MY _GOSH_!" Kira shrieks. "SORA!"

You jump out of bed and run into Kira's room. "What?! What's wrong?!"

"Nami is...she's..." Kira sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"What?" you ask, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"She's my...she's my _Nobody_."

"What?" you say, confused. "How?"

"Okay, I had a dream about her seeing her mom and dad as a lost EIGHT YEAR OLD! And then, later in my dream, she, ROXAS, NAMINE, _AXEL_, and _LARXENE _all were getting _hearts_!! The man I talked to, _DEMYX_, said they were all _NOBODIES_!!"

You blink. "Then...that means..."

"She's my Nobody! I...I know it! How else could she be so like me and yet, so..._not_?"

"So...where does Luxord fit into this?"

"I-I'm not sure."

You both sit there in silence. Then, suddenly, Kira throws her arms around you, crying.

"I almost have myself figured out!" she cries. "And to think I thought I was a normal person!"

You chuckle. "I feel your pain. But I bet you already know why, considering you know everything else."

Kira giggles softly, releasing you. She wipes away tears. "I'm not sure I like you figuring me out so fast."

Your POV

"Huh?" Sora says, cocking his head.

"I've got a lot of secrets," you say, giggling again.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so secretive."

"Hm. Maybe..." You lay down on your bed. "...But it's necessary."

"Hmph. I see how you are," Sora says, starting to stand. He suddenly hits his head on the top bunk. You laugh as he pouts and rubs his head.

"Someone has bad karma," you tease in a sing-songy voice. He grins in an evil way and pokes you right under the ribs. You screech and kick him on accident..._where it counts_. Whoops...

"OW!" Sora cries, falling onto the floor.

"OhmygoshI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantooooo!!" you shout, laughing. He groans and starts to crawl out of the room. "No! Don't leave!" You jump out of bed and tackle him.

"Are you _trying _to kill me, or does it just come _naturally_?" Sora gasps, collapsing. You sit on the floor next to him, ruffling his spiky hair as he lies there, half out of it. He finally sits up, and you hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry!" you say, trying to hold back laughter. Really, though, you _do _feel kinda bad...

It's alright..." he says slowly. You release him and run back to your room, slamming the door behind you. After making sure the intercom isn't on, you bury your face into your pillow and laugh hysterically for five minutes or so. Why? Three reasons:

1. You're finally figuring yourself out!

2. Sora got NAILED!

3. You hugged Sora TWICE, not including the tackle.

All of that is completely worth laughing over.

The Next Morning

Sora's POV

You wake up the next morning still a bit sore. But it's worth it; last night was hilarious. You get out of bed and walk out of your room and over to Kira's.

"Kira?" you mutter, knocking on her door and yawning. No response. She must still be asleep. But then you hear a yawn come from the other side of her door. "Kira?"

"Yeah?" she answers groggily. You open the door, and she looks up at you, squinting.

"We're leaving this dump," you say, "and-"

"WE'RE GOIN' TO _ATLANTICA_!!!!!" Kira cries, jumping out of bed. She skips to her bathroom, singing. "Joooy to the world, allll the boys and girls! Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea! Joy to you and me!"

You chuckle and make your way into your bathroom. *Joooy to the world...*

Fast Forward a Bit

Still Sora's POV

After having breakfast, you and Kira sit at your spots. You start up the ship and lift off of the "ground."

"The nose," Kira says suddenly while changing the batteries in her Ipod.

"Huh?" you say.

"Fly out through Monstro's nose," she says. "He'll sneeze Pinocchio and them out."

You blink. How did she know? "Uh, good idea."

"Thank ye kindly."

How would she know about that? Okay, sure, she _could've _figured that out on her own, but knowing Kira, you doubt it. But before you can ask her anything, she sticks an earbud in your ear.

"No chick songs today, sorry," she says, grinning. You laugh.

You fly the ship through Monstro's nose, and he, sure enough, sneezes out Pinocchio and company along with their fishing boat.

"Told you," Kira says.

"I didn't doubt you," you respond quietly. She abruptly looks up at you, eyes narrowed in confusion. Then she shrugs and looks away.

???'s POV

"Okay, get a grip!" you say to yourself. "Get the hang of this flipper! It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper!" You swim to the left a bit. "This way is left...er...which way is right?" You giggle. "Now I'll be circling in circles all night!"


	32. Chapter 31: Illusion:star:

**Chapter 31: Illusion***

Namine's POV

You lie in bed, the covers pulled up to your chin. Lately you haven't been able to stop thinking about Riku and what you saw. It's scary...you had no idea you had hurt him that badly!

*I'm so sorry, Riku,* you think, tears coming to your eyes. *I didn't mean for this to happen. I wasn't trying to break your heart! Really, your heart shouldn't be broken. I know you probably wouldn't believe me, but still...I love you...I think that's what this confusion is all about.*

You sit up and grab your drawing pad. No one else is up, so you could walk out to the beach today...take a nice stroll... You smile to yourself. Maybe today will be different. Maybe today will be normal.

Outside

Riku's POV

You sit in the sand, leaning against the rocky wall behind you. A small, island flower blows by you, so you gently pick it up. Its pretty white petals bend and sway in the breeze. A lump forms in your throat, so you toss the flower to the side. It becomes stuck in the sand, and gradually, sand starts to cover it. You sigh a little. How symbolic.

Suddenly a noise from the far side of the beach catches your attention. You watch in agony as Namine walks outside, sketching something. You don't dare move. God forbid she sees you out here, especially after what happened yesterday. Was that really yesterday? Seems like longer than that...

You watch in silence as Namine sketches out the sunrise. She always was quite the artist. But still, she seems unfazed. Did she forget about what happened? Or does she not care?

Suddenly Namine's eyes widen as she does a double-take. You squint and lean forward a bit, trying to see what's going on. She stares out at the ocean, a look of terror on her face. Then, just as suddenly, she collapses onto the ground. What just happened? What did she see that made her pass out like that? What made her so afraid? Was it..._you_?

You jump to your feet and run down to her limp body. She's surrounded by her drawings and pencils.

"Namine?" you say quietly. No response. You say her name again and gently shake her by the shoulders. Still no response. You sigh and pick her up. You'll come back for her stuff later.

As you walk towards the front door of the house, you notice that flower again, almost completely buried... You'll come back for that, too.

Fast Forward a Smidgen

Namine's POV

You slowly open your eyes to find yourself in bed. What...what happened back there at the beach?

FLASHBACK START

You stood out on the beach, drawing the beautiful sunrise. Every so often, you would glance up to get a look at the details. Soon you were almost done with your drawing, and mentally you were deciding what to draw next. You glanced up one last time to double check your work. Whoa! Wait a second! There was someone standing out in the water!? You slowly lift your eyes up again to see..._Marluxia_...?!

You felt your eyes widen. No way! Why would he be here? HOW could he be here? But that was definitely him. You were too shocked to say or do anything. That's him! His black robe billowed in the breeze, and floated around him in the water. And then, suddenly, everything went black.

FLASHBACK END

"There's...there's no way it could've been him," you whisper.

"Could've been who?" a familiar voice asks. You sit up to see Nami sitting on her bed.

"You wouldn't know him," you reply.

"Try me. I've been figuring out a lot of stuff about me these past few weeks, so it's worth a shot."

"Marluxia?"

"Hm, name sounds familiar..." Nami unties the strings on her necklace. "Speaking of stuff, did I tell you who I really am?"

"Um, Nami...?" You laugh weakly. Nami giggles softly.

"Well, besides the obvious." She sighs a little, then holds out her necklace. "Does this look at all familiar to you?"

"..." You think for a moment. Come to think of it, it does. "Yes."

"So...do you remember a couple of years ago...You and Roxas had that operation. There was a third girl."

"What are you saying?"

"That was me."

"NO WAY!" you shout. "_You _were that other girl?!"

Nami nods. "Weird, huh?"

"Yes, it is..." You sigh a little. "Say, Nami? How did I end up in here?" you ask.

"Oh, Riku brought you in. Said you passed out for some reason."

"..." You lower your head.

"You okay?" Nami asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"No...not really. Do you know where he went?"

Nami shrugs. "He seems to be having a rough time lately, though. I feel sorry for him..." (remember, Nami knows about the cookout incident)

You bite your lip, your throat going dry. Getting out of bed, you say, "Well, um, bye."

"See you."

Riku's POV

You're walking through the endless trees when suddenly you hear your name being shouted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Riku! Please! Wait!" Namine cries, running up behind you. You turn around and stop. She finally catches up, out of breath.

"What?" you say quietly. She looks up at you, panting. You hide a smile. Despite the running and what not, the flower stayed in her hair.

"...Why did you help me?" she demands.

"Huh?"

"Why did you help me, Riku?"

"Because you needed help...?"

Namine frowns, dissatisfied.

"But why _me_? I thought..."

"I told you not to watch," you mumble, shoving your hands in your pockets.

"Riku, I don't want you to die!" you shout, then biting her lip. "......I didn't need your help."

You raise an eyebrow at her. "Alright," you say, walking away. She stands there, flustered.

"Wait...Riku! That's not what I-"

"Bye." You run off.

Namine's POV

You watch, agonized, as Riku runs off.

"Riku!" you shout, tears falling down your face. You sniff and drop to your knees. Why did you say that to him? Why did you ruin it? Why do you always have to ruin it?!

"It's because...I'm afraid," you murmur to yourself. "I've never really been in real love before. I don't really know what to do...I don't know what I supposed to do..."

You reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear when your fingers run over something smooth, something besides hair. You gently pull out a small white flower twisted into your hair.

"...Riku...?"

A Little Later On

Still Namine's POV

You sit on the bent tree, twisting the stem of the flower between your thumb and your index finger.

"Namine?" another familiar voice says. You look over your shoulder to see Kairi standing there.

"Hi Kairi," you say, facing forward again.

"Something's wrong." Kairi didn't ask it as a question; she said it as a fact. She climbs up next to you and gives you a small hug. You bite your lip hard as a tear rolls down your cheek.

"I...I love him, Kairi."


	33. Chapter 32: Abs of Melted Steel!

**Chapter 32: "Abs of Melted Steel!"**

Note: Timing isn't always "accurate"...time passed faster in Ariel's world than in Sora's...GO!

Your POV

You and Sora, as usual, sit in your usual spots, listening to the usual type of music. You sigh quietly. Everything seems so routine now! Glancing down at the screen of your Ipod, you notice the next song after this (Les Poissons ^_-) is "Under the Sea." A smile creeps onto your face. How will Sora react to _this_?

"Under the Sea"-well, this version-has no voices in it. Mina's mom worked in a studio where they mixed music and messed with the sounds. She made several different versions of this song, including a rap one-long story there, and you downloaded them all onto your Ipod. So you have the regular version, the kh2 version, the voiceless version, the a capella version, the rap version, and the country version. Fun stuff.

The song finally comes on, and Sora's eyes widen.

"STOP THE SONG!!" he shouts, setting the ship on auto-pilot. You do as he says. "You know this song, too?" You nod. Sora grins and jumps out of his chair. You know exactly what's going on, so you set up the song on the intercom and hit "play." (um, I'm a lazy bum so yeah you'll see...S=Sora, K=Kira, B=Both) You jump up to join Sora, giggling.

*singing and dancing around*

_S: The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake!_

_K: You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake!_

_S: Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor!_

_K: Such wonderful things surround you! What more is you looking for?_

_B: Under the sea! Under the sea!_

_S: Darlin' it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!_

_K: Up on the shore they work all day! Out in the sun they slave away!_

_S: While we devoting_

_K: Full time to floating_

_B: Under the sea!_

*music playing, they're dancing around like morons lol*

_S: Under the sea!_

_K: (Under the sea!)_

_S: Under the sea!_

_K: (Under the sea!)_

_S: Since life is sweet here we got the beat here naturally!_

_K: (Naturally-y-y-y!)_

_S: Even the sturgeon and the ray_

_K: They get the urge and start to play!_

_S: We got the spirit!_

_K: You gotta hear it!_

_B: Under the sea!_

*music playing, both of them dancing still...U-.-*

_B: Under the sea! Under the sea!_

_K: When the sardine begins the beguine it's music to me!_

_S: What have they got, a lot of sand? We got a hot crustacean band!_

_K: Each little clam here know how to jam here!_

_S: Under the sea! Each little slug here cutting a rug here!_

_K: Under the sea!_

_B: Each little snail here know how to wail here!_

_S: That's why it's hotter!_

_K: Under the water!_

_B: Yeah we're in luck here down in the muck here! Under the seaaaaaa!!_

The song ends, so you run over to turn off your Ipod. You turn around slowly and look at Sora. He bites his bottom lip in an effort to hold back laughter. You purse your lips, doing the same. Finally, at the exact same time, you both burst out into hysterical laughter. You stagger over to Sora, putting a hand on his shoulder. Both of you are laughing too hard to speak. You laugh until you fall onto the floor, and even then you continue. You've just brought new meaning to "rolling on the floor laughing my arsenic off." Tears spill down your cheeks, but you ignore them and continue the hysterics. You can't stop! Your stomach hurts and it's getting hard to breathe, but you just can't stop laughing. You both laugh hysterically until you are interrupted by the ship's autopilot alarm. Sora jumps up to turn it off, and he sits in his chair, still grinning broadly. You roll over onto your stomach, slowly lifting your head up.

The next five minutes or so are spent in silence...that is, unless one of you makes eye contact with the other. Then you both start laughing again, but not as severely. Because that was friggin hilarious.

You finally land in Atlantica, a spell protecting the ship from harm. Sora stands up, a small smile still on his face. You jump up, laughing a little.

"We're HERE!!" you cry, bouncing around. Sora laughs at you. He walks over to the door. "WAIT!" He stops. "I wanna go first!"

"What?! Uh, no. _I'm _going first," he says.

"No, let me!! I promise I won't look or anything."

Sora narrows his eyes, and you widen yours, trying to look innocent.

"Fine."

"Yay!!"

You run out the door and dive into the water. Suddenly your legs feel tingly and weird. You look down to see them swirling in bubbles and morphing into a mermaid's tail. Your shirt is replaced with shells that match your blue-and-gold tail and gloves. You giggle and swim to the surface, doing loop-de-loops and twists.

"I'M A MERMAID!" you shout when you surface. You grin brightly until someone pulls you underwater again. You turn to see Sora, grinning. Your face reddens a little as you grin back. Atlantica is the best.

"Let's go, Kira," he says, pulling you by the arm. You nod and follow him. This tail thing isn't _too _hard. It's actually harder in the game than it is here. Thankfully you're an excellent swimmer to begin with.

Suddenly you see something in the distance. You pull out your sword, them realize what it is.

"Nooo..." Sora groans, keyblade in hand. "I _hate _fighting Heartless here!"

"But we don't have a choice, do we?" you ask as the Aquatank and the Sea Neons approach you.

"Nope."

Sora jabs his keyblade into the Aquatank as you slam into a Sea Neon.

Later...

Sheathing your sword, you sneak another look at Sora. You make a mental note to thank Tetsuya Nomura for making a hot guy like Sora. Although, maybe he didn't make these worlds. Maybe they were always there and somebody found them. Urk, now your brain hurts. Suddenly a voice singing in the distance interrupts your thoughts.

"Kira," Sora says, smirking.

"It's not me," you insist, swimming out a bit. It sounds a bit like...Jodi Benson! Of course, your friends said you do, too...but actually, they said you sound even more like Mae Whitman.

Sure enough, you see a red-headed mermaid swimming around, singing.

"If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know, the sea wouldn't be a mystery! Oh, why did you have to go?" she sings.

"Ariel!" Sora shouts, swimming over to her. You follow.

"Sora!!" she cries, pulling him into a tight hug. You watch in envy as Sora's face reddens. "Sora, you've got to help me!!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Melody! Oh, wait, you don't know Melody yet." Ariel bites her bottom lip. "She's my daughter."

"What happened?" Sora asks.

"She...she ran away...Oh, Sora!" Ariel throws her arms around Sora, and he reddens again. "Please say you'll help me!"

"I, uh, of course!" he replies.

Ariel smiles, and then swims away, singing again.

"Let's go, Romeo," you say, rolling your eyes. You drag the flustered Sora away.

Many Minutes of Swimming Later...

You finally hear a voice talking when you reach the Sunken Ship...actually, _three _voices.

"Who knew Atlantica was so close to my home?" the first, a girl, says. That's gotta be Melody!

"Yeah, that's kind of fishy," a nasally voice says.

"_Everything's _fishy to you, Tip," the third says. You groan quietly.

"Oh no, not these guys, too..." you say, putting a hand to your forehead. Sora starts to says something, but you cut him off quickly. "Look, that's Melody and her friends. Don't ask how I know. Go find Ariel again. I'll stay here with Melody, okay?"

"But-"

"Go!"

Sora sighs and swims away. Now you're faced with the matter of approaching Melody. Suddenly you hear Melody shriek. Showtime.

You swim up to the Heartless, dicing them up in a matter of seconds. When you're through, you turn to face Melody.

"You okay?" you ask, widening your narrow green eyes.

"Um, yeah, thanks!" she says nervously, hiding the trident behind her back.

And _who _are _you_, missy?" Tip asks, swimming up in your face. Ugh, you HATE it when people call you that, and coming from Tip...RRRGH!!

"I'm Kira. I want to help you guys," you say, smiling sincerely.

"Is that so?" Dash asks.

You giggle a little, remembering Sora. "Yup. Y'see, I heard about Melody very recently. From what I know, she's not a true mermaid. Guess what? Neither am I! So I thought that maybe we could help each other out. Whaddya say?" You grin and extend your hand.

Melody thinks for a moment, then smiles and shakes your hand.

"Okay! Welcome, Kira!" she says, giggling. "This is Tip and Dash! They're helping me, too!"

"Hey there!" Ugh, you HATE THEM!!!!

"C'mon, let's go!"

The three of them swim away, and you follow, smiling to yourself. That was a little too easy. Are they really that stupid, even Melody?

Sora's POV

You swim back to where you last saw Ariel, keeping an eye out for Heartless.

"Ariel?" you shout.

"Sora!"

You turn to see Ariel swimming toward you, an older Flounder at her side.

"Did you find her?" she asks, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, she's with Kira!" you reply. "Come on, let's go! We need to hurry up and catch them!"

You swim off quickly, Ariel at your left, Flounder on your right. You hate leaving Kira unattended. She always gets into something or pisses someone off.

"By the way, who's Kira?" Ariel asks.

"She's the girl that was with me earlier," you reply, picking up the pace. "She's one of my best friends." Best friends...are you allowed to say that about a girl you've only known for nineteen days? You definitely been through a lot with each other.

A while later, you reach the spot where you and Kira split up.

"This is where we saw Melody last," you say. "Hopefully they've slowed down some."

Meanwhile...

Your POV

You stop in the entrance to Morgana's icy lair. Melody stops with you.

"What's wrong, Kira?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing," you say, shaking your head. "I'm just gawking, that's all."

Melody giggles. "Oh, okay! C'mon guys, let's go!" Suddenly Tip and Dash let out girly screams and swim away quickly.

"Hahaha! When you got it, you got it," a voice says. You see Undertow, the minimized shark swim up to you and Melody. "Hey, you got it! Good job, girly! Whoa, wait, why didn't you run away?" he asks you.

You shrug. "I'm not afraid of you," you reply honestly.

Undertow grumbles something, then perks up a little. "C'mon, Morgana's been waiting for you..."

You follow Melody and Undertow into Morgana's lair. Maybe you can stop this before it gets out of hand. You then see the anorexic octopus woman sitting on the edge of the water. Ugh, she's even uglier in person!

"Oh, Melody!" she says. "You darling child! And you brought a friend!" Morgana slides into the water. You gently touch Melody's shoulder.

"Be careful, Melody," you whisper.

"Now, you dear girl, just give me the tri-"

"MELODY, NO!"

Ariel swims in, Sora and Flounder right behind her. Your heart flutters at seeing Sora again. Even though you were only apart for a little while...

"Mom!" Melody shouts. "You're a..."

"..._Mermaid_?" Ariel finishes, her eyes wide. Melody's eyes narrow.

"You lied to me?! All my life, you kept this a secret?!" she shouts, looking genuinely hurt.

"And from your only daughter, too!" Morgana says with false sympathy.

"Shut up, you witch!" you shout, glaring at Morgana.

"And _you_!" Melody cries, turning on you. "You were helping them, weren't you?!" You frown a little. "I trusted you, Kira! And all along, you were lying, _too_!"

"Melody, listen."

"No!"

"Melody, don't give Morgana the trident! It's _not _a good idea!" Sora shouts.

"Give it to me, Melody!" Ariel says.

"No, darling, give it to me!" Morgana says, holding out her hand.

"Melody-"

"It's too late, Mom," Melody says, handing Morgana the trident.

"NO!" you and Sora cry.

But it's too late. Morgana lets out an evil laugh, grabbing Sora and Ariel.

"Sora!" you cry.

Morgana laughs again, shoving you, Flounder, and Melody aside. "To think I've got the reasons my sister is dead right in my grasp! Oh, Melody, your mommy only wanted to protect you from ME!"

"NO!" Melody cries.

"Yes! And to think you stole the trident from your own GRANDFATHER!"

"What?!"

Morgana lets out another laugh and throws Sora against the wall. You gasp and start to swim over to him, but Morgana grabs a hold of you instead.

"And you, my dear, you can join Melody and Flipper!"

"It's Flounder!" Flounder shouts.

Morgana smirks, but then suddenly a bright light fills the area.

"Let them go," Sora growls, keyblade ready at hand. Oh, good...he's okay...

"Never!" Morgana throws you into a cave with Melody and Flounder. "Oh, and by the way, Melody, your time as a mermaid is almost up!"

Before either you or Sora can do anything, Morgana seals the cave with a thick layer of ice.

"No!" you shout, pounding against the wall of ice.

Melody's POV

You watch as Kira struggles to saw through the ice with her sword.

"Kira!" Sora's voice calls out from the other side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she replies. "Sora, if you hurry and take care of Morgana, we might be able to get Melody out in time!"  
"I'm on it!"

"Hurry!"

You sit on the rocky sea bottom, tears coming to your eyes.

"This is all my fault," you murmur, crying. "I shouldn't have believed her."

"No, Melody," Kira says, swimming over to you. "It's okay. You'll be fine."

"...You really trust Sora, don't you?"

Kira looks off into the distance, a dream-like look upon her face. "...Yeah. I do."


	34. Chapter 33: For a Moment

**Chapter 33: For a Moment**

Your POV

You lean against the icy walls of the cave. Where is Sora? What's taking him so long? Is there something wrong? Is he hurt? Time is running out.

Since you're bored-and worried-out of your mind, you start singing.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go," you sing quietly. "Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. N-"

"Oh no!" Melody shouts. You swim over to her quickly.

"Melody!" you cry.

"I'm, I'm-!!"

Suddenly her fin becomes two legs. She gasps for air, but instead swallows water. You watch helplessly as she passes out and begins to sink to the rocky floor.

"NO!"

A sudden crash catches your attention, and you turn to see the full-size Undertow coming straight at you at full speed.

Sora's POV

"Agh!"

You shout in pain as various types of Heartless attack you from all sides.

"Rrr...AERO!" you shout. The Heartless are swept into the small hurricane that now surrounds you. This Morgana chick is a harder target than Ursula. In more ways than one.

Suddenly a sea lion and a penguin swim by holding a girl. Melody!...But where's Kira?

"Hey you!" you shout. The penguin turns around. "Where's Kira?"

"Uh...back in the cave, lying on the rocks...?" he replies.

"YOU MEAN YOU JUST _LEFT _HER THERE?!"

"...Yeah."

You growl and swim back to the cave.

"Kira? You in-!!"

The sight of a girl's mangled body catches your attention. You swim over to the girl to discover that it is, in fact, Kira.

"Kira?!" you cry, shaking her by the shoulders. Her head lolls back and forth. Various cuts cover her face. Surrounding her are shark's teeth, and you grimace in realization of what must've happened. Your head spins. She can't be dead. She can't die. You'd never live with yourself. And you let this happen. Now she's hurt. A huge bloody gash runs from behind her left ear down to her shoulder blade. Another smaller, but deeper and bloodier, cut runs across her stomach up to...hey now. You've gotta stay focused.

You swallow hard and pick her up. She leaves a trail of blood. You shudder. If you can just get her to the surface, you should be able to help her. You begin swimming, trying to keep her from bleeding everywhere, but it's pretty hard since you're underwater.

A few moments later, you surface to an angry King Triton and a frozen Morgana. You sigh and pull Kira's lifeless body up onto the ice. Is she even alive? You wince in realization of what you have to do. Slowly you place your ear to her heart. You can hear a faint heartbeat. You sit up quickly. You then aim a couple of cure spells at her wounds. They close up instantly-although leaving scars-but she doesn't awaken.

"Sora?"

You turn to see Ariel standing there in human form.

"Is she okay?"

You nod, turning back around. "I...I think so."

"Well...okay..." Ariel kneels down and hugs you. "Thank you, Sora. Take care."

"You too."

Ariel smiles and walks away. You turn your full attention back to Kira.

"Don't die on me," you whisper.

After waiting a few moments, you finally decide it would be best to take her back to the ship. If she wakes up here, where it's freezing, she might go into shock or something. You grab her arm and gently pull her into the water, then into your arms.

"You'd better wake up soon, Kira," you mutter, a smile curling your lips. "I'm getting sick of carrying you everywhere."

There's no response. You sigh heavily.

You soon reach your ship. Closing your eyes tightly, you carry Kira inside. As soon as you know you're fully normal, you open your eyes and place Kira on the floor.

"Come _on_, Kira, wake up," you say, sitting next to her. "You're making me worry."

Silence.

"...And I don't _like _worrying."

Silence.

"So if you don't wake up soon, I may have to do something drastic. Which I don't want to do."

More silence. You sigh. So much for empty threats.

Suddenly Kira groans quietly. Her eyelids flutter.

"Kira!?"

Her emerald green eyes open.

"...Nothing's like before," she whispers faintly.

"Huh?"

Her eyes close again slowly, then shoot open. She lets out a couple of coughs.

"Kira? You okay?" you ask.

Your POV

"I'm fine," you say quietly. How long has he been sitting here with you? You feel your face get a little warmer.

"Can you stand?" Sora asks, standing.

You nod, and, with his help, get to your feet. He smiles and pulls you into a hug. You squeeze your eyes shut and grin. Yay!

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," Sora says, chuckling.

"Of course I will! You can't get rid of me _that _easily," you say, giggling.

"Why would I want to get rid of you?"

"Um, to take my Ipod?"

He laughs. "Nah, I can't get rid of you yet. I still don't know all of your secrets."

"Good luck with that!" you say, pulling away. You jog to your room, closing the door behind you. Shoving your pillow into your mouth, you let out a small shriek of joy.

A few moments later, Sora calls out, "Kira? I'll be right back. I'm, uh, going to go lock the place up."

You giggle. "Okay."

As soon as he exits the ship, you let out a series of "woo's" and "omgee's" while dancing around your room and, eventually, out around the ship.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go!" you belt out, dancing around wildly. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go! You're giving me too many things! Lately, you're all I need! You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong, I love you! But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple!'"

You jump up on a stool, swinging your feet with the rhythm in your head.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go! So simple and clean! The daily things-like this and that and what is what-that keep us all busy are confusing me! That's when you came to me and said, wish I could prove I love you! But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and, maybe, some things are that simple! When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!"

You jump down from the stool and go get your hairbrush, using it as your microphone.

"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on! Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!"

You skip back to the front area, singing ever louder and swinging your hips.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!"

Sora's POV

You swim up to the ship's entrance and hear someone singing.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!" the voice sings. You soon realize it's Kira, not a recording. She's really good! You quietly open the door and enter the ship. Luckily, Kira doesn't notice and continues singing...into her hairbrush...

"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on! Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before! Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on! Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all!"

At this point Kira notices you. Her arm drops to her side and her smile fades. She stands completely still, her face beet red, waiting for you to say something. You smile.

"Nothing's like before," you say, laughing. Kira grins again and nods enthusiastically.

"Well?" she asks, sitting in her usual chair. "Let's go!"

"Go?" you say, cocking your head. "Kira, it's nighttime. In other words, I wanna sleep."

"Oh, alright." She starts to walk away. *Please, oh baby, don't go!* Ugh, now that song is in your head!!

"Hey Kira?"

"Hm?" She stops and turns to look at you. *It's hard to let it go!* AHHHH!

"What happened earlier?"

"Oh? Oh! Um, well, Melody went back to being a human, and as I was over with her, that big shark came crashing through the wall...and...that's all I remember."

"Okay, I was just curious." *When you walk away...AHHH MAKE IT STOOOOPP!!!!*

Kira smiles and nods understandingly. She walks away, humming that song. You shake your head slowly. She cracks you up sometimes...Like earlier...geez, that was hilarious! You can't even remember the last time you had that much fun!

Your POV

You walk into your bedroom and close the door. What a day!... But something seemed different today. Not as routine as usual. You can't put your finger on it, but it was there. Some sort of change...

"There's been a change in me," you sing quietly, turning off the intercom and smiling, "a kind of moving on. Though what I used to be I still depend upon. For now I realize that good can come from bad. That may not make me wise, but, oh, it makes me glad. And I, I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams, but I don't mind, for now I love the world I see. No change of heart, a change in me."

You grin and lift your face to the ceiling. You can feel the ship rising to the surface-probably of Sora's doing for safety's sake-, and you can hear the fireworks coming from Ariel's castle. They're partying...It sets your heart pounding, a rhythm created from there.

"For in my dark despair I slowly understood. My perfect world out there had disappeared for good, but in its place I feel a truer life begin. And it's so good and real, it must come from within. And I, I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams but I don't mind. I'm where and who I want to be. No change of heart, a change in me."

You sit down on your bed, fiddling with your necklace.

"No change of heart...a...change in me..."

???'s POV

This is sure to be the most exciting Halloween yet! No more distractions or interruptions, like the last couple years, either! Even Sandy Claws said he might come! Everyone's helping out, everything is in place...but wait! Where's Sally? She said she would help you! She promised!


	35. Chapter 34:title too long to fit:star:

**Chapter 34: Kandace: "Let's Play CHICKEN!!"***

Selphie's POV

You and Kairi sit in the sand in your bikinis, soaking up some sun...and...you...are...SO BORED.

"I'm bored," Kairi says. Pff. No shit, Sherlock.

"No joke. Where is everybody?" you reply, sitting up.

"Nami and Roxas are probably on the other side of the beach, I dunno where Tidus and Wakka are, Riku is probably either asleep or wandering around, and Namine..."

"What?" you demand, noticing Kairi's grimace.

"She..." Kairi lets out a sigh and sits up as well. "...She isn't feeling too well, if you know what I mean. I would tell you, but she doesn't want me to tell anyone."

You pout. "Bummer."

Suddenly you hear someone shouting your name. You whip your head around to see Wakka and Tidus walking over.

"Hey," you say, smiling.

"What's goin' on?" Wakka asks.

"Bored," you and Kairi say at the same time, giggling.

"We should play a game," Kairi adds.

You all nod and think for a moment. Then it comes to you. You snap your fingers at your brilliant deduction. "Let's play chicken!" you exclaim.

"Heck yeah!" Kairi shouts, hi-fiving you.

"But we need more people," Tidus says.

"Whaddabout Namine or Riku?" Wakka suggests.

"Um, no," Kairi says quickly. "But we could get Nami and Roxas."

"Sounds like a plan!" you cry, jumping to your feet. You run down the beach to see Roxas and Nami sitting there talking. They've been spending a lot of time with each other lately. There's _got _to be some sort of attraction between them.

"Hey, Selphie," Nami says quietly.

"Hey! We're gonna play chicken, and we need more people. Wanna play?" you ask, grinning.

"No thanks," they both say in unison.

"Oh come _on_, Nami!" Kairi says. "We need two more people. Please?"

"No," Nami says.

"Pleeeeease?"

Kairi clasps her hands together and widens her eyes, her lower lip poking out. You watch in satisfaction as Roxas's face softens.

"...Fine," Roxas says finally, standing. "I'll play. Just let me change. C'mon, Nami," he adds, smiling. She sighs hesitantly, but stands as well.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mutters, walking away.

A few minutes later, the six of you are out on the beach, ready to start the showdown.

"I call Wakka!" you shout, raising your hand. Wakka hi-fives you in response.

"C'mon, Tidus," Kairi says, "we can beat these guys." Tidus nods, smirking confidently. Roxas and Nami say nothing, but glance at each other, then look away. Aw, they're so _cute_!

"Let's go!" you cry, sprinting into the water. Everyone follows you, laughing. Suddenly you feel Wakka swoop you up onto his shoulders. Tidus and Kairi immediately follow suit, but Roxas and Nami hesitate. You find yourself missing Kira and Sora. They would've been right there with you, probably partners with each other, too.

You begin to wonder how Kira is doing. Is she getting along with Sora? How far are they through their little mission? Are they coming home soon? If Roxas and Nami are this close, how close are Kira and Sora now?

Suddenly you hear a scream, followed by laughter. You turn to see Nami still sitting on Roxas's shoulders, grinning triumphantly.

"Selphie, she's stronger than she looks!" Kairi shouts when she surfaces. Nami giggles and shrugs innocently. You let out a laugh, then growl playfully and attempt to push Nami. She pushes back, and soon the two of you are giggling and pushing on each other's hands. Finally, though, Nami loses her balance and falls.

"WOOHOO!" you shout, pumping your fist in the air. "WE ROCK, WAKKA!"

"Hellsja!" he shouts back. You laugh.

The second round begins, and, not surprisingly, Nami and Roxas are the first to go.

"BRING IT ON, KAIRI!" you shout, laughing.

"OKAY, THEN I WILL!" she shouts back. The two of you collide into each other, struggling for domination. But suddenly Kairi loses her balance and falls.

"YEAH!" Wakka shouts, hi-fiving you.

"C'mon ROUND THREE!!" you cry, laughing still.

"Okay, but if you guys win again, we're quitting!" Roxas shouts, laughing.

"No joke!" Tidus adds. He looks serious, and he probably is, considering he's so competitive.

"Fine! Then you might as well leave now!" you shout, charging at Nami. After a few moments, she finally falls. You turn to Kairi, grinning. She sticks out her tongue and falls back off of Tidus's shoulders.

"WOOOOOO!!" you and Wakka shout, falling back into the water.

Wakka's POV

You just won dree rounds of chicken wit da hottest girl on de beach. It dudn't get much bettah dan dis, ya?

"Wakka, you are so totally my partner from now on!" Selphie squeal when you surface.

"No problem," you say.

"Wakka, if I had known you and Selphie were gonna dominate, I wouldn't have played," Tidus say.

"Yeah, you woulda," you say. He narrow his eyes at you, but you just grin. Cuz it true. He woulda played for Kairi. Just like you woulda played for Selphie, and Roxy woulda played for Nami. Dat's just how it work.

Later That Day

Still Wakka's POV

You stand out on de beach, trying to find someding to do. Suddenly you hear you name.

"Wakka!" Selphie shout, running over to you.

"Yeah?" you say.

"I-I had a lot of fun today," she say, grinning. "We should do something like that again, when everyone can play!"

"Dat's cool."

"But-" She hold out her hand. "Let's make a deal, a...a promise. Promise to be my partner, okay?"

You grin and nod, shaking her hand.

"It's a promise."


	36. Chapter 35: I'm Going Ghost!

**Chapter 35: "I'm Going Ghost!"**

Guess what?! You're halfway through!! :D

Your POV

You sit next to Sora, listening to music. Since the next world is Halloween Town, you're still in your pajama pants and a t-shirt. You wonder what your costume will be like. Hopefully really awesome. Nothing stupid like a zombie cheerleader or Dracula's bride. You'd rather be like Emily from the Corpse Bride

Sora lands the ship, so you stop your music and look out the window. It's all dark!!

"Kira, you go on ahead," Sora says. "There's something I need to do before I go. You'll be fine, right?"

"Uh-huh!" you exclaim, nodding. You jump up and jog to your room to put your Ipod away. Then you head outside. You look down at your hands, and nothing seems too special. All you can really tell is that you're wearing black and your gloves are black. Big whoop. You run over to a well of water and peer down at your reflection. Whoa...

Sora's POV

You step into Halloween Town, looking around. Kira isn't around here. You start to worry a little. After what happened yesterday, you can't help it. You let out a sigh and try to think positively. She should be around here somewhere. Heck, maybe she's already met Jack. Or Sally. Or...or...SANTA CLAUS!! You jog off, keeping your eyes open, since she probably doesn't look the same. Still it shouldn't be too hard to find her.

Suddenly you see someone standing in the graveyard. Whoever it is, they're singing. You don't recognize this stranger, but after taking a step forward, you realize it's a girl. But you've never met her... She has an awesome voice, though!

"I sense there's something in the wind," she sings, spinning around with her arms outstretched. Her short, black skirt follows her. "That feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be."

The girl steps in time with her song, her black combat boots clunking along. She slowly makes her way up through the graveyard.

"What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?" she sings, walking up the hill. You cautiously step into the pumpkin patch, not taking your eyes off of this mysterious singer. She doesn't notice you and continues. "Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last......And will we ever end up together...?" Her song slows as she stops at the top of the hill. She lowers her head, closing her eyes. You take the chance to get closer, when suddenly she sings a little more.

"No, I think not," she sings quietly and slowly. "It's never to become...for I am not...the one..."

You take another step forward, stepping on a branch. The girl hears the noise and whips her head around to look at you. Her emerald-green eyes meet yours, and she smirks in a sad sort of way.

"_Kira_?" you murmur. She smiles and nods. You laugh nervously. "I didn't even recognize you."

"It's okay," she says, grinning. "To tell you the truth..." She runs down to where you are standing. "...I didn't even recognize _myself_!"

Your POV

It's true. When you had looked into your reflection, your only recognizable qualities were your gloves, your sword, your key necklace, and your eyes. Everything else is completely different. Your hair is now black and pulled back into a wispy ponytail. Your skin glows a ghostly white, and you and Sora have matching fangs. You are wearing a black tank top with a criss-cross pattern at the top, and a black ballerina skirt with matching x's. Two black, bat-like wings are on your back. Black combat boots are the finishing touch. You call it your "gothic fairy" look.

Sora, of course, is sporting his typical Halloween Town costume. His bright sapphire eyes-or at least the one that's showing-stands out more in person than they ever did in the game.

"What do we do now?" you ask, shifting your weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, let's find the keyhole and get that taken care of before we have to fight," he says, smiling a little. You pout.

"But I _like _fighting!" you insist, crossing your arms. For some odd reason, you find yourself resembling Millenia--look it up!--and Yuffie in your actions. Weird.

"Too bad. It's a pain. And I'm in charge. So there."

"But it's your _job_."

Sora opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again.

"You have me there," he says finally, laughing. "But I want to get it out of the way so I don't forget or so that nothing bad happens, okay?"

"...Fine," you say.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll do plenty of fighting in Never Land. Captain Hook is like that."

You smile and nod.

"Good. Now let's go," you command, spinning Sora around by his shoulders and shoving him forward. He laughs and runs off. You follow him closely.

A few minutes later, Sora stops suddenly, and you skid to a halt.

"What's going on, Sora?" you ask, standing at his side.

"Looks like some sort of party," he replies, walking toward the crowd. You eagerly follow. Maybe Santa Claus is there!

"Well I don't _care _if you can't find her!" a voice says. "Look harder! She has to be here for-"

"Jack!" Sora shouts, pushing his way through the crowd. You follow, holding onto his jacket so you don't get left behind.

"Sora?" Jack says, smiling. "What are _you _doing here, of all people?"

"Why am I _always _here, Jack?" Sora replies, grinning.

Jack laughs, then holds out a bony hand to you. "Jack Skellington!"

"Kira!" you say, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey, you said you're looking for someone, right? Who?" Sora asks.

"Sally. She's been gone all day, and our Halloween celebration is about to begin," Jack replies, a trace of worry in his voice. He then smiles hopefully at you and Sora. "Do you think you could find her for me, maybe? Possibly?"

"Of course!" Sora says. "Then we'll stay for the celebration, right, Kira?"

"Yup!" you exclaim. "Leave it to the experts, Jack!"

"Thank you both, and have a frightful time!"

"We will!" you and Sora shout as you run off. Neither of you talk until a few minutes later.

"Kira, since we're so close to the keyhole, let me-"

Sora is interrupted by a scream.

"Sally!" you cry, running towards the noise. Sora follows you. Sure enough, Sally is standing there, surrounded by Heartless.

"Please help!" she shrieks.

You pull out your sword while slide-tackling a few shadows. Sora slices his way through a cluster of those annoying creeper plants. Good riddance to them! They deserve it after Wonderland! When the Heartless on the ground are gone, you begin to attack the gargoyles. Unfortunately, they get smart and fly up high so you and Sora can't reach them. But like that'll stop you! You run up behind Sora, push him down, jump onto his shoulders, and point your sword at the Heartless.

"THUNDER!" you cry. Bolts of lightning stream down from the sky, destroying the last of the Heartless. Wow, magic is FUN!! It's like an adrenaline rush, only better! You lower your sword, and, sheathing it, you jump down from Sora's shoulders. He grins a little at you. You simply shrug.

"You okay?" you ask Sally, approaching her.

"Yes, thank you both," she replies, smiling sincerely.

"Do you need an escort to the party?" Sora asks.

"No, thank you, though. I'll be fine."

"Well, okay." Sora then turns to you. "Let's continue, shall we?"

You giggle and nod, following Sora away.

Fast Forward

Sora's POV

You and Kira make your way back to the party. You're really looking forward to this, considering last time you weren't there for it, and the year before it didn't happen at all.

"Kira, have you ever been to a Halloween party before?" you ask.

"Sure! Loads of times!" she replies, grinning. "I loved Halloween because me and my friends would get so much candy. I swear, it would last us 'til Christmas. Dressing up was always a blast, too." She laughs. "I remember one year me and my friends went to a costume party as beach bums. It's funny...when we get home, I'll be a beach bum for real."

You stop walking. "So you're not going back to your home?"

"Huh?" Kira stops and turns around.

"You're not going back to your world after this?"

"Are you crazy? Heck no! There's no reason I'd want to go back there. And besides, you guys are my friends. I wouldn't just _leave_." She narrows her eyes and lowers her head. "Unless...you didn't _want _me to stay...?"

"No!" you say quickly. "No, don't leave! You're our friend, too!" You place a hand on her shoulder. "...Kira?"

A tear rolls down her cheek. Oh, great, now you feel bad...

"Kira, don't cry..."

Suddenly she smiles and throws her arms around you.

"Thank you, Sora," she whispers, hugging you tightly. You smile a little and hug her back. She slowly pulls away, wiping her eyes. "Let's go."

You nod and lead the way to the party. From what you can see, they've only just begun.

"Sora! Come up here!" Jack shouts, dragging you up onto a platform. You grab Kira's arm and pull her up, laughing. She grins and follows you up.

"You all remember Sora, right?" Jack shouts. Everyone cheers. Yes!

Your POV

You watch in amusement as everyone cheers for Sora. He grins at you, then winks. You grin as your heart skips a beat. He. Winked. At. _YOU_!!!

"Well, tonight, he and his friend, Kira, are going to help us celebrate!"

Another round of cheering and applause.

"We are?" you hear Sora ask.

"Yep!"

Jack drags you off to the side.

"I want you two to sing something," he says.

"WHAT?!" you and Sora shout.

"Well, _one _of you needs to! We need a musical act."

"Kira, you should!" Sora says.

"What? No! I don't want to!" you screech.

"Come _on_! You're great!" Your heart speeds up. "Please?"

"Ohhh...fine..."

You run up on stage and sit on a stool that's sitting there. A song pops into your head as Jack introduces you, and a devious smile curls your lips.

"Everybody wants me to be their angel," you sing. "Everybody wants something they can cradle. Oh! They don't know I burn! They don't know I burn! They don't know I burn! They don't know I burn!" You jump up and start dancing around, then suddenly Jack shoves a microphone into your hands. You grin. _YES_! "Maybe there's a devil! Or something like it inside! Maybe there's a devil! Or something like inside of me! Devil or something like it inside! Maybe there's a devil! Somewhere really deep inside me! Devil! Inside of me! Jealous angel inside of me! You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels. You're missing all the action underneath my table. I'm waiting for my turn! Waiting for my turn! Just waiting for my turn! Just waiting for my turn! Maybe there's a devil! Or something like it inside! Maybe there's a devil! Or something like it inside of me! Devil or something like it inside! Maybe there's a devil! Somewhere really deep inside me! Devil! Inside of me! Jealous angel deep inside me!" You strut around, swinging your hips, really getting into it. It seems like the crowd is, too, but you can't really tell through the music in your head. "Ooohh! Ooooohh! Time to make it burn! This is how I burn! Maybe there's a devil! Or something like it inside! Maybe there's a devil! Or something like it inside of me! Devil or something like it inside! Maybe there's a devil! Somewhere really deep inside me! Jealous angel deep inside me!!!"

Before you know it, the song is over, and the whole crowd is cheering. You killed! They loved it!!

You take a modest bow, then turn to see Sora smirking and clapping. You grin and hand the mic back to Jack.

"THANK YOU!" you shout before running offstage into Sora's arms.

"That was _awesome_!" Sora says, twirling you around a little. You grin. *No, _this _is awesome.*

"Thanks," you reply when he sets you down, smiling sweetly. You're about to say something else when suddenly you hear voices.

"Yeah, you were good!" one says.

"But when you were talking about a devil, were you talking about _me_?" the second says.

"Shut up, you two!"

You cringe. You'd recognize that version of Kath Soucie's voice any day. Sure enough, out run Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Great," you hear Sora mutter.

"Hey, you stupid boy! Sora!" Shock shouts. "Thanks for what you did to Oogie Boogie!"

"Are...you serious?" Sora says, raising an eyebrow.

"_NO_!" they all shout, then they start laughing. Sora growls. You shake your head and hold Sora by the arm.

"Follow my lead," you mutter out of the corner of your mouth. As soon as Sora nods, you release his arm and crouch down to the three annoying brats in front of you.

"I'm soooo glad you liked my song!" you say in your sweetest voice. "What're your names?"

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"And Barrel!"

"Okay! I'm Kira. Hey, why don't we play a game?"

Sora's POV

A game? What is Kira getting at?

"HIDE N' SEEK!" the three terrors shout.

"Perfect!" Kira says, smiling.

"You two hide first," Lock demands.

"That's fine, but count to three hundred, and NO SKIPPING NUMBERS!! Stay here, too, until you're done counting. Got it?"

Kira then grabs your arm and drags you away.

"I'm assuming you have some sort of plan?" you say.

"Like I said," she says, winking, "there's a devil, or something like it, inside of me."


	37. Chapter 36: Something in the Wind

**Chapter 36: Something in the Wind**

Welcome to the second half of NLB!! Yay!!

Your POV

"Cage, cage..." you mutter, running around the room. "Gotta find the cage...aha!" You attempt to pull it out. "Sora, give me a hand with this! Hurry!"

Sora helps you pull out the large cage, looking confused.

"Rope, rope...got it! Good thing I paid attention to the movie..." you murmur.

You pull out a length of rope and tie it to the top of the cage.

"Sora, c'mere and give me a boost," you command.

"What're you _doing_?" he asks, helping you up onto his shoulders.

"Here's what we're gonna do," you say quietly, looping the rope through a hole. "_You _are gonna hide behind that box over there, holding the cage up. I'm going to hide over there, and when the kids come, I'll make it so they find me first. Then I'll get them into position, and when I give you the signal-" You jump down from Sora's shoulders. "_You _release the rope and we lock them up!"

"Couldn't they just lift the cage up and crawl out?" Sora asks. Huffing a sigh, you hand him the rope and walk over to a platform.

"Do you know what I'm standing on?" you ask, tilting your head.

"Uh, a platform?"

"Right. A-" You run over and flip a switch. "_Magnetic _platform. Very powerful, I might add. I saw this earlier today before I went to the graveyard. Oogie Boogie must've used it for something."

Sora's eyes light up in delight. "So then...HAH!! That is _awesome_!"

"Correction." You smile and put your hands on your hips. "_I _am awesome."

"I agree. You proved that after what happened to Jafar, remember?"

You both laugh, then you shoo Sora away-although you are loving this attention today! "Now go, and-"

"Wait! What's the signal?"

"Oh, um...I'll wink. How about that? It's subtle enough."

"Sure thing," he says, running behind the large box. You run over to your hiding place. Now all you have to do is wait.

Waiting...waiting...more waiting...

Sora's POV

You lean against the large box you're hiding behind, biting your lip in pain. This cage is heavy! And those stupid kids are taking forever!

Suddenly you hear voices. IT'S ABOUT TIME!

"This is the only place we haven't looked, so they have to be in here!" Shock shouts.

"I betcha they're not!" Lock says. "I bet they're still back in the graveyard!"

"Or in Jack's house!" Barrel adds. You hear them come in. "His house has lotsa places to hide!"

Suddenly you hear Kira's unmistakable giggle. The trio gasps.

"TOLD YOU!" Shock screams.

"Haha, you found me!" Kira giggles. You lean to the side to see her standing there. The trio has their backs to you. Yes...

"You're a really bad hider," Barrel says. Kira's nose twitches.

"Yeah, I guess I am, huh?" she says, walking toward them. They start to back up onto the platform. Ohh, yesssss...

"Where's that dumb kid, Sora?" Lock asks. You clench your teeth.

"I dunno," Kira replies, still walking towards them. "We split up." She pauses, then continues, smiling a little. "Y'know, maybe you shouldn't call Sora a dumb kid. He's really a nice guy." No way...why is she saying this? "We have a lot of fun together. He's pretty sweet, and actually, he's very-" She winks, and you release the rope. The cage crashes down on the trio. YES!!

"Smart," you finish, stepping out from behind the box.

"You tricked us!" Lock shouts

"DUH!" you and Kira shout back, laughing. Barrel tries to lift up the cage, and, to your delight, the cage won't budge.

"Don't even try it," you growl.

"You have Oogie Boogie to thank for this puppy," Kira says, patting the side of the cage. "Guess your idol wasn't all he was made out to be, huh?"

"LET US OUT!" Shock screeches.

"Hm...let's think about it," Kira says, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Why do we hate you? Well... You aren't funny..."

"You called me stupid," you hiss.

"You're selfish brats."

"You helped Oogie Boogie."

"You insulted the way I played Hide n' Seek."

"And you're flat out annoying."

"So our answer is..." Kira looks at you and grins.

"_NO_!" you both shout, imitating the three of them. You then start laughing and hi-five each other.

"So don't expect to get out of there soon, because around here, you usually aren't released early for good behavior," Kira says, bending over and wagging a finger.

"But good behavior would be a start," you add, winking. Kira laughs.

"Sayonara!" she cries, dragging you away. Slamming the door behind you, you and Kira leave the warehouse.

"Y'know, if you hadn't already locked up Halloween Town, we coulda fed them to the Heartless," Kira says, releasing your arm.

"Hm, maybe," you say, stopping. Kira stops, too.

"Why are we stopping?" she asks, her smile fading.

"Did you really mean that stuff back there?" you say.

"Specify, please."

"The stuff you said about me."

"Ohh, that stuff." She crosses her arms and cocks her head. "Why _wouldn't _I mean it?"

"But-"

Kira holds up her hand to silence you. She smiles a little touches her fingertips together. "I'm sure it probably sounded staged, but it wasn't. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say. Well, most of the time. But seriously. I meant it." She then puts her hands on her hips. "However crazy you might be, you're still all of those things and more."

"I-"

Kira shakes her head and puts a finger to her lips. "You don't need to say anything, okay?" She smiles. "I can see why Kairi likes you. You were probably pretty good to her, huh?"

"We're done," you say.

"Huh?"

"Kairi and I...are done. We've _been _done."

"Really?" Kira looks a little confused. "What about the whole 'our hearts are connected' crap, then?"

"KIRA!" you shout.

"Whhhhat?"

"HOW! DO! YOU! KNOW! ABOUT! THAT?!?!"

"FOR! THE! TRILLIONTH! TIME!"

"'I can't tell you', right?" you mimic.

She grins and runs off.

"Kira! Wait!"

You start to run after her, then slow your pace. What would you even do when you'd catch up? It's not like she'd tell you...

Your POV

You finally make it to the ship. Slamming the door behind you, you run to your bathroom, slamming that door, too. You feel like crying.

You step into the shower, and hot water blasts onto you. After a few moments, you let the tears fall. You don't even really know why you feel like crying so badly. Thinking about it for a while, you soon realize the reason.

"I AM SO SICK OF KEEPING SECRETS!!!" you cry, sobbing. "I...can't...do this much longer."

After your shower, you change into pj's and exit the bathroom to see Sora in the main pilot's room, or whatever you call it. He doesn't notice you, though, so you stand there in silence, watching him. He stares down at a map of the worlds, checking off Halloween Town. You watch intently as he writes something down. He suddenly narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw. You hear him curse under his breath as he pounds his fist against the ship's dashboard.

You turn and run to your room, quietly shutting the door behind you. Why is Sora so upset? Is it...because of you?

"Jiminy Christmas™," you whisper, "what if it is?" You bite your bottom lip and sit on your bed. Something white catches your attention, and you look down to see your Ipod...Idea!!!

Sora's POV

You sit in the pilot's chair, holding your head in your hands. This is only the eighth world you've-no, seventh-_seventh_ world you've locked. Kira has, unintentionally, make you homesick again by mentioning Kairi. And now Kira seems to be in a messed-up mood. Things aren't going-

"Hey Soooooraaaaa," Kira's voice calls out over the intercom.

"What?"

A song begins to play, and you immediately recognize it as the song Kira sang earlier tonight. You laugh and jump out of your chair. Kira comes running in, giggling.

"I thought you could listen to this version, too!" she exclaims. You grin, bobbing your head to the beat. "Dance!"

"No, I-" Dude...you don't dance....(actually, you dance pretty well...but you're not tellin' HER that...)

"I know you want to!" she says, laughing.

You stand there for a moment, then shrug and start dancing around with her.

"Yeee-AH!!" Kira shout, pumping her fist in the air. "Now _this _is Halloween!"

You laugh as you both dance around. Really, you're actually kind of dancing with each other. You somehow think so much alike that your dancing is almost perfectly synchronized. After that song ends, another familiar song plays:

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

"I KNOW THIS SONG!" you shout, laughing. Kira giggles, slowly shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she says.

"Huh? For what?"

Kira grins. "For turning you into a Hikki freak," she replies. You both laugh and continue to dance, shouting, "NOTHING'S LIKE BEFORE!" when necessary. This is..._fun_!

Your POV

"Simple and Clean" soon ends, and "Hikari" takes its place.

"I swear this sounds familiar," Sora says, eying you suspiciously.

"Another...secret," you reply, sighing.

"Kira..."

"What? Look, I'm sorry-"

"Kira."

Sora approaches you, his big, sapphire eyes looking curious. He stands right in front of you. You look up at him, trying to remain calm.

"Yes?" you squeak.

"If you're so sick of keeping secrets, why are they still...well, secrets?" he asks in a sincere voice.

"I..."

You start to lower your head, but Sora gently lifts your chin so your eyes meet his.

"Tell me," he murmurs. Your head pounds in time with your heart. You close your eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. Jiminy Christmas™, you wish you could tell him...but you can't! It hurts you, though... His words echo in your head. *Tell me...tell me...*

"...Kira?"

"I CAN'T!" you shout, pushing him away. You run off into your room, slamming the door behind you.

"Kira!" Sora shouts.

"Sora, I can't!" you sob, hugging your knees. Appropriately enough, "Can You Keep A Secret?" begins to play. You let out a scream and stop the song, frustrated.

Suddenly your door flies open. Sora stands there, looking confused, concerned, and angry all at once. You jump up, tears streaming down your cheeks.

"GO AWAY!" you cry, pushing on your door to close. Suddenly your feet slide out from under you and you fall onto the floor. Sora pulls you up, and you desperately try to twist your arm away, but his grip tightens.

"Ahh..." Your knees buckle and you struggle to stay standing. Sora pulls you up and into his arms.

"Calm down," he commands, holding you tightly.

"I'm sorry!" you say through your sobs. It always seems like one minute is fine, then the next is... (well, that might be because you're two moody teenagers stuck together in close quarters, and you both have raging hormones......could be, couldn't it?)

"Kira, it's okay," he says quietly.

"No it's not!" you wail, hugging him tightly.

"Shh..."

Slowly you begin to relax into his arms. You breathe in deeply, trying to savor this moment as long as you can. Finally Sora pulls you back and looks at you.

"Get some sleep, okay?" he says. You nod, smiling a little. He sounded _so _much like Haley Joel Osment just then. You don't know why, though. It's not a quote, is it? Sometimes, he just _really_ sounds like Haley Joel...

???'s POV

"Half-dozen bananas...check. Ten coconuts...check. Two oars..."

"Hey, Jane!"

"Aah!" you scream, jumping and turning around in surprise.

"How come you wanna go home so bad?" Peter asks you, rolling a coconut on his arm.

"I have to get back to my family," you reply, loading up your supplies for the journey ahead.

"Why?"

"Well, um, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

You heave a frustrated sigh. "If you must know, we had a fight."

"Why?"

You sigh again. He asks so many questions! "Oh, I told my little brother you weren't real."

"What?!" Peter shouts, falling and dropping the coconut. "Why?"

You sigh once more. He is really beginning to frustrate you! "Well, oh, I don't know! But I have to get back to set things right."

"Why?" You growl and throw your stuff on the ground.

"_Because_! That's why!" You turn your back and stare out at the sunset.

Peter sighs. "Well, you know, you can't get home that way."

"I-I've got to try." You sniffle, then hold out your hand. "Well...goodbye. It was nice meeting you, Peter Pan. Duty calls!" You shake Peter's hand and climb aboard your raft. You shove off, then suddenly see a hole pop up. "Oh!" Another one appears. "Oh dear! Oh no!" you shout as more overtake your raft. It sinks, you hanging on to the mast.

"You okay?" Peter asks, floating above you.

"I just want to go home."


	38. Chapter 37: Heart:star:

**Chapter 37: Heart***

Okay, memo to you before you read: the poem at the end of this chapter is something my old friend wrote to a girl he really liked. I hope you enjoy it. :) It embarrasses him, but too bad! Lol.

Kairi's POV

You sneak outside, smiling brightly. Namine loves Riku, and she told you everything-from the day after cookout and on. Now you're gonna find Riku and settle this.

It doesn't take too long to find your silver-haired friend walking around alone.

"Riku!" you say, walking up to him. He glances over his shoulder, takes one look at you, and quickens his pace. "Riku, wait up!" He begins to run. You growl and run after him. Finally you catch up and jump him.

"Get off, Kairi!" he shout.

"Not until you listen to me, Riku!" you shout back. He attempts to squirm away, but you grab him by the hair.

"OW!!! Let GO!"

"Not until you let me talk," you say calmly.

"Alright, fine, I'll listen. Just let go of me."

You roll off of Riku's back and release his hair. He rolls over onto his back as you sit upright.

"I want to talk to you about Namine," you say, Riku starts to jump up, but you pin him down. "I thought you were ready to listen."

"Kairi, you don't know-"

"Yes, I do. Namine told me everything." You notice the look on his face and sigh. "Riku-"

"Then there's nothing to say," he mutters.

"Riku, she-"

"Kairi, don't you get it?"

"Riku-"

"She deserves someone better, I know."

"Ri-"

"I can't have her, I know that, too."

"SHE LOVES YOU!" you cry, tired of his constant interruptions. Riku narrows his aqua eyes.

"You're wrong," he murmurs.

"No I'm not. She told me, Riku. She says she's sorry for ever doubting it, and she said she also-"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"QUIT INTERRUPTING!"

"But I'm right, aren't I? This is just your plot to fix us up, isn't it?!" Riku shoves you back, jumping to his feet. "Namine doesn't 'love' me, alright?" he says angrily. "I figured that out at the cookout!"

"The cookout? Why then? What happened?"

"Why don't you ask Namine? I thought she told you _everything_."

"Fine, Riku. Be that way. Ruin your future, see if I try to help you again." Riku starts to walk away, but as he turns around, you add," Namine also loves that flower you gave her."

He stops, but before he can say anything, you run off.

Tidus's POV

You've finally done it. You've written the perfect letter to go along with your gift. Time for phase three.

You slip the note and the necklace into your pocket and sneak out of your room.

*Please let Kairi be out, please let Kairi be out,* you pray. You then casually poke your head into her room. Kairi isn't in there, but Selphie is.

"Hey Tidus," she says, braiding something.

"Uhh, hey," you respond.

"What's up?"

"Uhh..." You think for a moment, then say, "I think Wakka is looking for you."

"Oh! Okay!"

Selphie jumps up from her work and runs out of her room. You wait until she's out of sight, the dash inside, quietly shutting the door behind you. That was easy. You'll have to remember that for future reference.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly approach Kairi's bed. You carefully lift up her pillow, and in one swift movement, the deed is done. You let out a sigh of relief, then carefully back out of the room.

Later That Day

Still Tidus's POV

You sit down to dinner, anxious to know if Kairi's seen the gift. After one quick glance, you see that she hasn't. Or...maybe she saw it and didn't _like _it. That would be hell...

Suddenly a loud rumble shakes the sky. Soon the sound of rain is heard. The back door suddenly swings open, and a sopping wet Riku enters the room.

"Well, look who showed up tonight, ya?" Wakka says. Everyone is quiet.

"Sorry," Riku mutters, walking away.

"No, Riku," Kairi says. "Stay and eat."

Riku shoots a pissed look at Kairi and sits next to her and Wakka. She replies with a "say something now, or I'll kick your butt" look, then glances at Namine.

"Will you two stop the non-verbal communication?" Selphie says.

"Sorry," the say in unison. Kairi glances over at him and tries to hide a smile. You quickly look away. Maybe they like each other, and maybe that's what happened...? Sora and Kairi used to communicate nonverbally all the time...you hope you're wrong.

After Dinner

Kairi's POV

You head back to your room, stressed.

"Kairi, wait up," Selphie says. You stop so she can catch up. "What's happening with Riku?"

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but I can't tell you," you reply, walking into your bedroom. Selphie follows, closing the door behind her.

"Does it have to do with Namine?" she whispers. You sigh and lie on your bed.

"Like I said," you say, laying your head down on your pillow, "I can't tell-"

Something is really wrong with your pillow. You lift it up and see something sitting there.

"Huh?" you say, picking up the note. It reads:

Kairi, I really don't know how to put this, so here goes...

I'm really sorry about these past few days. I feel really bad about scaring you all those times and almost making you drown. And I'm sorry I suck at chicken. I can't be good at every sport, I guess. haha.

Seriously though, I wanted to make it up to you. So I got you this. I apologize if you don't like it, but I really hope you do. I hope you aren't mad at me, and if you are, feel free to tell me off anytime. I don't care if you say you're not mad...I still feel bad. So...yeah...I guess that's all I have to say for now. Okay?

Never change, Kairi.

"What're you reading, Kai?" Selphie asks. You blink. Did...did Tidus write this? "Kai? Kairi?" She runs over and snatches the note out of your limp hands. You turn to the gift instead. Slowly you open the box. You gasp.

"Ohhhhh my gosh," you whisper, feeling teary-eyed.

"Whhhhat?" Selphie says, hurrying over to you. She too gasps, then smirks. "So, I guess he likes you, huh?"

Tidus's POV

You sit on the beach, fighting to keep your tired eyes open. It's been a long day.

"Tidus!" a voice shouts. You jump to your feet and see someone running towards you.

"Kairi...?" you mouth.

"Tidus!" she cries, hugging you tightly. "Thank you, Tidus. I was never mad, though."

Kairi pulls away, smiling. You notice-happily, very, very happily-that she is wearing the necklace.

"Good night," she says, hugging you one last time.

"G'night, Kairi," you say, smiling and hugging her back.

Kairi nods and runs off. You sigh contently and shove your hands into your pockets, then notice something hard. Shocked, you pull out a star-shaped item. A closer look reveals it to be...

"...Your...good luck charm...?"

Here we go:

"When I see you my heart gets excited

Your smile makes my day

Even the ones that are dreaded

When I see you its all ok

I live for the moments when I see you

It fills me with glee

There's no doubt that I love you

So, will you go out with me?"

He should write poetry. :)


	39. Chapter 38: Lost Girl

**Chapter 38: Lost Girl**

PLEASE NOTE: Someone has stolen the title of this story and replaced the first chapter with disgusting content. Please please please, avoid it!

Your POV

"I am not a child now," you sing, sitting on your bed and playing an invisible piano. "I can take care of myself. Mustn't let them down now, mustn't let them see me cry. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to believe all these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust. Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try, but I can't see what you see. I try, I try, I try. My whole world is changing. I don't know where to turn. I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch the city burn, watch it burn. I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try, but I can't see what you see. I try, I try. I try and try to understand the distance in between. The love I feel, the things I fear, and every single dream."

You slow down the pace of the song, a smile creeping onto your face. Jonatha Brooke...when she sings this a capella, it's sounds so great. You love the feeling you get from it, and you're trying to recreate it for yourself.

"I can finally see it. Now I have to believe all those precious stories. All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust. So I'll try, cause I finally believe. I'll try, cause I can see what you see. I'll try, I'll try, I'll try...to fly."

"KIRA!" Sora suddenly shouts. You jump up and run out to find Sora standing there, looking pissed. Then you realize why. You hand covers your mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Sora, um, what's with the nightgown?" you ask, giggling.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he says, flustered. "I swear, this was the _only_ option I had!"

"Well, lemme check mine, okay?"

Sora nods, and you run back to your room, laughing. After grabbing your w.c. and messing with it, you realize that all of your options are childish nightgowns like what Wendy wore as a kid.

"So?" Sora says, appearing in your doorway. You turn and grin, displaying your sock feet. He sighs. "How are we gonna fight Heartless like _this_?"

"Aw, c'mon, Sora!" you exclaim. "This'll be _fun_!" You turn around and shove him to the front of the ship. "Now fly us into Never Land, captain!"

Sora chuckles and nods.

"Alrighty! That's the spirit!"

Meanwhile

Jane's POV

You can't believe you're stuck in Never Land until you learn to fly! You can't fly! It's impossible!

"Oh, no, Peter," you say, Peter holding you above the edge of a cliff. "I really don't think this wo-!" He drops you, and you peek over the edge down at the Lost Boys. You let out a frustrated sigh. "This is ridiculous. I can't fly!"

"Well, of course you can't," Peter replies. "But I can! I guess I'm just smarter than you." He shoves his hat over his eyes.

"Ohh. I highly doubt that."

"Braver."

You snort. "Right."

"Stronger!" He flexes his arm, bumping Tinker Bell up and down.

You chuckle. "Oh, yeah, that's it," you say sarcastically.

"Well, then, it must be my good looks," he says, floating on his back.

"Or maybe you're full of hot air," you say. Peter, taken by surprise, almost falls.

"WAH! Hey! Look, anybody can do it," he says, floating up again. "Tink?"

Tinker Bell flies over to the Lost Boys and sprinkles dust on them.

"Yeah!" Slightly says. "All it takes is faith..." The boys hover above the ground.

"Trust..." Peter says.

"And, uh, somethin' else," Cubby says, floating upside-down.

"Pixie dust?" you say in a sarcastic tone.

"That's it!" Suddenly Cubby and Nibs run into each other. "Ooh!" Nibs hits the tree and bounces back into Cubby.

"Okay, Tink, let her have it," Peter says. Tinker Bell turns away in refusal. "Tink..." She ignores him. "Gosh, Tink, if she can't fly home, I guess she'll have to move in with us."

Tinker Bell's eyes widen, and she darts over to you, drowning you in pixie dust.

"Ooh," you say, turning and twisting to avoid getting hit. "Oh! Ah!" Tinker Bell shoots dust in your face, and you gasp, "That's enough!" She's gone mad! She forms one large ball of dust and throws in on top of you. You accidentally inhale some, and soon you feel a sneeze welling up. "Ahh. Ah-ah-ah-AHCHOO!"

Your sneeze sends Tinker Bell flying into the Lost Boys and then into a hole filled with mushrooms. Everyone but you laughs, and you notice Tinker Bell turns bright crimson.

"Okay, Jane," Peter says, flying around you.

"Don't even think about it," you say, keeping a close eye on him.

"Ready or not..."

He shoves you and you fall off of the cliff, screaming.

Your POV

You and Sora enter Never Land to hear "I GOT HER! I GOT HER!" overlapping with a terrified scream.

"Is that Wendy?" you ask, knowing very well who it is. You know all these characters' names. Even the Lost Boys. (Toodles is the skunk, Nibs is the bunny, Slightly is the fox, Cubby is the bear, and the Twins are the raccoons.)

"Either way, we should check it out!" Sora replies, running off. You follow him, and soon the two of you enter a clearing to see the Lost Boys standing around in a circle, and a sudden thud signifies that someone fell into the center.

"I thought you said you got her," Cubby says, pointing at the other boys. You hear a grunt and a hand emerges from the hole, and Jane pulls herself out of the hole.

"Oh, how will I ever get back home?" she says, holding her head. She then notices you and Sora. "Who are-"

"Sora!" Peter shouts, flying down to you and Sora.

"Hey, Peter!"

Peter flies around him, pouting.

"You...grew up...?"

"Nah, we just got older!" you say, smiling. "There _is _a difference!"

"Who are you?" Peter asks.

"I'm Kira! Nice to finally meet you, Peter Pan!" But Peter has already diverted his attention from you to Jane. You always thought he had ADD or maybe ADHD. But then again, you always thought that about yourself sometimes, too...

"Hey, what's this?" Peter asks, picking up Jane's notebook off of her head.

"Oh, give that back. It's my list!" Jane demands, grabbing for it repeatedly. "Things to do, places to be-important things!" Peter places the book over his eyes as she talks, but removes it quickly at her last words.

"Huh? That stuff's no fun," he says, looking at the notebook in disgust. "No wonder you can't fly!"

"Give it back, Peter."

"Haha!" Pan laughs, dangling the book out of Jane's reach. "Slightly, catch!" He throws the notebook to Slightly, who hands it off to Nibs. "Keep away from Jane!" You all laugh as Jane runs around, making an idiot of herself. Nibs hands it to you, and you instinctively toss it to Sora. He dangles it in front of Jane and then does a behind-the-back toss to the twins.

"You guys are horrid!" Jane says, jumping for her notebook.

"C'mon, c'mon, over here!" Slightly yells, waving his arms.

"You're ripping it!" Jane shouts as the twins toss the book.

"Why don't you guys ever throw it to me?" Cubby shouts as Slightly centers the book (football style centering, by the way) to Toodles, who runs off.

"No, stop it! This isn't _funny_!"

"Yeah it _is_," Sora whispers in your ear. You both laugh harder at Sora's witty observation. Toodles holds out the book to Peter, and, pulling his leg back pretty far, he punts the notebook right into Cubby's open mouth. Jane gasps as he chews the book and swallows it, burping up scraps.

Sora's POV

You all laugh as the fat boy twists his mouth in disgust. Jane suddenly marches over to Peter, pointing in his face in a threatening manner. Really, though, it's not very effective, considering she's shorter than Kira.

"This is just a game to you, isn't it" she shouts, then exhales angrily. "Well, I'm tired of playing."

"Gosh, Jane, we didn't mean to make you mad," Peter says. You can't tell if he's being sincere or not.

"Oh, grow up. You did so." Jane picks up some undigested scraps of her notebook. "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous children." She glares at you and Kira. "And teenagers," she adds, throwing the scraps at Peter.

Tinker Bell's eyes widen at this, and she swoops down to Jane, pulling on her hair.

"No, no, leave me alone!" Jane shouts, swatting at Tink, who flies back and "puts up her dukes," so to speak. "Oh, I don't believe in any of this!" Tink flies up in her face. "And I _especially _don't believe in _fairies_!" You all gasp. How can she not?! Tink is right there! "Goodbye!" Jane shouts, running off.

Peter looks at all of you, then shouts, "Oh yeah? Well, good riddance!" Think nods, flying up by Peter. "Hmph." He crosses his arms, and Tink does the same.

Suddenly, Tinker Bell starts to fall. She jumps up a couple of times, trying to get airborne, but to no avail. She falls on her butt, already exhausted. You blink. What's happening to her?

"Um, Peter?" Kira says, looking concerned. Peter turns to see you all crouched down by Tink.

"I think there's something wrong with Tinker Bell," the fat boy says. Peter crouches down by her, and you exchange a glance with Kira. Whatever this is, it can't be good.

Fast Forward

Your POV

"I'm worried about Jane," you say quietly, crossing your arms. You are now in Peter's hideout. Peter and the Lost Boys are taking care of Tinker Bell, leaving you and Sora a chance to talk about what's going down.

"Why not Tinker Bell?" Sora asks, leaning against the wall of Pan's hideout.

"Well, her too. But Jane ran off, and we don't know if there are any Heartless around. At least we can keep an eye on Tinker Bell. And that's not the only reason. So far, everything's turning out to be the way it is in the...um, never mind. Anyway, that means that Jane is a more key player than Tinker Bell; Tink won't survive at all if Jane doesn't."

"True, but I think she'll be okay." You sigh and lean up against the wall as well. Suddenly you hear thunder. Your eyes narrow in concern. Sora touches your arm gently. "Don't worry, okay?"

You sigh and nod, walking over to Pan and the Lost Boys.

"Ooh," Slightly says, pulling a thermometer of some sort away from Tink. "Looks kinda...bad."

"Kinda bad?" Cubby says in a whiny voice. "_Kinda_? Oh, it's hopeless!" He starts wailing, tears running down his cheeks. "Poor little Tinker Bell!" He grabs Toodles and hugs him tightly.

"Hey, put a cork in it!" Peter shouts from where he's standing. Nibs shoves Cubby's club into his mouth.

"Shh!" Nibs and Slightly whisper. You cover your mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Uh-huh," Pan says, listening to Tink's tinkling noises. "Uh-huh...What?!"

"What did she say, Peter?" Slightly asks.

"If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tink's light's gonna go out."

You all gasp. Your concern for Jane increases.

"Well, let's just go and _make _her believe!" Cubby shouts, slapping his club against his hand.

"Hang on a minute," Peter says, taking Cubby's club and hitting him on the head with it. A lump forms. "You can't just make somebody believe in fairies."

"Peter's right," Sora says, nodding. "It'll take something other than force to get Jane to believe."

"But we believe," the twins say.

"Yeah, it ain't hard for us," Cubby adds.

"That's because you live here, Cubby," you say, smiling. He cocks his head a little at you. Your smile widens. You introduced yourselves to everyone-Sora did as well-and now you know each other pretty well. Not that you didn't already. "You all know Tink is real 'cause you're the Lost Boys."

"That's it!" Peter shouts. "We gotta make Jane one of us!"

"But she's a girl!" the boys say.

"Hey!" you shout, pouting. So much for the friendly intros!

"You don't count, Kira," Nibs says. They all nod, and you grin, satisfied. "But Jane-"

"You want to help Tink, don't ya?" Pan asks.

"Uh-huh," the boys say.

"We gotta do it!" Pan hocks and spits into his hand; the Lost Boys do the same. "Count us in!" you say. Sora nods, and you both copy their gesture. You all place your hands together.

"Don't worry, Tink. We'll save you," Peter says, closing the entrance to her cozy room.

Meanwhile

Jane's POV

You kneel in the grass, alone, thinking today over, when suddenly you hear a moan. You get up and follow the noise into a clearing to see a pirate...Captain Hook!? But he's _crying_! You tiptoe over and grab his sword, then poke him in the back. He gasps and turns around.

"Stay where you are!" you shout, holding the sword at his chest.

"Please, go right ahead," Hook sobs. "Run me through. You'd be doing me a favor." He sobs again.

"Alright," you say slowly, lowering the sword a bit. "I give up. What's _your _problem?"

Hook sniffles. "All I've ever wanted was to get away from this dreadful place. And home to my dear, sweet mother." He quickly shows you a picture from a locket, then snaps it closed. "But blast it all, Peter stole me treasure, and my men would mutiny if I so much as tried to leave without it. So here I am." He blows his nose. You lower the sword completely. "Stuck in this absurd place. Oh, oh, oh......My...sources...tell me you wish to return home as well?" He leans toward you.

"Huh, you got that right," you say, shoving the sword into the ground. You then sigh and sit on the tree stump. "I guess we're in the same boat."

"The same _boat_! That's it!" Hook shouts.

"W-what's it?" you cry, jumping up and readying the sword, just in case.

"I'll give you passage home on my ship, and you can help me recover my treasure. Oh, don't you see? The treasure's useless to Peter. He's not sensible like you and I. He's just a boy who'll never grow up."

"Hmm. Tell me about it," you murmur.

"And, really, what other choice do you have? It's not as though you could _fly _home."

You consider all of this. It's true, there isn't another way. And Peter will never use that treasure. Although Hook was the one who captured you...but he didn't mean to capture _you_. He thought you were your mother, Wendy. "Hmm, well, I suppose. If it is rightfully yours. And if it's really no use to Peter..."

"Splendid! Splendid!" Hook cries, snatching away his sword.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"You must swear not to harm Peter," you demand. You really don't care too much about the Lost Boys, Sora, or Kira. But if Peter were to get hurt, your mother would disown you.

"Me? Actually harm Peter Pan? Perish the thought. It's all a game, you see. I shan't harm him. You have my word." Hook pulls out a piece of parchment and plucks the feather off of his hat and begins writing. "I, Captain James hook, do hereby swear-" He dabs at the end of the pen with his tongue, then continues writing. "...Not to harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head." He holds out the contract. "You see? Ironclad, unbreakable." He puts away the parchment and instead pulls out the picture of his mother and kisses it. "Leave the light on, Mommy; your baby boy is coming home!" He puts it away and turns to you. "Now, when you've located the treasure, just give this a wee toot." He places a small whistle in your hands. "You're doing the right thing, my dear."

Hook bows, removing his hat, as he backs away into the darkness. "I'm your only way home."

The Next Morning

Your POV

"JANE!" you shout, running around the forest.

"Jane!...Jane! Jane, come on back!" Peter Pan shouts, flying overhead.

A constant cry of "Jane!" rings in your ears. Just as you're about to go crazy and give up for a bit, you hear: "Peter!"

"Hmm?" Pan says, flying to the source of the noise.

"Peter Pan!" Jane calls out.

"Sora, c'mon!" you shout, pulling him toward the noise. You see Jane up ahead. Peter drops down, and Jane runs into him.

"Ohh!" she cries, jumping back as Peter comes down completely.

"There you are!" they both say. Then they both chuckle and shout, "I've been looking all over for-" Jane covers her mouth and Peter smirks a little. "I, uh..."

"No, no, no..." Jane says.

"You," they both say. Finally Peter clamps his hands over Jane's mouth.

"I'm awful sorry for wrecking your book," he says quickly. "Me and the Lost Boys and Sora and Kira, we want to do something to make it up for you. We want you to feel like-well, like you're one of us." Peter removes his hands. "We'll do anything for you." He chuckles nervously. "Honest."

Jane bites her lip. "Anything?" she asks cautiously.

"Anything at all! You just name it."

"Well, um...why don't we play a game, like, maybe...treasure hunt!"

"Treasure hunt? That's a great idea!" Pan flies up to Jane. "But you'll have to think like a Lost Boy."

"Uhh..."

"And have fun like a Lost Boy!"

Jane chuckles hesitantly. "Tell me what to do."

Peter flies up above the trees, signifying that the game is about to begin.


	40. Chapter 39: Don't Forget Me

**Chapter 39: Don't Forget Me**

Your POV

"Well," one twin says, taking Jane's arm, "to be one of us..."

"Yes?" Jane says.

"There are some things to know," the other twin finishes, taking Jane's other hand.

"What's that?" (So=sora, sl=slightly, t=toodles, tw=twins, the rest is easy to figure out!)

_Sl: We like to dream all day_ *yawns*

_N: And then at night we play!_

_All-Jane: We swing on limbs of trees_

_C: Till we wake up the bees! _(he sings really off-key by the way...)

_All-Jane: These are the things we Lost Boys do._ *runs away from bees chasing them*

_Tw1: We swing from rope to rope_

_Tw2: We have no use for soap_

_Tw1: With open mouths we chomp_

_Tw2: On mud pies from the swamp._

_All-Jane: And then we top it off _

_C: With mud pies from the swamp_

All: _These are the things we Lost Boys do...We're rolling in dirt, and we won't change our shirt! _*Jane laughs* _We're marching around to see what makes a sound! _*random hitting of objects, Kira, Sora, and Jane end up sitting on a large log while Peter pushes them from behind down a river*

_P: Dare you to throw that rock!_

_J: I'll get a triple-skip!_

_P: Dare you to explore that cave!_

_J: I'll have an overnight trip!_

_So: And if you're feeling scared_

_K: You'll have your friends right there! _*throws one arm around Jane and the other around Sora*

All: _These are the things we Lost Boys do!_

You, Sora and Jane dive into the water, laughing.

"C'mon!" you say. "Let's find the treasure!"

The three of you swim into Dead Man's Cave to find an open treasure chest.

"The treasure!" Jane gasps.

"Go on, tell Peter!" Sora urges, smiling. You nod eagerly.

"I found-" Jane stops and slowly pulls out a whistle. Your heart sinks.

"What's that?" you ask, knowing very well what it is and who gave it to her. Jane smirks and throws it at a rock, and it bounces into the water.

"Nothing," she replies. You smile, proud of her choice.

"Ha! Hey, everybody! Sora, Kira, and Jane found the treasure!" Peter says, flying in.

"Actually, we just helped a little," you say, wanting it to be Jane that gets the full credit for this. "Jane was the one who actually found it." You know that this part of the plot needs to stay the same for this world.

"Alright! Works for me! Hey Lost Boys, Jane found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave!"

You hear whooping and hollering as the Lost Boys fall in.

"Atten-tion!" Peter shouts, kicking a crown up on his head and pulling out a sword from the treasure. "Fall in!" The Lost Boys run over, laughing. "In honor of your downright unbelievable skill at finding hidden treasures..." Peter places the sword on each of Jane's shoulders, as if dubbing a knight. "I now proclaim you, Jane, a Lost Boy!" Jane gasps. "Uh, I mean, a Lost _Girl_. Ha."

"Me?" Jane gasps, looking overjoyed. "The very first Lost Girl?"

"What's the matter?" Peter asks. "Don't you want to be?"

Jane jumps up and hugs Peter. "Oh, yes. I'd like that very much, Peter."

"Let's hear it for Jane!" Slightly yells. You all cheer as Pan places wolf ears on Jane's head.

All-Jane: _Now that you're one of us, feel free to sing along_ *Jane dances around with Peter, Kira with Sora as the Lost boys begin to form a pyramid* _We are so proud of you that you can do no wrong_! *everyone but Jane is in the pyramid, Jane makes her way up slowly* _And we don't even care if you pull on our hair!_

_P: These are the things that Lost Boys-_

_J&K: These are the things that Lost _Girls *wink*

_All: These are the things we love to-_

The sound of a whistle cuts off your merriment.

"No, wait!" Jane gasps as the pyramid collapses. "No!"

You all fall onto the ground, trying to scramble away. Sora falls on top of you, and you both jump up, slightly embarrassed. Suddenly the sounds of evil laughter and pirates yelling fills the air. Ropes come down from above, followed by pirates and a few Heartless.

"Sora!" you cry, reaching for your sword...to find that it's not there!! "Ah!! My sword!! Nooo!" You search yourself, then realize you must've left it behind. That's definitely not a good thing for many reasons. For example? You really need it right _now_!

"Kira!?" Sora shouts.

"I left my sword on the ship!!"

You _WHAT_?!?"

A net is suddenly thrown over the Lost Boys, and ropes are thrown down and tied to Peter.

"Let me go!" he shouts, struggling. You watch as Hook is lowered down with Smee.

"Haha! It's time for you to meet your maker, Peter Pan!" Hook shouts, pointing his sword at him.

"Stop it! Please!" Jane shouts.

"Let Peter go!" you cry, stomping your foot. Sora nods and summons his keyblade.

"Sorry, no can do...oooh! What have we here?" Hook points at you and Sora. "Seize them!"

"Eeeek!!" you screech, grabbing Sora's wrist and trying to run off. Your path is blocked by Pirate Heartless, and you and Sora are tied up. You sigh. "Sorry." Sora shrugs.

"I figured this would happen anyway. That's why I didn't mind him seeing my keyblade."

Jane's POV

"No!" you cry, but the strange black creatures have already captured Kira and Sora. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"And thank you, milady," Hook says to you. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Jane?" Peter says.

"I never meant-"

"Oh, my. Have we let the kitty out of the bag?" Hook asks, interrupting you.

"No, wait! You said no one would get hurt!" you say, running over to Hook. "You gave your word!"

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word," Hook replies, locking Peter up. "I promised I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head." He plucks a hair. "And THIS is the one I won't harm!" He throws it at you, and it flutters to the ground. "Here, you keep it. The rest of him is mine!"

"I didn't do it, Peter! I never agreed to this," you plead, hoping he'll listen.

"You're a traitor, Jane," Peter says. "You lied to me! And because you don't believe in fairies, Tink's light is gonna go out!" The pirates begin to drag your friends away.

You gasp. "Tinker Bell?"

As the pirates leave, Kira shouts, "Listen to your heart, Jane! You know what you've got to-ah!" One of the strange black creatures shoves Kira to the ground. You wince as she stands shakily, covered in mud and dirt.

"No," you whisper. "Peter, I..." You begin to run after them as your friends are loaded into the long boats. "I'll save you, Peter! I will!"

"My dear, no one can save him now!" Hook shouts, laughing. You stand there for a moment, then run off. Kira's right. You know what you must do.

Sora's POV

You sit, tied up, in a long boat with Kira, a few Heartless, and a few pirates. Kira is lying on the bottom of the ship, looking off into space, a small smile on her face. Why is she smiling? She got shoved down, tied up, and captured, thanks to Captain Hook.

"Sorry I forgot my sword, Sora," she says suddenly.

"It's alright; where would you put it?" you say, chuckling. She giggles faintly, then gasps as a pirate picks her up by the scruff of the neck and throws her on deck. They simply push you out of the boat, and you fall next to Kira. She coughs a little, shaking the hair out of her eyes. It doesn't do much good, though.

"Aye, keel haul the brats!" a pirate shouts. You look up to see Peter hanging from a rope, tied to an anchor.

"He's fooled now!" another shouts.

"Hey, he's like a piñata!"

All the pirates laugh, taunting Peter.

"Look at him, Smee," Hook says. "He's nothing but a child...And I LOATHE children." Hook then turns to you and Kira. "Don't get me wrong, though, Sora. I loathe teenagers, too." Kira sticks out her tongue. But, ignoring her, Hook turns to a couple of pirates. "Cut Pan down, and take these two to the brig."

"That's cool, James," Kira says. "We loathe you, too."

"It's CAPTAIN HOOK!"

Kira giggles, then gasps again as a pirate picks her up by the hair. You cringe, then notice the expression on her face. She's smiling. Why the heck is she SMILING?! Another pirate does the same to you, and you sigh. You're used to it, thanks to Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Riku picking on you all those years. And Yuffie, for sure. The two of you are lead into a familiar room. You shudder. This is...where Kairi was held. You remember this place.

"Can you at least untie us, please?" Kira asks. "You're locking the door anyway, and it's not like we're stupid enough to jump out the window. We'd get cut up worse than an emo."

The pirates exchange glances as you struggle to hold back laughter. Then they nod. They untie you both and leave. Kira lays herself on the floor. You laugh a little. She's brilliant...

"You okay?" you ask. She nods, turning on one side to face you.

"I'm just impatient," she replies. "But it won't be long. Jane will come back any moment, we'll get freed, or free ourselves, and then we can-!!"

"What?! What?!" You notice Kira isn't looking at you, but past you. You turn to see a dark pool in the center of the room. Pirate and shadow Heartless pour out.

"Have at it, matey," Kira says, sitting upright with a look of jealously on her face.

"Will do!" you reply, summoning your keyblade to your hand.

Jane's POV

You slowly approach Captain Hook's key, but suddenly he reaches out with his hooked hand and grabs your wrist. You scream and pull the key away as Hook stands. You thought he was unconscious!!

"I've had just about enough of your childish games!" he shouts, taking a swing at you with his sword. You run and dodge his attacks, then climb up to the top of the mast.

"Jane, look out!" Cubby shouts. You look up to see Hook standing above you. How did he get up here so fast?!

"Haha!" he laughs, swinging at you. You shriek and fall back. "Give up, girl." You suddenly hear tinkling, so you look over to see Tinker Bell flapping her arms. You smile and stand.

"Never!" you shout. "Don't you see, Hook?" You gently push his sword aside. "You'll never win. Not as long as there is faith, trust...and pixie dust!" Tinker Bell flies around you, sprinkling her magic dust all over you. You hold your arms and fall back.

"Odd bodkins!" Hook shouts as you swoop down, stopping just before you hit the water. You did it! You really did it! You can fly!

"She did it, Sora!" Kira suddenly says, appearing on deck. Sora follows her out, smiling. You giggle modestly as everyone cheers, then you fly over to Peter.

"Unbelievable!" he cries as you unlock him.

"Haha! Mere child's play," you say, bowing as he is released. The two of you twirl around, laughing. You feel your heart swell with happiness.

"Good show!" Hook suddenly shouts, swinging by and grabbing your neck with his hook, pinning you to the mast. "Ha! Looks like I've got the upper hook now!"

"Game's over, Hook," Peter says, pulling out a small sword. "I win!" He throws it at the rope Hook is hanging from. It breaks, and Hook begins to fall, in turn releasing you. He screams. "Hey, Captain, you forgot your anchor." Peter drops the enormous anchor into Hook's arms. It isn't long before you hear a rumbling noise and the entire ship begins to shake. You know what's coming next. It's that gigantic octopus. A smile smears onto your face.

"Abandon ship!" Cubby shouts. You all yell and the Lost Boys climb into a long boat, Sora and Kira jump into the water, and you, Tink, and Peter fly away.

"Help me, please!" Hook wails as the octopus begins to overtake the ship.

"You know the rules, Hook," Peter says, floating beside you. "A good captain always goes down with his ship."

"...I DON'T WANNA BE A GOOD CAPTAIN!!" Hook shrieks. Suddenly the octopus grabs him and pulls him down below. You did it! You actually defeated Hook!

Your POV

You swim over to a large rock that Sora is sitting on.

"Need a hand?" he asks, smiling.

"Preferably two," you reply, taking his hands. He pulls you up beside him, and you feel your face redden. Hands touch...eyes meet...sudden silence...sudden...ahhh enough singing of Wicked songs!

You watch in amusement as Hook is shot into the his crew's longboat. The octopus chases them away, rhythmically popping its suction cups.

"The codfish! The codfish!" the Lost boys chant. They whoop and holler as they climb up onto the rock with you and Sora. Jane and Peter both crow, creating more cheers. You giggle at their excitement and swing your feet in a kiddish way.

"Let's hear it for Jane!" Slightly shouts.

"The one and only..." the Twins yell.

"LOST GIRL!" everyone finishes.

Jane bows. "Thank you, thank you."

You all spit into your hands, Jane joining you this time. You all cheer.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Jane asks, noticing his sad expression.

"Aw, you can fly now," Peter says, sitting on the rock. "You can go home."

"...I _can _go home," Jane says, smiling.

A chorus of "but"'s follows. Jane giggles, and all the Lost Boys run to her.

"We'll miss you," a twin says.

"Yeah, a lot," the other adds.

"And I'll miss you-all of you," Jane says, picking up Toodles and rubbing his nose against hers. "But there's someone back home who needs me. And besides, now I've got great stories to tell him, and they'll be all about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys." Peter jumps up, grinning.

"Yeah! Alright!" the boys shout.

"Hey! In that case," Peter says, flying over to Jane, "Mademoiselle, it would be my pleasure to escort you back to London."

"Mind if we tag along?" you ask, bowing. Peter nods, smiling. Jane laughs.

"The pleasure will be all mine, good sir." Jane shoves Peter off the rock.

"Hey!" he shouts, laughing. Tinker Bell flies over.

"Well, it's a long way home," Jane says. "Give us your best shot, Tink."

Tink nods and flies around all of you, dousing you in pixie dust.

"Wow! This is neat!" you squeal as you float up in the air. Everyone laughs, following Peter and Jane. Sora takes you hand and pulls you along. Oh. Em. Gee. He took your hand!!! *squee!!*

Sora's POV

Soon you arrive in London. You and Kira stop in front of the clock, which you think is called Big Ben.

"Go ahead, Peter," you say. "Bye, Jane!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Kira adds.

"Goodbye!" Jane says, waving.

You both wave back, then you summon your keyblade.

"Do whatcha gotta do, Sora," Kira says, backing away. You nod as the keyhole appears. After locking it up, you both fly over to where Peter is crouched. "Peter?"

"SHH!" he says, putting a finger to his lips. You and Kira back away. A young woman suddenly appears at her window. Peter flies up to her, and she gasps.

"Wendy?" Peter asks. NO WAY!! That's WENDY?!?!?

"Hello, Peter," Wendy says, smiling. That IS her!

"...You changed." Peter looks away.

"Not really." Wendy turns Peter's face toward her. "Not ever."

Suddenly Tinker Bell flies up in between them. Wendy gasps. Tink lands on Wendy's hand.

"Hello, Tinker Bell," she says. They both smile up at Peter. "And hello, Sora." You grin. "Talk about growing up." You laugh. Peter smiles, finally satisfied.

Tink suddenly flies up and sprinkles pixie dust on Wendy.

"Oh, Tink," Wendy murmurs. She floats up and hits her head. You all laugh. Peter smiles one last time and bows.

"Madam," he says. Wendy laughs and curtsies. "Goodbye, Wendy."

"Goodbye, Peter," Wendy says as he and Tink fly off. You quickly follow them back to Never Land. Kira is unusually quiet. What's been on her mind today?

"Well, see you later, Peter," you say. Kira nods, a sad smile on her face.

"Bye, Sora, Kira," Peter says. He smiles. "I'm glad to know that even grown-ups remember me. Don't forget!"

"We won't, not ever," you say, flying away.

In the ship, you both head to your rooms to change. Even then, Kira doesn't say a word. When you walk out, you see Kira standing there, head hanging so low you can't even see her eyes. She leans against the wall, holding her arm.

"Kira?" you say, taking a step towards her. She lifts her head, lets out a small sob, and then runs over to you, throwing her arms around your neck. She has to stand on her tip-toes to reach that high.

"Don't you ever forget _me_, okay?" she cries.

You stand there, hugging her, and thinking of all the time you've spent together. Her coming to your islands wasn't mere coincidence. She came for a reason...and now...you think you know why. She came for you. Like...an angel... She's more than just your traveling buddy now, though. She's so much more. It's hard to say sometimes, but...maybe...you think you might actually..._love _her... Maybe you were _meant _to be more than friends.

"I won't," you reply, holding her in your arms. You rest your chin on top of her head. "I promise."

Your POV

"C'mon, Kira, let's head out to Hollow Bastion," Sora says after a while.

You sniff. "But...it's nighttime," you murmur.

"I know," he says, laughing a little. He pushes you back to look you in the eye. His eyes are SO BLUUUUE! "But I want you to see something."

"What?"

"The sunrise."


	41. Chapter 40: Not Just A Nobody:star:

**Chapter 40: Not Just A Nobody***

Nami's POV

You sit on the beach, listening to your Ipod. You haven't done this in a while, so it's rather refreshing. Smiling, you fall back in the sand as Roxas's theme song begins to play.

Suddenly a familiar shadow appears.

"Hey, Nami," Roxas says, smiling down at you. "What're you doing?"

"Listening to music," you reply, grinning. You pat the sand next to you, and Roxas obediently lies beside you.

"I've been thinking..." Roxas says as you hand him an earbud. Your heart skips a beat. "...Why did you forget? Why did you forget about-"

"Roxas," you murmur, facing him. "Please, I-I really don't know. But...it doesn't matter _now_, right? Shouldn't we just act like it never happened, at least for tonight?"

"......Yeah, that's a good idea...S-sorry I said something about it..."

"No, don't be sorry! I'm not mad. It's just...my head hurts from all this thinking."

You both laugh.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that...hey, have I heard this song before? It sounds familiar."

You giggle innocently. Of course it's familiar; it's his theme song. Luckily for you, the song changes to another one called "We Make Profits" by The Malcontents. Your friend Kyle got you into them. She moved from a place in Indiana-can't remember the name of it-so she had been all their shows, even the one at the Verizon Music Center. You loved it right away (can you say new-age Chicago?), so you sent it all to Kira. Now they're your thing...except they broke up a year ago.

"Wow, this person's good," Roxas says, referring to the trumpet soloist.

"Yeah, I know," you say, smiling.

That song soon ends, and your favorite, "Kremlin Dusk", begins.

"Nami, this...is that song you sang for me once, right?" Roxas asks, facing you. You nod, fondly remembering that day. "..Is this you singing it?"

"No, this is Utada Hikaru, the original singer," you reply, showing him the screen of your Ipod. "See?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"I...uh...I don't hear the difference."

You feel yourself blush. Roxas just gave you one of the biggest compliments he could possibly give you.

"Wow, um, thanks, Roxas," you murmur.

He shrugs and smiles.

Roxas's POV

You know what? Nami has good taste in music. And she honestly did sounds just like that Utada Hikaru girl. No joke. Her voice is awesome. You've never heard anything that amazing before.

The songs changes to another one. Glancing at the screen, you read the song title: "Right Where You Want Me." The guy-named Jesse McCartney-starts to sing, and you gasp, sitting upright.

"His voice...sounds just like mine!!" you exclaim. Nami narrows her eyes sadly.

"I was...afraid this might happen," she whispers, stopping the song and removing her earpiece.

"Huh? What? W-wait! Tell me!"

"I can't, Roxas, that's the whole thing." Nami sighs, rolling over onto her stomach. "Look, sometimes Kira and I...we'll know things that you wouldn't think we'd know. But you have to understand...we just do. I can't tell you why...I'm sorry."

"..." This is really out of character for Nami. She usually tells you _anything _you want to know.

"I'm sorry. I'll...leave." She starts to get up, but you immediately grab her wrist in an attempt to stop her. It works, but only because she falls face-first into the sand.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean...to..." Laughter replaces your words. Nami slowly lifts her head, laughing and wiping the sand off of her face.

"You okay?" you ask after a moment of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah," Nami replies, giggling.

"Look, don't feel bad, Nami," you say, flopping onto your stomach. "If you can't tell me, that's fine. I'll try to understand for you, okay?"

"...Really?" she asks.

"Yeah. But can we not listen to that guy who sounds like me?"

Nami smiles and nods.

A Little Later On

Nami's POV

You sigh a little, drawing in the sand with your pinky finger. Is this the opportunity Kira talked about so long ago?

*No,* you tell yourself. *No, it won't be. As long as I'm living here, it won't be.*

You look over at Roxas. His head rests on his arms; his spiky blonde hair waves around his closed eyes. He's asleep. It _is _getting late...but you don't feel like getting up. Then again, if you _do _stay here and fall asleep with Roxas, that could give everyone a messed-up idea. Especially Tidus and Wakka...

*But so what?* you ask yourself. *Let them think what they want. Only we will know. Nobody has to know ...let them ...dream ...*

Later That Night

Kairi's POV

"Selphie, Namine," you say on your way to bed, "have either of you seen Nami?"

"No," Selphie says, shaking her head.

"Not since this morning," Namine replies, nervously braiding her hair.

"Well, I guess I'd better go find her."

You walk outside and onto the beach. It doesn't take but a couple of minutes until you see two lifeless bodies out on the beach. Panicked, you run over to them to see... Nami... and _Roxas_.

You grin. They're alright; they're just asleep... lying next to each other...just the two of them...together...all alone... Your grin widens.

"Goodnight, you little lovebirds," you whisper, creeping away quietly.

The Next Morning

Roxas's POV

Sighing quietly, you open your eyes to see..._not_ your bedroom walls!? You sit up quickly. Nami lies next to you, motionless. What exactly happened last night? You remember talking to Nami for a while...then listening to more music...somewhere along the way you must've fallen asleep.

*...Nothing,* you answer. *Nothing happened...Why _didn't _anything happen?*

You reach over and gently touch Nami's hand.

*Why...am I feeling this way?...Why is it that I suddenly want to hold your hand more than anything else? What do they call this feeling? I think...I might like it...* You've never felt this way before. ...To tell the truth, you kind of like it.

"Nami?" you say. She doesn't move. You sigh and gently pick her up.

As you carry her back to the house, thoughts fill your head.

*If you forgetting that operation made it this way, I'm glad you forgot. I want you to _stay _here...*

You walk into her bedroom to find it empty, completely unoccupied. Closing the door behind you, you lay Nami down on her bed. You sit beside her, holding her hand, and you stay that way for a few minutes.

Finally, you figure you'd better leave. So, in a last goodbye for the time being, you softly kiss her hand and leave unnoticed.

*I want you to stay here...with me...*


	42. Chapter 41: You Gotta Keep 'Em Separated

**Chapter 41: You Gotta Keep 'Em Separated**

Sora's POV

You sigh as you drive--okay, _fly-_-through hyperspace. Kira sits next to you, sound asleep. Normally you would be, too, but you really want her to see Hollow Bastion at sunrise. It's flippin' amazing. Honestly, though, the only thing besides the adrenaline rush that's keeping you awake is the music you're listening to.

The song you were just listening to ends, and another playlist starts. This song sounds...sad. You put the ship on auto-pilot so you can listen to it without distractions.

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

And when she was sad

I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy

So was I

When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other, that was all

Just she and I together

Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by

I stayed the same

But she began to drift away

I was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When she'd say, "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten

Never thought she'd look my way

And she smiled at me and held me

Just like she used to do

Like she loved me

When she loved me

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

When she loved me

A lump forms in your throat. That song was really sad... Why would Kira have a song like that? You turn to look at her when another piano-esque song begins.

Goodnight my angel

Time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

You blink. What the fudge? What is with the sad piano songs? This song though...It's like...weird...a part of you... you can't really describe it.

Goodnight my angel

Now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark

And deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

This is _really _beginning to freak you out. This song is like...your song. Yours and...Kira's. I mean, c'mon, _singing_? _Still so many things left to say_? THIS IS _WEIRD_!! You look over at Kira, who is sleeping soundly. What is she thinking? What does she feel about you? Is it like this? As slowly as possible, you reach out to touch her hand.

Goodnight my angel

Now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullabye

Then in your heart

There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on

They never die

That's how you

And I

Will be

You lift your face to the ceiling and let out a small sigh. That was the saddest song you've ever heard. You've never heard anything like that before. Suddenly another song comes on, but it seems _much _more upbeat. You move your hand; Kira doesn't move.

Boy meets girl

You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind

So on my own  
I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me

You blink a few times. This is way different. You wonder if she felt this about Adam. Does she still feel that way? You wouldn't know...she hardly tells you anything. And yet...

Day and night

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feeling's pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

You frown a little. Surely this isn't what she's thinking about Adam nowadays. Surely she's over him, or at least, that's the way it seems. That song ends--thankfully--and another song begins.

I can taste your innocence

Young and sweet like mother made you Everything frozen in ice  
These motherfxckers

_JUST GOT WICKED!!!! _

Kira shrieks and sits upright, panting for air.

Your POV

"Jiminy Christmas™!" you shout, slapping your hand over your heart. "That scared me!"

"You okay?" Sora asks, looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, looks like we're almost there!"

Sora turns to face out the front, then nods. You blink. Why is he being so quiet?

"This is day 22, you know?" he says suddenly.

"Hmm...yeah, I guess it is," you murmur, turning off your Ipod. Then it hits you-he isn't just talking about the trip; he's saying it's been 22 days since he _met _you. You feel yourself blush.

"I'm gonna go change, I suppose," you say, standing.

"Okay, hurry back."

You nod and jog to your room. Gently closing the door behind you, you jump into your cot and pull the sheets around you. What compelled him to say that? Why has he been acting so differently? Is it...nah, that's definitely not it. You need to get your head in reality again.

You sigh and get out from under the safety of your covers. Humming the song "Miracle," although you don't know _why_, you quickly choose your outfit and head out front.

"Okay, Kira, close your eyes," Sora says. You obediently close them. "Just hang tight for a minute while I land this thing."

"Alright," you mumble.

A few minutes later, you feel Sora gently grab your wrist.

"Just follow me," he says, pulling you along.

"Don't let me fall!" you exclaim.

"I won't." He laughs a little.

You smile and start singing out of boredom.

"Mike was right when he said I'd put up a fight to be someone, a fight to be me. But see now, I'm down under the pavement of Capitals hills and lowercase people. As time rolls by my dreams have become that which is attainable now what I'm looking for! I've got the company car!! I'm the one swinging at two below par! Yeah, I've become one with the ones that I've never believed in, but I've got the company car! Hey, I'm the king of things I've always despised. I'm the gingerbread man who got eaten alive. I'm half-baked! I'm fake! But see I've got hotels on Park Place and Boardwalk and two hundred bucks! I pass go, but, oh, life's taken its toll! Have I won Monopoly to forfeit my soul but see-I've got the company car!! I'm the one swinging at two below par! Yeah, I've become one with the ones that I've never believed in, but I've got the company car! Yeah--"

"Open 'em," Sora says finally. You quickly open your eyes and gasp. He's right; it really is a beautiful sunrise. However...you can't say the same for the town. It looks way worse than before. You can't help but wonder what happened...

"You're right, Sora," you murmur, smiling a little. "It's awesome, but..."

"Yeah, can't say the same for the town, huh?" he says, chuckling. You nod. Exactly what you were just thinking...! "But that's why we're here, am I right? We're kind of the new Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

"Right!" You turn around, grinning. "The Heartless don't stand a chance against the two of us!"

"How's that?"

"Cuz we're the best! I mean, c'mon! You're the keyblade master, and I'm...um..." You pout and cross your arms.

"Well, you're..." Sora thinks for a moment. "You're the best friend of the keyblade master. That has to count for something, right?"

Your heart flutters with excitement. "R-right! And you know what else? I could kinda double as comic relief!" Your English teacher told you that once...

Sora laughs. "Well, there you go." You turn back around, pleased. "...Kira...?"

"Yeah?" You don't turn around just yet...you're kind of afraid to.

"...Ready to go?"

You pout a little. "I guess."

You turn around and the two of you walk into the castle of Hollow Bastion.

"Gosh, this is creepy," you whisper, sticking close to Sora's side. He nods, stepping carefully. You shiver. This is freaky beyond explanation. So many bad things have happened here...

It isn't too long before you notice things start looking familiar.

"Um, Sora? Do you know where we are?" you ask quietly.

"...Uh...no," he replies. You both laugh, then suddenly you hear a rumbling noise. "Uh-oh..."

The empty room-and you mean empty, not a thing is in this place-you stand in is now beginning to fill with Heartless. Sora sighs and readies his keyblade.

"You ready for a showdown?" he asks, smirking. You grin and pull out your sword.

"Let the games begin!" you cry, running into the horde. Sora follows you, slamming through a couple of low-floating wizards. You slash your way through a small group of shadows when you see a Defender with its back to you. But before you can get to it, Sora runs up and takes over. You huff and aim your sword at a Wyvern instead. (You know all the Heartless names...so pathetic...you have no real life. U-.-)

"Fira!" you cry, toasting the large creature. But, to your displeasure, more appear and start trying to attack you. You scream, then Sora suddenly appears, knocking them away in one swing. The creatures retreat over to another side of the large room.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks, won't be doing that again," you say, panting, but giggling nevertheless.

"Just let me handle the big stuff from now on, then."

"No! No no no no no! _Not _a good idea!"

Sora's POV

"_Not _a good idea!" Kira shouts. "At least I'm well-rested, Sora!"

"So?" Why does that really matter? She's--not to brag--not as strong as you.

"_So _you'll get overworked like you did in Wonderland, only this'll be _worse_!" You shake your head. She just...doesn't understand. "Yes, Sora! Just listen-"

"I don't want _you _to get hurt!" you shout. OH CRAP. That wasn't supposed to leave your thoughts. Ohhh...crapcrapcrap...

You both stand there, staring at each other, waiting for someone to stay or do something. But before you can make yourself clear, Kira gasps.

"SORA!" she cries, pointing. "Look-"

Something giant slams into you, and _hard_, too. You fall to the ground, holding your head in one hand. Pulling your hand away, you notice a bit of blood. Shit!! You can't stop now! This is really BAD!

"Sora!" Kira shrieks, running to your side.

"I'll be okay," you mutter, pushing yourself up slowly, your head throbbing.

"Sora..."

"Kira!" You notice a Defender about to slam into her. She turns and screams. You jump up and push her out of the way, only to get nailed yourself. *No...*

"Unnngh..." You try to stand, but you're too weak now. But you can't just let Kira take over, can you?

"Stay there!" Kira commands. "I can handle what's left!" Okay, maybe you _can_...

Man, you _hate_ it when you're wrong.

After the Battle

Still Sora's POV

You watch as Kira slowly sheaths her sword, then runs over to you. She kneels by your side.

"Sora...?" she whispers. You wince as she touches your forehead.

"C-can you...do...a cure spell?" you mumble.

"I can try..." She sits there for a second, a blank look on her face. "Um...did you even teach me that?"

You think for a moment. Thunder was the last one...and you started with...Gravity. Snap. "...I guess I didn't. But I can try now-"

"NO!" Kira cries. "You're too weak!" She squeezes her eyes shut; you notice her hands are trembling. "This is my fault."

"No, don't say that, Kira," you say. You weakly cough. "Better me than you." Which is true. You'd do anything to make sure she didn't get hurt. Ever since Atlantica...

She lets out a sob. "No..."

You frown. Slowly you lift your hand, and Kira grabs it with both of hers.

"I don't want you to die," she whispers, holding your hand tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you, Sora. You're my best friend..." She lets out another sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Kira..." You wrench your hand free of her death-grip and gently touch her cheek. "D-don't...don't cry...ugh..." You drop your hand, your head throbbing.

"Sora?!" Kira shrieks. You let out a deep breath. How could you have forgotten the cure spell? Why couldn't it have been something like Stopga or Graviga? Something somewhat useless?! You groan in pain.

"Kira...if anything happens to me, I-"

Kira covers your mouth with her hand, gasping. "Nothing's going to happen, Sora!" she squeaks, widening her emerald eyes. Those eyes... You reach up to push her hand away.

"Kira, please."

"No, I won't! Nothing will-!!"

You place _your _hand over _her _mouth. "Let me talk. If anything happens to me, go home. Get help from home to finish this out. We've gotta do this, Kira. All of the worlds are counting on _us_. I want you to get help, finish the job, _then _come back, okay?" You let Kira remove your hand. "Promise?" She lowers her head. "Promise me, Kira. Please."

"Okay...I promise," she murmurs. "But nothing will happen, right?"

"If you're so afraid, then do you want me to make the same promise with you?"

"...Okay."

A sudden wave of intense pain hits you, and you can't help but yell out.

Your POV

You watch in horror as Sora yells out in pain, his face contorting.

"S-Sora..." you whisper, still holding his hand. He groans very quietly, then suddenly his hand goes limp. "Sora?!" You place two of your fingers on his neck, which is soaked in blood. To your relief, you feel a pulse.

You rest his hand on the ground, then look around. Suddenly something catches your eye. A long chain with a metal brace attached to the end of it... You blink. That wasn't there before! You _know _it wasn't; you remember thinking how empty the room was before the Heartless came. *When the Heartless came, everything changed.*

You slowly stand up and, taking small, cautious steps, approach it, stepping in time with your pounding heart. Just as slowly, you reach out with your left hand to touch it, when suddenly the brace flies up and traps your wrist. You yelp, trying to pull it away. But it's clamped on tight. It was a trap! IDIOT!!!

You then get an idea. Pulling out your sword, you try sawing at it, but your sword isn't quite strong enough to get the job done quickly. Sighing angrily, you sheath your sword and continue to tug at the contraption, when suddenly-and to your ultimate horror-you hear another rumbling noise.

"NO!" you shriek, turning back to Sora. Suddenly a large group of shadows come pouring in from the opposite hall. "SORA!" You reach out with your right hand as the Heartless grab Sora. You scream, furious. "SORAAAA!! NOOO!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

"Keyblade..." you hear a voice whisper. You ignore it and continue shouting.

"SORAAAA!!! SORA, WAKE UP!!!" you screech over and over again as the shadows begin to drag him away.

"Keyblade..."

"SORAAAA!!"

"Keyblade..."

"SORAAA!!! SORA--nngh!!

A sudden heaviness fills your head. You look down at your open hand to see something materializing in it. Oh...my...gosh...

"A...keyblade...?!" you gasp, your eyes wide and brimming with tears. You look up to see Sora's feet disappearing around the corner. "I...I'm coming!"

You turn back to the metal brace and begin sawing away with your keyblade. It's actually working!! A smile creeps onto your face as the brace begins to break.

Suddenly you feel yourself being pulled back into someone. You shriek and drop your keyblade. The stranger, who is wearing a hood, takes your small sword in their hand and puts it to your neck. You let out a small gasp. in one swift movement, the person cuts your neck open and sheaths your sword. You scream in pain and fall to the floor, the brace breaking with you.

*No,* you think, fighting to keep your eyes open. *Sora needs me. I can't die. Please, I just want Sora back. Please...*

"So...ra..."

Kairi's POV

You sit in bed, suffering from a terrible headache. But why? It's not like you even _did _anything. Suddenly your heart pounds hard, and you hear a cry of pain.

"Ahhh," you whimper, holding your head. "No...oh no..." Why is this happening? Then you realize what's going on. "Oh no, Sora...Kira and Sora...they're..."

You fall back into bed, feeling yourself pass out.


	43. Chapter 42:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 42: A Nymph, a Pyro, and a Gambler**

Your POV

"So, do you think she was the one shouting?" a female's voice asks.

"Yeah, there's no one else here," a man's voice replies. You lie completely still, trying to figure out who these two are. The girl sounds a bit like B.J. Ward, and the man sounds like...omgee! Quinton Flynn! _They _were behind this!? I mean, unless this is _Reno_ talking...

"Rrrgh," you groan, pushing yourself off of the floor.

"Hey, she's awake!" the female exclaims.

"Pff. No shit, Sherlock," the man says.

"Where...is he?" you ask in a low tone.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Where is he?" You stand and turn to see two hooded figures dressed in white robes. One, presumably the man, keeps snapping his fingers, making fire appear. Yeah; definitely not Reno. "ANSWER ME!!" you roar, getting irritated.

"How should we know what you're talking about?" the female asks.

"DON'T LIE!" you screech. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S SORA?!"

"We don't know, kid," the man says.

"YES YOU DO! I _KNOW _YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!!" You growl, then suddenly you feel your keyblade in your hand. "D-DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!!"

The two figures laugh.

"Relax," the female says, removing her hood. You gasp. She's so pretty now! "We found you, healed you, and brought you here, to our little hideout."

"We heard you shouting for Sora, and since we know him and all..."

You lower your head, a small smile curling your lips. "Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight," you murmur.

"Care to repeat that, too?" the man of whom you know his identity asks, removing his hood.

"Roxas. All right. F-"

"Fight fight fight. So. _You _know Roxas?"

"Yes, I do, Axel. Got it memorized?"

Larxene laughs; Axel smirks.

"Funny. I've never seen you before in my life," he says.

"Guess what's funnier? You know me _and _my Nobody."

"How so?" Larxene asks, crossing her arms.

"Do you remember a young teen girl with long, black hair? She was with you two, Namine, and Roxas when you had the operation."

"The girl...with the moon necklace!" Axel shouts, his eyes widening. "What was her name....?..."

"And how about the name Sephiroth? Sound familiar?"

Larxene gasps. "You're that girl! The one Luxord helped!"

"Luxord!?" you yelp. You hold up your keyblade in a threatening way. "...Tell me what happened."

Axel's POV

"...Tell me what happened," the girl demands. You glance up at Larxene.

"You tell her," you order, leaning back in your chair.

"Why should I?" she asks.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because you BROUGHT IT UP and you KNOW MORE."

"Oh, fine." Larxene leans against the wall, tapping her index finger against her teeth. "How much do you know ...umm...?"

"Kira," Kira says, nodding. "And only that Nami was my Nobody, Sephiroth killed me, and that Olette is my sister."

"Okay then. Assuming you mean the real Olette, let's see..." Larxene's eyes shift from left to right. "...After Sephiroth killed you, and your sister left with Hayner, Luxord found you."

"Well, not really Luxord at the time," you add. "It was Dulor..."

"Hey! You wanna tell this story or not, Axel?" Larxene snaps.

"Keep going, yeesh." Moody girls...

"So Dulor found you, you follow? He figured that since you were dead, you might have a Nobody. After all, when children die, there's usually a struggle involved. So, being a gambler at heart, Dulor sacrificed himself to bring you back to life. Ever since then he hunted for Nami, since he wanted her to be a part of the Organization."

"So...he used his power of time to help me..." Kira says, leaning on her keyblade. She suddenly looks at the hilt and murmurs, "Watashi no kokoro e no kagi."

"Huh?" you say, raising an eyebrow. From the look on Larxene's face, you could tell it wasn't just you who was confused. It sounded like another language.

"...Key to my heart..."

Slowly Kira sinks down to her knees, crying softly. You turn to Larxene.

"Say something," you hiss, nodding towards Kira.

"What am I supposed to say?!" she mouths, narrowing her eyes with attitude.

"Anything! Anything that'll make her stop crying!"

"Why can't you?"

"Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Well maybe I'm trying to listen, but I'm really bad at it!"

Your POV

Watashi no kokoro e no kagi...

"Key to my Heart"...

Is _this _the power...? Was Sephiroth talking about the power of your heart?

"Hey, you okay?" Larxene asks, coming over to you. Instinctively, you jump up, clutching your keyblade.

"Hey, chill," Axel says, standing. "What do you take us for, some type of child molesters? Geez..."

"..." You look up at Axel and Larxene. In some ways, they're the same...but...really, they have changed. And yet Axel is still as sarcastic-and anorexic!-as ever, but the fake teardrops are gone, and he actually looks like he matured, although he doesn't act it. Larxene still seems stubborn, but she looks a lot different...prettier, and no more weirdo hair antennae!

"...Do you know where Sora is?" you ask quietly, turning away.

"No," Axel murmurs, "but there are other people in this castle besides us two. We dunno who they are, but one is for sure a girl, and she's very powerful."

"Sometimes we can hear her singing," Larxene adds. "It always sounds so sad. And she also is some sort of a magician."

"Or so it seems."

"Then she must have Sora..." you say, smiling with hope. "But..."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Axel says. "Go and find the kid already!"

"I...I can't."

"WHAT?!" Axel and Larxene shout in unison.

"I...We...we promised each other..." You turn around and sigh in frustration under your breath. "I can't right now. I have to finish what we've started. That's what Sora told me to do."

You start to walk away, but suddenly Larxene grabs you by your wrist.

"Then let me give you something," she says. "It was meant for Sora, but you can have it. Come with me. Axel?"

"I'll see you, Kira. In the meantime, good luck. And say hi to Roxas for me, got it memorized? Larxene, give her mine, too."

Larxene nods and pulls you out of the room. You have to wonder where you are. Ironically, you have no clue until Larxene pulls you out onto a balcony. Then you realize you must be on the high tower. Now you know where you are!!

"Before I give you what I want to give you, I've got to ask you something," Larxene says, facing the sky. "It's kind of stupid, really, but I still..." Her voice fades off. You blink. What...? "You...you really care about Sora, don't you, Kira? Am I right?"

"Yeah, of course. He means the most to me out of anyone in the universe. Why?" you reply, raising an eyebrow.

"...You do know what happened to me and Axel, right?"

"Of course, the operation, but what...?"

"Right..." Larxene frowns a little. Oh..._oh_!!

"...You..._you_ like _Axel_?" you ask, smirking. Her face reddens a little.

"...Yeah."

"But you don't want him to know, because he may not like you back, am I right? And you don't wanna ruin your friendship, right?"

"...Yeah."

"And you're wanting _my _advice?"

"Am I that obvious?"

You laugh a little. "Well, I won't answer that. But, for starters, why don't you try listening to him?"

Larxene grins. You giggle and look out over the destroyed town. Sora...could be anywhere in this ginormous place. A tear inevitably rolls down your cheek. How could you have let this happen? He would've never have let this happen to you!

"...I guess I could try harder," Larxene says. "But he can be _so anal_...hey, are you okay?"

You sniff and nod. "I just really miss him...and I hate knowing I can't go get him now."

"Says who?"

"Says both of us! We made a promise, a promise to finish the job, no matter what." You lower your head. "And even though I hate this, I can't just break this promise. That would be breaking his trust. And if I did go and get him now, he would never trust me again. And I-I want to be strong like him!" You stand tall. "I can't let him down..." You summon your keyblade and show it to Larxene. "See these words?"

Larxene's POV

"See these words?" Kira asks, holding out her keyblade. "On the hilt, see them? They read 'watashi no kokoro e no kagi.'"

"What does that mean?" you ask. "I heard you say it before..."

"Key to my heart," she replies. "Don't you see now? I believe that _this _is the power I possess: the power of my heart."

"...Then you've got to follow your heart, no matter what."

"Right." Kira smiles, holding her keyblade to the sun. The silver blade glints in the setting sun. "In other words, I've got to listen to Sora-whether I think he's right or not-and keep my promises."

You smile at her determination. No wonder she wields a keyblade. But who knew there were so many wielders to begin with...

"Then I'd better go ahead and give you these," you say, pulling a couple of small gems from the pocket of your robes. Kira gasps, her keyblade vanishing.

"Summon gems?" she asks, smiling a little.

"Well, close. They're the same thing, except this was by choice. Whenever you need me or Axel, break apart the gem. We'll return back here after we've helped you." Kira will probably need these now more than ever.

"I see. Thank you very much," she says, bowing. She then takes the gems from your hands and holds them to the sun. "I love this. See how the beams cross? See the shape they make? Look, down on the ground."

You look down at the beams to see that the shape is...a heart...although a very geometric one.

"If you want, you could take that as some symbolism." Kira giggles, and you can't help but laugh.

"I think I very well might," you say, smiling. Kira pockets the gems and smiles brightly.

"Good! ...I should probably go now."

"Good luck, Kira," you say. "Keep fighting for him."

Your POV

"Thank you, Larxene. And good luck to you, too," you reply, winking. She nods, blushing, and walks away. You sigh and smile a little. Axel and Larxene...who knew...!!!

"_I _did!" you whisper. That list! This was number five! It's all coming back to you now!

1. to actually meet these guys. that would rock.

2. Riku and Namine a couple-that would be ah-dorable

3. Kairi gest someone better, like Tidus or Roxas- no wait, Nami gets Roxas and Kairi gets Tidus n.n

4. Sora gets me 3 lol

_5. Axel and Larxene a couple-it's so getting there_

6. more worlds from el classic disney movies

7. GIMME KH3 RIGHT NOW!

-Hikki does the theme song...again.

-see above for guidelines lol.

"Sora...I'm so sorry," you murmur, clenching your fists. "I won't let you down." You let out a weak sob and run back through the castle. "I can do this..."

You sprint down to the ship, leaning against the side of it. This is it. This is your story now.

You fling open the door to the ship and cringe. Everything is just as you left it.

Damn...

Axel's POV

"Think she'll make it?" you ask, spitting fire from your fingers. It's a habit...

"Yeah," Larxene replies, leaning against the wall. "She's got a strong heart, Axel."

"Yeah? One would assume."

"Hmph."

You glance over at Larxene. She's changed a lot from the sadistic bitch you once knew and loved to hate. Have _you _even changed that much?

"What?" Larxene says, squinting at you.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"No."

You raise an eyebrow. "'No'? What happened to your stubborn streak? You got a change of mind?"

"...More like a change of heart."

Nami's POV

You've been thinking about that day a lot. Why can't you remember? What made you forget? Is there any way to remember again?

*Kira...* you think. *...You would know what to do. You're strong... huh?*

You feel your heart flip. Why do you suddenly feel so...sad?

"Kira...are you calling us?"


	44. Chapter 43: The Songstress

**Chapter 43: The Songstress**

Time to see Sora! This is the second to last time you'll see/hear from him before the end, so enjoy it!

Sora's POV

"Unnngh..." you groan, your eyes fluttering open. What happened? Where are you now?

"Hello, Sora," a voice says.

"Who's there?!" you ask, jumping up from the wooden bunk you'd been lying on.

"It's okay." A female in a black robe appears out of the shadows. Wait...a black robe!?

"Y-you're another Organization member!?" you shout, summoning your keyblade. "I thought-"

"And you thought right. The Organization is long gone."

You lower your keyblade. Now that you get a better look, her robe is a bit different. "Who are _you_, then?"

"Is knowing my name really the most important thing to you right now?" You narrow your eyes. What does she mean? "Isn't there something you're missing? Or should I say...some_one_?"

Your eyes widen in shock. "KIRA! Where is she?!" you shout, looking around.

"She's leaving," the stranger replies, looking down at a fuzzy image.

"WHAT?!" You run over to the image, shoving the girl out of your way. "Kira!?" Thank the higher power she's okay!

You look down at the live video, watching Kira. She walks into your ship, looking around. Closing her eyes, she mouths something. A tear rolls down her cheek, and she slumps to the floor.

What did she say?" you demand.

"I don't know. There isn't any way to tell since this doesn't have sound," the girl replies.

"..." You watch in agony as Kira sobs. You've never seen her this sad before. Then she holds out her right hand. To your amazement, a keyblade appears. "...!!" Kira says something else, standing slowly. She walks over and shuts the door. The image fades.

"Are you surprised, Sora?" the mysterious girl asks.

"...That depends on which part of this mess you're talking about," you reply, staggering backward a little. "I just can't believe she's leaving me here."

"Was it not your promise?"

"...Well, yeah, but I can't believe she's sticking to it." You shake your head slowly, smiling a little. "She wasn't one to always follow the leader, you know?" You stifle a yawn.

"Tired? Why don't you rest?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

You eye the hooded girl as she walks off to the side, whistling softly. Why is she whistling? She's up to something. So what if she's not in the Organization?! That doesn't mean anything.

"Why did you bring me here, anyway?" you ask, crossing your arms.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've been watching you for some time."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

"...! Then what about Kira?"

"Nothing. I simply brought you here because you were dying, and Kira left you. That is all."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, stop! Kira LEFT me? For real?"

"Yes."

The Hooded Stranger's POV

Of course, there is more to the story than that, but Sora doesn't need to know that. You do feel a little bad for him, but without him, your revenge would never occur. It doesn't matter how many lives are lost in the process anymore.

"So..." Sora slumps onto the bunk. "...She doesn't need me now, huh?"

"Do you miss her?" you ask quietly.

"...Yeah. But...she'll be okay, I think. Kira is strong. She's proven that to me many times before."

What an answer. Too typical.

"Do you-"

You are interrupted by your assistant. He opens the door quickly and quietly.

"So...this is Sora," he says gruffly. Sora looks at him, confused. You smile a little. Little does Sora know that this man is his downfall. He planned this part of it. You'll both get what you want.

"Yes," you murmur. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Forces are low."

You sigh, frustrated. "Maleficent is more trouble than she's worth. Do what you must. Just enough to keep them all busy. And when I say all, I do mean ALL. Leave no trails. Understand?"

He nods solemnly, walking away. He walks past Sora and says, "You should rest, Sora. The journey isn't over yet." Then he disappears.

"Who was that?" Sora asks.

"My assistant," you reply. "He came to me for help, and now we work together for a common cause."

"And that is?"

"Revenge."

"Hmph."

Sora's POV

You drum your fingers on your thigh. What is this chick up to, anyway? She seems a little familiar. She's probably around your age, maybe a little older. Her voice...you KNOW you've heard it before. But where? WHERE?!

"Aren't you tired, Sora?" she asks.

"No, and why do you keep asking me that?" you snap.

"You seem it, is all. And I don't blame you. Do you have too much on your mind?"

"You could say that."

"Is it Kira?"

"...Yeah."

"Do you...love her?"

That was a random question...but...honestly...?

"...Yeah." You automatically feel a load lift off of your chest. It feels nice to finally admit it to someone. But you can't see her now... Now you really _do_ feel tired.

"Does it feel...strange to be in love again?"

"...No, not with her."

"It must be nice."

"Yeah, except I'm stuck here. I can't even see her or talk to her now. When I finally feel like telling her..." You laugh and fall back onto the cot. "_Now _I'm tired."

The girl laughs. "...Do you mind...if I sing a song?"

"No, not at all. Kira used to sing all the time. It might make me miss her less."

The girl smiles and says something in a different language. It's not Japanese; it's a dialect you've never heard before.

"Haqd cdub: taydr. Cunno, pid hu sujehk, rayn? Ed ec ujan vun oui," she mumbles. At least...that's what it sounded like...

"Say what?" you ask.

"Think nothing of it."

You frown. Maybe this was a mistake... Suddenly you feel your heart flutter. And not in a good way, either.

"What...did you do...?!" you whisper, your body going stiff.

"It's nothing, Sora. Remember, I'm not after _you_. Just relax."

You growl and try to sit up, but it's no use. You can't feel anything. Your entire body is numb, like when you sleep in the wrong position.

"Do you feel your hearts beginning to connect?" the girl asks.

"Whose?!"

"Yours and Kira's."

"What...?! You can do that?!" The girl nods. "What...about the connection...I have...with...Kairi?"

"In time, it will fade. Your friend will not. At least...not _her_."

"Don't you...dare...hurt my...friends!" you cry.

But the girl simply smiles and begins to remove her hood. You gasp. You _did _know her!

"You're–rrrghh!" Your ability to speak is suddenly cut off.

"Yes, Sora, just relax." She smiles. "This isn't your story anymore."

She finally begins to sing, and you recognize the language to be Japanese.

"Ima mo oboete iru no  
Anata tabidatsu hi ni mita yume wo  
Namida tsutau anata no hoho  
Te wo nobasu to yami no naka kieta

Futo me wo samasu  
Madoromi sashikomu genjitsu  
Akaku somaru hito no naka anata mitsuketa  
Ima wa wakatteru kara  
Futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo  
Hikaru hakanai nagareboshi  
Tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

Hitomi ga yureru tabi ni omoidasu no  
Anata no me mitsumetemo haruka kanata mite

Ima wa wakatteru kara Futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo  
Hikaru hakanai nagareboshi  
Tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

Ima wa wakatteru kara  
Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no imi wo  
Hikaru hakanai nagareboshi  
Tooi sora de miagete hohoemu..."

You fight to keep your tired eyes open. You want to escape. You've got to! But you can't move, and your strength is sapped from trying to, plus injury on top of that.

*No...NO!!...Kira!...Ki...ra...*

The Hooded Stranger's POV

So...Sora is finally out of the way.

"You'd better hurry, Kira," you murmur, smiling. "Go and get your friends so you can save Sora...because now you have limited time."

You pull your hood up over your head and leave the room. Muttering a spell, the door closes and disappears. Now only a keyblade can unlock it.

"So...?" a voice suddenly says.

You shriek and spin around.

"Oh, it's only you," you say, seeing your assistant.

"Is he dying?" he asks, removing his hood.

"Not yet. But Kira has limited time. We'll know when, don't worry."

A smile curls his lips.

"I'm glad I met you...Now I can get my revenge, too."

"Revenge..."

You frown and whistle.

"C'mon, louse, I'm calling you. Have you so quickly forgotten...?"

A firefly suddenly flits around. You pull out one of your pistols and shoot it.

Namine's POV

There's something strange going on now. It seems as though everyone is on the edge, waiting for something. Kairi and Nami believe that it has to do with Kira and Sora. You have to agree with them...

But not long ago, Tidus mentioned hearing the voice of someone he was knew...and a whistle. Now...what exactly does _that _have to do with Kira and Sora?


	45. Chapter 44: “Oh CRAP!”

**Chapter 44: "Oh CRAP!"**

I'm giving y'all a clue here: one of the songs referenced to in this chapter has extreme foreshadowing to the sequel of this story. Juuuust sayin'.

Your POV

Everything looks...the same... You close your eyes.

"I can feel you here with me, Sora," you murmur, a tear rolling down your cheek. Your knees give way, and you fall to the ground, sobbing. You hold out your right hand summoning your keyblade. "Hold on, Sora. Just hang on." You stand and walk over to the door, closing it.

Dammit...

This is all your fault...

_Dammit!_

"No," you whisper, fingering the chain on your keyblade. It's the shape of Sora's crown necklace. In fact, everything about this keyblade reminds you of him. The sapphire blue handle, the dark bronze piece connecting with the shiny silver blade...the blade is the only thing that doesn't fit. "No...I will be strong." You jump up and sit in the pilot's seat. "I can do this! How hard can it be?"You start up the ship, thankful that you know how to fly it now, and you fly off towards Beast's Castle.

"Hey, do you wanna listen to-" You stop yourself. "Okay...apparently pretty hard..." You lower your head. "Sora...I miss you already." Shaking your head, you say, "I...I wanna scream."

You wait a moment, and when you're sure you're safe, you set the ship on auto-pilot and stand up. And you scream. Really, really loud.

"I FREAKING HATE THIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!" you shriek, crying. "I WANT HIM BACK!! I WANT HIM-!"

You grip your heart and fall to the floor. What's going on? Why are you hurting like this? This isn't heartburn...maybe you're having a heart attack or something! Or...maybe this has nothing to do with you.

"Sora, you...you can't die!" you sob, crawling back over to your seat.

"Kira!?"

You blink. Did you just hear his voice...?

"Kira!? Don't give up! Keep fighting. I'll be okay!"

"..." Okay, now you've _really _gone insane.

You take a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, you reach over for your Ipod. Maybe music will help. You quickly play the first song in line.

_Saigo no KISU wa TABAKO no flavor ga shita  
NIGAkute setsunai kaori  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni iru n darou  
Dare wo omotteru n darou You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made  
Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotteru n darou  
You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song  
Now & forever..._

Or not.

You turn off your Ipod and slump in your seat. A song comes to mind, and you can't help but start singing it.

"Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day

The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
Oh.. Holiday..

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day..."

...But maybe you _can _do this.

"Yeah I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, cannon ball into the water. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will. You always want what you can't have, but I've got to try. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have...for you I will..."

You reluctantly turn your Ipod back on and listen to "Crazy," singing along, since you freaking love this song.

"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space

And when you're out there  
Without care, Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy?

Probably

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come And I can die when I'm done Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably..."

You smile to yourself...wait. Did you seriously just _smile_?!

"It's gonna be okay," you say. Suddenly a song by Crazy Frog comes on. You laugh and start dancing around. What is it about Crazy Frog that makes you hyper?

After some Crazy Frog therapy...

You sit back down-after dancing like a maniac-to land in Beast's Castle. To your delight, it's snowing outside. It reminds you of Idaho. And Ohio. Both. ^.^ You decide before you do anything else that you should shower and change.

You skip to the shower, humming "We Are The Champions." As you step into the shower, you notice a large scar on your neck, your side, another running down to your shoulder blade, and one more that starts at your stomach.

*I know those last two are from Atlantica, and the one on my side is from when I first came to Destiny Islands, but what's the one on my neck from? Jiminy Christmas™, I have a _lot _of scars!* you ask yourself. After thinking for a while, it hits you.

*It was that person in Hollow Bastion, right before I blacked out!*

...

It was the girl...

Punk.

It's her fault all this happened!

*No!* you tell yourself. *I can't think about that now. I've got a job to do.*

After your shower, you change into a deep blue wide neck sweater and a black skirt. For warmth, a black cloak is fastened around your neck.

You step out into the cold night air. Snow falls down all around you. You smile a little, and enter the castle gates. Rose bushes line the pathways. It looks so magical!

You then notice something small lying up ahead. At a closer look, you see that it's a single rose, trying to survive in the harsh cold...ugh, not symbolism! You bite your bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. You've gotta stay strong. No distractions.

Taking a deep breath, you head up to the castle. You push open the giant doors.

"JIMINY CHRISTMAS™!!" you shriek, slamming the door closed. There had to have been hundreds, no, thousands, of Heartless in there! There's no way you can do this alone!

"..I need you, Sora," you whisper, walking away.

Time to visit the natives.

The Next Morning

Selphie's POV

You walk out to the beach to see Wakka standing out there, all alone.

"Wakka!" you shout, running over to him. Wakka smiles.

"Hey," he says.

"What's up?"

"...Have you talked to Tidus?"

"No, not lately."

"..."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothin'."

"...He hears her again, doesn't he?"

Wakka nods. "But I dink it just his mind playin' trick on 'im."

"Probably. He has a pretty vivid imagination, dontcha think?"

You both laugh. But...still...


	46. Chapter 45: Dearly Beloved

**Chapter 45: Dearly Beloved**

Translations by shiranai. (:]) Kare wa doko-where is he? Sora wa doko da- where is Sora? wakaranai-I don't know. Nani-What? nani wo itteru no-what are you saying? watashi wa itta- I told you. kare wo ushinatta-I lost him. Start reading.

Your POV

"Almost home..." you murmur, flying towards Destiny Islands. What are they all going to say? Will they be mad at you? Worried? Sad?

You sigh. And how are _they _doing? Are Roxas and Nami close? What about Tidus and Kairi? Did Namine and Riku finally patch things up, or are they still not talking to each other? Is Selphie still completely preppy? And is Wakka still completely insanely amazing at limbo? That might actually be the most confident guess of yours.

"Too many questions..."

Will they even agree to help you? _Surely _they would, right? Right. After all, this _is _what Sora told you to do. And he wouldn't tell you that for no reason, right? Right.

You let out a deep sigh. It's going to be okay...right?

Selphie's POV

"So...what's up?" you ask Wakka, shoving your hands into the back pockets of your jeans.

"Nothing much. Been pretty quiet, ya?" He looks at you. "What about you?"

"Pretty bored," you admit, smiling at him.

"What we need is another game of chicken."

You laugh. "You are _so _right there, Wakka! We totally owned at that game.

"True dat."

You both laugh, but you are suddenly interrupted by a rumbling noise coming from behind you.

"What...?"

A very familiar ship lands further down the beach. Squinting, you realize who the driver is.

"Kira!?" you cry, taking a step toward the ship. "They're back already!?" you add, turning to Wakka.

"That was fast," he says.

The door opens and Kira runs out, _crying_...?! She runs over to you, stumbling in the sand.

"Kira!?" you shout. "_Kira_!"

Kira lets out a sob and throws her arms around you.

"Kira, what's wrong?" you ask, alarmed.

"Where's Sora?" Wakka adds.

Kira cries harder.

"Oh no..."

Nami's POV

"_Kira_!"

You sit up quickly. Kira is back!? Exchanging glances with Kairi, you both jump up and run outside. Everyone else must've heard, too, because they all follow you outside.

"I didn't think they'd be back so soon," Namine says.

"They shouldn't be," Kairi and Riku say in unison.

"Kira!" you shout, running to your friend. She's doubled over, hugging herself and crying hysterically.

"What happened?" Roxas asks.

Kira shakes her head, unable to answer.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asks.

Same thing.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asks.

Kira cries harder, bending over so that her hair covers her face.

"WHERE'S SORA?!" Riku shouts, looking alarmed.

"Kira..." Namine murmurs.

You sigh. You need answers _now_. Maybe _you _should try...a different approach.

"Sakira!" you cry. "Kira-chan, kare wa doko?"

Kira looks up at you, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. Tears stream down her face.

"Kare wa doko?" you ask again.

"..."

"Kira, _kare wa doko_? Sora wa doko da?!"

"...Wakaranai," she whispers at last, shaking.

You gasp, taking a step back. "_Nani_?! _Nani_ wo itteru no?!"

Kira coughs a little. "W-Watashi wa itta. _Wakaranai_." She lowers her eyes, obviously horrified with herself. "...Kare wo ushinatta."

You gasp again, tears coming to your eyes. "Oh, Kira..."

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, then starts sobbing again. You drop to your knees and hug Kira tightly. Roxas kneels beside you.

"What did she say, Nami?" he asks quietly.

"...She-"

"Sora is _gone_!" Kira cries suddenly. Everyone but you gasps. "..I...lost him in Hollow Bastion."

"Is he alive?" Riku asks.

Before Kira can respond, Kairi nods. "Yes," she says.

"H-how do you know?!" Kira asks.

"I...can feel him...a little...in my heart."

"..." Kira lowers her head, crying silently. "I-I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Namine asks.

"S-Sora...he got hurt...and passed out...and then..."

Your POV

"..I got up to...see this thing..." you say, trying to explain what happened. But you can tell by the blank faces around you that you're making zero sense. You sigh. "...Sorry, I'm having trouble explaining this."

"Well, why don't we go inside and you can tell us then, okay?" Selphie suggests. You nod, standing shakily.

As you all walk inside, Kairi approaches you and murmurs, "Kira, can you feel him, too?"

You nod.

"I think it's all starting to shift."

"What do you mean?" you ask, wiping your eyes.

"To put it in detail, the connection Sora and I had is starting to diminish."

"And in simpler terms?"

"I think his heart is starting to link to yours."

You lower your head so she can't see you blush.

Inside, you sit on the floor, leaning against Nami's legs.

"Kira?" Tidus prompts, nodding.

You sigh, tears coming to your eyes. "Well, we were fighting a huge number of Heartless in Hollow Bastion. It was really bad. At one point, Sora got hit from behind by a Defender and...maybe even cracked his head open. So I went over to help him, but then he pushed me out of the way of another one and took the hit himself." Your lips tremble. "After that he couldn't fight anymore, so I finished up and tried to heal Sora, but...ironically...that was the only spell I didn't learn. So eventually he passed out."

You bite your lip to hold back tears. "And then I noticed a chain with a metal brace on the wall that wasn't there before. So when I got up to check it out-this'll sound stupid-it snapped up around my wrist. Then more Heartless came in...and they took Sora...and before I could get away, someone cut my neck open and I passed out.

"The worst part is that he made me promise not to look for him if something happened. He said to get help from you guys and keep going."

Everyone is silent, and you don't really blame them. You start to cry again.

"I'm so sorry," you mumble. "If you don't want to help me, I understand."

"How could you say that?" Tidus says. "Of course we're going to help you. Sora's our friend, and you are, too."

You smile and stand. "Really?"

Everyone nods, smiling. You stretch a little. "Well...um..."

"Go rest," Namine says. "Selphie's bedroom is open."

"Thanks...oh! Before I go...Roxas, Axel says hi."

Roxas gasps a little, and a smile creeps onto his face. But before he can say anything to you, you head to bed.

After a Nap...^_^

Nami's POV

So Sora is gone...Kira must be really torn up inside. You know _you_ would be if that happened to Roxas. And, obviously, you would've been hysterical, too.

You run outside to see someone sitting on the bent tree. At a closer look, you discover it's Kira, not surprisingly. You smile a little and run over to her. Maybe she's feeling better.

"Hey, Kira," you say as cheerfully as possible.

"Hello," she responds quietly, swinging her feet.

"Feel like talking?"

"Sure." Kira scoots over, and you sit next to her. She hugs you immediately and starts to cry. "I missed this place," she whispers, "and I thought I wouldn't see it again...but, then again..." She pulls away. "I thought maybe I could end up here...with Sora..." She lowers her head. "To stay..."

You sigh, putting an arm around Kira's shoulders. "You'll see him again. I'll make sure of it. I promise. After all..." You remove your arm and grin. "...You and Sora being a couple _was_ on your magic list, wasn't it?"

Kira giggles. "It sure is." She smiles and swings her legs in a kiddish way. "So...do you wanna hear about anything that happened?"

You feel your face brighten. This is what you've been waiting for. "Every last detail!"

"Sure thing. Feel free to put in your two cents worth, because I know you'll want to."

You nod, smiling. So Kira begins to tell you about her argument with Sora, meeting Leon and crew, and her crazy dream. Then she talks about Olette.

"Olette..." you murmur. "I wonder if Roxas knows she was for real."

"Yeah...hey, about Roxas. How are you two?" Kira cocks her head a little.

"Fine," you say lightly.

"Oh noooo, not a good answer at allllll, Nami. Are you close?"

You nod a little. Kira smiles mischieviously. You exhale sharply. "Keep going, and I'll tell you stuff later, alright?"

"Oh fine."

So Kira starts to talk about Wonderland, Alice, and the Cheshire Cat. She even teaches you some magic (which is AWESOME. You accidentally froze your lampshade back inside...U^_^). You learn about Alice's obsession with Sora, too, and how that resulted in her hating Kira. That makes you giggle.

"And then, just as Alice was about to crack," Kira says, smiling, "this big load of Heartless just dumped on us."

"Ooo, fun," you say with a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

"Not really. Sora almost got hurt."

Kira's voice shakes on the word "hurt," so she quickly clears her throat.

"Kira, you don't _have_ to talk about it."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Don't lie."

Kira lowers her head, then, suddenly, she drops down from the tree into the water.

"...!"

You look down to see her surfacing.

"Sorry," she says, swimming away, "but you told me not to lie."

"Kira! Wait!" you shout, falling into the water.

Your POV

You smile a little as Nami swims up to you and hugs you.

"I'm sticking with you, Kira, whether _you_ like it or not," she says, wiping her jet black hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," you whisper, nodding. This is what you love about your life now. You've got the best friends. They're sincere, and they're supportive. "Let's go inside."

Nami nods, and the two of you head inside. You sigh a little. How are you gonna tell Nami about your theory? She was your Nobody; you're positive now. But does _she_ know?

"Nami," you say.

"Nami!"

You both turn to see Kairi running up to you.

"What's up?" Nami asks.

"Namine wants to know if you would rather have Kira in your room tonight."

"Um..." You immediately nod at Nami. "Sure."

"'Kay, that's all."

"Nami," you say again as Kairi walks out of sight.

"Yes?" she says, turning to you.

"There's something you need to know."

Roxas's POV

You sigh, sitting down on your bed. Sora is gone, possibly dying. And Kira needs all of your guys' help.

You can't help but wonder if you can still wield your keyblades. You haven't tried to since the operation; you've never needed to.

A smile creeps onto your face as Oblivion materializes in your right hand. YES! ....But where's the other? Where's Oathkeeper?

*I want Oathkeeper,* you think. Nothing happens. *I want Oathkeeper NOW.* Nothing. You sigh again, swinging Oblivion around. One is better than nothing. Right?


	47. Chapter 46: Hikari

**Chapter 46: Hikari**

Nami's POV

You wake up early, your head still pounding with the events of yesterday. So..Kira thinks that _you_ are _her_ former Nobody...why didn't _you_ think of that? Oh yeah. Duh. You didn''t know Kira had died. That's just freaky...but it_ does _explain the reason the _both_ of you came here.

You sit up and look around. Kira isn't there. She must feel awful. She really loves Sora. You could tell by the way she talked about him last night. Can she tell that about you with Roxas? More importantly, can Roxas tell? If either of them can, they hide it well.

Last night was freaky and hilarious and sad and happy all mixed together. You can't wait for your coming journey. Will it be like that with Roxas as it was with Kira and Sora? Probably not, but it's worth a shot.

You get out of bed and get dressed, then head outside. Suddenly you hear a voice.

"I can't believe...I...let this all happen..."

That is definitely Kira. You hear her sigh, so you run over to where the sound came from.

"Donna toki datte tatta hitori de unmei wasurete, ikite kita no ni. Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru-"

"Mayonaka ni," you finish, walking over to her. She smiles weakly as you sit. And then, in perfect harmony, you begin to sing.

"Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte kurayami ni hikari wo utte. Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana. Negai wo kuchi ni shitai dake sa kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo. Kitto imaku iku yo. Donna toki datte zutto futari de donna toki datte soba ni iru kara. Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru mayonaka ni. Urusai toori ni haitte unmei no kamen wo tore. Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete. Kyou wa oishii mono wo tabeyou yo. Mirai wa zutto saki da yo, boku ni mo wakaranai. Kansei sansenaide motto yokushite wanshiin zutsu totte ikeba ii kara. Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario utsushidasu. Motto hanasou yo mokuzen no ashita no koto mo. Terebi kesshite watashi no koto dake wo mite ite yo. Donna ni yokuta-tte shinjikirenai ne sonna toki datte soba ni iru kara. Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru mayonaka ni. Motto hanasou yo mokuzen no ashita no koto mo. Terebi kesshite watashi no koto dake wo mite ite yo. Motto hanasou yo mokuzen no ashita no koto mo. Terebi kesshite watashi no koto dake wo mite ite yo."

You lower your head. She was singing so...deeply from her heart. Kira sighs through her nose. You're about to say something, but suddenly she begins singing slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Zutto mae ni suki datta hito...fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da...mukashi kara no kimari koto wo...tama ni ukagaitaku naru yo...zutto wasurerarenakatta no...nengajou wa shashiin tsuki ka na...watashitachi ni dekinakatta koto wo...totemo natsukashiku omou yo..."

Kira wipes her eyes on the back on her hand, then jumps up and starts to walk away.

"W-where are you going?" you ask.

Kira turns to you and smiles. "To start my journey." She holds out her hand in a way that reminds you a bit of Riku. "Are you coming?"

You grin, jump up, and grab her hand.

"Let's set it up."

Your POV

"Heeey, _I'm_ calling the shots here!" you shout, giggling. Nami laughs. "I want a meeting ASAP."

"Sorry. Can I at least help get everyone up?" she asks. You nod, smirking. She blushes and looks away.

"It's cool, Nami."

"Good."

"He'd treat you nice, don't you think?" you say as you begin to walk away.

"Yeah..._hey_!"

Sprinting away, the two of you get into the house. You throw open the door to Kairi and Selphie's room.

"Ohayou, ladies!" you exclaim. They sit upright slowly, blinking as their eyes adjust to the light.

"What?" Kairi finally says.

"Get up and get dressed. We're having a trip meeting ASAP!"

They nod and you move on to Namine's room.

"Namine?" you say, opening the door. She bolts upright.

"Oh, it's only you..." she says, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes. Well, go ahead and get up, 'kay? We're having a trip meeting."

She nods, so you and Nami close the door and head to Tidus and Wakka's room. You open the door and smirk. Five years ago, this would've been heaven. Now it's..."omgee, it smells like guy..."

"Guys," you say. They don't move. "_Guys_." Wakka snores a little. You huff and stomp your foot. "_GUYS_!"

"AAH!" they both shout, falling out of bed and onto the floor. "AAH!" They struggle to untangle themselves from their sheets. Then they look up and see you and Nami. "_AAAAHH_!!"

"Oookay, well, when you're done 'AAH'-ing, we're having a trip meeting," you say. "Y'know, 'cause we're taking a trip?"

"AAah...wait..." Tidus says, sitting up. His puppy-dog face brightens. "SWEET!"

You roll your eyes and leave the room.

"You ready, Nami?"

She nods, blushing. You grin. You love teasing her. Opening the door to Riku and Roxas's room, Nami smiles a little. You know she's gotta be loving this. You glance over at Riku. Sadly, he looks sick and unhappy still. He even looks skinnier. Which must mean things between him and Namine haven't been repaired. Shame. They'd be cute. You've always thought that. I mean, they worked together in kh2, and...okay, enough rambling.

You avert your gaze back to Nami. She stares down at the sleeping Roxas, her eyes dreamy-looking. You look down at Roxas and stifle a gasp. He-from a glance-looks just like Sora.

"Riku," you say, trying to steady your voice. He opens one eye.

"What?" he mumbles, his voice half-existant.

"We're having a trip meeting ay-sap, okay?"

"Mmf. Alright."

Nami's POV

"Roxas," you whisper as Kira talks to Riku. "Roxas?"

Roxas slowly opens his eyes and looks up at you. Even though you know he's just tired, his gaze at you looks adoring.

"You awake now?" you murmur, giggling. He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair, and sits up.

"I'm good. What's up?" he says, stretching his arms.

"Kira wants to have a trip meeting, so get up and stuff."

Roxas nods and falls back into bed.

"What happened to getting up?" you ask.

"It takes me a few minutes," he replies, yawning. He's so cute...

You giggle and walk away.

Fast Forward

Still Nami's POV

"So," Kira says, standing in front of you all, "are any of you uncertain about this? Any of you wanting to stay behind?" No one moves. Not even Namine or Selphie. "Oh, good. Okay, first real order of business...weapons." Kira looks at you and Namine. "I know you two don't...Kairi?"

"I'm good," Kairi says, summoning her flowery girly keyblade.

"Me too," Tidus says. "I've actually got two, so I think I'll let Wakka have my stick. ON LOAN."

"SWEET!" Wakka shouts.

"Why would you even want a stick?" Selphie asks.

"You really wanna know?" Tidus says, grinning. When Selphie nods, he runs off and returns with his sword, his stick, and a blade. He attaches the blade on one end of the stick, chuckling. "_This_ is why you want to fear the stick."

You all laugh as Wakka takes the stick with pride.

"Selphie?" Kira says.

"Yup! I've got the nunchakus!" she replies, giggling.

"Riku?"

Riku smirks and pulls out his Way to Dawn keyblade.

"Roxas?"

"Yes, and no..." he says, summoning Oblivion to his hand. You sigh.

*It seems like everyone has a keyblade but me,* you think. * I want a keyblade...!!*

To your shock, you feel something in your right hand. Gripping it tightly, you hold up the one and only Oathkeeper keyblade. And..._how _did this happen? "Um..." you say, holding up Oathkeeper. Roxas gasps.

"How did you...?" He cocks his head, and you shrug and hand him the keyblade. To everyone's amazement, it reappears in your hand. Oh...my...gosh... "How are you _doing_ that?!"

"I don't know!" you squeak, inspecting the keyblade. Omgee, could this be any more amazing!? Not only did you get a keyblade, but you got _Roxas's_ other keyblade!

Your POV

You smile as Nami looks at her new weapon. She's a lucky kid... That just leaves Namine.

"Namine, you take this, then," you say, handing her your old sword.

"Um, thank you, but..." She looks at you. "...what will _you_ have?"

You grin. "This." You summon your keyblade, grinning even brighter. Everyone gasps. You lower your eyes to read the familiar inscription on the handle. "Watashi no kokoro e no kagi."

"...Key to my heart..." Nami murmurs. You sigh through your nose and finger the chain of your crown-shaped keychain. The crown...the sapphie blue color...the bronze piece that almost looks brown... This really is your single connection with Sora.

"Moving on," you say quietly. "I want every single one of you to learn all the magic _now_. I need someone to teach me Cure or whatever."

Kairi nods and gives it to you. You feel the rush that you felt once before... If only the luck had been different...

Everyone finishes. "Good," you say, smirking. "Start packing. We leave tomorrow morning for Traverse Town. We've got to get a few things from my friends, Merlin, and the Moogles--"

"OH I LOVE MOOGLES!!" Selphie cries.

"That's nice. You can leave now."

Everyone gladly files out but Kairi and Riku.

"Kira, are you sure you're okay?" Kairi asks. You nod.

"Don't lie," Riku adds. You sigh angrily and turn your back to them. Why does everyone keep saying that to you?!

"I'm just...so mad at myself," you murmur, tears choking your voice. "I can't even believe that he's gone. And it's my fault..."

"It's not your f-"

"Yes it is!" you cry, letting your tears fall. You collapse onto the floor. "You have no idea how much I miss him. You don't. You really don't. And you never will...I'm so scared..."

"Scared? Of what?" Riku asks. Kairi kneels next to you.

"That...this will be for nothing."

"Oh, don't say that, Kira," Kairi says, hugging you tightly.

The Next Morning

Roxas's POV

You open your eyes, blinking up at Riku's face.

"Get up, man," he says. "Get ready to go. Kira's already up and set."

"So?" you ask, sitting up.

"So she's in charge, remember?"

You nod. You're not used to having her around. Your normal company consists of Nami, not Kira.

Speaking of Nami, you're a little shocked about what happened yesterday. She has Oathkeeper now. Not you. And you can't help but find that weird.

"Roxas? You alive in there?" Riku says, shaking you by the shoulder.

"Yeah," you reply, blinking a little.

"Thinking of someone?"

"Shut up."

You get out of bed, and, still in sweats and a tshirt, you head to breakfast. Kira is in there, running around getting stuff for your ship. She doesn't even notice you.

"Hey, Roxas," Nami says quietly.

"Hey," you say, smiling and sitting next to her.

"Kira's really uptight."

You nod. You feel like saying, "I would be, too, if something ever happened to _you_." Instead all you say is, "I guessed that. But I'm actually kind of pumped."

"Me too!" Nami smiles brightly. "Kira did say we're going to Traverse Town first. You'll get to see some people you might recognize."

"Awesome," you say smiling a little. Who...?

But before you can ask, Nami says, "She gave me a copy of the route map. Wanna see it?"

"Sure."

Nami lays out the map on the table so you can eat and read at the same time.

"We're going to Hawaii," Nami squeals. "That will be _so_ fun."

"Hawaii?" you ask, giving her back the map. "Never heard of it."

"Omgee, it's way awesome. It's where I was when the Heartless attacked, go figure. It's like here and my town combined. And I'll try to get you a ride in a car, since I am technically the right age now."

"Did you just have your birthday?!" you ask. Did you forget...?!

"No, I have been...and I didn't...know..."

"What do you mean?" you say.

"Kira...it was her. I was her Nobody. When she was seven, Sephiroth killed her. And that's not all...Olette is her little sister. She wasn't data made, and we don't suspect Hayner and Pence were, either."

Your eyes widen. "So is that who...?"

"Yeah."

You stare off into the distance, trying to comprehend what you've just learned. Olette and Kira...sisters? Although, now that you think about it, they resemble each other. Kira and Nami...a Somebody and her Nobody?

"Roxas! Nami!" Kira comes running in. "Help me! We're about to ready to go!"

"Okay!" you both say, jumping up at once.

All Set! ^.^ And They're OFF!

Your POV

You sit at the pilot's seat, listening to music. Specifically? Third Eye Blind's "Never Let You Go," Imogen Heap's "Can't Take It In," and Rooney's "Shakin'." Hopefully this visit to your sis and your other friends will cheer you up some.

The time passes quite quickly, and soon you realize you need to change.

"Hey," you say, "who can fly this thing?" Riku timidly raises his hand. "Good. You take over for a minute. I'll be right back."

Before anyone can say a word, you run to your room and turn on your w.c. The option-the _only_ option-you get is a feminine version of Sora's kh2 outfit.

"No..." you whisper, pressing all of the buttons, just in case. "Oh no..." Giving up at last, you toss your w.c. on your bed and drop to your knees. Suddenly Selphie enters the room. What luck.

"Kira, what's...?!" she says. "Where did you get that?" She points at your outfit. "Don't tell me you broke your own rule!"

You shake your head. "No, I didn't..." The rule she's talking about is this: no one--except you, under the right circumstances--can touch, move, wash, or do anything at all to Sora's stuff. It has to stay just as it was...for your sake. If someone puts it away, that would seem like he isn't coming back.

"What's this thing?" Selphie asks, tearing you out of your thoughts.

"Hmm?" you say, then see her pick up your w.c. "Oh! That? It's my wardrobe changer. Sora and I used it for a sort of 'blending in' to the world we were in."

"Really? Sounds cool. So you can choose your clothes? Out of anything?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I want one."

Later...

You and your friends step out of the ship and into the First District of Traverse Town. The faint glow of the sunset fills the town with an eerie illumination.

"Here's the deal: first to Olette's, then to Merlin's, then to the Moogles' workshop, and then we crash at Yuffie's. Got it?" you say.

"We get those wardrobe thingys at Merlin's, right?" Selphie asks.

"Right," you reply, nodding. "But first, I want to go see--"

A blood-curdling scream cuts you off. Your stomach lurches as you realize who it is.

"Olette!" you whisper, running off.


	48. Chapter 47: Nanika To Itte!

**Chapter 47: "Nanika To Itte!"**

Translations by shiranai: "I will never forget you, my sister." ="Kimi wo keshite wasurenai, imouto." and..."remembered or not, we will always be sisters." ="Oboete ite mata wa nai, watashitachi wa itsumo kyoudai de aru."

Nami's POV

"OIette!" Kira whispers, sprinting towards the noise.

"Kira, wait up!" you cry, running after her. Everyone else does the same. Geez, could she run any faster? Her height must make her aerodynamic or something...

You eventually catch up to see Kira standing completely still, Olette lying on the ground (definitely injured), Hayner and Pence surrounding her, and the all too familiar Heartless, Opposite Armor, standing before you.

"No!" Kira shrieks, summoning her keyblade and taking a step forward. "No! I won't let you hurt anyone! I'm sick of you!" She runs right in to a battle; you follow her, Oathkeeper in hand. Omgee, how cool is that? Oathkeeper in hand? Oh yeah. Anyway, Kira jumps up onto the ledge and shouts, "FIRA!" at the top of her lungs. The spell hits the arm of the Opposite Armor. You start to attack the legs. Roxas joins you, while the rest of your friends spread out.

"Kira!" you shout. "Go! Go take care of Olette! We'll handle this! We'll be fine!"

She nods and immediately runs over to Olette, kneeling at her side. You notice Hayner leaning against the opposite wall, head in his hands.

*Please,* you pray, *let Olette be okay...for Kira's sake...*

Your POV

"Olette?!" you squeak, kneeling at your sister's side. She weakly opens her eyes.

"Kira..." she whispers, smiling.

"Why are you smiling? You're hurt!" you hiss.

"Maybe so, but at least I got to see you one last time."

Your eyes widen, brimming with unshed tears. No...not her, too!

"No! Please, let me-" You attempt to heal her, but she knocks your hand away.

"No, you can't help me now. It's too late for that. It won't do any good." Olette looks away. "I-I just have to accept my fate."

"NO!" you scream. "NO! You'll live! You'll be okay!" You start to cry. She has to make it!

"Kira!" Kairi suddenly shouts. You turn around to see everyone sitting on the ground, exhausted. "The keyhole, remember?" You nod, then look at your sister.

"I'll be alright," she says, smiling. "Go ahead."

You nod again and jump up. Summoning your keyblade, you point it at the butterfly pattern on the fountain.

"For my sister..." you whisper, you keyblade, glowing. A beam of light shoots out from the end of it, and you hear the familiar sound of a door closing. "And...as always, for Sora."

You run over to Olette again.

"A keyblade, huh?" she says, beaming. "What about Sora?"

"Sora..." you murmur, lowering your head. Without really meaning to, you start to cry. Just the mention of his name can bring you to tears.

"Oh, Kira...he's not...dead, is he?"

"N-no, but..." You sniff and wipe your eyes. "It's a long story."

"Well, _I've_ got no where to go, so you might as well tell me."

You sigh and helplessly begin to tell Olette about everything that happened in Hollow Bastion.

"You'll find him again," Olette says, closing her eyes.

"Olette?!"

"I'm fine...but could I talk to Hayner for a while?" You nod, motioning to Hayner.

Olette's POV

You watch in a solemn silence as Hayner kneels beside you. Kira jumps up and runs over to her companions.

"Olette...why..." Hayner lowers himself over you and kisses you gently. "Why did you do this? I would've been okay! I wouldn't have died! The Heartless aren't...that strong..."

"I would never let you get hurt," you whisper, your stomach tying up in knots. Okay, so you admit it was probably reckless to push Hayner out of the way of the Heartless and take the hit yourself, but if he HAD gotten hurt, you would never forgive yourself.

"Dammit, Olette!" Hayner says. "I...you know I can't live without you! You can't just leave me!"

"Hayner..." You slowly reach up and touch his heart. "You can always find me...here." A tear rolls down his cheek, and a matching one appears for you.

"No," he whispers, wiping your tear away. "No..." You notice his finger has blood on it. "Kira. Kira!"

"What...!" Kira runs over, her eyes widening. She drops to her kness. Her teeth clenched, she pulls you up into her arms.

"Kimi wo keshite wasurenai, imouto," she murmurs into your ear, sobbing. You smile a little.

"Oboete ite mata wa nai, watashitachi wa itsumo kyoudai de aru," you say.

Your POV

"Oboete ite mata wa nai, watashitachi wa itsumo kyoudai de aru," Olette murmurs. You sob through gritted teeth, holding your sister tightly. You hear Olette let out a small sigh, and he body relaxes into your arms.

"Olette?" you whisper. She doesn't move. "Olette?!" You push her back. Her mouth hangs open loosely, blood trickling out of the corner of it. "_OLETTE_!" you scream, feeling light-headed. "No..." This can't be happening. Maybe it's all a dream. You'll wake up and be in your home in Ohio.

...

Unfortunately, if it is a dream, you aren't waking up.

You hold Olette's body in your arms, sobbing hysterically. Suddenly Hayner hugs you. You put an arm around him, inviting him into your circle of mourning. Poor guy...and she's really...gone.

A hand is placed on your shoulder. You don't even need to turn around to know that it's Nami. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Roxas kneel beside Hayner. This is....real.

"I...can't take this anymore," you whisper. Gently you place Olette in Hayner's arms. You push yourself to your feet, and, pushing past your friends, you start to run. Not really to anywhere. You can't think at all. You just run.

"Kira!" your friends shout.

"Leave me alone," you say, full-out sprinting. First Sora, now Olette...what's next? What else can this person-whoever is controlling the Heartless-do to you? Take your friends away...send you home...kill _you_...

Kairi said Sora was still alive, and you _do_ believe her. But for how long? How much time does he have left? If he were to die, what would be the point of your existance? For real. You'd rather die than live a life without Sora.

*Sora,* you pray, running through various doors, *if you're still alive, keep fighting. I'll come for you. I promise.*

Exhausted, you lean against the side of an old house. It's dark as chocolate out, and the water around you reflects the light of the rising full moon. You realize in a moment's time that you've reached Merlin's house. This is where your footsteps took you...? Closing your eyes, you slide down the wall, your butt hitting the ground. You just feel like sleeping forever...in your own little fantasy world... Maybe you'll meet Sora there...

Kairi's POV

You turn a corner and run through the flame-emblem door. Jumping from stone to stone, you see a figure in the distance. When you reach the solid ground again, you see that it's Kira. Her eyes are closed...oh my gosh, she looks dead! A wave of panic hits your hard. Did she seriously just kill herself?!

Nami runs past you and kneels beside Kira. To your relief, she lifts her head and looks at you and the others with wide (for her, at least), unblinking eyes, then she looks at Nami. Her eyes squeeze shut again.

"Please...let this be a dream..." she mouths. You shake your head slowly. She's going insane...

"No, it's not," Nami says. You've gotta stay with us, Kira." Kira opens her eyes. "We can't do this without you."

"I-I know," she says. Nami smiles and stands, holding out her hand.

"You started this. You've gotta finish it." Kira hesitates, then grabs her hand. Nami pulls her to her feet.

"Come on," she says, wiping the blood, sweat, and tears from her face. "Inside."

"Wait up!" a voice says. You all turn around to see Yuffie and Leon.

"Yuffie! Leon!" you cry, smiling.

"Hey!" Yuffie says, grinning.

"We saw you guys run by," Leon says. "What's going on?"

Kira lowers her head.

"Where's Sora? I thought--"

"He's gone," Kira says quietly.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie says, alarmed.

"Sora is somewhere in Hollow Bastion, but I don't know where. He told me to go on, and after we've finished business..."

"Oh, I see. Well, have you gone to see your sister yet?"

"She's...dead," Kira murmurs.

"_WHAT_?!" Leon shouts. "We just saw her earlier this afternoon with Hayner and Pence! They were hanging out in the Second District."

"The Heartless that resides in the clock tower, Opposite Armor, somehow got released again and it must've attacked her...and it killed her."

"But it wasn't Kira's fault!" you exclaim. "We had only just arrived!"

"Kairi, I...I could've prevented it..."

"Why try to take responsibility on the past, which you cannot change, when finding your friend is near in the future?" You all turn to see an old man in a purple-ish blue robe standing there.

"Merlin," Kira whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry, child," he says, opening the door and waving you all in. "It will be alright."

On the Gummi Ship

Your POV

You rest your head on your pillow, trying to either sleep or zone out into the music you're listening to. But it's not happening right now. Even though you have Nickelback's "Savin' Me" as loud as you can handle, every so often you hear a burst of laughter from the front room. If only..._you_ could laugh that easily.

You get an idea.

Turning off your Ipod, you tip-toe into the hallway. You peek into the guys' room; no one is in there. As quietly as you can, you walk inside and close the door halfway.

Sora's stuff is right where it has been. Tears choke your throat as you kneel next to his cot. All the memories of your trip come flooding back to you...

FLASHBACK START

"That ended too soon," you sighed, sheathing your sword. You walked over to Olette and helped her up. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Olette," she replied. "I would've thought you'd know, Kira."

"Wha?" you gasped. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You...you don't...remember...?" Her face scrunched up like she had just sucked on a lemon. "They never told you...? They never told you about me...?"

"Told me what?"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sora shouted. But Olette just sniffed and ran off.

"Wait! Wait!" you cried, starting to run after her. She was long gone, though. "Tell me..."

"What's going on?" Sora asked you. You turned to him, your eyes wide.

"Sora, she's the girl from my dream!" His eyes widened in surprise. "It was her! A man in a hooded robe was going to kill her, but then he came over to me...and..." Your chin dropped to your chest. "I think he killed me instead."

"Well, it was only a dream," he said, resting his hands on your shoulders.

"No! You don't understand!" You shrugged his hands off. "The first seven years of my life are a complete blank. I can't remember a thing! And in my dream, I was seven and Olette was six!"

"She looks just like you, y'know?" Sora said.

"Huh?"

"She looks just like you. The eyes, the height, her face shape, her smile...she's like a brunette version of you."

"Y-you're right...but I'm an only child! My parents would've...would've told me...?"

"Well...there's nothing we can do at this point, so let's go. You ready...?"

"Well, Kira, why did you decide to come with Sora, hmm?" Alice asked.

"Sora's my buddy!" you exclaimed, putting your arm around his shoulder. "I couldn't let him run around unsupervised, now could I?"

Sora grinned at you. You saw Alice blush. She looked as though she was about to say something, but Sora cut her off.

"Why do you wanna know all this stuff, anyway, Alice?" he asked her. You removed your arm.

"Yeah, no kidding. If I didn't know better, I'd say you like Sora," you stated, emphasizing the last three words. You looked Alice straight in the eye, then started to put your hair into pigtails, still watching Alice closely. She looked over at Sora, who was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You like me, don't you?" he asked.

"N-no! Don't be silly!" Alice blushed again.

"Hah! You're blushing!" he cried. You looked at her again.

"Oh, so you _do_ like Sora, eh?" you said, grinning.

"I knew it!" Sora said, laughing a bit. You coughed the word "fangirl." "C'mon, Alice, we're waaaiiitiiing!"

"Girl...K-Kira..." Sephy hissed suddenly.

"Y-yes?" you answered.

"How old are you?"

"In a couple of months I'll be seventeen...why?"

"Let me ask you this, then." He squirmed uncomfortably--of course, you prolly would too if you'd have had Cloud's buster sword through you. "Do you remember anything before your...oh, say...eighth birthday?"

"N-no...wait! Are you saying you know what happened to me?!" you cried.

"I...I killed you," he said bluntly. What?! WHAT?!?!?! WTF, WHAT?!?!?!?!?! You dropped to your knees, feeling sick. This...this can't be true...

"I killed you because I knew you had a power within you. Actually, to be honest, I thought it was the other girl, but it was you...I realized this when you stood up for the other one...and that sword you have...?"

"This...this is my uncle's sword," you said, holding out the sword. Your hand was shaking like crazy.

"No. It was mine," Sephy said. He coughed a little, and blood trickled out of his mouth. "That was the sword I killed you with." Oh, ef no...

You closed your eyes and remembered the dream. He's...right...

"But my uncle said this was his!! An-an heirloom!!" you shouted, a horrible feeling tugging at your gut.

"False memories, at least for him."

"Then how am I alive?!"

"I don't know. But whoever revived you obviously wasn't in favor of me. Anyone who knew me at that time knew I wanted power. You had power, so I wanted you dead. I wanted to see your blood spilt...no competition. I wanted yours as well as-"

You interrupted him with a small scream. You didn't want to hear it anymore. You screamed a scream of hate, of confusion, of anger, of frustration, of sadness, of many, many emotions. Before you could comprehend what you were even doing, you brought your sword down into Sephy's neck. Blood splattered onto your hands, your clothes, everywhere. But at that point, you couldn't have cared less. You slowly removed your sword and pushed it into the earth, cleaning it. The feeling in your stomach was almost unbearable.

"Kira?" Sora said quietly.

"I...I didn't want to hear his voice anymore," you murmured, sheathing your sword.

*What are you thinking about, Sora?* you thought, staring into his sapphire blue eyes. *Are you thinking about me? Is that why we're looking at each other like this? There's so much I want you to know. I'm always thinking about you. I wish I could tell you, but that would make things so awkward between us, wouldn't it? I don't want to ruin moments like these. I just want...*

You finally looked away, up at the night sky.

"Guess we're camping out here, huh?" you asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sora replied, laying back in the leaves. You sat up and hugged your knees.

*I just want to be close to you...*

"T-take _that_, Sora!" you screamed, panting and standing shakily. "Looks like this makes you a cheater AND a loser!"

Sora pulled himself into the wagon, also panting. You were both covered in mud. It would've been funny except for the fact that you were pissed at him. "This sucks," he said quietly.

"Why? 'Cause a girl beat you? 'Cause you cheated and you still lost?" You wiped the mud off of you the best you could.

"No." He looked up at you with a confused look on his face. "I want to know how you knew about what Riku said."

Sora blinked a few times. You could see the sides of his jaw pulsing. Was he seriously clenching his teeth...? Why?

You stared at him as if to say, "Now you know." He shrugged and faced forward. Disappointed, you turned to face forward. You were expecting him to say something, like maybe, oh, a _compliment_. Suddenly Sora grinned.

"Kira, I always thought gold and silver were tacky together," he said, laughing. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier," you said, tugging on your key. "But I can't take this off."

"Why's that?"

You blushed and replied, "I can't tell you."

"Okay, how many secrets are you keeping from me now?"

"Well, you eventually found out about what I'm wearing, didn't you?" You grinned a little.

"I guess..."

"So there."

Sora chuckled, shaking his head. "So there? That was the _least _of my concerns, Kira," he said, looking over at you. You stared right back, an idea coming to you.

"Oh? So then tell me, Sora..." You stood up, turning in a circle. "...What do you think?"

"I've got a lot of secrets," you said, giggling.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so secretive."

"Hm. Maybe..." You laid down on your bed. "...But it's necessary."

"Hmph. I see how you are," Sora said, starting to stand. He suddenly hit his head on the top bunk. You laughed as he pouted and rubbed his head.

"Someone has bad karma," you teased in a sing-songy voice. He grinned in an evil way and poked you right under the ribs. You screeched and kicked him on accident...where it counts. Whoops...

"OW!" Sora cried, falling onto the floor.

"OhmygoshI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantooooo!!" you shouted, laughing. He groaned and started to crawl out of the room. "No! Don't leave!" You jumped out of bed and tackled him.

"Are you _trying _to kill me, or does it just come _naturally_?" Sora gasped, collapsing.

You struggled to saw through the ice with your sword, but it didn't work.

"Kira!" Sora's voice called out from the other side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" you replied quickly. "Sora, if you hurry and take care of Morgana, we might be able to get Melody out in time!"  
"I'm on it!"

"Hurry!"

You floated there for a moment, then heard Melody sob.

"This is all my fault," she murmured, crying. "I shouldn't have believed her."

"No, Melody," you said, swimming over to her. "It's okay. You'll be fine."

"...You really trust Sora, don't you?"

You looked away, a smile hiding behind your frown. "...Yeah. I do."

"I CAN'T!" you shouted, pushing him away. You ran off into your room, slamming the door behind you.

"Kira!" Sora shouted, sounding a little irritated.

"Sora, I can't!" you sobbed, hugging your knees. Appropriately enough, "Can You Keep A Secret?" began to play. You let out a scream and stopped the song, frustrated.

Suddenly your door flew open. Sora stood there, looking confused, concerned, and angry all at once. You jumped up, tears streaming down your cheeks.

"GO AWAY!" you cried, pushing on your door to close. Suddenly your feet slid out from under you and you fell onto the floor. Sora pulled you up, and you desperately tried to twist your arm away, but his grip only tightened.

"Ahh..." Your knees buckled and you struggled to stay standing. Sora pulled you up and into his arms.

"Calm down," he commanded, holding you tightly.

"I'm sorry!" you said through your sobs. It always seemed like one minute is fine, then the next is...

"Kira, it's okay," he said quietly.

"No it's not!" you wailed, hugging him tightly.

"Shh..."

"Sora, um, what's with the nightgown?" you asked, giggling.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he said, flustered. "I swear, this was the only option I had!"

"Well, lemme check mine, okay?"

Sora nodded immediately, and you ran back to your room, laughing. After grabbing your w.c. and messing with it, you realized that all of your options were childish nightgowns like what Wendy wore as a kid.

"So?" Sora said, appearing in your doorway. You turned and grinned, displaying your sock feet. He sighed. "How are we gonna fight Heartless like this?"

"Aw, c'mon, Sora!" you exclaimed. "This'll be _fun_!" You turned around and shoved him to the front of the ship. "Now fly us into Never Land, captain!"

Sora chuckled and nodded.

"Alrighty! That's the spirit!"

"I don't want _you _to get hurt!"

FLASHBACK END

"I'm going to do this, " you murmur, remembering his words. "Or I'll die trying."


	49. Chapter 48: TEE! GEE! ESS!

**Chapter 48: TEE! GEE! ESS!**

Namine's POV

You watch as Kira slowly enters the room, the hood of her cloak covering her eyes, casting a shadow over most of her face.

"Aw, c'mon, Kira," Nami says, unhooding her. "Look! We all match! Isn't that funny? It's all thanks to those wardrobe changers Merlin gave us. And these gloves are awesome. I love the Moogles."

Kira's lip twitches. Nami sighs.

"Well, I know one thing that'll cheer you up for sure."

Nami takes her music player--she calls it her Ipod--and sets it next to one of the intercom system's many speakers. A song begins to play. Kira lowers her head.

"Oh...come on. Don't act like you don't know this song... And don't act like you don't like it, either," Nami says sternly. Kira smiles weakly as Nami starts to sing with the song. "I don't wanna crossover between this genre, the genre. Between you and I is where I wanna crossover, cross the line. I just wanna go further, between here and there grow wiser. Together you and I- we can cross all borders, you and I-"

"Only...only you can make me," Kira sings quietly. She sings that line again, then she and Nami go into a two-part harmony. The song fades out with those words again, and suddenly another song blares through the speaker. Kira's eyes widen and she drops to the ground, covering her ears, cringing.

"STOP!" she shrieks.

"What's wrong?" you ask quietly, kneeling beside her.

"He's...he's _everywhere_," she wails, sobbing. Before you can ask her to explain, the ship lurches a little.

"We're here," Kairi mouths.

"C'mon, Kira," you say, pulling her to her feet. "We're here."

Kira nods weakly, walking outside. The door opens, and flurries of white snow blows through, along with biting cold you've never experienced first-hand before. It's a bit exhilirating.

Selphie and Kairi exchange glances, then follow her. Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas exit the ship as well.

"Hey, something wrong?" Nami suddenly asks you.

"...Is...she going to be okay, do you think?" you ask.

"I..."

"If we find Sora, she will be," Riku says, walking by you and out the door.

Narrowing your eyes a little, you think hard, *Riku, I love you.* He suddenly stops and glances over his shoulder. You blink. That was weird...

"Are you two coming or not?" he asks, looking not at Nami, but at you.

You nod, feeling yourself blush.

Your POV

You walk towards the castle, knowing very well what awaits. And what could happen.

*Death,* you think, watching you friends walk and talk happily behind you. *That's all I can think about.*

You step through the powdery snow, your eyes wandering to find the item you're looking for. Soon you find it, and, stooping down, you pick it up, gently brushing the snow away.

"My rose," you whisper, a small smile creeping onto your face. "You're still alive. That means..." You tuck the rose away. "...I must be, too."

You soon reach the castle doors. While waiting for everyone to catch up, you summon your keyblade. *Don't be scared...He's in your heart.*

"Ready? This is worse than you might think," you say, fingering the keychain of you keyblade.

"Bring it ON!" Wakka and Tidus shout.

"Consider it brought, then."

You push open the doors and sigh. Every Heartless of local variety runs amok. Slowly you take a step...then another...then another... Soon you're running at full speed, keyblade ready to strike. It's mass chaos. You can't see anything but Heartless.

*You don't deserve life... You've destroyed mine,* you tell them as you swing your keyblade around. *Where is my home? Where are my family members and childhood friends? Where's Olette? You took them... But, most importantly, you took Sora.*

"I won't let you control my life anymore!" you cry. "I won't let you control me!" You start to cry. "I'll show you! I'll save them! I'll save them all, even Olette! I'm gonna beat the odds; _just watch me_!!" You stop for a moment, your heart pounding. "I...I will be STRONG!"

Tidus's POV

"I will be STRONG!"

You hear Kira's cry and whip your head around. To your amazement, Kira is floating just above the ground, glowing with a faint red light.

"Tidus, look over there," Kairi whispers, pointing. You gasp.

"Is that...?"

A faint red shadow swings Kira's blade around skillfully. He flips over a group and cuts through them with ease, his spiky hair blowing out of his face. His fighting stance is familiar. But it couldn't be!

"It looks just like Sora!" Selphie gasps.

"Dat impossible," Wakka mumbles.

You shake your head slowly. Wakka's right, but still...it looks just like him!

Kira suddenly falls down to the ground again. The red figure disappears.

"I..." She gasps and cuts through a couple of approaching Heartless.

"Kairi," you say, furrowing your brow, "do you think that was...?"

"I--I don't know," she replies. "At this point, you never know."

"Kira!?" Nami cries, running over to her. You all follow, taking out Heartless along the way. "Kira, what was that?"

"I...I don't know. He's...there. I felt him here with me..." Kira shakes her head and stands. "Sorry. I know I'm not making much sense. C'mon, let's go."

Kira runs out of the entryway and up the flight of stairs to the right.

"I'm worried about her," Kairi says, following here. You nod and go with her. "There's nothing we can do but get Sora back," you reply. "You know that's who she's talking about when she says 'he.'"

Kairi sighs and nods.

"Try not to worry too much. You've gotta take care of yourself, too, you know."

She giggles.

"You're right...thanks."

You simply nod, but inside you're jumping up and down. SCORE! As you enter the next room, though, your confidence is vanquished.

"Holy..."

Riku's POV

"Whoa," you murmur, stepping into the next room.

"They just keep coming!" Kira shouts.

"Then there must a source nearby!" Namine cries. *Namine, I'm sorry. I still love you.* "Riku, Selphie, Wakka! Come with me! Kira, we'll look for the source while you and the others hold them off!"

"Okay!" Kira nods. Yes!

The four of you run through the enormous castle, keeping your eyes open. At this point, you never know.

"This is taking too long!" Selphie cries. "Maybe we should split up further!"

"Selphie, come wid me!" Wakka shouts, dragging Selphie away. Your eye twitches involuntarily.

"C'mon, let's go, then," Namine says, running off. You watch for a moment as she jumps over a large Heartless and kicks it down the stairs. Impressive.

You backtrack to the staircase and run into the ballroom. Immediately you both come to a halt.

"Well. _That's_ definitely the source, don't you think?" you say, looking at the large...organ? It looks like a frigging organ! Namine nods, eyes wide. You both watch in awe as the Organ Heartless spews smaller Heartless from its pipes. "We should tell the others now."

"Wait!" cries a voice. You turn to see Belle running toward you. "Stop! I demand you stop this at once!"

Uh...we're trying to," you say.

"You...You're Riku! You're always up to no good!"

"Correction. I haven't been evil since I was 15. That was three years ago."

"Why do you think we're here?" Namine asks, tugging on her hair as she continues to glance up at the Organ Heartless.

"...There was somone in a cloak like yours earlier, but I guess it was quite a bit different. I apologize. Please, hurry to do all you can."

You and Namine nod. Grabbing Namine's arm, you run out of the ballroom and back out into the entryway. You enter the parlor, which seems to be the only safe place in the entire castle.

"She hates me. Alllllll the Princesses hate me except Kairi," you say.

"It's not your fault, Riku," Namine says. "C'mon. Let's go."

You nod and run back out to the entryway. Suddenly you hear a loud crack. Looking up quickly, you see a large pillar beginning to fall toward Namine...OH MAN!

"MOVE!" you shout, pulling her away just in time. She screams as the pillar lands with a loud smash. You exhale in relief. She's okay.

"R--Riku?" Namine says, breathing hard.

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you."

Your POV

You fall to your kness, exhausted. How long does it take to find a freaking Heartless?! Kairi suddenly runs over to you, looking alarmed.

"Kira, you okay?"

"I'm fine, fine."

"Kira!"

You turn to see Riku and Namine run in the room.

"Kira, we found it! But we haven't seen Wakka or Selphie since we split up!" Riku shouts over the pandemonium. He pulls you to your feet. You nod. "It's in the ballroom. Come on!"

"But what about Wakka and Selphie?" you ask.

"Over here!"

Selphie and Wakka run over, gasping for air. Selphie's face is white.

"I'm assuming you saw the source, too?" Namine says.

"YES," they say in unison, eyes wide.

"C'MON EVERYBODY, FOLLOW ME!" you screech, waving the others over.

In the Ballroom

Still Your POV

"Dude, you weren't kidding," Tidus says, walking toward the ginormous Heartless.

"Try attacking the pipes," you say, readying your keyblade. "I mean, that's where the Heartless are coming from, so it makes sense, right?" Everyone nods. "And if that doesn't work, keep trying to find a weak spot. Be careful."

Suddenly something hits your ankle. "Hnn...?" You look down behind you to see a tiny fife. A grin appears on your face; you remember him from the specialized Beauty and the Beast movies as Fife.

"Go after the keys!" he squeaks. "Forte is weak at his keys!" Forte, yeah...he was the bad guy in the Christmas special...

"Wait...Why are you helping us? Aren't you supposed to be his little minion?" you ask.

"He lied! He betrayed us all and sided with the Heartless. Now he's power mad and near unstoppable. But his keys...try playing a song!"

You smile, nodding. "Cool, I love playing the piano, so..." You know just what to play. "Nami, c'mere! Do you still remember the harmony part to Hikari?"

Nami nods, looking confused. "Why...?"

You sigh and grab her arm, dragging her toward Forte. "Play with me. Trust me."

Fast Forward Through Playing and Locking the World

Still Your POV

"Thank you so much," Belle says, bowing. She turns to you. "I noticed your giant...key. By chance, are you familiar with someone named-"

"Sora, yeah. He's my best friend," you reply, nodding.

"Oh really? How is he? He's such a nice young man. We all owe him a lot."

"I..."

"He's fine," Riku says quickly. You remind yourself to thank Riku later for the close call.

"...Okay. Thank you again. There must be some way to thank you..."

"Oh, that's really not necessary."

"Oh, yes it is! Please, come with me."

Belle leads you and your party into a cozy room. A large Christmas tree lies on the floor, random tree decorations lying about and around it.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Mrs. Potts (the human one!!) says, rushing over. "Who are these dears?"

"They got rid of the Heartless for us," Belle replies. She then turns to you. "Please, wait here a moment. Feel free to sit down. Go on, make yourselves at home."

"Um, thank you," you say, bowing a little as Belle walks away. Really, you just want to leave and move on! Still, it would be rude to just leave now, so you wait patiently. Nami, Kairi, Roxas, and Tidus sit on the floor, while the other four sit on the sofa. You stay standing, fiddling with your necklace.

Belle soon returns, followed by Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Chip. All four of them have small boxes in their arms.

"It's not much, but I really think you'll like them," Belle says happily. Chip runs over to you, smiling brightly.

"Hello, miss!" he exclaims, bowing.

"Merry Christmas!" you say, bowing as well. You can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"And to all a good year!"

You smile as Chip hands you your gift, but can't help but raise an eyebrow as he hands you a second box.

"Um...why did you give me two?" you ask as he starts to walk away.

"You know why, silly! One is for you, and the other is for Sora!"

You stifle a gasp. "O-oh, I understand," you say, your voice shaking. "Th-thank you."

Chip smiles and skips off. You bite your bottom lip and slowly open your box. Inside is a small snowglobe with two hearts intertwined with a ribbon. One is green, the other is red, and the ribbon is silver. A sad smile curls your lips. It's beautiful...

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Namine cries. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime! It's our pleasure, after what you just did for us!" Cogsworth says.

"It's too bad that the Heartless ruined all your decorations and stuff," Selphie says. "They looked beautiful, too."

"Yes, it is kind of upsetting, but really, does it matter?" a voice asks. The Beast in his human, prince form walks in the room. He smiles.

"What do you mean?" Chip asks.

"Sure, the decorations make Christmas special and exciting, and, yes, they will take a while to clean up, but that really doesn't make Christmas, well, _Christmas_." He puts an arm around Belle's shoulders. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. You can't help but frown. "What matters most is being with the people you love. Even without the presents or the tree, it's still a holiday if you spend time with someone you love."

The prince's words make your heart hurt. You miss Sora so much... You wish you could have him here with you. He would love this. He'd be so happy to see everyone. As you listen to the prince's words, you feel your head get lighter and lighter.

"Kira?" Nami suddenly says.

You run, only because you don't know what else to do. Your head spinning, you sprint through the hallways of the castle. You can hear people calling your name, even running after you. But you can't stop. You just want to escape from the pain, the sorrow.

Running outside, you feel the icy wind beat against your face. As you run down the small flight of entrance stairs, you slip on a patch of ice and fall.

*No,* you think, lying in the snow, *keep going. Keep going.*

You push yourself to your feet, and, clutching Sora's gift as well as your own, you run on. You're almost to the gate when you stumble on your cloak. Falling to your knees, you let the hidden tears stream down your face.

"Kira!"

Roxas's POV

You follow Nami over to Kira, blinking through the biting wind.

"Kira!? Are you okay?" Nami says, kneeling next to her. She shakes her head.

"I don't know...I'm..." Slowly Kira reaches into her cloak and pulls out a rose. A petal blows away in the wind. She lets out a small wail and tosses the flower to the side. "I hate this promise," she mutters, her voice shaking. "He knew something like this would happen..." She hangs her head. "Maybe this is some big joke...or a dream... If it is, it's the best dream I've ever had."

"It's not a dream," you say. "And even still, you can't give up."

"Roxas is right, Kira," Nami says. "Don't you believe in yourself anymore? You can do anything you want; it's a mental thing. You've got to push the fears away and step up and take responsibility. And, hey, even if you decide you can't keep this promise, I'm sticking with you, because that's what I told you I'd do, and that's what friends do...but _I_ believe in you, Kira." Nami smiles up at you. "We all do."

You nod and smile back. "Just because you sense the darkness on the outside doesn't mean you have to let it inside. Fight it, accept it, and continue on."

"...That sounds like Riku," Kira says, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, it pretty much is just like Riku."

"...Well, if he can do it, then I _know_ I can, right?... Let's go. We need to move on." Kira stands up. "Go get the others. I'll be fine; I promise."

You and Nami nod and walk away. Suddenly Nami grins brightly.

"What's so funny?" you ask.

"Us."

You laugh a little. "How's that?"

"We..." Nami shakes her head. "Never mind. Let's go."

Your POV

You step inside the ship, unhooking your cloak. Humming "Beauty and the Beast," you head toward your room, trying not to think of Sora's stuff in the opposite room.

You know what's coming next: the Land of Dragons. You remember playing the level in Kingdom Hearts 2, and you vividly remember a certain someone punching a certain someone else. You can't help but grin.

Revenge leaves a sweet taste in your mouth sometimes.


	50. Chapter 49: YING!

**Chapter 49: YING! ^.^**

Namine's POV

You sit in the chair next to Kira, braiding her hair into two long braids. Kairi already did your hair and Selphie's, and Selphie did Nami's. Kira had said you were heading toward a place called China. It sounds interesting, so you're trying to find out more.

"So what is China even like?" you ask, tying a small red ribbon at the end of Kira's braid.

"I'm not sure since I've never actually been there," she replies. "If it's anything like Japan, it'll be-"

"You've been to Japan!?" Nami gasps, running over.

"Well, no, but my uncle lived there." Kira sighs. "He was going to take me there for my eighteenth birthday."

"Anyway," you say timidly, "what were you saying about China?"

"E-to...it may be kind of cold, if you're not used to it," Kira says. "But I think that what we've got on is okay."

You nod. You wish you could wear this stuff all the time. Even the guys have neat outfits. They're actually wearing armor. It makes you a little nervous, though. So heavily equipped...but for what? You watch silently as Riku and Roxas spar a little.

*I love you, Riku,* you think, closing your eyes for a moment. *I'm sorry I didn't see it before.*

"Hey, I can see it!" Nami exclaims. You open your eyes and turn to see the world.

"How am I supposed to land in the mountains?!" Kira half-shouts, her eyes widening a little.

"It looks like there's level ground to your right," Riku says.

"You land it, then! I don't wanna hurt anyone."

Kira moves out of the seat, and Riku takes her place. Your heart pounds in your throat. *Talk to him, stupid!*

"In fact, I'll be in our room. C'mon, Nami, come with me," Kira says, nodding. She glances at you, and her nose twitches. She's doing this on purpose.

A dead silence fills the room as you sit next to Riku.

"It might be a good thing Sora isn't here right now," Riku says quietly.

"H-how's that?" you ask, forcing yourself to make eye contact with his hair-hidden aqua eyes.

"A couple years ago, when all that...stuff happened, he saw me here. And he thought it was me, too."

"So it might be kind of awkward?"

"He'd never give me a moment's peace about it."

You both laugh.

"You know, Namine, you really helped us."

"Oh..." You feel yourself blush. "It was nothing."

"Thank you."

Now Entering the Land of Dragons

Your POV

The brisk winter wind hits your face as you step out into the new world. It's almost sundown, so you've got to find Mulan quickly.

"Y-you weren't kidding about the c-cold!" Selphie exclaims, shivering. She sees Nami standing there comfortably. "Aren't you cold, Nami?"

"I'm used to it," Nami replies, shrugging. "My old home was worse than this."

"We'll get our blood moving soon enough," you add, noticing, Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas jumping up and down, rubbing their arms for warmth. They look so funny...

"Metal equals c-c-cold!" Tidus shouts.

"No pun intended, but chill. We need to-"

Someone nearby screams, and it's none of your friends. You gasp and run off toward the noise. Squinting through the snow, you look down to see a faint figure kneeling in the snow.

"Hey, are you okay?" you shout, running down the steep slope. The figure looks at you.

"He's...gone," Mulan whispers, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Who? Who's gone?"

"Why should YOU care? It's not like you can even help me! I don't even know who you are!"

"But Mulan, that's why we're here."

"_We_?"

Before you can explain, you hear a small shout, then a jumble of screams. You turn to see your companions piled and tangled in the snow.

"_We_," you say, gesturing to your friends. Mulan smiles a little.

"Alright, I'll trust you. But before I explain, I'd like to know how you know me."

"My name is Kira," you say. "I'm close friends with Sora."

Mulan's eyes light up. "Maybe you _can_ help me." She gets to her feet. "But this is no place to talk. Come on, I'll give you all shelter at my home."

"Will there be food?" Tidus asks, brushing snow off of himself.

"Of course."

"Then count us in!"

Your friends jump to their feet, laughing and chattering. Feeling a little left out, you and Mulan begin to walk away.

"Where is Sora?" Mulan asks.

"I...He's somewhere in Hollow Bastion," you reply. You're not lying, but you figure this'll be the best answer to get you off the subject.

"Oh, so he's alright. That's good." Mulan sighs a little. "Too bad he couldn't come, huh?"

You nod, unable to answer out loud. If you had answered aloud, it might've sounded like the following:

"Well, he could've been able to come if I hadn't been STUPID and put myself in danger, and then he'd be there without a head injury and maybe we'd even be a _couple_! But we _aren't_ because _I_ was _stupid_ and all because of _me_, _he_ got _captured_ and he may not even be ALIVE all because of _ME_! Because it's all _my FAULT_!"

"Well, here we are," Mulan finally says, interrupting your screaming thoughts. "Head right in."

You bow a little and enter her house, making sure to remove your shoes.

"Come into the kitchen, and I'll tell you everything while you eat."

"FOOD!" Wakka and Tidus shout, hi-fiving each other. You roll your eyes and follow Mulan into the kitchen.

"Alright," you say, sitting on a mat, "tell me, what's going on?"

Mulan takes a deep breath before starting. "This afternoon..."

Selphie's POV

"This afternoon...Shang and I had to train some of the new recruits," Mulan says. You nod, trying to ignore the hungry looks on the faces of Wakka and Tidus. "We spent the afternoon on the mountains, teaching the students how to fight different species of Heartless. At the end of the lesson, when the students had left and Shang and I were heading home, I heard some strange noise. When I went to check it out..."

"Keep going," you insist, getting really into this. It sounds way familiar.

Mulan lowers her eyes. "...It ended up being a giant Heartless. And when it tried to attack me...Shang...he saved me and took the blow instead." She swallows hard as she dishes out the food. But by now, Wakka and Tidus are listening intently. They must feel like you do. "The Heartless took him. I tried to follow, but I couldn't run fast enough......I feel so stupid. I could've done something to prevent this."

"That's terrible," Nami says, frowning. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like what happened to Ki...ra..." Tidus adds, looking at Kira and realizing the error he just made. Kira's head is in her hands, and her shoulders are shaking with silent tears.

"Kira, c'mon," you murmur, walking over to her.

"What's wrong?" Mulan asks, continuing to pass out food.

"That's very similar to what happened to Sora recently," you explain. Mulan gasps and turns her full attention to Kira.

"I thought you said he was in Hollow Bastion or wherever the place is!"

"He is," Kira sobs. "And he _should_ be here right _now_! But he's not, and it's my fault!" Kira pounds her fist on the table, causing the china to shake. (China in China!?) Her fist clenches reflexively every second or so. "Look at me. What's left of me now? Nothing. Look what's happening to me, all because of what happened with Sora. I don't want this to happen to you. It sucks."

"Are you saying you'll find Shang?!"

"Yes."

Mulan hops up from her mat and runs over to Kira.

"Thank you so much!" she cries, hugging Kira tightly. You frown as Kira removes her other hand from her face, revealing a sad, pathetic, tear-stained expression you've only seen once before, and it was on someone you don't even wanna talk about.

"Like I said earlier, that's why we're here," Kira says quietly.

"I'm sure you are all very tired. Come on, I'll show you to your...um, rooms."

How many rooms do you have open?" you ask, curious to know.

"...Two."

"C'mon, Kira," Nami says, pulling her to her feet. She mumbles a thank you and walks away.

Tidus's POV

You watch as Kira sadly walks away.

"Man, I feel bad now," you say, lowering your head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Well, you're right about that," Kairi says, walking over to you. "But if you really do feel bad, go apologize. It'll make both of you feel better."

Looking straight into Kairi's bright blue eyes, you nod in agreement. Kairi is always right, you remind yourself. That's something you've discovered over the years: girls like you better when you listen to them.

"C'mon, let's go, you guys," you say, waving them over. You soon enter a large room with a double bed.

"I call the bed!" you shout, laughing. You hear Roxas and Wakka sigh. Riku doesn't say anything. Is he used to sleeping on the floor or something? "But...before I crash..."

You walk out of your room and find Kira in the hallway, rubbing her eyes. You stop her before she enters uncharted territory.

"Hey, Kira?" you say. She turns to look at you. "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it," she says, shaking her head. "I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Well...if you say so..."

She nods and walks away slowly, like she's already asleep.

"You're worried about her, too."

You turn to see Kairi standing there, already ready for bed. Even though she's in lazy sweats and she has her hair piled on top of her head, she looks really pretty.

"I think everyone is," you reply, frowning a little. Is she getting the wrong idea about you?

"Yeah...but you were right about what you said before. All she wants is to see Sora again."

You nod. "But she said she made a promise to-"

"To continue the job, no matter what," Kairi finishes, crossing her arms.

"So...there's..."

"...Nothing we can do."

You both sigh a little, then laugh at the coincidence.

"We'd better get to bed," you say. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Right. Goodnight, Tidus."

"'Night, Kai."

The Next Morning

Your POV

You lift your head from the floor and look around. Everyone seems to be sleeping soundly...except you. Great. As quietly as you can, you get up and head outside.

Rolling up the bottoms of your sweatpants, you step, barefoot, into the snow. The jolt of cold wakes you up, and you inhale the frostbitten air through your nose. Now that your head isn't foggy with sleep, you can think straight about the day ahead and...

Sora...

Kairi had said that your heart and his were starting to connect. You didn't really believe her at first, but now you're actually starting to really feel him there. He's still alive, and that's all you know.

"Keep holding on," you whisper, closing your eyes. "Keep fighting."

"Kira?"

You turn to see Wakka and Tidus staring at you.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" they ask in unison, an eyebrow raised. They could really be brothers or something! Besides the way they look.

You grin. "Nothing. I'll be right in!"

They roll their eyes and disappear from the doorway. You slowly walk back inside, the feeling in your feet returning. As you head down the now-lit hallway, you see Kairi and Selphie whispering to each other. Kairi looks a little upset. Selphie looks a little pissed. Great. That usually isn't a good combo to see them in.

"Kira, come here for a sec," they say in unison. Jiminy Christmas™, what is it with everyone talking like they're clones?!

"What's wrong?" you ask, approaching them.

"I'm just going to ask you this straight: do you think Tidus likes you?" Selphie asks.

"What?! Jiminy Christmas™!! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Well, not quite, but almost!" you exclaim, gasping.

"Well, we just noticed he's been talking to _you_ a lot lately-"

"So? Hasn't everybody? Before, Selphie, you hardly talked to me, didn't you?" You turn to Kairi. "And who gave you that necklace, Kairi? It looks like the person who gave it to you REALLY cares about you."

"T-Tidus," she replies, blushing.

"Exactly," you say. "Obviously, _you're_ the one he cares the most about."

Fast Forward

Still Your POV

"Well, here's my friends' campsite," Mulan says, gesturing to three large tents.

You nod, a smile curling your lips. One quote rings in your ears:

"Whose side are you on?! I just got slugged!"

Seven letter word for vengeance?

Payback.


	51. Chapter 50: Slipped Away

**Chapter 50: Slipped Away**

Your POV

"This is Chien Po," Mulan says, gesturing to her hefty friend. "And this is Ling." Ling waves.

"And I'm Yao!" Yao enters the area. Your lip twiches as you stifle hard laughter. You come up with the best plan. Thank the higher power for your old acting past.

"Oh, I think I know you!" you squeal in a fake-y way.

"Really?" he says, sounding proud of his famous ego. Which is about to get shoved in the mud. (^_^)

"Yup! Do you remember Sora?"

"Hmmm, yeah, now that you mention-!"

You punch him in the jaw, remembering with Sephy...

FLASHBACK START

Sephy lifted his hand and struck you on the cheek. You let out a little gasp, then felt around with your tongue. No blood, no loose teeth...he just sissy-slapped you! You smiled demonically. *Ehehehehehehehe...*

As suddenly as you could've, you whipped around and punched Sephy in the jaw as hard as you could. Surprisingly, you could hear it crack, and even a couple teeth fell out. SWEET!

FLASHBACK END

Yao falls to the ground, clutching his jaw. You bow, laughing.

"Now you two are even," you say, smiling brightly.

Everyone but Yao bursts out into hysterical laughter. Instead he simply rubs his jaw, cringing a little.

"Oh, I remember that like it was yesterday!" Ling howls, slapping his knee.

"With someone like her, we'll find Shang in no time," Chien Po says to Mulan. You bow modestly, grateful for the compliment.

"Speaking of which, let's get going and get started," Mulan says, suddenly ruining the cheerful atmosphere. "I need to make sure-"

"We have everything we need to protect ourselves, Mulan," Yao says impatiently. You're a little surprised he's talking with that bruised jaw of his. (^_-)

"I just want be sure we're ready to go, okay?"

"Mulan, we're ready for anything," Tidus says, grinning in a cocky way.

"Well...okay. Come on, let's go."

You all follow Mulan out of the area and toward the mountainside. Tugging on your braids, you try to think of what to do. Something huge is coming; you can sense it. What is is, you don't know.

Suddenly, after a while of walking, Mulan stops dead in her tracks.

"This is where is happened," she says. "Keep your eyes open."

You all nod.

Kairi's POV

You step carefully through the snow, trying to expect the unexpected. Your heart is pounding in result. Anytime something could grab your ankle from the snow...*shuddershudder*

Suddenly you hear a roar of some sort, and you let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Get ready to-"

Mulan gasps, her jaw dropping. It takes you a moment to discover why. There, lying in the snow, is a young Chinese man you assume to be Shang.

"Shang...!"

The ground beneath you begins to shake, and suddenly an enormous Heartless flies down at you all.

"Move!" Kira shouts, diving out of the way. *Don't have to tell us twice!* you think, jumping out of the way. You then manage to get a closer look at the creature.

The Heartless that is now standing before you all is in the form of a dragon. Sora had told you dragons protected China and their ancient city, but this definitely wouldn't be one of them. White fangs stick out of it's mouth; smoke curls from its flared nostrils. A pair of ruby-red wings flaps gently, and a long, red and orange tail swishes around. The Heartless crest is at the end of its tail. Unfortunately, it doesn't look too happy to see any of you.

"That's what we're looking for!" Mulan shouts.

"Den let's GO!" Wakka yells, stick in-hand.

You enthusiastically follow your friends to fight the dragon. Summoning your keyblade, you manage to clamber up the Heartless and onto its back. Tidus is already up there, and you grin as the two of you begin to attack the wings, making it nearly impossible for the dragon to fly away.

"Great minds think alike, I guess!" he says, grinning. You nod, giggling, then notice Mulan, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po tending to Shang.

"I wonder if he's alright," you say, pausing briefly.

"Mulan must be relieved," Tidus adds.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now we just need to find-!!!"

Suddenly you feel your feet lift off of the dragon's scaly back.

"Kairi!" Tidus shouts, extending his hand. You almost grab it when you see that the dragon's tail is pulling you off of its back. Screaming bloody murder, you feel yourself fly through the air as the tail throws you. Your butt hits the ground, and you slide back a few feet on top of the iced snow. But then the ground disappears from beneath you.

"Tidus!" you cry, managing to grab the edge of the cliff. You've never been more terrified in your life, and the person you depend upon most is suddenly nowhere to be found. Oh geez.

With all the strength you have, you pull yourself up some. To your relief, your hand finds a crack under the snow that you can hold on to. You've almost got your whole upper body up, when suddenly the crack grows wider.

"No!" you screech, clinging to the rock. But, conveniently enough, your only method of self-salvation is breaking off of the cliff.

*So this is it,* you think. *Never thought it'd end like this!!*

Your hands slip and you scream.

Tidus's POV

Grabbing Kairi's wrist, you dig your feet into the cliff. She stops mid-scream, tears in her frightened eyes.

"Tidus!" she cries.

"I've got you!" you shout, holding out your other hand. She grabs it with her free hand.

"Don't let go!" she shouts.

"I won't! Just hold on!"

Lifting one foot out of its hold, you back up slowly, finding another sturdy crack to stick the tip of your foot through. You continue this until Kairi is up on solid ground again.

"Tidus!" she cries again, sobbing. She throws her arms around you.

"You're alright," you say, holding her close. That was _close_. You both are shaking. If Kairi had died...what would you have done? Never lived with youself, that's for sure. If you weren't so FREAKED OUT right now, you'd really be enjoying this a lot more.

"T-thank you," she says, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" you ask quietly.

"I-I think so." Kairi hugs you tighter. You feel your face redden. "You saved me."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kai."

She giggles. "I am, too."

"Come on." You pull Kairi to her feet. "Let's go."

She nods a little, and the two of you walk over to Kria, who is sitting in the snow. She gasps when she sees the two of you and immediately jumps to her feet.

"Kairi, you're okay!" she cries, hugging Kairi. "I saw you go flying through the air (she makes an exaggerated motion with her hands in a way that reminds you of Rikku) and then I lost track of you! What happened?"

"It's a long story..." Kairi says.

"...I see. Well, the Heartless is gone and done for, and the keyhole is yet to be found. Mulan is with Shang, so I think we're pretty good status-wise."

Status-wise? She makes it sound like a game.

"That's good," Kairi says, smiling at last. Kira smiles back, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"It all means we're one step closer to getting to Sora," she says, smiling hopefully. "You were right, Kairi! Remember what you said before?" Kira turns her back to you. "He's in my heart...he's still alive!" She looks over her shoulder at you and Kairi. "C'mon, let's get going. I want to move on. We'll be spending the night here-in the ship."

Kira walks away. Kairi looks at you, eyes wide with shock.

"What's up?!" you say.

"She...just quoted Sora!"

Your POV

You pull Nami to her feet.

"C'mon, we're staying the night," you say.

"...Where's everybody else?" she asks.

"I...!!"

You quickly run forward a few feet.

"Guys?! Where are you at?" you cry. No response. "HEY!"

"Over he-ah!" you hear Wakka's unmistakable voice shout. Breathing a sigh of relief, you run over to where your friends are standing. Mulan and Shang are hugging. You bite your lip a little.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Mulan says.

"How did you even find me?" Shang asks. But before she can say anything, he adds, "Let's go back to the house. You can tell me there, where at least it's warm."

At the House

Still Your POV

"...And so then we headed to the mountains and found you there," Mulan say, finishing the story. You lean on the entryway's trim.

"...Thank you all so much," Shang says. You shrug. He smiles a little, then turns to Mulan. "There's something I need to ask." You swallow hard. *Please don't be romantic,* you pray. Ignoring your friends' gazes, you pretend to rebraid your hair. They turn their attention away from you.

"I really wanted to ask you this yesterday," he laughs. "But either way..." He slowly reaches into a side pouch and grabs a hold of something. "Mulan-"

You quietly walk away, completely unnoticed, and you keep walking. Quietly closing the door, you start to run away. Soon you reach a familiar place. It was where Sora first met Mulan. Sitting on a rock, you summon your keyblade.

"Watashi no kokoro e no kagi...Key to my Heart..." you say, reading the familiar words. "If this is supposed to be my replacement for Sora, then I want a tradeback."

You know what Shang was going to ask. All of your friends are probably celebrating right now. Let them, then. Let them enjoy the happiness you can't feel. I mean, do they even realize you're gone?

"If _you_ were here, Sora..." you whisper, hanging your head. You rest your hands on the top part of the handle of your keyblade. "If you were here..."

Unable to finish your sentence, you let out a small sob.

Nami's POV

You all clap and cheer at the great news. Yay happy endings!

"A wedding! How exciting is that?" Kairi exclaims.

"How romantic," Selphie adds, a dreamlike expression washing over her. Wait....

Romance.

You turn to the entrance of the room where Kira was once standing. Not to your surprise, she is no longer there.

"Oh no..." you murmur, running outside.

"Nami, where are you going?" Roxas asks.

"I'll be right back!"

Before he can play, you bolt out the door. Following her familiar footprints, you soon reach a familiar little spot.

"Isn't this from the game?" you ask yourself, slowly coming to a halt.

"Yup," says a familiar voice.

"Kira...?"

"How'd you guess?" Sarcasm is leaded in her tone.

You walk over to a rock to see her shadow coming from the other side.

"Remember? 'You're a...GIRL?!'" You hear her laugh weakly. "I love watching that cutscene. If Earth ever comes back, I might go home just to watch that on youtube."

You smile and walk around the rock to see Kira sitting on a smaller rock, holding her keyblade. Her face isn't visible.

"You okay?" you ask cautiously.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to hear the end of a love story, y'know? It makes mine seem worthless to fight for. Besides, I just realized I need to lock the keyhole. I had forgotten what with all the excitement."

Kira lifts her head, revealing a tear-stained, flushed face.

"I can't cry anymore," she says with a laugh. "I've got nothing left to cry right now." She stands, her smile fading. "Besides, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be bad."

"Why? Where are we going?" you ask.

"Disney Castle and Timeless River."

"Oh."

"...Well, off to the keyhole. Wanna come with?"

Later, At Night

Still Nami's POV

"They said it was too bad we couldn't join them for the New Year's celebration," Roxas says, filling you in. "And they also wished us luck."

"We're going to need it," you mumble, glancing over at Kira, who is talking to Riku about something. You lower your voice so only Roxas can hear you for sure. "You really should've seen her today. She was acting really weird. It almost sounded like she was high or something." You shake your head quickly. "I know that's not it, but I've never seen her act that way or say stuff like that before."

"I can tell what you're talking about," Roxas says. "The whole 'I'm-alright-don't-worry' thing, right?" You nod. "I hate that. It would be better if she were to just feel what she feels. It's better to be moping than a faker."

You nod. "But tomorrow..."

Your POV

"It's so dark out," Namine say, looking out the window. "And it's not even that late."

"This is typical for winter season," you explain, unbraiding your now-wavy hair. Namine's is always wavy now. "It usually gets dark early. It's gloomy-looking, but if you have friends and flashlights, you can have a lot of fun."

"You sound like you're feeling better."

"...No, not really." You lower your head. "I don't want to go tomorrow."

"Are you nervous about seeing his friends?"

"No... I take that back; yeah, I'm dreading it. But..."

"What is it?"

"It's this feeling I've had since this evening. Like...every day that passes by might be the last day for Sora."


	52. Chapter 51: Reunion

**Chapter 51: Reunion**

Riku's POV

You watch in anticipation as you close in on Disney Castle. You haven't seen the king for two whole years. But...that's probably good. Usually when you get news from Mickey, it's bad news. The only exception is about two years ago, when you got a letter from him inviting you, Sora, and Kairi to a celebration. He had sent it in a bottle.

"Prepare for landing," Kira says as she pulls into the Gummi Garage. You feel your ears pop as the pressure changes. A cloud of steam surrounds the ship, then the door opens.

"Good morning, and welcome!" two familiar voice shout.

Kira slowly walks out of the ship, followed closely by the rest of you.

"Riku! Kairi!" Chip shouts, jumping up and down with Dale.

"The King will be so happy to see you!" Dale adds.

"Come on, this way!"

"We know where to go," Kairi says. "Thanks anyway, though!"

"Suit yourselves!" Dale says, shrugging.

"See you later!" Chip says.

You all wave goodbye, and you, Kira, and Kairi lead the way. Wait...Kira, too?

"How do _you_ know where to go?" Kairi asks Kira. No joke. She frowns in response.

"It's a long story," she replies. "Just trust me."

Kairi looks at you and shrugs. You shrug back. You were thinking the same thing as Kairi: how does Kira know this place?

Your POV

Now that Kairi and Riku are suspcious of you, you feel even more alone. So _what_ if you know where you're going!? Shouldn't they be happy about that?

You stop in front of the large doors that lead to Mickey's throneroom. Taking a deep breath, you knock on the doors. To your relief, the tiny door opens, and you enter through it without a problem-although Riku and Wakka have some difficulties because of their heights. You lead your friends inside, hopefully prepared for the worst.

"Riku!"

Riku grins and steps forward. You watch as Mickey runs over to him. They hug.

"And Kairi, too!?"

"Kairi!?" two voices shout. Tears come to your eyes as Donald and Goofy run to Kairi, hugging her and laughing giddily. "So where's Sora?"

Kairi and Riku's smiles fade. Donald begins to jump up and down, filling with obvious rage.

"WHERE'S SORA?!" he quacks.

"That's why we're here," you say quietly.

"What happened?" Minnie asks, approaching you. You immediately bow, feeling dishonorable.

"I can explain."

"Before you do, can I ask you something?" Mickey asks. You bow to him, surprised that he addressed you.

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"Golly, Kira, you can just call me Mickey!"

You gasp. "You-you know my name!?"

"Of course! You're the pure-heart."

"The what?"

"We've been watching and waiting for you to arrive here for some time. You're the girl who saved her sister by offering yourself, right? The one murdered by the great warrior Sephiroth?"

"Yes! How do you know?!"

"I'd like for all of you to come with me, please."

You eagerly follow Mickey into a large library of some sort. It isn't like the one you saw in the game. This one is HUGE.

"Ohh...a piano," Nami sighs, gazing longingly at the white grand piano towards one corner of the room. "Do you mind if I...?"

"Go right ahead!" Mickey urges.

Nami bows gratefully and quickly sits on the bench. As the tune to "Always on My Mind" fills the room, Mickey hands you a large book.

"Take a look through it. Try page 79 for a start. Then page 106," he says, smiling.

You nod, immediately flipping to the recommended page. But before you start reading, you notice the chapter title:

Prophecies of the Age of Light

You start reading right away.

Kairi's POV

"So what did you give Kira?" you ask the King, quite curious to know.

"A book, of course," he replies, smiling. "It has some things she needs to know about herself and her sister and...well, the present times before us all."

"Anything we might need to know?" Riku asks.

"Yes, actually. Did you know you are part of a prophecy?"

"Really?" you say. But, heck, why are you surprised?

"Yup! You, me, Riku, Sora, and Kira. Five are to save the Age of Light: One King, one Princess-that's you, Kairi, one Twilight-Riku, that's you, and one pure-heart-that's Kira. One is to hold the power above them all. He is the master, and that would be Sora."

"A 'pure-heart'? What's that?" you ask, wondering if that is any better than being a Princess of Heart.

"Well, in the prophecy, it speaks of each of the five of us," Mickey explains. "The Twilight has power over darkness, and strength like no other. The King is supposed to have the wisdom, and he is the link between foriegn worlds. Those two aren't complicated.

"The Princesses of Heart and a pure-heart are more difficult to explain. All of the Princessses of Heart do have strong hearts, and the strongest-that's you, Kairi-has a pure, unbreakable will. She also finds her strength in faith.

"But a pure-heart is even more amazing! Do you two remember when Maleficent tried to use the Princesses of Heart to open the keyhole in Hollow Bastion? She didn't know this-and still doesn't, thankfully-but the strength and power of the heart of a pure-heart alone could open that lock and unleash all sorts of incredible power and energy!"

You look over at Kira, who is sitting on the arm of a couch, reading intently. Small as she is, it doesn't seem possible for her to pack so much power into her.

"So...Kira has the power of all the Princesses combined?" Riku asks.

"And more," the King replies. "She has also an unbendable, pure will, but her greatest quality is her loyalty. Sora is the only person in the universe more powerful than her."

"Wow," you murmur, unable to say anything else. "That explains a lot."

"_I'm_ in this book?!" Kira suddenly cries, running over to Mickey. "_I'm_ the pure-heart?!"

"Yes, ma'am! Have you read page 106 yet?"

Kira shakes her head slowly and walks away, nose buried in the book.

"There's a lot to learn from that book," Mickey says. "I found it in Hollow Bastion. It was written in another language, so I had it translated."

"What's page 106?" you ask.

"It's about the heart and it's power. It's linked with page 79. You two can read it after her if you want."

"The heart's power? Is that like what we found in the Ansem Reports?" Riku asks.

"Nope! It's the reports of a wise man named Eli. Ironically, his Nobody was in the Organization!"

"Oh?! Who?"

"I believe his name was Axel."

Your POV

You read on in awe. This book is so interesting! Earlier, it was even talking about how you died. Everyone in this world and others knew...

"'The heart of the pure-heart is the second most powerful of all,'" you read aloud, sitting next to Nami on the piano bench. Roxas sits on the other side of her. "'Her heart is equivalent to the seven Princesses of Heart'...this is all the same-oh!"

"Read it!" Nami insists, still plinking away.

"Okay, okay! 'However, just as her heart is powerful, it is also surprisingly fragile...' Oh my gosh..."

"What?" Roxas says, watching Nami's hands like a scientist watches an animal.

"'If her heart should become connected to another who were to die, she not only would perish as well, but great and terrible destruction will occur, possibly as great as destruction of the world she is in.' Nami, what if Sora dies?! Wait, don't answer that. 'The only event that would be more catastrophic than her death would be the final death of the keyblade master. Surely this would result in the end of the worlds.'"

"So...no pressure or anything," Nami says sarcastically, pounding a low note.

"I wonder if there's anything on Nobodies in here," you say, knowing Nami and Roxas would wanna know. "Your-um, King Mickey!"

"Yes, Kira?" the king says, approaching you.

"Does this book have anything on Nobodies in here?"

"No, actually. Eli never thought to write about that, although he and his best friend, Dyme, did have research. Those files have yet to be found. Maybe he died before he could record it. Dyme was also in the Organization: Demyx."

"Eli? Is that who wrote this?" you ask. Demyx and Axel were buds in the first life...huh.

"Yup, but you might know him as Axel."

"_Axel_ wrote this!?" Roxas shouts, eyes wide.

"He sure did!"

"Funny...he never struck me as the researcher type before," Nami says. Roxas nods in agreement.

"Neither did Demyx," Riku quietly says.

"Mickey, what about Sora?" you say. "What if he dies? Because if he dies, I die; and if we die, everyone dies."

"He won't die. Didn't you read past that part? Well, don't waste time; I'll tell you. The death of the keyblade master-or permanent, final death, I should say-is practically impossible. Sora's heart shines with a light that will never go out until it is passed on. Now, I'm not saying he'll live forever. But he won't be dying anytime soon. And before he can die, the keyblade's power will move on. The power of the keyblade knows when it's time in a person is done.

"There is one more thing: now that his heart is connected to another powerful one, they share unfathomable power. If the two of you were to turn to darkness, you could destroy life as we know it without any difficulty. So rescuing Sora shouldn't be any problem to you."

"Then there's hope," you say, smiling a little. Mickey nods encouragingly. You grin. "Alright. I'll take your word for it, Mickey. I think I ought to go speak with the Royal Court Wizard and Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Sure thing!" Mickey says. "Right this way."

Mickey leads you all away, back to the throne room.

"Wakka, you know what that duck guy, Donald, reminds me of?" Selphie asks suddenly.

"A chocobo?" he replies. She laughs.

"That's exactly it!" she says, giggling.

"Ah, you're right, Selphie!" Tidus shouts.

"...Omgee, that's kind of true!" Nami says to you.

"I've never thought of it that way before!" you add, nodding and grinning.

"What's a chocobo?" Namine asks.

"It's a type of huge bird creature," Riku replies.

"How do you know about them?" Kairi says. "I only know 'cause Tidus told me about them."

"We talked about it one time..."

"Chooo-cooo-booooo!" Tidus, Riku, Wakka, and Roxas shout, high-fiving each other.

"That's the happiest I've seen Riku in a long time," Nami whispers in your ear. You nod.

"No keeping secrets, now!" Roxas says, wagging a finger at you and Nami.

"Oh shut up, _Roxy_," Selphie giggles.

"I thought we established NOT to call me that."

"Oh yeah, and those 'consequences.'" She makes air quotes. "Oohhh, I'm sooo-!!" She yelps as Wakka throws her over his shoulder.

"Thanks, man," Roxas says.

"PUT ME DOWN, WAKKA!" Selphie shouts. "Roxas, make him put me down!"

"Are you gonna call me 'Roxy' again?"

"No!!"

Wakka flips Selphie off his should. She lands on the ground with a thud.

"Ugh, now I'm all dirty," she whimpers, brushing herself off.

"You've _always_ been dirty," Kairi jokes.

"BURN!!!!" you and Nami shout, laughing.

"_Kairi_!! That was SOOOO mean!" Selphie whines. She then giggles. "But I have to admit: that _was_ funny."

You smile. This is like home. Well, not like your Ohio home. You didn't fit in very well there. Idaho, however, was like this. The only thing that could make it better would be...Sora.

Seriously, it would fit perfectly then! See?!:

Kairi+Tidus,

Selphie+Wakka,

Namine+Riku,

Nami+Roxas,

you+Sora=

_LOVE_!!!

"I know what you're thinking about," Namine whispers in your ear.

"I bet I could just as easily read _your_ mind, Namine. Don't push it," you whisper back.

"Oh, Mickey," you add, "do you mind if we stay the night here?"

"Of course not. I'd be offended if you didn't! We'll give you the royal treatment!"

"Haha, funny," Wakka chuckles.

Mickey smiles at his own cleverness and opens the door to the throne room.

"We demand an explanation!" Donald quacks as soon as you enter the room.

"Yeah!" Goofy adds.

Mickey's POV

A look of horror makes its way onto Donald and Goofy's faces as Kira's eyes fill with tears.

"We-"

"Donald, Goofy," you quickly say before any type of conflict can erupt, "why don't you two and Kira come with me?"

"Yes, and I will take the guests to their rooms," Minnie says, smiling understandingly. She seems to be taking everything in stride. And maybe the only one besides you.

"That sounds like a plan! C'mon, Pluto!"

Your faithful dog leaves Riku's side and follows you, Kira, Donald, and Goofy into the study.

"Listen to her, you two," you say to Donald and Goofy. As you leave the room, you make sure Pluto stays so at least Kira will have him. Then you notice Kira's face.

It's as white as a ghost's.


	53. Chapter 52: Gomen Nasai

**Chapter 52: Gomen Nasai**

Your POV

You can't believe King Mickey just left you here all by your lonesome! They're gonna rip you apart when they find out what happened! You consider making a run for it, but that would just make them even MORE angry...

"So..." Goofy says cautiously.

"Tell us!" Donald shouts.

"I'm about to," you whimper. Taking a deep breath, you continue in a stronger voice. "My name is Kira. I come from a world called Earth. Unfortunately, about a month ago, Heartless came, and my world was swallowed by darkness. My friend Nami and I washed up on the shores of Destiny Islands."

"That's where Sora lives, right?" Donald asks.

"That's correct. It was then Sora realized that things were getting bad again, and he decided to go out and journey to seal new keyholes and reseal many more. He asked me to go along with him, so I did." You sigh a little. "I've pretty much been through a lot, just like you guys did a couple years ago. We've been everywhere. I got to meet Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. They're back in Traverse Town again. But they're all fine. Alice is, too. I met her in Wonderland. Cloud is back home with Aerith now. We found him messing around in the Underworld with Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?! What's goin' on with him?" Goofy asks.

"He's dead. I killed him. But don't take me the wrong way! He killed me when I was seven! The only reason I'm alive is because of Luxord's other. I'm actually the reason he became a Nobody."

"Dead...? Wow," Donald mumbles. You smile a little. Good. He's impressed. "What else did you do?"

"Tarzan and Jane are fine now, too. Hey! You remember that waterfall? It's so lush there now! Oh, and I met Pooh and his friends. That was a lot of fun. In Agrabah, we got to ride carpets! Ohhh, and Aladdin and Jasmine are married now. Prolly livin' it up right about now... Heh, anyway...yeah, we definitely got swallowed by Monstro. And so did Pinocchio and Gepetto. Oh! And I met Jiminy Cricket! He's a cool...cricket. But you know what's really weird?" You're getting a little too into this... "I found out that my friend Nami was my Nobody. She knew Roxas and Namine from when she was younger. They had a successful operation to get hearts. I guess Demyx was faking it when he faded, huh?"

"Wow, that's confuzzlin'," Goofy says, scratching his head.

"Yeah, you're telling me," you say, giggling.

"Tell us more!"

"Okay, well, we went to Atlantica. Ariel is fine. She has a daughter who acts JUST LIKE HER. And Jack and Sally and them just celebrated Halloween. I guess the Christmas phase is over. Peter Pan is fine, too. Wendy's daughter met him. Wendy's all grown up...hard to believe!..." You frown, realizing the happy moments are done and told. "But...in Hollow Bastion..."

"Gawrsh, is this the bad part of the story?" Goofy asks.

You nod, sitting on a table.

"Sora and I were looking around for the keyhole, and...just out of the blue, a ton of Heartless came. ...Sora got hurt trying to protect me. Like, not just little scratches..." You gulp. "I think he might've cracked his head open at one point... But...he passed out, and-because of my stupidity and curiousity-he was stolen by the Heartless. I-I tried to follow them, but someone came from behind and cut my neck open. Plus I was chained to a wall..."

"WHAT?!" Donald quacks.

"Did you _not_ hear what I said?!" you shout, jumping up defensively. "Sora was taken! Do you think I _enjoy_ talking about it?! Do you really think I'm NOT sorry at _all_?! Well, THINK _AGAIN_!!"

The room is dead silent until you lose your cool and burst into tears.

"Gomen nasai!" you cry, sobbing into your hands. "I'm so sorry! Y-you must hate me now. I lost your best friend."

"Well, why can't you just go and get 'im?" Goofy says, frowning a little.

"If I could, why would I be here?"

Goofy thinks a moment, then nods.

"Sora made me promise that I would finish locking the worlds. I can't go back to Hollow Bastion and get him until I complete that. I won't break my promise, especially with him. If I went back and helped him, he wouldn't trust me anymore. Do you understand where I'm coming from on this? It would kind of defeat the purpose."

"But..." Donald says, frowning as well.

"But what?"

"But...if Sora wants _you_ to seal keyholes..."

"Then you'd have to have a keyblade, right?" Goofy finishes.

"Right," you reply, nodding.

"And you don't have one, right?"

"Wrong."

In a simple gesture, your keyblade comes to your hand.

"Have you ever read the prophecies of Eli?" you ask, watching as Goofy and Donald stare at the keychain...Sora's crown.

"Eli? Gawrsh...I think I have," Goofy replies, scratching his chin. You smile a little.

"He was Axel-before he became a Nobody, I mean."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmhmmm!"

"I've read them," Donald says at last. "The part I read was about the five keyblade wielders. A Princess of Heart-"

"That one's Kairi," Goofy cuts in.

"A Twilight."

"Riku."

"A king."

"His Majesty."

"A pure-heart and Sora, of course."

"But we never found out who the pure-heart was. King Mickey never told us."

"You're looking at her," you say quietly.

Donald and Goofy stare at you, this short, dirty (not like _that_, you sick-minded readers...), teary-eyed girl of sixteen (almost seventeen). They're probably wondering how such a strange girl got to be this powerful. You're kinda wondering the same thing.

"So..._you're_ the pure-heart?"

"Yes."

The room becomes eerily silent again.

"Sora's heart is becoming connected with mine instead of Kairi's now," you say, breaking the silence. "He's still alive. We still have...some time."

"_Some_?!"

"Well, I'm just being realistic. All I know is that the person who has Sora is really powerful and is a girl."

"Then we'll come with you on your ship!" Donald says.

"Yeah!" Goofy says, saluting.

"Th-thank you both, but...I-I don't have room in the ship for anyone else. I have like...nine of us crammed in already," you say quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Then take these!"

Donald waves his mage's staff in the air, and two gems appear in the air. One is green, the other is blue. Reaching up to grab them, you say, "Wow! Thank you so much."

"You know what they are, right?"

You nod.

"Now whenever you need our help, you've got it," Goofy says.

"Thank...you..." you say, tears rolling down your cheeks. You're so tired...and sad...and...

"Aw, don't cry," Goofy whispers, hugging you tightly.

"I can't help it," you murmur.

Donald hugs you, too, and soon you're a sobbing mess. It really tears you up inside to see how many lives Sora has touched over the years. And now you have to tell them he's M.I.A....

"I really should go now," you say, pulling away.

"Good luck, Kira," Donald quacks. "When you see Sora again, tell him we said hi."

"I will, don't worry."

"And take care of yourself now, okay?" Goofy says.

"I-I will."

"Bye," Donald says.

"G'bye," Goofy says.

Pluto barks, licking your hand. You laugh and kneel to pet him. He licks your face and whines.

"Haha, I'll miss you, ya big cutie," you say. "But...I have to go. Well, actually, I am staying the night, but I'm spending tomorrow in the Timeless River world. Then I'm leaving with my friends for Port Royal."

"Woof!" Pluto barks.

"Yes, boy, that means you probably won't see me tomorrow. So...goodbye."

You stand upright and exit the room, tears coming to your eyes once again. Picking up your pace, you walk briskly in the direction Minnie had led your friends. A few lucky guesses soon lead you to a long hallway with many doors. You walk down to one with the light on and knock.

"Hold on," Riku's voice says from the other side.

"Oh, it's just..."

Riku opens the door before you can finish your sentence.

"...Me," you finish.

"How are you?" he asks quietly.

"Alright," you lie. Really you feel freaking AWFUL. "Ready to get out of here."

"I thought we were staying the night and-"

"We are. The plan hasn't changed."

"...I see. Well, what did you want, anyway?" he asks, leaning against the doorway.

"Um, where's my room?" you ask, smiling a little. You feel pretty stupid right about now.

"Uhh, third door on your right. No, wait, fifth. At the end of the hall." Riku shakes his head. You notice his cheeks redden a little. "Sorry about that. Anything else?"

"No, thanks," you say, walking to your room. What was that about?

Slowly opening the door, you flick on the lights to see its empty. You had been expecting to share a room. But...you _are_ in a castle. It's not like your crammed gummi ship.

Collapsing into bed, you kick off your shoes and peel your socks off your feet. Slipping off your cargos, a piece of paper falls on the floor. You pick it up without even looking at it; you know very well what it is. It's the list.

A tear escapes your eye.

Sora isn't here. It isn't his job anymore to seal away evil right now. It's your responsibility. It's a big one, and it seems _too_ big now that you feel so alone.

*Well, this was the hardest part hopefully,* you tell yourself. *The only _truly_ difficult thing left is in Hollow Bastion, and that's still...seven worlds away, not including the Timeless River. What'll happen there? Who is this girl that Axel and Larxene talked about? Wonder if I can get rid of her easily...?*

You stand and get the w.c. out of your pocket, wondering why you had even bothered to take off the pants anyway. Changing clothes, you fall back into bed. You're way too tired to even THINK about taking a shower. You'll do it in the morning. *What if my heart _isn't_ connected to Sora's? What if it's just my mind playing tricks on me?* Fingering your key necklace, you start to think of all the possibilities. Then a song comes to mind...and you can't help but sing it in your anxious mind.

*It's the way you're nervous when you speak, and the way I know just what you mean. It's the kind of thing that's bittersweet. It's a funny feeling deep inside; so many different sides, but still so easy to define 'cause you know it every time, and not just in your mind. You can feel the butterflies sending chills down your spine.*

"What is love but a kiss on a rainy day, a smile that won't go away, a safe place to run?" you sing quietly. "What is love but a complicated simple truth, a bond between me and you, the number one? Oh, that's love."

You flick off the lamp on the nightstand next to your bed. "And the things that never cross your mind, now you're doing all of the time 'cause with someone special, it's so right. It's like dancing when you walk, and singing when you talk, and you're happy just to be alive. Live in the moment; don't pretend. Let it go and take in. You don't have to understand the how, why, and whens. What is love but a kiss on a rainy day, a smile that won't go away, a safe place to run? What is love but a complicated simple truth, a bond between me and you, the number one?

"So take off your hat and stay for a minute. Love is a precious thing if you let it in. You'll never know what you'll find 'til you give it some time, some time..."

You close your eyes.

*What is love but a kiss on a rainy day, a smile that won't go away, a safe place to run? What is love but a complicated simple truth, a bond between me and you, the number one?...*

Rolling onto your stomach, you burst into tears. You clutch your pillow, sobbing into it so it muffles your whimpering. You've never felt so empty or alone before. It's definitely something you're not used to. There used to be someone there when you were sad or confused or really overjoyed or relieved, and they'd hold you close, and they'd tell you everything was alright, even if it wasn't.

That person was Sora.

Now that he's gone, every world seems like the light in it has disappeared.

Just how many times have you hugged each other, for so many different reasons?...Well, let's count.

1. In Traverse Town, after your dream.

2. After visiting Olette and finding out about being her sister.

3. Same as two, but he was the one who did it!

4. In Monstro after realizing Nami was your Nobody.

5. After you accidenally nailed him...heh, good times...

6. After you got hurt in Atlantica

7. In Halloween Town after you told him you were staying on the islands.

8. After singing for the town.

9. Geez, three times in one night! He only wanted to know why you know everything...

10. After Neverland...that one was the best.

But, sadly, you can pretty much say that things probably won't change much between you. Sora was very attached to Kairi for a very long time. Has he really let it go? Maybe you're wrong, but...

On a different subject, you can remember a time when you watched a certain scene on a video online. In KH2, there's a scene where Sora drops to his knees, holding someone's hand. You couldn't read his lips, and since there was some song playing, his voice wasn't heard. But he was crying, and you can even still remember the look on his face. That expression stayed in your mind and haunted you for the longest time.

This is way worse.

At least before, it wasn't his prescence.

And at least you weren't madly in love with him yet.

And at least you had the safety and comfort of your own home.

And at least your heart wasn't connected to his.

...You hope.

Later...

Still Your POV

You wearily open your eyes to see two large hazel ones staring back at you.

"AH!" you cry, sitting up quickly. Nami sits back on her heels, giggling.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she says cheerfully. You groan and pull the covers up over your head. "Oh, no, you don't!" Nami pulls the covers back completely; you shiver. "Ready to take a blast from the past?"

"Whatever," you mumble, wanting to sleep.

"C'mon, get up! Everyone is waiting on you!"

Here's the thing.

If it weren't for your friends, you wouldn't get anywhere. They all make sure you're okay. They push you onward. If you didn't have them, you'd be in bed all day, moping...or worse. But with your friends by your side, you can do anything.

Meaning you can still save Sora.


	54. Chapter 53:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 53: "It's ATA, and We're NOT on Vacation!"**

Wakka's POV

"So this is the Cornerstone of Light," say Kira, crossing her arms. "And this door leads us into the past, right?"

"That's right!" da king say, smiling. "This door will lead you straight to where you want to go!"

"Good." Kira turn to you all. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Bring it on!" you shout. You ain't afraid of nothin'!

"Have fun!" da Queen say, waving as you enter droo da door.

A really bright light fill your eyes, so you close dem tight.

"Whoa!" you hear Selphie shout.

You finally open your eyes to see dat everyding is black and white and shades of grey. Selphie look at you and laugh.

"Ohmigosh, Wakka, you look hilarious," she say. You grin, noticing her voice sound like dose old movies dat are all muffled and scratchy.

"So do you," you reply.

"Everyone does!" Tidus say, looking around. It true. Everybody got big eyes, big hands, and big feet. It seem like deir hair is ovah-exaggerated, too.

"So where to first?" Kairi ask, fiddling wit dat necklace Tidus gave her. You guess she really like it, since she been wearin' it since he gave it to her. Tidus said she gave him her good luck charm. Dat's pretty sweet, ya?

"Well, I guess we should go find Mickey," Kira reply. Wait...wha?

"But da King was just back dere!" you say, scratching your head in confusion.

"She means the King Mickey from the past," Nami explain. Kira nod.

"Oh, okay. Dat makes a lot more sense now."

Your POV

You look around the landscape, wondering where to begin. There are so many little areas to check out and what not.

"Um..." you say, biting your lip. But before you have a chance to say another word, you hear a foghorn.

"Well, there's our sign!" you exclaim in relief, running toward the noise.

Soon a large river comes into view. A steamboat is docked on the near bank of the river. A figure is standing there, typing up a rope from the ship to the dock.

"Mickey!" you and Nami squeal, running toward him. As you get closer, Mickey turns around. He jumps up and down in delight and runs up to you. Grabbing your hand, he shakes it hard. You laugh, tears coming to your eyes. What a familiar moment!

After shaking everyone's hand, Mickey grabs your arm and begins to pull you toward the ship. You giggle and follow him aboard, stumbling to keep up and not fall. Suddenly he lets go, and you trip forward a little in surprise.

"Well, who are you folk?" asks a voice. You look up to see Captain Pete walking toward you.

"I-I'm Kira," you reply, offering your hand.

"I don't have time for silly handshakes! Not only is my route blocked-and I have a shipment due soon-but my deckhand doesn't have all the stuff we need!" You notice Pete give Mickey an awful look. Oh, how you want to say something about how he's gonna rule your booty...!

"Sir, we could find 'stuff' for you," Kairi says defensively, taking a step forward. "If your deckhand could show us the way, I mean."

"Sounds like a plan! Maybe you all could get rid of that Heartless blockin' my route, too."

"Sure! That's our speciality!" you say, bowing a little. "We'll back back as soon as we're done!"

You salute and Mickey grabs your arm and runs off again, dragging you behind. Before you can even think about what to do next and where to start, you're on Cornerstone Hill again, face to face with the Cornerstone of Light. Mickey points to it repeatedly.

"So...this'll show us the way?" Tidus asks. You cock your head, then notice a window with a curtain.

"No, _this_ will," you reply, walking behind the CoL and tugging on the curtain's string. You gaze at it, then gasp.

"Talk about deja vu!" you cry, watching the video. You watch reminiscently as four doors appear, leading to each little sub-world. "So that's where your stuff is?"

Mickey nods, then waves you all along. You eagerly follow him towards the Building Site. Nami runs alongside you.

"This is too similar to-"

"I know," you say, cutting Nami off. "There's got to be a catch.

She nods in agreement. But when you enter the site, the same Heartless from the game appear. You fight them fairly easily, besides the fact that sometimes the rig you're standing on makes you fly up in the air and you're super-afraid of heights. (*_*) Mickey then points to a curtain. You pull on the drawstring, and instead of a movie, a box appears.

"Open it!" Selphie urges. She probably thinks it's a present or something. You nod and open it to see a coiled length of rope. Mickey jumps up and down, shaking your hand again. He then takes the rope and holds up three fingers.

Three things left?" Riku asks, bending down to Mickey's level. He nods and leads you through the next door. You and your friends are sucked through to the other side.

"Whoa!" everyone cries in surprise, standing upright. You grin. You've arrived in Lilliput.

You look around, then see the same Heartless from the game. Once again, you defeat them quickly, partially to the small toy-ish cannons that you had waaaaaayyyy too much fun using.

"Man, that was weird!" you and Nami say, giggling. Mickey laughs behind his hands. Another curtain appears, so you open it to see an even bigger box. You open the box to see an anchor. Mickey shakes your hand happily.

"This is so repetitive," Selphie groans. *The game was, too...*

"Get used to it; we're only halfway done," you say, frowning a little. She's right, though. It's getting pretty boring really fast.

Mickey leads you to the door with the fire emblem on it. You enter the area, and your forehead immediately begins to become beaded with sweat.

"Why is it so hot?" Kairi asks.

"'Cause we came here," Tidus says, grinning. She laughs and hits him in the stomach playfully.

"For rea-ahhh!"

Kairi runs forward to see the burning building. You notice a huge abandoned firetruck with more than enough hoses on it.

"C'mon, let's defeat this fire!" you shout, grabbing a hose. You turn it on and spray at the base of the flames. Y'know, you can't help but be grateful there are no Heartless...the Hot Rod ones were SO hard to kill... Nami joins you, singing to herself.

"Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio!"

"Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe!" you sing back, laughing.

"WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE!" she sings at the top of her lungs.

"IT WAS ALWAYS BURNIN' SINCE THE WORLD'S BEEN TURNIN'!"

Nami attempts to spray you with her hose, but you manage to duck and the water hits Roxas instead.

"OH IT'S ON NOW!" he shouts, spraying you.

"IT WAS NAMI, NOT _ME_!!" you cry.

"Oh..." He then hoses Nami down. She screams, laughing.

"Guys, we don't need the hoses anymore!" Riku shouts over your laughter. "The fire's out!"

You grin and spray him in defiance, Nami and Roxas joining you. He stands there, sopping wet and pouting a little.

"Fine," he says. He sprays you and you scream, spraying him back.

Roxas's POV

Spraying Nami, you get hit in the back by Wakka. You let out a shout of surprise.

"Sorry! Dat was meant for Selphie, ya?" he says, immediately getting hit by Tidus. You join him when suddenly you feel something being stuck down the back of your shirt. You scream as the water from someone's hose soaks you completely.

Ripping the hose out of your shirt, you turn to see Nami doubled over in laughter. You grin evilly. Grabbing both your hose and hers, you bombard her with a ton of water. She shrieks and tries to block the water from her face with her hands. It isn't working too well. Closing your eyes, you laugh maniacally, only to feel yourself being tackled. Opening your eyes, you see Nami wrench a hose out of your hand. She giggles and, sitting your stomach, sprays you directly in the face. You squeeze your eyes and mouth shut and spray her back.

"Dogpile on Roxas!" you hear someone (probably Tidus) shout. Suddenly Nami screams, and you feel someone jump on you both. You shout through the chaos. The water isn't in your face anymore, but you can guess that at _least_ three people are on top of you know besides Nami. And they keep coming.

"Get off!" Nami shrieks as another person gets on. You open your eyes to see...black?! Then your realize it's just Nami's hair. Blowing it out of your eyes, you see Nami pinned under everyone but Kira, who sits lightly on top, grinning widely. Nami screams again and you cringe. You can feel both hoses digging into your stomach, and it REALLY hurts, plus you're getting wetter than a whale in a hurricane. Nami has her head lifted above yours to keep your faces from completely smashing into each other...heyyyy...maybe that wouldn't be _so_ bad....

Suddenly Kira jumps off, backs up, and runs and jumps on top.

Your POV

You smile at the chaos below you; you are _totally_ aware of Nami and Roxas below you. Hopping off after a couple minutes, you cross your arms and grin. Your underwear is riding up your butt, you're completely soaked, and you probably going to catch a cold, but it was worth it!

"That wasn't repetitive, now was it, Selphie?" you ask, laughing.

"Nope!" she cries, jumping off next.

"Dat was awesome!" Wakka says, falling on the ground.

"I agree!" Tidus says, following suit.

Mickey jumps down, smiling brightly.

"Oof, easy for you two to say," Riku says, getting off.

"Kira, who started this?" Kairi asks, getting off.

"Tidus shouted, but Nami _really_ started it," Namine answers for you, wringing out her hair as she stands up. "I think we killed them," she adds, looking and Nami and Roxas. Nami's face is literally smashed into Roxas's neck. You can see the two hoses they were holding are shoved into Roxas's stomach. Aw...they were so CLOSE!

Nami groans and rolls off Roxas. Roxas doesn't move.

"Roxas, are you okay?" she asks.

"No," he croaks.

You all laugh.

"C'mon, man," Riku says, laughing but still helping him up. He stumbles to his feet, coughing hard.

You grin triumphantly as you open the curtain to see another box. A crank is inside. Mickey shakes your hand and leads you all toward the last door.

"Ughhh, I think my stomach exploded," Roxas mutters, clutching his stomach. He glares at you.

"Hey, _I_ didn't start it," you say innocently.

"I was fine until you JUMPED ON TOP!" he argues, wincing.

You shrug, giggling at him and Nami, who both look like they're in some serious pain. Whoops. ^^

At Mickey's house, the familiar black hole is there, sucking in his furniture. You defeat the Heartless with ease, and, finally, open the last curtain. In the last box is a reel. Mickey shakes your hand again.

"Alright!" you cry. "We're done!"

"Good, let's go," Roxas says quickly, out of breath.

"Umm, we still have to clear out that Heartless and lock this world, duh."

Roxas sighs, obviously disappointed.

"Oh, c'mon, let's go give these to Captain Pete," you say. Mickey nods and leads the way back.

"Hah, I didn't expect you punks to actually do this for me!" Pete says upon your return.

"Well, you shouldn't have underestimated us, then," you reply, smirking.

"Guess so. Either way, you got all the junk. Put it together, and I'll take you to the Heartless."

You nod; how hard could it be? Laying the parts out before you, you tap your chin in deep thought. Maybe this isn't going to be so simple...you don't have a mind like this... You were going to go into computer graphics technology in college, not engineering.

"The crank goes into the hole in the reel," Namine says suddenly. She connects the two pieces together; they fit perfectly. "And one end of the rope ties to the anchor." She does such. "Oh, and the other end ties to the reel..." She does that, too, then turns the crank counterclockwise. "...Done!"

You all stand there slack-jawed, staring at the quiet genius standing before you.

"Way to GO!" you cry, hi-fiving her. She giggles modestly. Who'da thunk it? She could be a mechanic! (^_-)

"We're on out way!" Pete says, sounding the foghorn. Mickey runs around hectically as you run to the front of the ship.

You look out to the river. Nami follows you.

"Hey, I want to ask you something," she says.

"Yes?" you say.

"You did that to me on purpose."

"That's not a question."

"Did you do that to me and Roxas on purpose?"

"..." You grin.

"_Well_?"

"Yup!"

Nami gasps and gives you a noogie. You laugh, stepping away from her grasp.

"Well, I couldn't help it; I just couldn't resist! I thought I'd move things along some. Did it work?"

"No..." she says, smirking.

"Hah, so you wanted to...?"

She blushes.

You giggle.

"Aw, Nami," you say, pinching her cheeks. She pretends to bite you and gnashes her teeth at you.

"We're coming up on the Heartless!" Pete suddenly shouts.

You and Nami face forward again.

"I don't see anything," you say.

Before Nami can respond, you hear an ominous gurgle.

"Uh-oh..."


	55. Chapter 54:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 54: "Well, Back to the Bayou for Me!"**

Nami's POV

Your heart begins to pound hard as the gurgling noise grows louder. You back away from the ship's edge until you bump into something...or rather, some_one_.

"What's...?" Roxas says quietly, walking forward.

Kira suddenly lets out a laugh and climbs up onto the railing.

"Kira!?" Kairi cries. Is she INSANE?!?...Yes...

She simply laughs again and jumps off the edge. Before anything else happens, the gurgling turns into a loud roar. To your amazement, a giant Heartless alligator rises out of the water. Kira is sitting on its snout, waving.

"Ready to get cajun?" she shouts, holding up her keyblade.

"I LOVE cajun food!" you cry, running to the edge. Oathkeeper in hand (oh yeah.), you join her on the gator's snout. "I WANT SOME ZATARAN'S!!!"

Both of you laugh. You wave everyone over.

"C'mon! Let's get a little Mardi Gras!" Kira shouts, giggling.

"Mardi Gras? What's that?" Riku shouts back.

"You'll just have to find out!"

Your friends-some more hesitant than others-one by one, jump onto the gator's snout. The gator roars and dives down under the water. Losing your grip on the Heartless's scaly skin, you head to the surface, gasping for air.

"Hello??" you shout, looking around. Selphie and Roxas surface in a couple minutes, then Riku follows.

"SWIM TO SHORE!" he screams. Without hesitation, you immediately swim to the nearest riverbank. Pulling yourself up, you see Tidus, Wakka, and Namine surface.

"Oh, _man_," Namine says, pulling herself ashore. "Oh, _man_!"

"What's going on?" you ask.

"Kira and Kairi are-"

"Get out of the water!" Kairi suddenly shouts.

"Kairi!" Tidus shouts back.

"She's gonna BLOW!!" What...?

Suddenly the ground around you begins to shake violently. You imagine Pete's boat getting whomped, but when you look over to where it once was, you see Pete has made a run for it back to the docks. You don't really blame him.

The water ripples, then begins to gurgle again.

"What...?"

Suddenly the gator Heartless flies out of the water.

"YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" someone cries, laughing.

As the gator falls back into the water, you see Kira riding on the snout of it.

"Kira!?" you cry, trying to keep a serious face.

"I feel like Steve Irwin!" she shouts, going underwater again.

You giggle, sitting on the bank. Kira swims up beside your feet, grinning. How...?!

"Wait; what're you doin'?" Wakka asks.

"Juuuust wait a minute. You'll see," she says, pulling herself up beside you.

Sure enough, you feel a rumble below you, and the water bubbles one more time. A small heart shouts out of the water and flies toward the sky.

"Awww, I didn't get to see it implode," Kairi says. Kira laughs and hi-fives her.

"Y'know, Kairi, that was pretty creative. You learn well from me, I guess," she replies.

"What did you do to it?" you ask.

"We shoved those giant rocks at the bottom down its nostrils and choked it with dirt," Kairi answers, grinning. "I figured it would take less time than fighting it. And I do believe it did, right?"

"That's for sure," Tidus says.

"No wonder Pete's route was blocked; that thing was huuuuuge," Namine adds.

"Oh! Pete!" Kira shouts, jumping to her feet. "We should go tell him we're done!"

Your POV

You lead the way back to Pete's ship, skipping happily. Why? Dunno; you just feel like it!

"Hey guys, guess what?" you shout, turning around and jogging backward.

"What?" they say.

"After this, there's only six worlds left to lock!"

They all cheer. You grin and face front again, slowing your pace a little.

*Hey, guess what?!* you say to yourself in your head.

*What?* you reply back.

*Six more worlds until your promise is invalid!*

*Yay! SUGOI!!!!*

You've been really looking forward to that. (^____-)

Seriously, though! (the next part may seem a little ADD...OH WELL! KYAAaaaa...butterfly! *chases*)

As a kid, you used to wake up on Christmas morning at 1a.m (literally setting your alarm on low) You'd sneak down the stairs and, flashlight in hand, look at the presents. You would even go so far as to shake a few. Your anticipation lessened, you'd either sleep on the couch or go back upstairs and sleep.

When you got older, though, present in themselves became so much less important to you. You'd still sneak downstairs with your flashlight. However, all you'd do was sit in front of the tree and look at it. Something about it always filled you with this sense of anticipation. Sometimes you'd pray or sing quietly, but most of the time you looked at it and thought at a million miles per minute.

Looking at that old tree filled you with such a sense of majesty...and depression. Here, you thought, was a grand, beautiful tree. You and your parents had worked so hard to put it up and make it look good. But it was only there for a while, so you had to savor it while it lasted. The tree was only out for once a year, at a month, tops. It wasn't what was under the tree that mattered anymore. It made you realize that you needed to try and enjoy the simplicity of something, even if later on it was going to lead to something even more amazing.

You now feel that with your situation. In six worlds...you don't know what'll happen. But you know what's happening now. Seeing Sora again after all this could be good or bad. Maybe you'll be friends. Maybe you won't. Maybe you'll be something more. Maybe you'll go back to Earth (by force, obviously; there's no way you'd do it on your own). Nothing is certain but the present. So that's what you need to focus on. Take it one step at a time. You don't what'll happen next, but you definitely know what's going on right this second.

"Kira?" Nami shouts.

"Yesh?" you say, smiling over your shoulder.

"Isn't the way to Pete's ship _this_ way?" Nami points in the opposite direction. You then notice that you are, in fact, going the wrong way.

"Ehh...yeah," you reply. "Sorry about that. You're right."

Nami giggles. You grin.

Okay, so maybe you're not so in the know about the present, either...

Tidus's POV

Stepping on deck, you notice that the white sun is lower than it was earlier.

"It's getting late," you murmur, walking over to the railing.

"PEEEETE?!" Kira shouts, running around. She walks over to the anchor reel. "Pe-?!"

Her keyblade appears in her hand. (Man, wish you had a keyblade!!) The reel vibrates as a keyhole appears.

"Awesome," Kira mouths as the hole closes, making a locking sound.

"You done yet?"

You all turn to see Pete at the top of the ship's deck area.

"Yessir!" Kira says, saluting. "You are now free to roam about the country!"

"Alright! Deckhand, let's head out!"

Mickey salutes, then shakes each of your hands in thanks.

"C'mon, let's _go_!" Kira shouts. She runs to the edge of the ship and jumps over the railing. You all follow her lead. As usual, Kira leads; Nami, Roxas, Riku, and Namine follow; and you, Wakka, Selphie, and, of course, Kairi bring up the rear.

"So...does anyone know where we're going next?" you ask, popping your back. You're so sore...It's just like the Blitzball games. You're out of shape!

I think it's Port Royal," Kairi replies.

"Which is...?" Wakka says.

"The one with the pirates."

"Oooh! Ooh, I think that was the one I really wanted to go to!" Selphie cries, bouncing up and down.

"No, that was Never Land," you say, shaking your head. You can remember her saying that.

"Oh yeah...the place where they can fly is Never Land?" You all nod. "When are we going there?"

"Um, I think Kira already went there with Sora," Kairi says.

Selphie pouts.

"Well, maybe we'll go dere again," Wakka suggests, putting a hand on Selphie's shoulder.

"Highly doubtful, though," you say. "You know she's as determined as hell to get to Sora."

Kairi nods in agreement. Selphie sighs, then nods understandingly.

"You're right, both of you. It'd be true for anyone, really. Wouldn't you fight for the one you loved?"

"_Does_ she love him?" you ask. Kairi nods.

"I...believe she does."

Fast Forward to the Night

Namine's POV

You sit in the window seat of the ship as you fly through the night. Normally, you'd be sound asleep, but you can't for some reason. You're wide awake.

Riku suddenly enters the room, still in sweatpants and a thin, white tshirt. He looks surprised to see you; you can't say you blame him.

"What're you doing up?" he asks quietly.

"I-I couldn't sleep," you say, surprised that he addressed you up front. Are things..._changing_? YAY!!

"Maybe because of the storm?" he suggests, gesturing to the window. It's being pelted with rain. You shrug.

"I didn't even realize it was raining until a few minutes ago, to be honest."

Riku chuckles and walks away. Hearing him laugh...it reminds you of the good days, back when you were very close friends...and you had to go and RUIN IT!! (X_X)

"Ready to call it a night?" Riku asks Kira.

"Jiminy Christmas™, not in _this_ weather," she replies. "I can barely see a foot in front of me."

"How can it be raining in hyperspace?"

"No idea." Kira stands. "Here, Riku. Take over for a sec. Try to fly as smoothly as possible."

"Okay, got it."

Kira runs over to the door of the ship and, firmly planting her feet, opens it.

"What're you doing?!" Riku shouts, his aqua eyes growing wide beneath his silver hair.

"I see lights! Up ahead!" Kira cries, ignoring him. "Fly a bit more to your right, and do it CAREFULLY, please!"

Riku nods, steering the ship. Kira grips the side of the ship and takes another look outside.

"I think we've been in the world for a while!" she says. "You just can't see a thing through the storm!"

"Hey, I see the lights now," Riku says.

You jump up and run over to Riku, squinting through the rain and darkness. Suddenly the ship lurches, and you stumble foward a little bit.

"Whoa!" Kira shouts.

"Sorry! We're running into some REALLY rough winds here!" Riku shouts.

"You think I can't _tell_?!"

Kira looks back inside, removing her hands. She's completely soaked from her pirate hat and bandanna to her boots. A grim, unpleasant look is on her face. Suddenly another violent shake occurs. You hear Kira scream. Looking at the doorway, you see...no one!!?!

"_Riku_!" you scream. He turns around quickly, then gasps.

"Kira?!" he shouts.

"KIRA!" you cry, running over to the door.

"Get away from the door, Namine!" Riku commands. You gasp, then back away, afraid that you might fall out, too.

"What's going on?" Roxas shouts, running in.

"K-Kira fell out!" you sputter.

"WHAT?!"

"What's happening?" Kairi says, stumbling in. "Wh-why is the door open?"

The ship shakes again. You all scream.

"Close the door, somebody, and do it fast!" Riku shouts, his voice shaking. "Prepare for a landing!"

"Landing?! In this storm?"

"Just do it!"

Kairi quickly shuts the door.

"Where's Kira?" Tidus asks, entering the room.

"We'll explain in a minute! Just hold on!" you cry, your eyes watering from trembling and shivering. Soon everyone is in the front room, talking and debating.

"Everybody! Hang on to something!" Riku shouts, fastening his seatbelt.

You run over to the base of Riku's chair and grab onto it, hoping it won't move. Everyone in the room is screaming.

"What da heck is goin' _on_?!" Wakka bellows.

No one answers. You're all still too busy screaming.

The ship rumbles and shakes below you for what seems like an eternity. Soon you feel the bottom of the ship scrape against a solid surface. Finally everything stops, and all you can hear is the rain and howling wind.

Your POV

Falling into darkness, you scream bloody murder and clutch your hat so it stays on your head. You can't see anything beneath you but a faint glowing and rain. A lot of rain.

As the glow becoms brighter, you pray that you'll end up in Port Royal, or at least on the Black Pearl. After all, you _know_ what happened in the POTC sequel. You just hope you don't run into _him_ right off the bat.

You start to wonder if your friends made it out safely. Not likely in this weather, but there's a chance.

Suddenly you hit the water. Gasping for air, you swim toward the lights you can see at the surface. They become clearer when you hit surface again. Unfortunately, all it is is a ship that hit a reef and shipwrecked. Swimming with the strength you have left, you make it over to the ship's deck and pull yourself aboard one half of the split ship. Reaching a mast, you lean against it so that it keeps you from sliding back into the water. Closing your eyes, you let the rain hit you hard.

You then feel yourself pass out.


	56. Chapter 55: Oh, yum, Sushi

**Chapter 55: Oh, yum...Sushi...**

Your POV

DREAM START

You opened your eyes to find yourself in an unfamiliar room. The walls of the large room were plain white, completely bare. As you stood up and looked around, you saw a young teenage girl lying in bed, looking very frail and sick. You saw two adults hovering over her; they were probably her parents. They all seemed familiar to you.

Suddenly the girl groaned, and her eyes fluttered open to reveal bloodshot hazel eyes. Ahhh...no wonder you thought you recognized these people. It's Nami, her "mom," and her "dad."

"Nnngh..." Nami whimpered, her eyes coming into focus. "Wh...at...?"

"NAMIDA!" her "mom" shouted, hugging her. You cocked your head, confused. Namida? Her name is _Nami_!

"What happened?" Nami looked very sad and confused. It then hit you: this must be what happened after the operation.

"Sweetie!" her "dad" said, looking very relieved. In fact...more than her "mom."

"Mom, Dad," Nami whispered weakly. "What happened to me?" Oh...she stills think they're her parents...?

"You were in an accident, Namida," her father said. Nami cringed.

"No, don't call me that! Call me Nami."

Aha. So that's why you were confused. Her real name IS Namida. But why doesn't she like that name...? It _sounds_ pretty. You rack your brain for what the name means. You know "Nami" means surf or wave...aha. "Namida" means tear. So it's a sad name...

Suddenly the light bulb went off in your head. Nami doesn't like her full name because she's sad enough already. She has no memory of what's happened to her at all. It's not like she needs a sad name to accentuate it.

"Nami...everything will be alright one day," you whispered, smiling a little.

DREAM END

You bolt upright, or, at least, you attempt to but hit your head in the process.

"Itai," you mutter, rubbing the back of your head.

"Are you alright?" asks a fairly familiar voice in a thick British accent. You lift your eyes to see the one and only William Turner! (^^)

"Oh! I'm alright, yes," you reply, blinking through the rain. "Who are...oh, wait. Duh. I know you, Will. Let me introduce _myself._" You stand and bow, removing your pirate hat. "I'm Kira. I'm friends with Sora. Do you remember him?"

Will's brown eyes brighten. "Oh, of course! Who could forget him?" You nod, smiling brightly. "That's-!" His gaze looks past you to see a man crawling on deck. "Oh..."

You cringe as Will runs over to the man and turns him over to reveal his suctioned-off face. Will gasps in horror. You do, too, but not for the same reason. You're not on the Black Pearl or in Port Royal. In fact, you're about to board the-

"Whoa!" Will cries as the Flying Dutchman surfaces. You shudder.

"Will! H-have you seen a ship? A-a space-!!"

Suddenly crew members of the Dutchman arrive on board. You immediately summon your keyblade as Will shouts his sword.

"You've got one of those keys, too?" he laughs.

"Why wouldn't I?" you reply, winking playfully.

"C'mon!" he shouts, slashing into a creature. Fish fall out of him. You cringe. Ew...this is no time for sushi! Before you can do anything else, Will gets knocked in the head.

"Will!" you cry, dropping to his side. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup! I don't wanna get-!"

You feel something nail you in the back of the head.

"...captured," you manage to groan, passing out once again.

Fast Forward

Still Your POV

"...five survivors," a crew member says as you finally come to your senses. "...Make that six. The girl is alive."

You blink up into the ice-blue, red-rimmed eyes of Davy Jones. He's probably wondering what the heck a strange girl like you is doing running around these waters. After giving you a good staredown that chills you down to your bones, he takes a puff from his pipe and bends down next to a man's face.

"Do you fear death?" he asks. The man starts shaking in paralyzed fear. You're shaking, too, but only because you're FREEZING. "Do you fear the dark abyss? I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" another man shouts. His quivering hand grips a cross necklace. You squeeze your eyes shut as tears roll down your cheeks. You know what's coming. Talk about religious discrimination.

"You don't fear death?" Jones asks.

"I-I'll take my chances, sir," the man replies. Suddenly you hear the sound of a knife splicing skin, and you then hear a splash, followed by harsh laughter. Your heart is pounding in your throat.

"Join my crew, 100 years of service, and postpone the judgment," Jones continues. "Will ye serve?"

"I-I will," the first man replies.

"Alright!" You hear laughter again.

"You two are neither dead nor dying," Jones says randomly. You slowly open your eyes to look up at him. His eyes shift between you and Will, back and forth. Finally he turns to you. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Kira. I'm looking for my friend. (Okay, so not really looking, but you're keeping an eye out for him EVERYWHERE you go.) Th-the rest of my party landed elsewhere. I-I don't know where they are," you explain, your voice shaking and cracking every other word.

"Oh, so...your 'little adventure led you here,' eh?" Jones says. You nod quickly. He chuckles under his breath but doesn't press the issue and instead turns to Will. "And _you_, young man?"

"I-I'm here to settle Jack Sparrow's debt," Will says. Jones's eyes widen in shock. His crew member look at one another.

"_What_ is your purpose here?"

"I'm here...to settle Jack Sparrow's debt."

Meanwhile

Kairi's POV

"...and so we're here now," Nami finishes telling the pirate. He acts kinda...drunk. "And we were wondering if you could help us find Kira."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but _I_ have problems of my own, savvy?" Jack says. He lifts a telescope to his eye, then brings it down sharply. Out of the blue, a tentacle-bearded man appears on board.

"Thirteen years was our agreement, Jack," he says in a strange voice. "You have been captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years!"

"Actually, I was viciously mutinied upon, so, technically, I was captain for only two years," Jack replies, making exaggerated hand gestures. Now he REALLY looks drunk. You start to take a step forward, but just as suddenly, you see an entire crew of gruesome, evil sea-creature men. You freeze, paralyzed with fear. Oh snap!

"A poor captain, nonetheless. Haven't you always introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" The crew laughs. "And the people you sent over here are supposed to be my payment?"

"People is plural, and I know I only sent one," Jack says quickly. "A young man."

"There's also a young lady with him, Jack."

"Wait!" you cry, the light bulb going off. "She's _our_ friend! We've been looking for her!"

"So she wasn't lying... Hmph. Fine. She isn't from you. Nevertheless, one soul is not enough."

"Oh, so we've agreed on payment form, now we're haggling over cost, eh?" Jack asks slyly.

"What?"

"Just how many souls do you think _my_ soul is worth, Jones?"

"Jones" thinks for a moment, then states, "100 souls. I'll keep the boy, so you've just got 99 to pay."

"How about you send _back_ the boy? We'll make it an even 100."

"3 days, 99 souls."

"Did I happen to mention that the man is betrothed? To a yougn lady. Due to be married soon. Keeping her from him and him from her would only be half as cruel as letting them join in holy matrimony, eh?"

Jones is silent, a distant look on his face, then says, "I keep the boy. 99 souls. But, Jack, are you really okay with this? I mean, sacrificin' a soul, a _friend_, for _your_ sake?"

An awkward silence hits the ship.

"Yep, I'm good," Jack says. You gasp quietly.

"Three days," Jones repeat, grabbing Jack's hand with his tentacle. He rubs away what looks like a black mark. Then he and his crew exit the ship.

We have _got_ to get Kira and get out of here," you murmur.

Your POV

Pushing the heavy crate across the deck, you blow your hair out of your slanted eyes. It hasn't stopped raining at all tonight. Heck, it could be morning and you just don't know it yet because of the storm.

Suddenly a cannon being lifted above the ship lowers slightly.

"Secure the cargo, Mr. Turner!" a voice shouts. You gasp. Finishing your job as quickly as possible, you run over to where you last saw Will. He's gone. Oh no...

All of a sudden, the cannon crashes down into the deck. You cringe. Will must've met his father.

"Haul that young lubber to his feet!" shouts a voice. "Five lashes to that one!"

"Oh no!" you hiss, running up to the higher level of the deck.

"No! You can't!" a man shouts. You stop dead in your tracks. You know that voice; it's Bootstrap Bill.

"No..." you whisper, turning around and running off. You can't stand to see what's about to happen. Bootstrap would have to whip his own son. Even in the movie, after watching that scene once, you wouldn't watch it anymore. So why watch it in real life?

Fast Forward an Itty Bit

Still Your POV

You watch as Will is thrown in front of you. His back has five lashes on it, bleeding through his shirts. You cringe but help him to his feet anyway.

"Will!" Bill shouts.

"I _don't_ need _your_ help!" Will snaps, stumbling to his feet.

"Will, the Bo'Sun takes pride in cleaving flesh from the bone with every strike," Bill says, catching up with you both.

"So are you saying what you did was an act of compassion?"

"Yes."

"Will, are you alright?" you ask.

"I-I think so. Thank you, Kira," he replies. Straightening himself up, he begins to walk away. You and Bill follow him. Bill starts to converse with Will, so you zone out and let your mind wander, keeping an ear open for a familiar line.

Who knows how long you'll keep walking...

"Losing who you were...until you end up like poor Wyvern here," Bill says. That's the cue to start paying attention. He gestures to a tree-like creature connected to the ship's wall. His eyes open and he pulls away from the wall, brain still hanging on.

"You're searching for the key?" he croaks.

"Yes! Do you know where it is?" Will asks.

"Yes. I-I mean, no."

"Is it on this ship?"

"Yes. He keeps it close to his heart." Wyvern's eyes grow wide.

"What about the chest?"

"H-Hidden." Wyvern starts to reconnect to the wall.

"Well, what about the key? Where is it?"

"Hidden." Wyvern closes his eyes, completely reconnecting to the wall. Suddenly the latern he's holding glows brightly. Summoning your keyblade with much joy, your lock the keyhole, a large smile appearing on your face.

"I can get out of here now! Finally!" you exclaim, hugging Will out of sheer joy.

"What you do mean? What was that?" Bill asks.

"This thing is called a keyblade. In every world, there's a place called the heart of the world. If the heart is locked away from darkness, the world will survive. But if the darkness gets there first, the world will disappear into the black abyss. I've been traveling to many worlds with a friend of mine, but he got left behind in one world. He told me to go on, though, so me and my other friends have been going around, finishing what we've started. Now all I have to do is find my friends and-"

You happen to glance over your shoulder, then do a double-take. A familiar looking stance; brown, spiky hair; and giant shoes fill the identity of the stranger standing behind you.

"S-Sora!?" you cry, tears in your eyes as you turn to face him completely. Sora turns around and smiles at you, his sapphire eyes glowing in the dim light under locks of his unmistakable spiky, brown hair. "Sora! You're okay!"

"Kira, I don't-"

"Sora, it's _you_! It's really _you_!" you shout, interruping Will and running toward him. He grins, then runs off. You gasp in shock.

"Sora?! Wait! Come back!" you cry, running after him. You can't just let him run away!

"Kira?" Will shouts.

"SORA!" you scream as you follow him around another corner. "_SORA_!!"

You round a corner into a different corridor (below deck) to find a dead end. Turning around, you see Sora again, grinning.

"Sora, this isn't funny!" you say, sniffing back tears. He just continues smiling at you and runs again. You growl under your breath and chase after him.

Your chase leads you on deck.

"Sora!?" you say, not taking your eyes off the back of his head. You push your way throught the crowd of crew members, not giving a curpin (chicken's butt) about how mad they are or what they're even doing. Finally you reach a clear area, but Sora isn't there. Frantically, you look all around you, seeing nothing but chaos. He's nowhere to be seen. Why did he run from you?! Is he mad or something?!

"SORA!" you wail, dropping to your knees.

"Kira, who were you chasing?" Will asks, running to your side.

"It was Sora! Didn't you seem him?!" you cry. Will shakes his head. "He was _there_!"

"There...wasn't anyone there, Kira."

"No..."

"'No' is right!" You lift your head to see Davy Jones approaching you. "Take a good look around! You've disrupted my crew SEVERLY!" He picks you up by the collar of your shirt with his claw. "For this damage, the price is _ten lashes_!!"

Jones drops you to your feet.

"S-Sir! I'm sorry," you say, being somewhat honest. "I thought I saw a friend I'm missing! But...it was only a vision..."

"What's her name?" Jones interrogates.

"_His_ name is Sora."

"Oh, a boy?" Jones laughs in your face. Your bottom lip trembles.

"Please, sir, after my punishment, could you send me back to my ship? My friends are on board with Jack Sparrow, from what I've heard around deck. I won't cause harm to you or your crew! We'll leave right away! Honest!"

"It's too late for that!"

"Please!" you beg, clasping your hands together. "I-I promised him! I just want to see him again! I just want him back!"

"Why is he so important to you, girl?" Jones asks.

"Please, just give me my punishment and let me leave! I can't let him down!"

"Answer me! Answer my question and I may very well grant your request!"

"I..."

"_Well_?!"

"I...um...I..." Why is this so hard to say?!

"_SPEAK_!!"

"I _LOVE_ HIM!" you shriek at last, sobs escaping your throat. The wind blows your hair into your face, so you continue to sob into your hands. "I love him! I would die for him! Please, try to understand!"

"I don't! I don't understand love! I never have, and I never will! It makes no sense to me!" Davy Jones drags you over to the Bo'Sun.

"Ten lashes, and then you leave," Jones says.

"Th-thank you," you sob, wiping your eyes. You feel your vest being forced off and the back of your shirt being ripped open. Closing your eyes, you cling to the mast in front of you and bite your bottom lip hard.

The first whip actually makes a sound through the wind. It cuts into you deep. You squeeze the mast tighter. Bill wasn't kidding!

The second lash is even worse. You're still crying, and you can't stop, but it's choking you along with the pain.

The third, fourth, and fifth lashes are about the same, but still worse than the first two.

The sixth cuts you toward your lower back. You let out a whimper of pain, trying to slow your tears.

The seventh hits you higher up, towards your shoulder blades. You feel yourself tense up. The eighth does the same thing.

The ninth hits you not only in the back, but also a bit in the neck. You let out a small, pathetic scream. Your hand shaking, you reach up and grip your key necklace.

*See what I'm doing for you...Sora?*

As the Bo'Sun rears back the whip for the final strike, you feel your head get fuzzy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to lose conciousness at this point...

Then the final strike nails you, and it feels as though he hit every other single wound he made, like trying to spread out the pain. All the breath in your lungs seems to escape.

And yet...somehow...

You are alive.

Staggering away from the mast, the crew members force your vest back on over your fresh cuts. You feel the harsh sting of the lashes. Tears spill down your cheeks in shame.

You know...you _could_ go the easy route and have one of your friends cure you.

But you can't.

You deserved this. You let your mind get the best of you. You're ashamed of yourself, and you know Sora would be, too.

"You are free to go; I will send you back," Jones says.

"Thank...y..." You can't even finish a simple sentence. In fact, you can hardly breath.

Suddenly a bright light fills your tear-filled eyes.

Selphie's POV

You sit in the window seat of the ship with Kairi.

"I'm so worried," you say, pulling on your hair. "Kira could be anywhere around here." Jack had left you all back in Tortuga, where your ship had landed. Fortunately, the ship is fine. "This world is huge."

"Well, worrying won't help us any," Kairi replies. Before you can respond, a bright light appears in the center of the main room.

"Is that...?!"

Kira appears in the room in place of the light, eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She's wet and dirty and shivering.

"Kira! You're okay!" you shout, running over to her.

She weakly lifts her head. "Huh...? No...d-don't hug me," she whispers, backing away. She slips off her vest, and you notice the back part is stained with something dark. "Excuse me," she says, pulling off her shirt. Although there are buttons down the front, she simply slips it off. She wrings it out and wraps it around her back (the way a tube top would look), tying it in the front with the sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asks.

"N-nothing. Get us out of here. I want to leave."

Kira turns around, and you and Kairi gasp. Her entire back and parts of her lower neck are soaked with fresh blood. What could've...?!

"What happened?!" you shout in unison.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go rest."

"Don't you, um, want that cured?" Kairi asks.

"No."

"Are you s-"

"I said NO!" she shouts, running to her room.

"I...I guess I'll go get Riku," Kairi says.

"..." You nod at last. What happened to her...?

Still Selphie's POV

"Kira?" you say through the bedroom door. It's unlocked, but you're afraid to go in. She looks positively GORY.

"What do you want?" she mutters.

"How...what happened to you?"

"Ten lashes. I deserved them."

"Kira, if you let those sit, they could get-"

"Infected, I know. But they're bandaged up. In a few hours I'll change them. Don't worry about me."

"Kira..."

"Just leave me alone. I'll be fine."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, you leave the doorway.

"Let's go, Riku," you say upon entering the front room. "Kira won't be flying today."


	57. Chapter 56: The Sixth Sense

**Chapter 56: The Sixth Sense **

Sora's POV--yes, it does say _Sora_

Gasping for breath, you open your eyes. You're still in Hollow Bastion. You immediately jump to your feet. Everything feels kind of fuzzy.

"I-I've got to get out of here," you say. You've gotta find Kira. There's so much you want to tell her now.

Turning around, you look down at where you just were...WHOA!

"What the...?" There is a faint outline of where your body was. It looks like you're still there. ...So you're just your soul running around...?

..._Cool_!

*I've gotta find Kira,* you think, *but where do I start?*

Suddenly you feel the room shrinking.

"Wh-what's going on?!" you shout. It feels like you're flying!

..._COOL_!!

As you soar out of Hollow Bastion and into hyperspace, you wonder how this is even humanly possible. Could it really be true, what she said? Is your heart really connected with Kira's?

You suddenly black out.

Moments later, you open your eyes and look up at a lit ceiling. This looks familiar... The way this carpet feels...!!

"My ship!" you mouth, sitting upright. But this isn't _your_ room. Looking to your right, you see someone huddled beneath a bedsheet.

"Kira?" you whisper.

"Kira," a voice says. You turn your head to see Nami enter the room.

"Nami, you're here, too!?" you say, jumping to your feet. She says nothing. Harsh!

"Kira, how's your back? Need a bandage change?" Nami asks, removing the sheet. There, sitting on the bed, is Kira. Her dirty blonde hair covers a good portion of her curled up position. You can't see her face.

"Kira, it's really you," you breath, reaching out to her. You start to grab her hand, then gasp.

Your hand goes right through her.

"Kira! KIRA! Can you hear me?" you shout.

She only shivers.

"Cold?" Nami says, walking over to where her back is facing. What happened to her back? You notice her shirt is buttoned on backward so that the buttons open up in the back.

"No," Kira whispers.

"No..." You can't believe this! Kira can't hear, see, or feel you!

You watch in stony silence as Nami slowly unwraps bandages from Kira's back.

"Oh, gosh..." Nami says. You run over and inhale sharply. She's been whipped!? She's hurt. And you weren't there to take care of her. You've let her down. Just like Atlantica. Damn... "Are you sure you don't want--"

"I'm _fine_," Kira snaps.

"Kira, this looks _really_ bad," Nami insists. You nod a little, eyes wide. From the looks of it, it looks like she's been whipped _ten_ times. HOLY FUDGE!!

"I know, but..." You hear her sob. "...You don't understand, Nami."

"Then maybe you should tell me." Nami sits on the bed. You stand there, still staring at her wounds. How...did this even happen?

"When I was on the Flying Dutchman, I...saw him," Kira says, her voice somewhat muffled. You can still tell she's having a really hard time saying what she's saying. Wonder why...?

"Who? Will Turner?" Nami guesses. Ahhhh, Port Royal...that explains some things...

"No..." Kira shivers a little. "...Sora."

Your eyes widen even more. Walking over to Kira, you sit back down on the floor. What the heck is going on?!?!?

"Sora? Really? Is he--"

"No, don't you get it, Nami?" Kira murmurs. "It wasn't him. It was just...an apparition. A hallucination...a phantom. It was absolutely...fake."

"But...you thought it was real...?"

"Yeah, naturally. So I chased him down, and, in the process, I took out some of Davy Jones's crew members."

"So...the lashes were your punishment," Nami says, frowning. No...this can't be...because of _you_...

"Yeah, and a well-deserved one. I mean, I don't really give one for the crew, but...I-I deserved them for being stupid. I wasn't thinking." Kira sighs quietly. "I can't think straight anymore at all."

"What do you mean?" Nami asks.

"Kira, no..." you say, closing your eyes. Why is this happening...?

"Even though I'll act alright and like I know what's going on, Sora is always front and center in my mind. I guess you could call me traumatized. When I close my eyes, I see him. Even right now, it feels like he's here."

"I _AM_!" you shout. "I _AM_ HERE, KIRA! Can't you see...?" You reach out to touch her again, but, just like before, it's no use.

"I can still feel his touch; I can still hear his voice," Kira says, her voice shaking. She removes one of her hands from her kneecap and places it over where you assume is her heart. Her face is still covered by her hair. "My heart...it's..."

"SHUT UP!" you shout. "DON'T SAY IT!" You jump to your feet, your voice wanting to give way. "Don't make it true..."

All you've dreamt about is her. You can't stop thinking about her. Everything you've been through, everywhere you've been, just everything! Your dreams are starting to fill her in in place of Kairi. She's always there. But you, every hour, feel like you're going to just...die. And if _you_ die, wouldn't _she_ die?!

"My heart is...connected with Sora's. And...he's dying..."

"No," you groan, collapsing to your knees. "No..."

"My heart can't take much more, either. N-Nami...I..."

Kira finally lifts her head up. It seems as though all the breath in your lungs is taken away at the sight of her. She looks _awful_. You've never seen _anyone_ so sad and weak before. Her normally bright emerald eyes have lost their shine; now they're swollen and lined with unshed tears. Her cheeks are flushed like a sick child's. She looks so thin and so broken, like in any second she'll just collapse and die.

"I...I think I might be dying, too," she admits in a meek whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"_NO_!!" you cry. "NO--!"

The room begins to start spinning again. You can feel the space shrinking.

"NO, WAIT! I can't leave her here! No!!"

But it's too late. Your time with Kira is up.

"_Noooooooooooooooo_!!"

You reach out to Kira one last time, even though your head is telling you it won't work. However, you barely touch her hand. And you _feel_ it. And you know she feels it, too. She looks at her hand, eyes widening a little, then looks straight into your eyes.

"_KIRA_!" you shout.

Kira looks at her hand again, then at you, then bursts into tears.

"S-Sora," she sobs, "is _dying_!"

"_NO_!"

You feel yourself leave the room at last, her last words fading into nothingness. Soon your surroundings once again resemble Hollow Bastion's castle.

"NO!! KIRA!! KIRAAAAA!!"

You see your once-faint body outline growing more pronounced as you get closer to it. There's ....nothing you can do.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!"

Nami's POV

"Oh, Kira," you whisper, hugging your friend.

"There's only five worlds left to lock, counting Hollow Bastion," she says through her sobs. "Tomorrow we'll be in the Pridelands, then we have to find the computer and see Tron--but we don't have anything to lock there. We go to Snow White's world, then to India, and then Hawaii. After that, it's Hollow Bastion. In that time..."

"Kira..."

Kira pulls her knees as close as she can to her chest. "In that time, I've got to be strong. I figure that if I stay strong, Sora will, too." She sighs. "What do you think I should do about my...?"

"I'll bandage it up again," you offer, now understanding how she feels. Kira nods, looking at her nails.

You can only imagine the pain Kira must be in right now. It's bad enough she's been whipped like a slave, but her mental instability is a little frightening. The worst part is...you know she's right. It's only a matter of time before something completely awful happens to her and Sora.

"There...you should be okay for another few hours," you say, finishing the bandage change.

"Thank you..." she mumbles, resting her chin on her knees. "If you want, you can go ahead and leave. But, um...before you go..."

"Yes?" you say, walking over to her.

"Well...um...th-thank you. For hearing me out, I mean."

"Oh. Yeah, no problem, that's what friends are for." You _know_ that wasn't what she was originally going to say. Oh well. Sighing a little, you walk towards the door.

"N-Namida," Kira says suddenly. You cringe. You never thought you'd hear that stupid name coming from anyone ever again.

"How...do you know?"

Your POV

"How...do you know?" Nami asks, slowly turning around.

"Namida...it's your _real_ name, isn't it?" you say, frowning. "It means 'tears.' And you didn't want a sad name..."

"Because my heart was sad enough," she finishes, sighing.

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"I had a dream about it. This past night, I..."

"Why..."

"...?"

Nami sighs again and opens the door. "Why...why is it everyone can remember...but me?"

"That's not true," you say. Nami shuts the door.

"Explain."

"I don't need to. You told me yourself."

"Huh?"

"The night I came home to the islands you told me about your memories, remember? You said that although you can't remember them--"

"When I'm with Roxas...they feel real," Nami whispers, closing her eyes.

"Exactly." You get to your feet and force Nami's eyes open. "One day, you'll get the pieces back. It's already begun."

"How so?"

"Oathkeeper." Nami furrows her brow and summons the keyblade. "That should be Roxas's, but it's not. It's yours now."

"What does _this_ have to do with my memories?" Nami asks. You roll your eyes playfully.

"Simple, kiddo. Roxas is a part of you, and vice versa. The power of a keyblade is the power of your heart. If you've got Oathkeeper and he's got Oblivion, what'll happen when they join together again?" You walk past Nami and towards the door, pulling your shirt over your head. "After all, the keyblades were supposed to be together.... You know, I shouldn't have to explain this all to you. If you weren't so closed-minded..."

"So...you're saying..."

"Your memories reside in Roxas's heart, and mine, too. Mine is included only because you were my Nobody." Opening the door, you smile a little. "Keep your faith in him, and who knows what'll happen next. You might remember everything, and more."

Nami nods slowly, the keyblade disappearing from her hand.

"Y-You're right," she murmurs. "Thank you, Kira."

Nami's POV

Kira simply smiles and walks out of the room. You sit down on the bed. Namida...that name...you used to hate it so, so much. You hated it because you didn't understand why your parents would name you such a sad thing. Not knowing the truth, you thought your parents didn't want you.

However, you know why they named you that. They aren't your real parents. You don't have parents. You don't even have family. You never have. You chose them, being a naive child. It was a mistake.

You are alone.

"Nami?"

You turn to the doorway where Roxas is standing.

"You okay?" he asks. You shrug, unable to answer. *You're alone, too, aren't you?*

"I..." You can't search for the right words to say, so instead you just stay silent.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Roxas closes the door behind him and sits next to you. "Does it have to do with Sora?"

You shake your head.

"With Kira?"

"A little...?"

"With...me?"

You nod, tears coming to your eyes.

"..." Roxas furrows his brow.

"I can't remember things, but you and Kira can," you say, wiping your eyes. "And it's frustrating."

"Kira can? What did _she_ remember?"

"My real name." You might as well tell him...

"Oh...huh?" Roxas looks at you. "Your...so...'Nami' isn't your real name?"

"It's the shortened version of my real name," you explain. "'Nami' means 'wave' or 'surf' in Japanese. But my real name is Namida."

"Namida..." Roxas says. You get a chill up your spine. You love how he just said that. "Namida (oooo, he said it again!!! ^^)...what does that mean?"

"It means 'tear.'" You frown a little.

"Oh...I think I get it. It makes you sad..." Roxas stands, then cringes.

"Roxas, are you okay?" you say, standing as well.

"Yeah, it's just...my stomach is really bruised from yesterday."

You laugh. "Is that all? Haha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, you were just trying to drown me, is all, right?"

You both laugh, and Roxas cringes again.

"It's okay. It was fun, so it was worth it," he says, laughing lightly.

The Hooded Stranger's POV (the girl, remember?)

"Did you feel that shift?" you ask your assistant.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" he says, removing his hood.

"Sora's spirit left his body to find Kira, then returned. Her heart called him there, and he couldn't resist anymore." You smirk. "Ironically, that's his downfall. It's what we've been waiting for."

"Oh, doesn't that mean...?"

"Yes. The clock is ticking. Seven days..."

"Thank the higher power."

You frown a little. "You really hate him, don't you?" you ask.

"Yeah, he's the whole reason she's gone. She always dreamed of him. I know it." Your assistant smirks. "Come to think of it, I hate _her_ more."

"Then aren't you glad you met me?"

He nods. "Yes."


	58. Chapter 57: KITTIES!

**Chapter 57: *gasp* KITTIES!!!**

Your POV

"Wow, look at us!" you cry, looking down at your reflection. "We're..."

"KITTIES!" Kairi and Selphie squeal. You giggle and swish around your tail. You're in the Pridelands, at long last. You didn't think you'd make it this far. It's amazing, though!

"Omgee, Wakka, your hair," you say, grinning. You thought it looked weird BEFORE. He gasps and runs over to a pool of water to look at his reflection.

"AH! I look like a freak!" he shouts, pawing at his hair.

"You have been for a while," Tidus says, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Them's fightin' words!"

"Bring it, FREAK!"

Wakka pounces on Tidus, grabbing him by the tail. Tidus swats at Wakka's face. You watch for a second, knowing that time is of the essence.

"Guys, cut it OUT!" you shout. "We don't have time to eff around so let's GO."

"Since when are we in an all-fire hurry?" Tidus asks, sitting on the ground.

"Since I said so." You glare at them over your shoulder, then begin to walk away.

"Kira, wait up!" Nami cries, padding after you. She's the only one who really understands your way of thinking now. And maybe the only one who ever will.

"Hey, whoa! Did anyone else notice Wakka said something with a "th" sound instead of a "d" sound?" Kairi shouts, laughing. Her heart necklace dangles delicately around her neck. Come to think of it, Sora kept his necklace way back when. You and Nami still have yours. Roxas has his, Selphie has hers...funny how that is. Anyway!

"I...did!?" Wakka says.

"Aw, no, I _like_ the accent," Selphie complains, shaking her head.

"I don't think he'll ever lose the accent, Selphie," Namine says quietly.

"Accent or not, we need to go _now_," you say impatiently. "I'm not waiting and I'm LEAVING!"

You run off, bounding out of the oasis and towards Pride Rock.

"Kira, wait up!" everyone shouts. You let out a laugh.

"I told you! I'm not waiting-AH!"

Someone pounces on you from behind.

"Now you are!" Nami says, giggling.

"Get off before I go all Wildcat on you!" you cry. She laughs with you. That is an AWESOME combo in Kh2!!

"You'd have to find Simba to do that!"

"So? Are you saying I couldn't find him?"

"Find who?" Roxas asks.

"Nothing," you say.

"No one," Nami corrects.

"Who's there?" a voice suddenly shouts. You jump in surprise, looking around.

"Show yourself!" you command, stepping forward.

A young lioness steps forward from behind a rock.

"Who are you?" you ask, cocking your head.

"My name is Kiara," she replies. "You?" That name sounds familiar...

"Kira. Um, you seem familiar. Do you think you could help me find someone?"

"Depends. I'm looking for someone, too."

"Well...I need to find Simba."

Kiara looks surprised. "You know Simba?"

"Is that a problem?" Nami says.

"I'm his daughter."

YOU KNEW _THAT_!! Talk about a major brainfart!

"Ohhh _duh_! I knew that! I know Nala, too!" you exclaim. "Our apologies."

"My mother?"

"Yeah, your mom's cool," you say, nodding.

"You're kidding me! Maybe you can help me!" Kiara approaches you. "There's a huge feud going on between my pride and the outsiders. Kovu should be nearby, but I don't really know. I need to find him."

"Sure, on one condition," you say quickly. "If I say I have to go, I HAVE TO GO. I'm looking for someone I...s-someone very important to me."

"That's fine. Thank you, Kira. Who are your friends?"

"I'm Nami," Nami says, bowing. Roxas bows as well.

"I'm Roxas."

"The one with the silver hair is Riku. The blonde girl is Namine. The one with bangs is Selphie and the red-head is Kairi-"

"Heeeey, who's Kovu?!" Tidus says, bounding over with Wakka. "Are you his lover? Huh? Are you?!"

You sigh. "This chattering one is Tidus. The other one we call Wakka. They are lacking the brain department, so please ignore all questions asked by these two. Answer at your own risk."

Kiara laughs as Tidus and Wakka fume. You shrug innocently.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kiara giggles. "Let's go. I'll fill you in on the details on the way."

You nod, even though you already know the whole plot line.

Fast Forward

Tidus's POV

"I'm bored," you say, frowning. "Where _is_ this Kovu guy, anyway?"

"I told you before, remember?" Kiara says. "O-"

"Kiara, is that you?" a voice suddenly shouts. Kiara's eyes light up.

"Kovu!?"

"'Bout time," Wakka whispers in your ear. You nod in agreement.

A brown lion with a black mane and tail tip runs out of the shadows and pads over to Kiara. They smile at each other.

"How romaaaaaantic," Selphie sighs in the background. Kiara snaps out of it.

"These are my friends, Kovu," she says. "They're going to help us out."

"For real? Wow, there's...nine of you?" Kovu replies.

"All at your command, too," Kira adds, smirking. She then bows. You nod at the others to follow her lead. "I'm Kira. Nice to meet you, Kovu." She gestures to you and the others. "These are my friends: Nami, Kairi, Selphie, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka."

"Wow. Well, let's get going," Kovu says. "Zera is leading her lionesses into battle as we speak."

"My father won't be happy, but...my heart is telling me what's right."

Kiara's POV

You run alongside Kovu and Kira towards Pride Rock. You're almost there when suddenly strange creatures pop out of the ground out of nowhere.

"Heartless!" Kira shouts, running forward. A giant key appears in her mouth.

"Stay put!" Riku says, a wing-like sword coming to his mouth. You nod and stick close to Kovu, which, of course, you have absolutely NO problem with. (^^)

"Those were Heartless," Nami explains. "Be careful; they feed on weak and corrupted hearts."

"There must be someone controlling them closeby," Roxas says.

"Or someone being controlled them," Kairi suggests.

Kovu looks at you and nods. You know you're both thinking the same thing.

"Zera," you say in unison.

"No surprise there," Kira says. "From what you told me earlier, she sounds like the screwy type to do something like that."

"In-laws," Nami says, rolling her eyes.

Kira laughs with Nami. Kovu raises an eyebrow at you, and you shrug. You have _no_ clue what they're talking about. (though that comment will be REALLY funny later on. ^.^)

"So let's move," Kovu says. Everyone nods, and you all run off towards Pride Rock. Suddenly you see lightning come down from the sky. Thunder quickly follows, and soon it's pouring rain.

"Ohhh..." Selphie says, her eyes wide. "This is so scary! I hate storms!"

"You sound like Rikku," Tidus and Kira say at the same time. Tidus stops in his tracks.

"Wait, you know Rikku?" he asks. Wha...?

"Well, I, um...I've heard of her, yeah," Kira says cautiously. Okay...you're confused.

"How?" Wakka asks.

"I...Okay, fine. I'm shutting up now."

"Good, cuz everything you say is making no sense," Tidus snaps.

Kira lowers her head, and she runs _way_ out in front of the group.

"Way to go, guys," Nami says, running after her.

But he's right. Who's Rikku? Is that the same person as the silver-haired Riku? It can't be; Tidus and Kira said Rikku was a girl.

This makes no sense.

Your POV

"Nami, this sucks," you say, approaching Pride Rock. "We can't talk about anything without them getting suspicious."

"So it seems," Nami adds, stepping onto the rocky surface. You look around at all the chaos. You don't see any familiar faces...scratch that.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Pumbaa shouts.

"There's only one thing to do," Timon replies. "When the going gets tough, the tough get going."

Pumbaa and Timon run towards the chaos when a lioness roars in their faces. They scream.

"Like I said: LET'S GET GOING!!"

Timon and Pumbaa run off somewhere. You shake your wet bangs out of your face.

"C'mon, Nami. The others'll catch up soon," you say, running through the battle.

It doesn't take long for you to find Simba.

"Simba," a voice says, "at last, you're mine!" You look up to see Zera jumping down and striking Simba in the face.

"Ahh!" you cry, running forward. At the exact same time, Kiara and Kovu appear. Perfect timing.

"Kiara?" Simba says. Kiara narrows her eyes.

"Kovu!?" Zera shouts. He does the same. "Move."

"Stand aside," Simba commands.

"Daddy, this has to stop," Kiara says angrily.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Zera orders.

"You'll never hurt Kiara. _Or_ Simba," Kovu says, standing his ground. You step out of the middle and join your friends on the sidelines. This is their battle; you probably shouldn't interfere with family matters. "Not while I'm here!"

"Stay out of this!" Simba says to Kiara.

"A wise king once told me, 'We are one.' ...I didn't understand it then, but now I do. Them...us...Look at them!! They _are_ us! What differences do you see?" _You_ could name a few...

Simba looks around at all the lionesses. He then looks at you.

"You..." he says.

"Remember Sora?" you ask quietly.

Simba gasps and looks at you in disbelief.

You nod slowly.

Simba then continues to look around, then finally looks at Kiara. She smiles, and he does, too.

Suddenly the rain stops and the clouds break. You know this is Mufasa's doing, just from watching the stupid movie. Simba looks up at the clouds and smiles, then looks at Kiara again. She smiles and runs to him, nuzzling him. Halfway done! (^_-)

"Vitani, now!" Zera shouts to her daughter.

"No, Mother," Vitani says, looking at Simba. "Kiara's right." Vitani walks over to Kiara, Kovu, and Simba. "Enough."

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well," Zera says.

The other lionesses look at each other. Then, one by one, they follow Vitani. Zera is alone.

"What? No! Get back here!"

"Let it go, Zera," Simba says at last. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" she shouts.

You suddenly hear a loud crack, but it doesn't sound storm-like. Simba heard it, too; you can tell.

The you remember. The logs in the river are going to shift and evertually break. There will no longer be a dam there.

You narrow your eyes at Zera, summoning your keyblade. Nami does the same, and before you know it, all of your friends are ready for battle.

Dropping your keyblade on the ground momentarily, you say, "Do you really want to fight us _all_, Zera?"

"Yeah, we could kick your butt!" Tidus shouts.

"Hmph. I have no reason to deal with small fry like _you_!" Zera replies. You gasp. NOBODY CALLS YOU SMALL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!

"Say that again," you growl, picking up your keyblade.

"Scar...this is for you!" Zera shouts, lunging at Simba.

Wakka's POV

Da crazy lion lady lunge at Simba, but Kiara jump in her way. Dey tumble down da rocks.

"C'mon! We gotta follow 'em!" Kira shout, her keyblade gone.


	59. Chapter 58:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 58: Sleepless Nights and Lonely Eyes**

Selphie's POV

You follow Kiara and Zera down the rocks as Simba and Kovu shout, "Kiara!"

"Kiara this, Kiara that!" you shout. "What about us?!"

Kira laughs loudly and runs on. Soon Simba is right with you.

Suddenly the cliff comes to an end. You all skid to a stop and look down over the edge. Zera is barely hanging on, while Kiara is saf_er_...

"Kiara!" someone shouts. You suddenly hear a loud crack. "Simba! Simba, the river!"

You all look over to see the dam breaking through. When you look back, you see that Kiara is safe up on a ledge.

"Zera, give me you paw!" she cries, holding out her own paw. Zera swats at her, only to start sliding down the rock. "Zera, come on. I'll _help_ you."

Zera's eyes widen, then her grip slips. You gasp and look away as she falls, probably to her death.

"Is it over?" you whisper after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Wakka says.

You open your eyes and look up at Kiara. She's looking at Simba.

"Daddy...I tried," she whispers. He frowns a little and pulls her up.

"C'mon," you say, following her. "Don't we need to find the keyhole?"

Kira nods and follows you all up onto Pride Rock. Padding over to the edge, you look out over the horizon. You smile at what appears before your very eyes.

"Kira, come here," you shout. Raising an eyebrow, she runs over.

"Ahhh, yes," she says, summoning her keyblade. The keyhole appears in the clouds. After she locks it, she says something: "Fwee thood kid koen dow."

"Huh?" She sighs, drops her keyblade, then giggles at her stupidity.

"I said we should get going now."

"Wait!"

Your POV

"Wait!"

You turn to see Simba and Nala walking toward you.

"How do you know Sora?" Nala asks.

"We're his friends," you say, bowing. "I'm Kira. I'm sorry, Simba."

"What? Why?"

"I wish you could see Sora...."

"Kira..." Riku says, a threatening tone to his voice.

"What?!"

"He was supposed to be here, too. But...a few things happened...and, well...you....you will see him again, I hope."

Simba stares at you for a moment, and you look back. Finally he smiles, and he nods understandingly.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" Namine asks. "We barely did anything."

"You should be thanking Kiara and Kovu," Roxas says.

"Y-You're right..."

"Well, bye," you say quietly. "C'mon, everyone, back to the...um...base."

Everyone but you runs off. You step back a little, bow again, and then follow your friends.

Back at the Ship

Still Your POV

"Well, all's well that ends well," you say, stepping onto the ship. "Where are we headed again...?"

"Um, the map is really weird," Namine says. You raise an eyebrow and walk over to the map.

"Well, let's see. Right now we're in the Pridelands, ne? So next...?!"

Namine wasn't kidding. All the map says for the next destination is 'see Tron' with a drawing of a gummi ship.

"Hmm...let me think..." You begin to pace across the floor. "Let's see...the computer Ansem had was in Hollow Bastion," you say. You heart speeds up at the very mention of the place. Sora is there. Oh my goodness. "But..."

"But?" Namine says.

"But Hollow Bastion is in ruins again. So maybe Leon and the others have another computer...right? They're in Traverse Town..."

You walk over to the map and look at the picture again. "So..."

"So?"

"So, we should probably head to Traverse Town..." You frown a little. "But why would Sora travel all the way back...?" Biting your bottom lip, you shrug. "Oh well. His mind works in mysterious ways."

Namine smiles.

"Riku, come fly us out of here!" you shout, running into your room.

"'ight," he shouts back.

Nami's POV

"What's up?" you ask Kira as she enters the room.

"Just a little confusion on where to go next, that's all," she replies, lying on her bed. "Today went by fast for once."

You nod. "But it was kinda boring, too."

"Yeah..."

Kira sits upright and looks around.

"What?" you say, frowning a little.

"What we need is some good music," she says, grabbing her Ipod.

"Teddy Geiger!" you squeal.

Kira quickly shakes her head.

"The Offspring!"

"Nope."

"Cascada?"

"Jiminy Christmas™, Nami, you're leaving out the most obvious one!"

"Oh!" You giggle. DUH!!

"So much for 'Hikki fan'..."

"What song?" you ask.

"I'm looking..."

Suddenl Kira gets a devilish grin on her face.

"What?! What song?!" you cry, jumping to your feet.

"Nami, what time of day is it?" Kira asks.

"Night...!!"

"You want melody or harmony?"

"Let's switch. You on M first," you reply.

Kira smiles brightly. "Ready to show off?"

"You bet."

Kira plays the song, and right on beat, throws open the door.

(laziness!!! K=Kira, N=Nami)

K: *prancing down hallway, stepping on beat (N is doing the same)* Yama wo koete umi wo watatte gaado reeru no ue tobikoe. Ima wa mukashi hitotsu ni kage ga nan to naku kono machi e.

Hikan wa shinai kedo nanika ga tarinai. Watashi wo koko e yobiyoseru no wa dare?

N: *in b.g.* Aah...aah...aah...

K: *upon entering front room, throws out arms* TOKYO NIGHTS!

N: *echos, throws out arms as well* TOKYO NIGHTS!

K: Mitsukaranai!

N: *echo* Mitsukaranai!

K: Hontou no jiyuu wo sagashiteru kagayakidasu!

N: *b.g.* Aah...aah...

*By this time everyone is paying attention to them and is standing up.*

K: TOKYO NIGHTS!

N: *echo* TOKYO NIGHTS!

K: Love is hard to find! *grabs Tidus and pulls him toward Kairi*

N: *echo* Love is hard to find! *grabs Kairi and shoves her toward Tidus; they start dancing*

K: Unmei no deai wo machinasai mada wakai! Ooo!

N: *b.g.* Aah...aah...This is my life. Oooh! Ohh!

K: Oooo! Ooooooo ohh! *everyone's dancing and partying*

N: Mado wo akete asa wo nirande uekibachi ni mizu wo atae. Itsuka watashi mo kawaki ieru to bonyari negatteru.

Jikan no kagiri atsumatte wa baka sawagi. Anata wo koko e hikitomeru no wa dare?

K: *b.g.* Aah...aah...aah...

*Roxas is the only one not jumping around, dancing.*

N: TOKYO NIGHTS!

K: *echo* TOKYO NIGHTS!

N: Genshi jidai!...

K: *echo* Genshi jidai!...

N: Kara zutto hikari wo wakachiai moe tsuzukeru!

K: *b.g.* Aah...aah...

N: TOKYO NIGHTS! *notices Roxas sitting by himself*

K: *echo* TOKYO NIGHTS!

N: *sits on Roxas's lap playfully* Baby, what's my price?

K: *echo, sits on Nami* Baby, what's my price? *quickly jumps off*

N: *pulling Roxas to his feet* Kono hen de dareka to kaeritai, kaeritai!

K: *b.g.* Aah...aah...*takes over melody* SLEEPLESS NIGHTS!

N: *echo, is still trying to cheer Roxas up* SLEEPLESS NIGHTS!

K: Yume wo mitai!

N: *echo* Yume wo mitai!

K: Hontou wa jiyuu wo wakatteru doko miteru no!...

N: *b.g.* Aah...aah...

K: LONELY EYES!...

N: *echo* LONELY EYES!... *notices Roxas has a funny look on his face*

K: *doesn't notice* Kimi ka mo shirenai!

N: *echo* Kimi ka mo shirenai...

K: Mou shibaraku soba ni ite kudasai, ite kudasai!

N: *b.g.* Aah...*Roxas walks away* Aah...*suddenly snaps out of it*

Both: *walking in time to opposite ends of the room in beat* Kakushite okitai akachan mitai ni sunao na kimochi wa...

K: Biru no sukima ni!

Both: *walking towards each other and the front of the room in a strut* Tsuki nado iranai okaasan mitai ni yasashii nukumori...

K: *standing on top of chair* Machi no akari ni! *N spins chair*

N: TOKYO NIGHTS!!

K: Ooooh!

N: Ooooh!

K: *jumps down from chair* Lonely nights, I say goodbye, who needs you? Lonely eyes, hello, it's nice to meet you! *shakes Nami's hand*

N: Ohh! It's nice to meet you! Oowhoaohh ohh!

K: It's so good to have you! It's so good to meet you! *dancing hand in hand with N in circles* Lonely nights, I say goodbye, who needs you? Lonely eyes, hello, it's nice to meet you!

N: It's nice to meet you! It's nice to meet you!

K: I love your, I love your lonely eyes, eeeyyyyees!

*the song fades out*

You walk over to Roxas as Tokyo Nights repeats, much to the delight of your friends.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" you ask quietly.

"..." He just narrows his eyes a little.

"Nan desu ka?"

"...Huh?"

"What is it?"

"...You would be mad if I told you," he finally replies.

"Okay, now I _really_ wanna know," you say, sitting next to him.

"You...promise you won't get mad at me for this...?"

"Unless you've done something completely perverted."

Roxas laughs. "Okay, well...I think _I_ remembered part of your memories."

You sigh. Figures.

"Do you want to know what it was?"

"...No."

He looks surprised. "Really? Why?"

"I figure that...someday...I'll remember. Whatever happened to me is bound to wear off or something...right?"

"I hope so...but..."

You raise an eyebrow.

"...Nami...everything that happened...it was...bad. It was horrible. Is it really worth remembering to you?"

"Yes," you say, standing. "I've gotta know, Roxas. I want to know who I really am. I'm tired of lies. I'm tired of the unknown..." You can feel tears burning behind your eyes. "I...want to remember. More than anything."

Roxas stands up.

"I want to be normal."

Roxas sighs and hugs you tightly. "You will be," he whispers. "Just you wait. I'll see to it, or I'll die trying."

"Please...don't die..."

Your POV

You watch as Nami walks over to your happy group, all sullen and what not. Spinning around in your chair, you stand on the seat.

"Cheer up buttercup!" you say as the chair slowly spins around.

Nami rolls her eyes and kicks the base of the chair.

"Whoa!" you cry, your foot hitting the dashboard. Suddenly a bright light fills the room. You instinctively grab Nami's arm. What the heck?!

You open your eyes moments later to find yourself on the ground. Pushing yourself up, you look around.

"Jiminy Christmas™," you whisper. "Where...?"

It looks like...you're inside of a computer!!


	60. Chapter 59: Oh SUGAR!

**Chapter 59: "Oh SUGAR!"**

Kairi's POV

"Kairi!?"

You open your eyes, then gasp.

"Where are we?!" you shout, getting to your feet.

"Kairi, did someone grab your arm?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, Selphie did. And I grabbed someone, too," you reply. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're inside the computer database," Riku says. His voice sounds funny, though. You turn to see a giant screen with Riku looking down at you.

"Holy cow," you whisper.

"How did this happen?" Namine asks. You stifle a squeal of delight. They're actually talking to each other again!?

"When Kira fell, her foot hit a button Sora installed into the ship's computer," Riku replies. "It automatically transfers the user to, well...where you're at. This way, Sora could see Tron whenever he wanted."

"WHAT?!" That's _all_ I had to do?!" Kira shouts, fuming.

"Uh, pretty much. Good thing I knew, though, or from what I understand, we'd be flying all the way back to Traverse Town."

Kira growls under her breath.

"So how did we _all_ get here?" Selphie asks.

"Kira grabbed Nami, who grabbed Selphie, who grabbed Kairi, who grabbed Namine," Tidus says, pushing his way onscreen. You giggle a little.

"Tidus..." you whisper, grinning.

"The transfer of data must've gone through everyone that was touching Kira through that chain," Riku explains. "We're out here because we weren't in the connection."

"Lucky you," Nami mutters.

"How do we get out of here?" you ask.

"That I don't know. Maybe you should go find Tron."

"Riku, you man the controls," Kira commands. "Sorry, but I don't trust Tidus or Wakka with any advanced technological equipment, and, Roxas, I know you had every right to smash DiZ's computer. But..."

"Huh?" Roxas says, looking confused. "How-"

"Alright, so let's go," Kira says quickly.

Your POV

You and your big mouth.

"Good luck," Riku says as the five of you leave the area.

You nod to yourself. Your mind is already working overtime of where to find Tron. The only thing the end of the game revealed was that Tron dances out of a room... You can't remember where, though.

Shooting Nami a questioning glance, she shrugs. You sigh. This is going to take foreeeeeever.

"I'm bored already," Selphie says quietly.

"Yeah, I definitely agree," you say. "There's gotta be something we can do to pass the time."

"How about you tell us how you know everything about everyone and everywhere?" Kairi asks.

"Other than that."

"...Have you played I Never?" Nami asks.

"YEAH!" you cry, jumping a little. YOU LOVE THAT GAME!!!!

"How do you play?" Namine asks.

"It's simple. Someone says something they've never done, and if you _have_, you put a finger down," Nami explains, showing with her hands in demonstration.

"On Lost, they did it with alcohol," you say.

"But we're not on Lost, are we?"

"No..." Darn! (^_- Just kidding.)

"I go first!" Kairi shouts. "Okay....I've never..." You all walk alongside each other, hands out. "I've never...lied to a teacher."

Nami and Selphie put a finger down. You've never had a reason or a chance to.

"I have never..." you say, "...gone a day without listening to music this past year."

Kairi, Selphie, and Namine put a finger down.

"I've never gone to school," Namine says.

Everyone but her puts a finger down.

"I've never liked Tidus," Nami says slyly.

"Machigai," you whisper, putting a finger down subtly with Selphie and Kairi.

"I've never played this game before," Selphie says. You and Nami put a finger down. "Aw, I've only got six left!"

"I've got seven!" Kairi cries.

"I have nine," Namine says.

"Lucky. I have eight," Nami murmurs.

"And I've got eight, too. Let's keep going!" you exclaim.

"I've never...won this game before," Kairi says. You and Nami sigh in defeat.

"I've never had blue eyes," you say playfully. Kairi and Namine pout.

"I've never cursed aloud," Namine says. Everyone but her laughs sheepishly.

"I've never been kissed," Nami says. Namine doesn't put a finger down. You consider calling her bluff, but you then consider her level of embarrassement. No, you can't be mean. Not to that fragile little soul of hers.

"I've never worn the same necklace days on end," Selphie says.

"Awww, harsh," you say. "I've only got four left."

"I have eight," Namine mumbles.

"I've got five," Nami says.

"Ummm...three," Kairi says.

"Experience is good, though," you say, winking.

"I've got four, too. Let's keep going!" Selphie exclaims.

"I've never had blonde hair," Kairi says. You and Namine frown. She only wishes she were cutesy and blonde! (^_^) Selphie raises an eyebrow.

"I'd say you're more of a strawberry blonde, don't count it," you say. "Umm, I have never thrown up in front of other people." You laugh at your randomness. To your surprise, everyone else puts a finger down.

"I've never been obesessed with music," Namine says. You and Nami giggle. Missing out, much?

"I've never had a boyfriend," Nami says quietly.

"Poor thing," Selphie says sincerely. "Let's see. I've never...cut my own hair."

"AGH! CURSE MY ORIGINAL HAIR!! I'm out!" you cry, laughing. Seriously, you cut your own bangs because you're the only one who knows how.

"I've got five," Namine says.

"I'm out, too," Kairi says.

"Three for meeee!" Nami sings.

"Meee toooooo!" Selphie trills.

"I've never _not_ had blue eyes," Namine says. Ooh. Impressive variation. 5-2-2.

"I've never lived on a beach before this," Nami says. 4-1-2.

"I've never liked Roxas," Selphie says, grinning. 3-1-1.

"I've never...had hair shorter than the tops of my boobs!!!" Namine shout triumphantly. "I WIN!! WHOOOOOOOO!!"

"Wow. I've never seen you that peppy before," you say, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she can get _really_ hyper, trust me," Kairi says.

"I never win _anything_!!" Namine says, dancing around. "I'm da winner! I'm da winner!"

"The winner of what?" someone asks.

"Of I Never," you reply, then stop in your tracks. OMGEE!! You turn around to see none other than TRON!! AHH!!

"Omgee, it's YOU!" you shout, running over to him. "It'syouwefinallyfoundyouhowawesomeisthismyname'sKiradoyourememberSora?!"

Namine's POV

"Huh?" the person says.

"Tron, you remember Sora, right?" Kira asks slowly.

"Of course-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" Kira hugs Tron and spins him in a circle. And they thought _you_ were being hyper. Then again, Kira is always kinda...YAHHHHH!!! "Omgee, YAY!"

"Why do you ask?" Tron says, chuckling.

"You can help us get out of here! Sora had a program installed into his ship, and it automatically transferred him and anything else he was touching or connected to, right?" Tron nods. "Well, I'm his friend, Kira, and--well, we're all his friends--I accidentally hit the button, and...well, we all got transferred here."

"Can't Sora help you out with this?" Tron says.

"He's not here," you all say.

"What? Why? Where is he? What happened to him?"

"Well, it's a long story," Kira says.

"But he's fine, right?" you quickly add. Kira places a hand over her heart. Closing her eyes, she nods slowly.

"You know, sometimes I really don't understand you Users," Tron says. Kira opens one eyes, then smiles.

"So?" Selphie says, crossing her arms.

"So...?"

"Can you help us?" you ask. He had BETTER be able to! You really don't wanna spend your life in a computer. You've gotta a few goals and you wanna get 'em.

"I can try. Is there a User on the other side of the-"

"Riku," Kira says.

"Riku is there," you echo quietly.

"Alright, let's go back to the Communications Room. That should've been the room you started out in." Tron starts to run off, then turns around. "Keep a watchful eye! There might be a few Heartless here and there."

"Let's go," Kira says, following Tron.

"I wanna do some Byte Bashing!" Nami exclaims.

They start to sing some random song with no apparent lyrics.

"Omgee, brilliant idea!" Kira shouts suddenly. "When we get out of here, we're gonna listen to an awesome song!"

"What song? Tell me!" Nami pleads. Kira whispers it in her ear. "Oh yeah! I always thought that song sounded like vi-"

Kira's hand stifles the last of Nami's words, so all you hear is, "Vityo cam mmmsix," which makes no sense.

"What'd you say?" you ask timidly.

"Nothing," they say quickly.

"For real. You always hide stuff from us," Kairi says. She's right, but it doesn't really bother you as much.

"If we said, we'd be meddling..." Nami explains.

"In a sense, at least..." Kira adds, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Some things are best left secret, okay? For really honestly truly real."

"You will be happier in the unknown," Nami says. "And that's that."

You consider arguing with them on that logic, but you know you've lost your chance when a small group of Heartless appear.

"Let the fuuun begin!" Kira cries, summoning her keyblade.

After the Battle?

Still Namine's POV

"Hurry up! To the Comm Room!" Tron shouts after the short battle.

"Comiiiiing!" Kira shouts, running after him.

You sigh and follow your friends back to the Comm Room. Your mind starts to wander out of boredom. And _where_ does it wander to?

Riku. (Stupid Question of the Week Number 1.)

It feels like your friendship is coming back, piece by piece. You're starting to talk to each other, like the good days. But what happens next?

*What do _I_ want to happen?* you ask yourself. You think back, _way_ back, to the night of the cookout. *I want that...only I want it forever. Now I'm sure. Now I understand.*

Upon entering the Comm Room, you see Tron already in front of the giant screen, tapping away at some keyboard.

"Alright, here's the plan, Riku," Tron says. "You need to be on stand-by while we do some programming. When we get the access code, punch it in, and the girls should all return. Do it quickly, though. The programming takes a while, and if you miss your change, we'll have to start all over! Normally, we wouldn't have to do this, but without Sora..."

"Got it," Riku says, nodding.

"Who doesn't mind telling them the code while the rest program?" Tron asks your group.

"I will," you offer. You're surprised when Kira says nothing.

"Alright, let's get to work."

Riku's POV

"How are things out there?" Namine asks you.

"We're heading to the new world as we speak," you reply. She nods. "What about you...?" You aren't sure you should add "all" to the end of that sentence. So you don't.

"We played this really fun game called 'I Never,'" she gushes, sounding genuinely excited. "You name off things you've never done, and...yeah. Anyway, I won! We had fun."

"Sounds like you did," you chuckle.

"I think we should all play it together sometime."

"First we have to get you all out of there."

"True." She yawns a little. "This weird head-thingy makes my neck hurt...sorry. I know that was really random. Hey, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," you say sarcastically.

"It's almost eleven," Roxas says.

"Heehee, thanks," Namine giggles.

"You know, we only have three worlds left," you say loudly.

"Did you hear that? Only three worlds-"

"YAY!" Kira cries. "Now quit abusing your position!"

Everyone laughs.

"How about you don't talk and get us out of here?" Namine asks sarcastically.

"How about you all stop arguing?" Tidus says.

"Shut uuuuup," Wakka says. He's lying on the floor. "I'm tryin' to sleep, ya?"

"Ya!" everyone shouts.

"I'll never understand Users," Tron says, laughing.

"That's not true," you say.

"You'll just never understand _us_," Namine adds.

Still Riku's POV

"So how's it coming?" Roxas asks, peering over your shoulder.

"I dunno. I'm afraid to ask," Namine says.

"You're afraid of everything," Tidus declares.

"I know...well, I think I'm getting braver," she states, rubbing her arm.

And then she looks right at you.


	61. Chapter 60:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 60: Sick of the *Bleep*ing Pixels**

Nami's POV

"Alright, Namine!" Kira shouts. "Get ready!"

"Right!"

"And the code is..." you murmur.

"101110010010110001010!" Tron shouts.

"101110010010110001010!" Namine repeats. Wow. That's a good memory for you.

"Got it!" Riku says. "Did it work?"

You're about to reply when a bright light fills your eyes. Oh, yay!!

When your vision returns, you're lying on the familiar floor of the gummi ship.

"Yes!" Tron says from the screen. You sit upright and pull a random fuzzy off of your shirt.

"Goodbye, Tron! Thank you!" Kira says. "When Sora's back, I'll tell him to visit, okay?"

"Roger that!" Ah, that's a Sora-ism!

The screen flashes once, then turns off,

"I'm tired," you say quietly.

"C'mon, we all need some sleep," Roxas says, pulling you to your feet. He's not letting go...3. "Even you, too, Riku."

"I will, I swear. Ten minutes and we'll be in the new world," Riku replies.

"Okay, goodnight, everyone," Roxas says, finally letting go. Awwww....T_T

"Goodnight," everyone chimes, walking to either their bedroom or one of the bathrooms.

A little dazed, you slowly walk to your bedroom. Kira catches up and grabs your arm tightly.

"Three worlds," she whispers, her voice shaking. "I'm so scared."

"Why?" you ask, snapping out of your trance.

"I feel like...we've only got so many days left."

"Do you know exactly?" you ask sarcastically.

"Tomorrow will be five," she replies. There is nothing but honesty on her face and in her eyes. "I don't know how I know. I just do. It's just a feeling I've got." She finally releases your arm.

"It'll be okay," you tell her.

"Easy for _you_ to say. Roxas is here to watch your every move. You practically _stalk_ each other!"

Ouch.

In the Girl's Room, A Few Minutes Later

Your POV

You feel really bad for what you said to Nami. That ended up being a slam without it really meaning to be.

"Nami?" you whisper. Her eyes flutter open.

"What?" she mouths.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." You let your arm dangle over the side of the bed so your fingertips barely brush the top of the fuzzy carpet.

"It's okay. I understand. You've got a lot to deal with right now."

"That's no excuse, though." You sigh happily. "I really hope you two do end up together after all of this," you murmur, smiling.

Nami squeezes her eyes shut and crosses her fingers hopefully. You both giggle quietly.

"As the magic list declares," you say, closing your eyes.

"Amen."

The quiet stillness of the night takes over the room. But before you can relax into the safe security of your dreams, you say a quick prayer in your head:

Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end

And hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

Or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

But they share the same sky--

One sky...

"One destiny," you mouth, silent tears rolling down your cheeks.

It's slightly amazing that you could become so attached to someone in such a short amount of time. Okay, sure, you've known him longer than he's known you, but...so? The memories you have of the two of you together are precious. Need examples? Well, okay.

Any song you listened to while with Sora, you can't stand to hear anymore. Like a few days ago, when you heard "Devil Inside," it hurt. Why? All because of the emotional attachment you have to that song.

You can remember totally rocking out to that song twice. The first time was the performance in Halloween Town. It felt so good to have him think so highly of you! That actually might've been the best time you've ever sung in public. Ever. Just because of him saying you're good.

The second time was on the ship. All it was meant to be was a way of cheering him up. But it became more. No, it became a complete dance-a-thon. You can even remember how crazy it was that your moves were almost completly synchronized.

So...

Is your list going to be right or not? That's what _you'd_ like to know.

In fact, that's _all_ you'd like to know.

No, scratch that.

There's a lot you'd like to know at this point...but not right now. Right now, you're gonna sleep. (^_^)

The Next Morning

Tidus's POV

You wake up to hear stirring in the girls' room. You're still so tired.

Opening your eyes, you glance at the clock. It's only...8:21...what could they be up to? You'd think they'd be tired. Ironically, it seems you are all more tired than them.

A burst of laughter causes a few grumbles from your roomies.

Suddenly a song blares on over the intercom.

"Oh no, not again," Wakka mutters.

Just as suddenly, your door flies open with Kira standing there.

"Did 'Bridge' wake you up?" she asks.

"Yes," you all growl.

"Oh goody!" She walks in and flips on the lights. "C'mon, wake up!"

"Are you ready for 'traveling'?" Nami shouts.

"But we're already in the world," Riku says.

Before Kira can reply, a new song begins.

(K=Kira, Ka=Kairi, N=Nami, Nn=Namine, S=Selphie)

N: Ooh, ooh, c'mon, yeah.

K: Ooh, ooh! Whatcha doin' tonight? Let's go for a ride!

All: Ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, oooh whoa! Ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru! *dancing around*

K: Shigoto ni mo sei ga deru kinyou no gogo. Takushii mo sugu tskamaru-

N: Tobinoru!

K: Mezasu wa kimi! Dochira made ikaremasu? Chotto soko made! Fukeiki de komarimasu-

N: Shimemasu!

K: Doa ni chuui! Kaze ni matagi tsuki e-

All-N: Nobori!

K: Boku no seki wa kimi no tonari! Fui ni ware ni kaeri-

All-N: Kurari!

K: Haru no yoru no yume no gotoshi!

(N: *bg* Oooh...ooh, ohh...ooh...ooh)

All-K: Traveling!

K: Kimi wo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Nosete! Asufaruto wo terasu yo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Doko e! (All-K: *bg* Oo!)

All-K: Traveling!

K: Iku no! (All-K: *bg* Oo! Ooo, ooo, keep traveling!) Tooku nara doko e demo! *guys finally get up and start dancing*

All-K: Traveling!

K: Motto!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Yurase! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo! Ohhh shoudou!) Kowashitaku naru shoudou!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Motto!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Tobase! (All-K: *bg* Ooo, ooo, keep traveling!) Isogu koto wa nai kedo!

All: Ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, oooh whoa! Ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru!

K: Kikasetai uta ga aru! *grabs Riku and shoves him at Nn*

Nn: Mmmmm! *they start dancing*

K: Endoresu ripiito! *grabs Roxas and shoves him at N*

N: La la la! *they start dancing as well*

K: Kimochi ni hakusha kakaru *grabs Tidus and shoves him at Kairi; they start dancing* neraidoori! *grabs Wakka and shoves him at Selphie; they start dancing* Nami to hashagi kumo wo-

All-N: Sasoi!

K: Tsuini boku wa kimi ni deai! Wakasu yue ni sugu ni-

All-N: Chirari!

K: Kaze no mae no chiri ni onaji!

(N: *bg* Oooh...ooh, ohh...ooh...ooh)

All-K: Traveling!

K: Mune wo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Yosete! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo! Ohhh!) Itsumo yori medacchaou!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Koko wa!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Iya yo! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo, keep traveling!) Mokute kichi wa madadayo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Mado wo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Sagete! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo! Ohhh!) Nanimo kowakunai moudo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Koko de!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Ii yo! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo, keep traveling!) Subete wa kibon shidai! Minna (All-K: *bg* Miiiinnaaa!) odori dasu jikan (All-K: *bg* Jiiiiikaaaaaan!) da! Machi kirezu konya! Kakureteta negai ga uzukimasu! *by now everyone is dancing wildly around Kira, who is obviously the life of the party* Minna (All-K: *bg* Miiiinnaaa!) moriagaru jikan (All-K: *bg* Jiiiiikaaaaaan!) da! Doushite darou ka! Sukoshi dake fuan ga nokorimasu!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Kimi wo! (All-K: *bg* Oo!)

All-K: Traveling!

K: Nosete! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo! Ohhh!) Asufaruto wo terasu yo!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Doko ni! (All-K: *bg* Oo!)

All-K: Traveling!

K: Iru no! (All-K: Oo, oo, keep traveling!) Korekara ga ii tokoro!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Motto!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Yurase! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo! Ohhh shoudou!) Kowashitaku naru shoudou!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Motto!

All-K: Traveling!

K: Tobase! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo, keep traveling!) Tomaru no ga kowai chotto! Can you take me up? You look quite good. Can you keep it up? I would like to. (All-K: *bg* Traveling! Traveling! Oo, oo! Ohhh!) Can you take me up? You look quite good. Can you keep it up? Ohhwhoawhoaooohohhhwhoaohohh! (All-K: *bg* Oo, oo, keep traveling!) Oowhoa!

All-K: Traveling! Traveling! Oo, oo! Ohhh! (K: *bg* Oh whoa ohh ohh ohhh!) Traveling! Traveling! Oo, oo, keep traveling!

K: Oo! Ooo! Mmm don't stop now! Don't stop now, don't stop now, oooh whoa! (All-K: *bg* Ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, ta ta ru, oooh whoa!) *song fades out*

"Are you all awake now?!" Kira shouts, jumping down from the chair.

"Yup!" everyone shouts back.

"This is becoming an everyday thing," Kairi giggles.

"Heck, I like it, though," you say.

"I know! Me too!"

"It definitely puts everyone in a good mood," you point out. Kairi nods in agreement.

Everyone is laughing and talking as if the issues and arguments between them have simply been erased from history. Riku and Namine are finally talking again. Roxas seems to be in a better mood than yesterday. Yep, peace has definitely been restored. Now all you need to do is fix up Kira.

Wakka's POV

You regret being a crab earlier dis mornin'. Dat song was fun!...But you couldn't understand a word dey said... It was definitely in anudder language.

"C'mon, you guys!" Kira shout. "Let's get ready to go and look around!"

Everyone nod in agreement, smiles on deir faces. You all are so happy for some reason or anudder.

Maybe it because this is somedin' new! A new adventure.


	62. Chapter 61: BIG JOHN!

**Chapter 61: BIG JOHN!!**

Your POV

You step out of the ship and spin aorund. Your dress twirls around your ankles.

"I feel like a princess," you say, taking your skirt in your hands and walking around like a piece of royalty. "It kinda feels like I'm walking on water."

"You have over-active imagination," Wakka says.

"...I know," you reply, grinning. "Um...c'mon, let's go look around s'more."

"S'mores are for campfires," Tidus says.

"Speaking of fire," does anyone smell a...chimney...?" Namine asks. You inhale as deep as you can, then smile.

"Could you possibly be any more observant?" you ask. She shrugs, smiling modestly. "Alright, O Observant One, you lead the way."

Nodding once, Namine turns and walks away, out of sight.

"Amazing, that one," Nami murmurs, shaking her head slowly.

"I concur," you add. "C'mon, let's go."

You walk through the forest the way Namine went, then hear a small scream.

"Namine?!" you all shout, picking up the pace.

"I'm alright!" she cries. "I'm fine..."

You catch up to find her sitting on the ground.

"I thought that tree had eyes for a moment," she says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "But I guess it was just my imagination."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riku asks, helping her up. She nods, brushing the dirt off of her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright, let's stick together," Kairi suggests. "After all, we've never been here before." She looks right at you and Nami. "Right?"

"Yes," you and Nami reply quickly.

"Okay."

Fast Forward a Sniff ^_-

Namine's POV

You lead your friends deeper into the woods towards the smell of smoke. Really, you _do_ know why your senses are so sharp. They always have been keen, but since the operation, they've been super-human. It's pretty cool.

"Ohhh, I smell it now," Selphie says. "It smells a bit like..."

"...FOOD!" Tidus and Wakka shout, hi-fiving each other. You inhale deeply. Yup, they're right!

"Awesome, 'cause I'm hungry," Roxas says.

"We didn't eat breakfast because we were too busy dancing," Kira says, laughing. "And we've been walking around these woods all afternoon on empty stomachs."

"It was so fun, though, dancing!" Kairi exclaims.

"It's becoming a routine," Riku adds.

"So does that mean we'll do it tonight?" you ask. You really love it...you always end up with Riku. (n_n)

"I dunno. Firstly, I think we'll end up spending the night here. Second, it depends on our moods," Kira explains.

"And if we can find a good song," Nami adds. Kira nods.

You slowly come to a halt.

"I hear music," you murmur. It's true, too. You can hear faint music and singing. "We must be close. Come on."

You pick up the pace, lifting your dress slightly so you don't trip and fall. Soon you see a small cottage in a clearing. Tidus and Wakka run past you as you slow to a walk, followed by Kira. It's such a cute little house! Kira pushes the boys aside, giggling, then flings open the door.

"Heeeeeellooooooo!" she says. Tidus and Wakka run into her and knock her down.

"Do you have any food?" Tidus asks.

Your POV

You probably just scared Snow White out of her wits, but oh well. Shoving Tidus and Wakka off of you, you get to your feet.

"Sorry about that," you say, brushing yourself off. You extend a hand. "I'm Kira. These are my friends. Umm...we were wondering if...maybe-"

"Why, of course we have some food for you! What is mine is thine!" Snow White exclaims in her sugary sweet voice that really gets on your nerves. She shakes your hand lightly. "I'm Snow White. Please, follow me. I'll get you some food. Do you need a place to stay the night?"

"Um, yes, if we wouldn't be any trouble to house..."

"Of course not! Here, have some stew and come and join our dancing!"

"Thank you," you all say, bowing.

"Did you say...dancing?" Kairi asks.

"Yes! Oh, why, come meet the little men that live here!" Snow White leads you back into the largest room of the house. "Now, there's Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, and Dopey!" Dopey waves stupidly, and you can't help but grin. He makes your day. "Come on, boys, play again!"

The dwarves kick into action and begin to play a song. You giggle and clap with the beat. Your friends are already dancing. Amazing. They didn't even know what they were missing, and now they're addicted.

"Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay! Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay! Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay! Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay!" the dwarves yodel. Happy then takes the stage.

"I'd like to dance and tap my feet but they won't keep in rhythm. You see, I washed them both today and I can't do nothing with 'em!"

Everyone laughs and dances around. You look upon them with a heavy heart.

*Are you watching? Are you...Sora?*

Roxas's POV

"Ho hum the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing! Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?" the dwarves sing.

Everyone laughs again, then the one named Bashful takes the stage. He keeps laughing, so it's hard for him to get started singing, then finally he starts.

"I chased a polecat up a tree way out upon a limb. And when he got the best of me, I got the worst of him!"

Everyone is cracking up at this point. You continue to dance with Nami, both of you laughing. Your heart is pounding in time with the music.

"So do you consider yourself a music addict now, Roxas?" Nami asks as you twirl her around.

"I dunno," you reply. "What does it take?"

"Okay, one: you start to dance or sing almost every time you hear music." You nod, smiling brightly. "Two: sometimes you hear music in your head."

"Sometimes," you echo.

"And three: you have suffered from music deprivation."

"What's that?" you ask, spinning her into you.

"It's what you go through when you go a long time without music. You get really twitchy and stuff."

"Hmmm..."

You blink. For some reason, you've stopped dancing. Nami is still next to you, your arm around her waist.

Hmmm indeed.

"Ho hum the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing! Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing? Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay! Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay! Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay! Ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay, ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay!"

The sound of laughter clears the fog in your brain. You relax your arm. Nami, however, doesn't notice.

"Nami?" you say quietly.

"Oh!" She jumps and quickly turns to face you. "I'm-I'm sorry!" she says, bowing. She turns speed-walks over to Kira. You sigh. Easy come, easy go.

Selphie's POV

The song ends, and you curtsy as Wakka bows. Normally you'd demand more, but you're _so_ tired!

"Oh, thank you for dancing with me!" Snow White says to Dopey and Sneezy. Sneezy simply smiles, then sneezes a little, but Dopey grins and puckers up. Snow White laughs and kisses his forehead. "Sorry, Dopey, but I'm still waiting for true love's first kiss."

*Aren't we all?* you think, looking around at your friends.

"What will he look like, your true love?" Happy asks.

"Well, he'll be big and strong and handsome...and he'll always be there to take care of me."

Then Snow White starts to sing.

"Some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go to be happy forever, I know. Some day when spring is here, we'll find out love anew, and the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true."

Glancing over at Kira, you can practically see every ounce of color draining from her face. Poor thing. It seems like everywhere you've gone, she's had to deal with some sort of a sappy love story. You wish you could yell at these people: STOP!!! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S ALREADY DEPRESSED ENOUGH?! But that wouldn't do any good.

"Some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go to be happy forever, I know. Some day when spring is here, we'll find out love anew, and the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true."

Snow White and the dwarves let out a sigh. Kira makes her prescence reknown by standing up and stretching.

"We had better call it a night, you guys," she says bitterly. "Tomorrow will be a long day." After bowing in that way she always does, Kira whispers something to Nami. You can barely make out what she said, but you did hear the words "four days." What is that supposed to mean?

"Wakka," you say, "what's in four days?"

"...No clue. Why?"

"It's...nothing. Never mind."

You'll find out eventually, you hope.

Your POV

You trudge up the stairs, feeling dizzy with sadness. Okay, you know you're beating the same drum here, but...you _really_ miss Sora. Every time you think about him, you hurt all over.

You believe it now. Sora's heart is connected with yours, and it's losing its strength. That _has_ to be why you know your time limit. Every day, you feel yourself get weaker and weaker. But you can't give up. You won't. Heaven forbid that you let him down. You will _not_ be that weak.

On a happier, off-subject note, you've noticed that the relationship between Riku and Namine has been mended. That makes you really happy. You've been trying to make that happen for a while now. But now that they're friends again, would it be risky to play matchmaker on them?

Okay, yes, you'll admit it. You're playinf a four-way game of matchmaker right now. It's pretty fun, watching the outcomes, and a bit rewarding in its own ways. Like, for example, tonight. You watched what happened with Nami and Roxas. Heck, you even admitted to it when Nami called you on it.

What a bunch of chickens. :P

Anyway!

Tomorrow will probably be testing, but you figure India's Jungles and Hawaii won't be. In fact, you're looking forward to Hawaii. And then it's...Hollow Bastion. Ugh...it gives you the shivers every time you think about it.

"Hey, Kira? You okay?" Kairi asks you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" you reply.

"You just had a funny look on your face, that's all."

"But, Kairi, didn't you know?"

"Huh?"

"My face is always funny-looking."

The Next Morning

Doc's POV

"Now, don't talk to any strangers," you command the princess. "The Queen is a witch; she'll be in a disguise."

"Okay!" Snow White says, kissing the top of your head. "You be careful, too!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Snow White, we'll be out in the forest today," Kira says. "We're looking for something, but if and after we find it, we'll come say goodbye."

"Goodbye? But we've only just met!" Happy exclaims.

"I know, but we must."

"Well, what're you looking for? Maybe we know where it is," Snow White asks.

"I can't say." Kira shrugs. "Wouldn't want to meddle!"

"Okay, well, good luck!"

Kira salutes happily. Then she and her friends walk away.

"C'mon, men! It's off to work we go! Lon't wan to be-don't be to want-don't want to be lazy!"

You wait for your friends to follow you, then you march out into the woods.

"It's too bad we have to say goodbye to Kira and them already," Bashful says.

"Why d'ya say that?! We barely knew 'em!" Grumpy states.

"They seemed like a pleasant group of people," Happy says.

"There was something strange about Kira, though," Sleepy declares through a yawn.

"I noticed that, too," you murmur. Dopey pulls the corners of his mouth down so that he's frowning. "Yes, she did seem pretty upset."

"Wonder why..."

You all are quiet until Sneezy sneezes.

"Way to break the silence," Grumpy says. "I was enjoying it."

Snow White's POV

"Oh! Are you alright?" you ask the poor old peddler lady. She groans and stumbles around. "Oh here, come inside." You can't believe those silly birds just attacked her like that!

"Thank you, my dear," she wheezes. "Now, in thanks, let me tell you something." She holds up the apple she was trying to sell you earlier. "This is no ordinary apple. This is a wishing apple. One bite of it, and all your dreams come true."

"Ohhh..." You take the apple from her hand. "...Anything?"

"Yes! Just make a wish..."

You make your wish.

"Go on now. Take a bite."

You slowly sink your teeth into the apple...


	63. Chapter 62: I Need a Hero

**Chapter 62: I Need a Hero**

Your POV

Trying to walk in a perfectly straight line, you wander around the forest.

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu!" you chant, counting your footsteps.

"What?" Riku says, laughing.

"Juu-ichi, juu-ni, juu-san! Aa!! Dantai juu-san!"

Nami laughs with you.

"Is that another language?" Tidus asks.

"Hai, it's Japanese, same as those songs earlier," you say, nodding. "_Oui_ ask too many questions."

"Oui? That's Al Bhed!"

"You know Al Bhed?!" Wakka asks.

"A word or two."

Before the interrogation continues, you hear the frantic flapping of wings and the sound of hooves. Soon you see a flock of birds and deer. The seven dwarves are riding the deer. Uh-oh...

"What's going on?" you ask, your accent still lingering a little in your voice.

"We don't know!" Happy exclaims. "The woodland creatures are leading us...-!"

Suddenly the sky turns dark, and thunder shakes the earth beneath your feet. It starts ot pout down rain, and in the flash of lightning that follows, you see the shadow of the evil Queen.

"Get her!" you cry, keyblade in hand. "It's the Queen!"

Everyone runs after her. She cackles and runs toward the cliff. Sprinting as fast as you can, you climb up the rocks.

"Come here, you hag!" you shout. "Now it's _your_ turn to take a nap!"

"Never!"

The Queen continues to run up the rocky cliff until she gets to a dead end. Right on cue, you jump up to her level.

"Sayonara, witch!" you cry, shoving her from behind with the end of your keyblade.

Screaming, she falls off the edge of the cliff. You scamper off the cliffside before you get knocked off as well.

"C'mon, hurry!" you shout, the wind whipping your face. "We have to check up on Snow White!"

Nami's POV

As the rain begins to fade away, you all reach the cottage to find the door wide open.

The seven dwarves immediately run inside; the rest of you follow. There, lying on the ground, is a lifeless Snow White. You note the poison appear near her limp hand.

"Ohhh..." Selphie murmurs. Suddenly you see a bright gleam out of the corner of your eye.

"Don't tell me..." Kira whispers. Her keyblade comes to her hand and seals the keyhole hidden in the apple. "...I'll be back."

Kira runs out the door and into the forest.

"Where is she going?" Roxas asks quietly. You shake your head, but not because you don't know. Oh yes, you know exactly what Kira is up to. She's going to find the prince.

"I...don't know," you murmur. "Maybe she...she went to get help."

"But what help can you get for a dead person?!" Grumpy shouts. You can see tears in his eyes.

You shrug a little. Gosh, you feel a little sad yourself. And you _know_ this is going to have a happy ending. Kira is pretty reliable on that type of thing.

"What should we do now?" Kairi asks. "I mean, should we have a funeral...?"

"It's soo toon-soon too-too soon," Doc replies, wiping tears away. "Let's take her upstairs for now."

You all nod, not knowing what to say. No words can fix this.

*Hurry, Kira,* you pray. *If anyone can fix this, you can!*

"Nami?"

"Huh?" you say, immediately opening your eyes.

"Something wrong?" Roxas asks.

"Um. No. Why?"

"You had your eyes squeezed shut."

"They aren't anymore."

"No, but your fists are still clenched."

You relax your hands, sighing.

"Just stress, I guess," you declare, following your friends upstairs.

"If you say so..." Roxas mumbles.

Sighing again, you run a hand through your hair. You really hate yourself sometimes.

Roxas likes you. You like him. So what's your deal? It's not like you haven't had plenty of chances.

You wish you could be more like Kira. She would take a chance. But...it would also hurt her right now. Her heart is breaking. And you don't want to make it worse by suffocatin her with another love story.

No, love will have to wait.

*Sora, you had better be alive!* you think. *If you don't make it, none of us will. So we're relying on your! Don't let us down by dying now!*

Your POV

You sprint through the bustling town, constantly saying, "'Scuse me, sorry" as you push through the crowds.

"Hey, what's your hurry?" some random man asks you.

"I have to get to the castle!" you exclaim, panting. "The prince-I-I need to find him! It's an emergency!"

"An emergency? Well, it'll please you to know he's right over there."

The man points over the crowd to a carriage. You gasp. How convenient!

"Thank you!" you shout, bowing. Then you run towards the royal carriage. "Wait! Wait! Wait up!"

"Halt!" a guard commands, stopping you by grabbing your arm as you reach the carriage. "State you business, girl!"

"Firstly, I'm sixteen! Secondly, I need to talk to the prince! It's an emergency!" you shout.

"Emergency, you say?"

A face makes its way through the curtains in the carriage window.

"Yes sir! Your Highness, do you remember Snow White? You know, the maiden with the black hair, the one you heard singing?"

"Yes...?"

"She needs your help! Please, hurry!"

"What?!"

To your relief, the prince jumps out of the carriage and unhooks one of the horses.

"I'll be back!" he says to the guard. You jump on the horse quite dantily considering your height, and the prince follows.

"I'll explain on the way there what happened!" you shout, kicking the horse. You ride off into the forest, thankful you were in Girl Scouts long enough to learn to ride a horse.

Meanwhile...

Wakka's POV

You all sit or stand in de bedroom, mourning over de girl's sudden death. She look peaceful just lying dere like dat. It kinda remind you of Selphie when she asleep. But Selphie idn't pale like dis chick.

You look around at everybody. Dey is all eider crying or dey is dead silent with grief. It kinda depressing for you, ya? Kira is bad enough. She can be kinda mopey sometime.

"Would anyone...like to say anything?" de one called Doc ask.

"Wish we could've known her longer," Happy say, not looking so happy.

"Wish I woulda been nicer," Grumpy add.

Dopey just shake his head, then blow his nose into de hat he was wearing earlier.

"I wish we could've prevented this," Kairi say. You happen to notice Nami lower her eyes. But why...?

"Yeah, that was kinda why we were here...to prevent bad things from happening, right?" Tidus add, crossing his arms.

"There must be a way to fix this..." Namine murmur.

Before anyone can suggest anyding, de door burst open.

"Move, get out of the way!" Kira command, dragging in some guy. He has dese fancy clothes on. He must be important.

"Kira, what's going on?" Kairi ask, looking all worried.

"What isn't? Look, this guy is a prince," Kira say, tugging on the so-called prince's arm. "And he loves Snow White. So we're gonna fix this."

"How?" you ask, scratching your head. What difference does dat make? She dead!

"You'll see," Kira insist. She then nod at de prince, who nod back.

W..t...f...?

Your POV

"Go on," you mouth to the prince, smiling sweetly. This had better well work.

Prince Charming nods a little, then kneels next to Snow White's resting place. Closing your eyes, you lower your head so that you know your hair is covering your face, and the frown that's appearing on it. Jealous...jealous...jealous...

"She's alive!" one of the dwarves shouts. At those words, you unintentionally start crying. Jealous...jealous...jealous...really jealous.

"She's alive?!"

Suddenly everyone springs to life around you. Opening your eyes, you back out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Still crying pathetically, you turn and run to your ship. AHH!

"AHH!" you shout as you enter the ship. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THIIIIIS!"

Before you throw a complete temper tantrum, you slap yourself on the arm.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kira!" you say. "If you keep it up, you'll go emo." You exhale slowly. "Okay, I can do this. It's okay. Okay. Alright. C'mon. Two worlds left. This was the hardest thing you'll have to do until Hollow Bastion. India will be easy. It's just another world with talking animals." You inhale slowly. "Hawaii shouldn't be hard. On the map it doesn't have any notes about fighting. It's just a check-up."

You slap your arm again lightly. "You'll be okay. You've gotta be self-reliant."

Suddenly a random thought hits you...then you realize it's not COMPLETELY random.

FLASHBACK START

The music blared over the intercom as you danced in your room. You had to wonder if Sora could hear you bouncing around. But who cares?

"I can slaaaay my own dragons!" you lip-synced, facing the direction of the front room. "I can dreeeeeam my own dreams! My knight in shining armor is meeeee, so I'm gonna set me free!"

You stuck your tongue out at Sora, then giggled.

"I don't need your leadership all the time, bossy butt!" you hissed, laughing quietly. "Even though you want to, you can't control my every move, so-"

You slapped your butt tauntingly.

"KISS IT!"

FLASHBACK END

"I...was wrong," you whisper, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "I'm not all that self-reliant, am I?"

"You used to be."

Nami's POV

"You used to be," you reply, winking.

Kira frowns, looking embarrassed. She probably wasn't expecting a reply.

"You okay?" Selphie asks quietly.

Kira considers this question for a moment, her red-rimmed eyes searching for an answer on the floor.

"I'm tired," she concludes. "Riku, do you mind flying while I take a nap?"

"No, get some rest," he replies. "You take care of yourself; we've got you covered."

Kira looks to you for reassurance. You nod, giving her a cheesy thumbs-up. She grins weakly and nods, then walks into your room, closing the door behind her.

"She needs some alone time," you say as Kairi heads in that direction. "Seriously, leave her alone, okay?"

Defeated, Kairi nods and goes over to talk to Tidus. You sigh and go sit in the window seat that's unoccupied.

Through the talking and occastional laughter, you can barely make out Kira's sobs.

"Roxas?" you say. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what's up?" he responds, walking over to you.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Can I trust you with what I'm about to say?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think Kira is going to die soon."


	64. Chapter 63: Bare Neccessities

**Chapter 63: "Bare" Neccessities**

Roxas's POV

It's been bugging you, what Nami said.

FLASHBACK START

"I think Kira is going to die soon," Nami murmured.

"What?!" you gasped. "Why do you say that?!"

"I don't...really know... But Kira swears that she knows our time limit."

"Really...?"

"She says we've got four days, counting today. If that's true, then..." Nami swallows hard. "...that's how long Kira has to live."

"...You really think that their hearts are...?"

"Connected? Of course. It explains a lot."

Nami punched the window slightly, frowning.

"We're wasting time."

FLASHBACK END

The more you think about it, the more it makes sense. Kira is suffering, and you're all so oblivious to it beyond your own little issues.

*We are terrible friends,* you think, looking around at your friends. *And nobody realizes it but Nami...and me now.*

"Still thinking about what I said earlier, huh?" Nami suddenly asks you.

"How can I not?" you reply, frowning. "You're right; noe one else even realizes it."

"Oh, I think they realize it. It's just...they're too afraid to admit it."

Your POV

After a good cry and a short nap, you exit your room, stretching.

"Are we there yet?" you ask, walking down the hallway.

"Yep; good timing," Riku says, turning around.

"Oh good. And thanks."

You walk towards the door, and, throwing it open, you smile. You hear drums.

Glancing down at yourself, you gasp. You're hardly wearing anything!... So why are you not embarrassed?

*Because there's no one to worry about,* you reply in the back of your mind.

Walking towards the music, you hear your friends chattering behind you. They, on the other hand, are probably all embarrassed and flustered. Haha.

The drums grow louder; your heart speeds up in excitement. You totally know where you're going without Namine's help! Omgee, it's King Louie! This is your favorite part out of the Jungle Book! You start to get really excited.

Sure enough, a few minutes later you stumble upon King Louie's hangout.

"Cooool!" you whisper, walking through the dancing monkeys. It's sad; you're barely taller than some of them!

"Well, hello there, sister!"

You turn to see King Louie himself coming toward you.

"What brings you to my humble hangout?" he asks.

"Luck," you reply, grinning. "Mind if my friends and I hang here for a while?"

"Why, sure, if you can answer me a question."

"Shoot."

"What is the secret to man's red fire?"

"Um, well, I use magic, so I don't really know." You shrug through your lie. "Sorry."

"Well, that's just dandy." King Louie walks away, muttering to himself. Mowgli must not be here yet.

"More dancing!" you hear someone shout. You roll your eyes as everyone cheers. Well, if _they're_ satisfied...

Really though, you shouldn't linger. You'd like to find the keyhole as soon as you can. Plus, you'd rather not be around when Baloo and Bagheera arrive.

"Nami," you say, approaching her. Still dancing, she looks at you.

"Hey!" she exclaims, grinning. You can't help but smile.

"Since you're the only one besides me who knows what's going on, well...if you see Baloo or Bagheera, that's our cue to leave."

"Well, okay," she says. "I just saw Mowgli drop in, by the way."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

Nami nods as you walk away. Amazing. They never stopped dancing during that conversation.

Glancing to your right, you happen to notice King Louie and Mowgli conversing.

"Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh the jungle V.I.P. I've reached the top and had to stop, and that's what's botherin' me. I wanna be a man, mancub and stroll right into town and be just like the other men. I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, oobeedoo, I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too. You'll see it's true, an ape like me can learn to be human too!"

"Gee, Cousin Louie, you're doin' real good," Mowgli says, bopping around.

"Now here's your part of the deal, cuz: lay the secret on me of man's red fire," Louie says.

"But I don't know how to make fire!" Mowgli says, running off.

To your delight, Mowgli starts dancing with you...! You are only a head and a hald taller than him! AHH! NO!!

"Hi there!" you exclaim. "I'm Kira!"

"I'm Mowgli! How'd all of you get here?" he asks.

"Well, it's a long story," you say, smirking. "And I do mean _long_. It would probably put you to sleep."

Before Mowgli can respond, King Louie drags him away again.

"Now don't try to kid me, mancub. I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire to make my dream come true. Give me the secret, mancub, clue me what to do. Give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you!"

Unfortunately for your friends, you happen to notice Baloo and Bagheera sneaking around. Game over.

You run over to Nami, who nods and runs off to tell the others. The first people you get to are Wakka and Selphie.

"C'mon, we've got to go now," you command.

"But-"

"No but's! We're leaving!"

"Party pooper!" they call after you. You shrug it off and run over to the rest of your friends.

"Are we ready?" you ask. Everyone nods, looking bummed. "Okay, c'mon. You know why we're here, and it's _not_ to have a dance-a-thon." You walk away, crossing your arms.

Suddenly you hear a commotion coming from over at King Louie's. Baloo must've been discovered. Your friends stand and watch, wide-eyed, as the entire area collapses.

"Are you _glad_ you listened to me _now_?" you ask.

"Yeah," comes the unanimous reply.

You laugh, and soon, everyone else is laughing, too. But the merriment is soon interrupted when you see-

"Heartless!" you cry, summoning your keyblade. Taking a swing at them, you say, "Head deeper into the jungle!"

After blowing through about thirty in ten seconds, you let your arms hang limp. There's so many!

All of a sudden, a huge bright light fills the area.

*Uh-oh,* you think, putting an arm to shield your eyes. But when you lower your arm, you let out a small giggle. You _told_ her so!

Nami's POV

You let out a breath of hot air. There are so many! Where did they all come from?! Your arms hurt so badly, it's not even funny! Out of the corner of your eye, you see a Heartless sitting in a tree, readying to pounce on you. Using the last of your strength, you swing Oathkeeper up and aorund. You hit something, but it definitely isn't a Heartless.

A bright light fills your eyes. You feel like crying suddenly. Are you dying?! But then, in the back of your mind, you hear a voice.

"You okay?...Homesick?"

"Well, a little, but I-"

"What's going on?"

"P-power...overload...through the wires......Circuits...are..."

"Get out of here! Now! NOW!"

"NO!"

"I'm only going to forget you, Roxas."

You blink back tears of joy as the light fades. There, standing right before your teary eyes, is Roxas. Oblivion is touching Oathkeeper, which is what's causing the radiant light. This was what Kira talked about a few days ago. This was meant to be. (OMGEE!!!! *^^*)

Neither Roxas nor you dare to move. You're both too stunned to do or say anything. So is everyone else. You can't break eye contact with him. You can't stop this magic. Your heart is pounding; is his, too? He doesn't look overly excited or super confused. He just looks like...Roxas.

At the same time, you both start to lower your keyblades. The light slowly fades. You still can't look away from him...but he's not looking away, either. It probably helps that both of you are barely clothed. (*__*)

"What was that?" Kairi finally asks.

Nobody answers...because nobody knows.

"It was...amazing," Kira says at last. "That radiance took out every Heartless in the area."

"No joke," Tidus says.

You both finally look away. That was so _weird_! You've never felt like that before. But, most importantly, you actually REMEMBERED something, or at least what was said!

*Note to self: tell Roxas about that later.*

Roxas's POV

You blink into the newly appearing moonlight. What was all that? Was it because Oblivion and Oathkeeper were rejoined again?

*No, that couldn't have been it,* you tell yourself. *Why would I have felt so weird if that had been all?*

Tonight would be a better time to talk. Tonight, before bed, you and Nami can talk then.

"Hey, check it out!" a voice says.

You all face front to see a giant bear and a black panther sitting there.

"Maybe they can help us," the panther says. Eh...talking animals again. "My name is Bagheera. This is Baloo. Tell me, are you from the man-village nearby?"

"No," Kira replies, "we're from very far away. But I just recently met Mowgli." She bows slightly. "I'm Kira. These are all my friends: Nami, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Anything we can do to help?"

"No, now go on your merry way, kids," Baloo says, waving you away.

"Don't listen to him. We need to get Mowgli to back to the man-village. There's a tiger named Shere Khan after him. In fact, he might even be after you all, too. But Mowgli won't go."

Bagheera shoots Baloo a look.

"Hey, look here. I don't wanna leave the kid! He likes me! He trusts me! He's like my own cub!"

"Then do what's best for him," Bagheera argues. "You know he'll only be safe at the village!"

"I agree with Bagheera," Nami says. "If you really care about him, you'll do what's best."

"Aw...can't I wait until morning?"

"It _is_ morning," Bagheera says. You blink. Wow. That went by unusually fast. "Go on. Tell him."

The little boy you assume to be Mowgli yawns and stretches.

"Good mornin', papa bear!" he says. Then he looks around at all of you. "Gosh, we have a big ol' family now, huh, Baloo?" Hmph. Cute kid.

"Yeah, we...uh, we sure do," Baloo replies, frowning. Mowgli seems to pick up on his sadness.

"Hey, why don't we all just take a walk?" you suggest. Everyone nods except Baloo. You know you're all thinking the same thing. To the man village, away.

"Come along, let's go," Bagheera says. "Baloo, why don't you lead?"

Reluctantly, Baloo does as he's told. You take the chance to let your mind wander. Okay, so the talk-before-bed thing will have to be tonight instead. You really wish you could talk now, but you're all in the middle of a minor crisis. So it goes...

Mowgli's POV

You really love taking walks with Baloo and all, but you can't help but feel a little suspicious. Why is everyone coming alon?

"Where are we going, papa bear?" you ask. Baloo looks a little troubled. Hmmm...wonder why?

"It's a surprise, little britches," he replies. Aha. You sigh a little. You _hate_ surprises!

"Aw, c'mon, Baloo, tell me! Where? Have I been there before? Is it a fun place? C'mon, tell me!" You start eagerly tugging on Baloo's arm. WHY WON'T HE TELL?! You wanna know!

"Look, Mowgli, you've gotta understand!" Baloo grabs you by the shoulders. "I'm taking you back to the man-village!"

"Haha, that's funny! I know you wouldn't do that!"

"But I'm serious! I'm taking you back to the man-village!" You gasp. He's SERIOUS?! He's leaving you? ABANDONING you? After you trusted him!?

"No! You can't make me!" you shout, backing away.

"Mowgli, please, listen to us," Kira says, taking you by the shoulders. "It's much safer there. Trust me, no one wants to see you get eaten by a tiger."

"But that won't happen to me!" you insist. "I can take care of myself!"

Your POV

Mowgli glares at you all before running off.

"Oh, here we go again," Baloo mutters, chasing after him. Bagheera quickly follows.

"What should _we_ do?" Wakka asks.

"We'll go another way," you reply, trudging on. "Besides, we need to look for the keyhole."

But what they don't know is that you're simply taking the longer route to where Shere Khan and Mowgli are going to meet.

^_-


	65. Chapter 64: CHEEEETAAAAH!

**Chapter 64: "CHEEEE-TAAAAH!"**

Riku's POV

You trudge through the endless jungle, loking for any sign of Mowgli. This is seemingly pointless...but you never know with Kira in charge.

"Do you even know where we're going?" you ask her.

"Well, no, not really," she admits, grinning. "But I've got an idea of where to go."

"This world sucks," Tidus declares.

"Hawaii will be better, I swear," Nami says. "We won't even have to do anything there. Hawaii is a lot like Destiny Islands, too."

"Good," everyone mutters. You sigh through your nose. Okay, you'll admit you're a _little_ homesick. Really, though, you'd rather be out traveling. It takes your mind off things...for the most part...except for times like this.

Soon you find yourselves in an open area. The sky looks dark with rain. Ironically, thunder rumbles from up above. Whenever it storms, you think of that night three years ago.

*The door...has opened.*

"Hey, look over there," Namine whispers, timidly pointing. You all look over to see Mowgli surrounded by giant birds. He looks like he's having fun.

"Get down!" Kira hisses, dropping to the ground. You all do the same. "If he sees us, he'll run away. So be quiet and follow me."

Kira starts to army-crawl over to a large patch of bushes. As sneakily as you can, you crawl over to the safety and covering of the greenery. When everyone is hidden safely, you start to whisper amongst yourselves.

"What do we do now?" Selphie murmurs.

"We wait," Kira says.

"For what?"

"Shere Khan."

Kairi's POV

You sit on the ground, braiding Namine's long hair. This is SO BORING. All you're doing is sitting around waiting for a tiger!

Suddenly the thunder shakes the ground, and out of the corner of your eye, you see an orange and black blur.

"Kira, look!" you exclaim. Kira looks up and nods. Jumping to her feet, her keyblade comes to her hand.

"Let's go," she mouths, running off. You huff a sigh and follow her, summoning your own keyblade.

"Well, what do we have here?" Shere Khan says as you all approach him.

"What does it look like, ya floor rug?" Tidus says. You stifle hard laughter along with your friends.

"Hah, well, it looks like I underestimated the threat, but not by much." He walks toward Mowgli, but Kira jumps in between them.

"Don't even try it, you manic kitty," she growls, getting into a fighting stance.

"Kitty? Oh no. You're mistaken. Let me show you just how much so."

Just as Shere Khan is about to attack, Baloo runs over and smacks him, claws and teeth bared.

"Baloo!" Mowgli shouts.

"Get out of here, little britches!" Baloo shouts, struggling to contain Shere Khan. Bagheera runs out into the clearing and over to Mowgli.

"Go!" Nami shouts at them. "We'll take care of Shere Khan!"

As Bagheera nudges Mowgli away, it (finally) starts to rain. And, just to add to the fun (9_9), Heartless appear. A lot of them.

"Heartless, take care of these weaklings!" Shere Khan shouts.

"It take a lot more than Heartless to take _us_ out!" Wakka shouts back, gauging three Heartless with the stick. "Nami!" Roxas exclaims. She smirks and nods. In one swift motion, they clash their keyblades together. Just like before, a radiant light fills the area. When it fades, all of the Heartless are gone.

That is too cool. You are now officially jealous.

Your POV

"Alright!" you exclaim, smiling. "Now, you anal kitty, come here so I can beat your-"

"Baloo!" Mowgli suddenly shouts. You look over to see Baloo lying unconcious on the ground; you know Mowgli thinks he's dead. Mowgli whips around and glares at Shere Khan. But before anything else happens, lightning strikes the tree nearby, causing it to catch fire.

Mowgli quickly jumps up and grabs a stick. He attempts to hit Shere Khan, but S&K knocks the stick away with his paw. It falls into the fire, then catches fire itself. Wait a sec...fire...and...lightning...? Why does that seem familiar? ...Oh. Springing back into action, Mowgli grabs the burning stick as S&K turns to you.

"Any of you want to challenge me next?" he asks. You giggle as Mowgli ties the branch to S&K using his own tail.

"I'd watch your own back, Shere Khan!" Bagheera says, chuckling.

"More like your BUTT!" Wakka shouts, laughing.

Shere Khan turns around as you all laugh hysterically. He sees the burning branch tied to him, and, growling, he bats at it. You can see the fear in his eyes. Suddenly he runs away, growling and wailing.

"C'mon, we've gotta follow him!" you insist, running off. Everyone follows you, as usual.

"But what about Baloo?" Namine asks.

"He'll be okay. He's just unconcious."

"Yeah, I saw him move at one point," Nami adds. You smile and nod at her, grateful for the backup.

The rain lets up gradually as you chase S&K through the jungle. Suddenly, the branch on his tail comes untied and falls down in front of your feet.

"Jiminy Christmas™!" you shout, skidding to a halt. Someone runs into you. "Itai..."

"Sorry," Selphie says, laughing.

You grin and nod, then look around.

"Snap, he got away. Oh well. All's well that ends-"

You're interrupted by a soft glowing light. Looking down, you see that the burning branch is emitting the light.

"Moses," Nami fake-whispers. You bust up laughing. "I am that I am."

"Praise God in Heaven! It's the keyhole!" you cry, re-summoning your keyblade.

"LET'S GO TO HAWAII!" everyone cheers, running off toward the ship. You follow them eagerly, skipping.

"Who feels like dancing to Hawaiian music?" you ask, giggling.

"ME!"

"What song?" Nami asks.

"It's a surprise!" you exclaim.

"YAY!! DANCING!!" Namine screams, bouncing up and down. You start bouncing with her.

"Oh no, here we go again," Kairi says, giggling.

"OH NOES SHE'S HYPER!" Nami shouts.

"OH NOES I'VE GONE AWOL!" you shriek at the top of your lungs. You and Nami double over in hysterical laughter.

Suddenly your heart starts pounding hard. Your laughter dies off, but that doesn't help any. What's going on?! Grimacing, you clutch your eratically beating heart.

"Kira? You okay?" Nami asks.

Before you can respond, you feel your head go empty.

Selphie's POV

"Kira!?" Nami cries as Kira collapses onto the ground.

"What just happened?" you ask.

"I don't know! She looked like...she was in pain."

"Do you think she's okay?" Roxas asks.

"I...think so. We'd better get her back to the ship."

Roxas picks her up with help from Nami, and you all walk back to the ship. In stony silence, too. No shouting. No cheering. No smiling. No bouncing. Nothing but silence.

Fast Forward

Still Selphie's POV

Roxas lays Kira down in the large window seat. She looks deathly pale. Usually she's got a little color to her.

"Three days...tomorrow is two," Nami says.

"Hmm..." Roxas shakes his head sadly.

"What do you mean?" you ask. "What is it with counting days? I heard Kira talking about it earlier."

"Kira...has three days left to live," Nami explains, tears thick in her voice. WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" everyone shouts.

"She's gonna DIE?!" Tidus exclaims, eyes wide.

"If we don't get Sora back on his feet, yeah."

Everyone is silent. Oh gosh...she could die from this. Now you feel _really_ bad.

All of a sudden, you hear Kira groan a little.

"Kira?" Roxas says, looking down at her. "Are you okay?

Her eyes flutter open. "...Sora?"

"No...it's Roxas."

Your POV

"Roxas," you say, coming to your senses. Oh...you could swear he looked just like Sora for a moment.

"You okay?" Nami asks. You nod.

"Yeah. No worries," you quote. Kairi frowns. You smile. "Why does everyone look so low? C'mon! Don't you want to dance?"

You stand up quickly, then run to your room. As you turn on your Ipod, you notice Nami in the doorway.

"Yes?" you murmur, scrolling through the endless list of songs.

"...Kira... We're really worried about you," she says.

"Don't be. There's nothing you can really do besides get me to Sora," you state, setting your Ipod in front of the intercom and pressing play. You smile at Nami as the song starts.

"Aloha e aloha e, 'ano 'ai ke aloha e, aloha e, aloha e, au ay ki aloha e!" you sing. Nami smiles brightly and you both walk out to the front room.

"There's no place I'd rather be than on my surfboard out at sea, lingering in the ocean blue! And if I had one wish come true, I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon!" you both sing, dancing around.

"A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu! Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride! A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu, pi'i na nalu la lahalaha, o ka moana hanupanupa! Lalala i kala hanahana, me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one, hele hele mai kakou e, Hawaiian roller coaster ride!

"There's no place I'd rather be than on my surfboard out at sea, lingering in the ocean blue! And if I had one wish come true, I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon!"

Everyone is dancing now, even Riku, who's put the ship on autopilot.

"Lalala i kala hana hana, me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one; it's time to try the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!" you and Nami sing, readying a dance for your favorite part.

"Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka! No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie bruddah! Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out! Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipeout! Looking for the wipeout, let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'! Coastin' with the motion of the ocean, whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling! HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE!

"There's no place I'd rather be than on my surfboard out at sea, lingering in the ocean blue! And if I had one wish come true, I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon!" A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, la we mai i ko papa he'e na lu! Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!

"A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu, pi'i na nalu la lahalaha, o ka moana hanupanupa! Lalala i kala hanahana, me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one, hele hele mai kakou e, Hawaiian roller coaster ride!"

"That's so fun to sing," you declare, collapsing into a chair.

"I know," Nami says, yawning.

"If you're tired, go to bed. I'm not, so I'll fly. Riku, you wanna do the alternate shift?"

"Okay," he says, nodding.

"This time I'm not gonna fall out of the ship," you joke.

"Rats," Riku mumbles, snapping his fingers.

"Shuuuuuuddup and go to bed, all of you. Go!"

The Next Morning

Riku's POV

"Wow, it's just like home," you whisper to yourself.

Hawaii is amazing. The surf looks crazy fun, unlike at home, where it's RARE. The sky is blue, the sea is bluer, the sand is white...and all is well.

You can't wait to get out there and...and just do _something_.


	66. Chapter 65: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42

**Chapter 65: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Translations by shiranai: Kare to koi ni ochiru no wo osorete iru ka?-Are you afraid of falling in love with him?; ... Anou, sukoshi desho. Omae wa?-...Well, maybe a little. What about you?; Kono jiten de wa, kooun de sore wo eru tame ni aru.-At this point, I will be so lucky to even get it.

Tidus's POV

"Awesome," you murmur, looking at the world before you. It's a lot like home, but a bit different...in a good way.

"So we just need to find Lilo's house...nice!" Kira says happily. You glance at her. She could die in two days. It just doesn't seem possible. "It shouldn't be _too_ far from here."

"I dunno; this place look pretty secluded," Wakka points out.

"True, but we're on an island. A lot of it will be."

Nami nods, looking aorund. Then she points. "Town is that way, I think."

Kira shrugs, nodding. You all start to walk that way. Sure enough, you step out into the streets of a small town.

"We blend in really well," Namine says.

"That's because we're beach bums by nature," Kairi says, giggling.

"Amen," everyone chimes in.

"I meant our clothes, but that works, too."

You nod in agreement. You're dressed just like the natives.

"Hey, there's a car rental place," Kira says. "Nami, do you remember how to drive?"

"Mostly," she replies, grinning.

"Works for me! C'mon, let's rent a couple of SUV's."

"As long as they're not sticks."

"Okay, I agree!"

You follow Kira and Nami across the street and down the block to a car rental palce...whatever _that_ is.

"Aloha," Kira and Nami say in unison when they get to the counter.

"Hey, howzit," the man at the counter says. "What can I do for you all?"

"We were wondering if we could rent at least one car for about...an hour?" Kira says, cocking her head. Whoa...she just looked like Sora!

"An hour...? That's all?"

"Yeah, cause we WOULD walk, but it would take all day, and we really don't have all day. Plus it would be nice to know where we're going."

"Yeah, and Kira only has two days to live!" Nami says. Kira clamps a hand over her mouth halfway through. The guy blinks at both of them.

"Did you...really just say that?" he asks. Nami nods. "It's true...?" Nami nods; Kira looks away, embarrassed. "Wow, that's sad. Tell you what, I'll rent you an SUV for free. Just don't let anyone know about this, a'ight?"

"NO WAY!"

"Way. Here, come with me to get your choices."

As you follow the man out, you can't help but joke, "Hey, Wakka, they all sound like you here."

Fast Forward a Smidge

Your POV

"Well, I was hoping that your first car-riding experience would be more comfortable..." you say, taking a left and watching as all your friends lean that direction unintentionally. The rental guy happened to ask where you were headed, and when you told him, he gave you accurate directions.

"We're good," everyone says. You roll your eyes. Of course they are. Nami and Roxas are crammed together in the other front seat.; Namine, Riku, and Kairi are in the middle-Namine being in the middle of the middle, of course; Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are in the back. Of _course_ they're _good_.

"You know, Nami, it came to be a good thing that you told that guy what you did," you say, grinning.

"Oh, really? How so?" Nami asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have any money on us; all we have is _munny_."

"Huh?" Roxas says. Nami knows what you mean; you can tell.

"Dat made no sense," Wakka adds.

"Neither does your face, but it still exists," Tidus says.

"OHHHH!" everyone shouts.

"You lucky a lady is between us," Wakka growls. In the rearview mirror, you see Selphie stick out her tongue.

"Hey, no fighting in the free rental!" you exclaim, pulling into the driveway of Lilo's house. "Wait about thirty seconds, starting now."

Turning off the car's engine, you grab the keys and jump out of the car.

"Roxas, move!" Nami squeals, shoving him out of the car.

"I...can't...move...gravity...is..."

Nami pinches his side and he jumps, then manages to throw Nami over his shoulder and out of the seat. Hysterically laughing, the two of them finally make it to the driveway.

"Riku, get your butt offa me!" Kairi screams, kicking him. "Namine, you ditcher! Help me!"

"No, this is pretty fun to watch," Namine says, giggling.

"It's more fun to be in it!" Riku shouts, grabbing Namine and pulling her down.

"Stop it!" she shrieks, laughing.

They eventually make it out.

"You guys, don't fight!" you hear Selphie cry.

"Alright, out!" you command. "I've stood here long enough, so get out here! It has been MORE than 30 seconds!"

Ashamed, Tidus and Wakka are shoved out of the car by Selphie, who then jumps down and closes the door.

"Okay, let's go," you say, walking toward the house. You notice it's post-alien.

"Assuming the cops haven't been called on us," Nami adds, giggling.

"No kidding," you mutter.

When you reach the door, you hesitantly knock on it. To your surprise, you don't even have to wait ten seconds for the door to open.

"Who are you?" Nani asks, looking very confused. You would probably be too, if nine teenagers suddenly showed up on your doorstep.

"Um, well, we're friends of a friend of Stitch's, and he told us to make sure everything is okay," you explain.

"Oh, I...see. Stitch! Some people are-"

Stitch jumps into the doorway.

"Stitch," you say, kneeling down to his level, "do you remember Sora?"

"Ih," he says, nodding.

"We're his friends," you explain, tears in your eyes. *Oh, pull it together,* you tell yourself. "He told us to come visit you for him."

"Where is he?" Stitch asks slowly. "Where is Sora?"

You start to cry. *Stop it,* you scold yourself. *You look like an idiot.* But to your surprise, Stitch hugs your legs.

"It's okay," he says. You start crying harder because you know it's not.

"Nani, what's...?"

Lilo appears in the doorway. She looks even more confused than Nani.

"Who are you?" she asks. You blush slightly, embarrassed to make such a terrible first impression.

"I'm Kira," you finally reply, your tears ceasing at last. "There's something I need to ask you. Have seen a keyhole? It's glowing and shaped just like any normal keyhole. It's usually hidden, and this is the last world I have to find one in."

"I dunno; how 'bout it, Stitch? Have _you_ seen anything like that?"

"Ih." He has?

Stitch scurries off into the house. You quickly get to your feet again and follow him. Your friends, Lilo, and Nani follow you. He leads you to...

"My record player?" Lilo asks, looking the most confused yet.

"Ih."

Sure enough, your keyblade comes to your hand. The record player glows, and a keyhole appears.

"Oh...thank you," you say, bowing slightly. "Sorry to intrude like this. I know it's probably confusing for you...I could tell by the looks on your faces." You smile a little.

"It's alright. No worries," Nani says, smiling. Ah, a quote...

"Do you have leave already? You were hardly even here!" Lilo says. You nod. "That's stupid."

"I know we just met, but...oh! I have an idea!" You walk over to Lilo's record player. "When you're older and get an Ipod, let me know, okay? I have a bundle of Elvis songs for you."

"An Ipod?" Lilo asks.

"Ehhh, you'll see soon enough," you say, smiling.

"So you listen to the king, too?"

"Oh yeah. There's not much better, let me tell you."

"Will you ever be back?" Nani asks.

"We will, but I couldn't tell you when." You wink, then bow again. "Thanks again."

"Goodbye," everyone says. Stitch hugs your legs again.

"He's okay," he says. "Friends are in our hearts."

You nod, biting your lower lip hard.

"Okay," you whisper.

Wakka's POV

You exit de house quietly as your new friends wave goodbye. Poor Kira. Her heart is breaking. You see it now, in her eyes. Dey look...like de life is fading away.

"Let's go give back the rental," Kira say.

"Yeah, it's been about an hour," Nami add, looking at her nails.

Nami is definitely de most effected by Kira's..."condition." Since day one, she been trying to cheer her up. Sometime it work, sometime it doesn't. It just depend.

"How 'bout we spend the rest of the day on the beach to relax?" Riku suggest. "We all need it."

"As long as it's _our_ beach, not the public one," Kira reply, slamming her door. You all nod in agreement as you pile into the back seats.

"You okay, Kira?" Selphie ask. The one of de dings you like 'bout her. She is unafraid to say what you won't.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she say, starting the car. "I just...miss him...and it doesn't help that this place makes me a little homesick."

"Yeah, but I like deir accents!" you joke, trying to lighten the mood. It work; everyone laugh.

"Wakka, you should pick up some Hawaiian," Nami say, giggling.

"Sure, whatevah. I got bruddah down, ya?"

Everyone laugh again.

"Hey, Wakka, did you pack a Blitzball?" Tidus ask. You nod. Duh. "Alright! We may not be able to play Blitzball, but we could still play somethin' else!"

"I hear dat, bruddah!" you shout, hi-fiving Tidus.

Fast Forward Through Turning in the Car

Your POV

"So...I guess I'll be here," you say, standing in the shade of the large palm trees that protect this beach from the public. "You guys go on and have your fun."

After all giving you funny looks, one by one, everyone leaves but Nami.

"Nami-chan," you say, smiling.

"Kira-chan," Nami replies, grinning.

"At last, the saga draws to a close."

"And the two best friends question their futures."

"Yeah...Kare to koi ni ochiru no wo osorete iru ka?"

"... Anou, sukoshi desho. Omae wa?"

"Kono jiten de wa, kooun de sore wo eru tame ni aru."

Nami and you sigh, then giggle at the coincidence.

"Well, I say go for it, kiddo," you say, grinning.

"Same!" she exclaims, winking.

"So says the magic list."

"Amen."

You both giggle again.

"Do something for me."

"Yes, Kira?" Sarcasm is leaded in her voice. She totally knows you're up to no good. (^__-)

"Go put on a pretty swimsuit-"

"Okayyyy...?"

"And go talk to your future boyfriend."

Nami gasps and smacks your arm as you laugh.

"I'm being serious. You two need to talk about what happened in India," you insist. Nami sighs, knowing very well that you're very serious.

"I know, I know...Fine. I'll go change."

As Nami starts to walk away, you shout, "If he kisses you, kiss him back!"

"SHUT UP!" she screams, laughing.

You laugh and wave, and she runs back to the ship.

In all seriousness, Nami really does need to talk to Roxas. They need to discuss what happened two days ago. It could negatively affect their friendship if they don't. (Whoa...that was two days ago!)

Suddenly you feel your heart pound a little harder.

*Sora,* you pray, *hang in there.*

You look out towards the water. A gentle breeze blows through. Closing your eyes, you lift your arms slightly. You can feel him here. He's always with you.

*I love you, Sora,* you think, a smile creeping onto your face. *I just want to know if you feel this way about me. Am I important to you like you are to me?*

Lowering your arms, you sit down in the sand.

*What have you been through? Who did this to us? Who thought it would be okay to do this?!*

Finally you open your eyes, looking out at the ocean. Nami runs toward where the others went. She doesn't seem to notice you. She's probably nervous. Heh.

*Keep fighting, Sora Tomorrow...tomorrow, I'll be there. But...until then...I'm in your heart.*

"You can always find me there," you whisper, lowering your head.

And, like always, you start to cry.

Kairi's POV

"Okay, so we've got teams, boy versus girls," you say.

"Now let's decide what we're gonna play," Tidus finishes.

"I'm telling you, we should ditch this, find some surfboards, and go surfing," Riku mutters.

"Volleyball is always fun," Selphie suggest.

"Okay, but we have no net," Namine says.

"Just draw a line and play, ya?!" Wakka shouts.

Geez louise...


	67. Chapter 66: A Little Less Conversation

**Chapter 66: A Little Less Conversation**

Translations by shiranai: Kimi wa watashi ga kangaeru arimasu ka?-Are you who I think you are?; Kimi no kao wo...-Your face...; Nani iu? Kanojo wa shinimashita.-What do you mean? She died.; Kanojo wa ikiru tte iu?!-You mean she's alive?!; ...Jaa, kanojo tte doko ni imasu no? Watashi no kyoudai to nani shiteta?!-...So, where is she, then? What have you done with my sister?!

Nami's POV

*Keep going, keep walking,* you tell yourself. *He's right over there. Just go say hi.*

Taking a deep breath, you make your way over to where Roxas is tanning. He looks like the male Hollister models you used to see: tan, blonde, muscular, and cute. Only this one isn't a model. He's your best friend, next to Kira.

Sitting down next to him, you glance at his still face. He looks asleep, but then he opens his mouth slightly.

"Who is this?" he asks.

"It's Nami," you say quietly.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know what you're getting at. I've been wanting to talk to you about that, too."

"What do you think it was?" you both ask at the same time. Laughing, Roxas's blue eyes open, then fall upon yours. You feel a distinct tingle up and down your spine.

"For real," he adds, his eyes beginning to wander. You pretend not to notice as you lay back in the sand on your elbows.

"I...think maybe it had something to do with the keyblades coming together," he says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah...but..."

"But...?"

"Well, it's just..."

"It's just...?"

You can't help but smile. Roxas props himself up on his elbows as well.

"...That day when I told you my real name...Kira had told me what she thought about my memories," you explain, sighing a little.

"What'd she say?" Roxas asks.

"She said that my memories are deep...hidden in my heart, and they're in hers because we have the whole Nobody connection. But then she said that the power of the keyblade is the power of one's heart."

"So?"

"So then she said that Oathkeeper and Oblivion have been together as long as you've had them. And that since I've got one and you have the other, that must mean that...my memories are in _your_ heart, too."

"Okay...I guess...that makes sense."

"It's true...because when we 'connected' the keyblades, I...remembered something."

"Really?! Nami, that's awesome."

"Yeah, it really is good, huh?"

"Hey, stand up for a sec," Roxas says, jumping to his feet. As soon as they connect, you feel the familiar rush of energy. You close your eyes, but nothing comes. No memories whatsoever.

"Anything?" Roxas asks.

"Nothing," you reply, letting your keyblade disappear. You fall back into the sand, lying on your back. "Oh well. It was worth a try, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Nami," he says, sitting next to you. "I wish I could help."

"You already have. You've just always been here for me, and...thank you, Roxas. Really."

"It's cool. We're friends. They do that type of thing."

You both laugh a little; Roxas resumes his position on his elbows.

"Yeah...guess they do."

You both are silent, then Roxas asks, "Hey, Nami?"

"Hm?" you say, looking him in the eye.

"If your memories are still somewhere, do you think they'll ever come out to the 'front' of your heart?"

"Maybe...if..."

"If what?"

"Roxas, whenever I'm with you, my memories feel real, even though I can't remember them and all you did was tell me about them a little," you blurt out. You could really use a roll of duct tape right now.

"...Really?" he murmurs. You nod sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Roxas looks at you for a while. You don't look away. You're afraid to. It's a weird feeling...not bad, just weird. It's like your entire body is on fire and you're burning away. First your skin, then...okay, anyway.

"Nami..."

You and Roxas stare at each other for a while longer. *This is it,* you realize.

Your heart starts pounding so hard you have to wonder if he can hear it. He doesn't seem to notice it, which is good. It's like this whole scene is in slow-mo on a tv screen. Forget Kira. This is _your_ moment.

"Nami! Roxas!"

Roxas immediately sits upright as you jump to your feet. AHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHH SOOOO FREAKING CLOSE!! This had BETTER be _GOOD_!!

"Nami, Roxas!" Riku shouts, running toward you. He doesn't look happy. Crap.

"What's up?" Roxas asks, his voice shaking.

"It's Kira-!"

"NO!" you gasp, running off to where you left her. "I didn't mean it!"

Backtrack to Before Nami-Roxas Scene

Namine's POV

"Okay, you guys serve this time!" Kairi says, throwing the ball to Tidus. He smirks.

"Hey, Riku, move your fat head!" he shouts.

"As soon as you grow a brain!" Riku says as Tidus prepares to serve.

"Say that again."

"Grow. A. Brain."

Tidus narrows his eyes, serving.

"Don't even think about messing with your elders," Riku warns as Wakka sets it over from your quick return. You bump it, Kairi sets it, and Selphie spikes it-right into the back of Riku's head.

"What the f-" Riku's shout of surprise is muffled when he hits the sand head-first. "Who did that?!" he shouts as he spits sand out of his mouth. He looks really pissed. Poor Selphie.

"Namine did it!" Kairi and Selphie shout. WHAT????!!!!??? All you did was freaking bump the ball!!

"I didn't!" you cry as Riku turns around.

"Namine..."

You start running as fast as you can. Better to get a head start at this point rather than talk...

"Get back here!" Riku shouts, laughing.

"NO!" you wail, pumping your arms in a desparate hope to gain speed. Apparently you're not fast enough, though, because Riku's hand grabs your arm.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" you plead.

"Too bad!" he says.

"NOOOOOOOO!" you squeal as he gives you a terrible noogie. "Stopstopstopnonononononono-"

"Riku, it wasn't Namine," Wakka says.

"Huh?"

"It was me!" Selphie admits, grinning and throwing out her arms like she's some sort of showgirl. NOW she admits it...

"Oh..." Riku releases you.

"Riku...you had better start running," you growl.

Eyes widening beneath his silver hair, Riku sprints away. You give him a second or two's headstart, then run after him.

"Sorry!" he shouts over his shoulder. This is a mistake. When you're running and you look over your shoulder, you lose a step.

"Too late now!" you cry, pouncing.

"NOOOO!"

You jump on his back and give him a noogie harder than you've ever done before.

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Riku commands.

"Why should I? You did it to ME!"

"Look!"

You look to where he's pointing to see a lifeless figure on the sand. And you recognize her.

"Kira!" you scream, releasing Riku and stumbling through the sand. You reach her to see that she isn't moving at all. Not even breathing.

"Riku, go get the others!" you cry. He nods and runs off. "Oh my gosh. Okay." You turn your attention back to Kira. "Kira, please wake up! Open your eyes! Kira, come _on_!"

So, Back to Where We Were

Roxas's POV

"KIRA!" Nami shouts, kneeling next to her. "Come on, wake up!" You notice Namine is freaking out. She must've seen her first, after Riku.

"Kira, you've gotta wake up," Kairi says, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You've just _got_ to."

All of you either kneel or stand around Kira, waiting for something to happen.

"...Kare wa...doko?"

"Kira!" Nami cries. "Kira, can you hear me?"

"Kimi wa watashi ga kangaeru arimasu ka?...Kimi no kao wo... ...Nani iu? Kanojo wa shinimashita...Kanojo wa ikiru tte iu?!... ... ...Jaa, kanojo tte doko ni imasu no? Watashi no kyoudai to nani shiteta?!"

"KIRA!"

Kira suddenly bolts upright, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kira, you're okay," Kairi breathes, wiping her eyes. Kira lowers her head.

"What happened?" you ask, relieved. Oh man...what _could've_ happened...?

"..." She looks around at all of you, then lowers her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's okay," Nami says quickly. "C'mon, let's get you back to the ship. We should probably leave soon."

You sigh quietly through your nose as Nami pulls Kira to her feet. Nami...she doesn't have time to deal with you right now. Hell, she hardly has time for herself. Disappointed, you get one last look at the beach before heading inside the ship.

I guess it's like they say:

Guys come and go, but friends last forever.

Your POV

"Nami," you whisper as she helps you get inside, "I'm not gonna be able to sleep."

"Just listen to music, calm music," she says, opening the door to your bedroom.

"No..." You sit on your bunk, feeling overwhelmed. Was that dream you had just a dream...or was it more? Olette, Sora...and that girl.

"Just relax." Nami kneels down to your eye level. "You'll be with him soon. You can do this, I know it." Then she hugs you. "Don't be afraid."

"Okay," you barely whisper. "Thank you...for all you've ever done for me. Tell everyone that for me, would you?"

"Will do."

Nami stands and leaves the room. You flop back onto your bed. Grabbing your Ipod, you scroll to your 'piano songs' playlist and put in your earphones. But then you realize what the first song is.

"Jiminy Christmas™," you whisper, pulling all the covers over your head. Very quietly, you start to sing along. "Ohh...mmm...I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still hear your voice in my dream. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why; without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life.

"Your arm are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. Whoa, the good and the bad times; we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch..."

You sniff a little, unable to hold out the note for that long.

"Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life."

Instead of singing along, you whisper the words...as a hope for the future.

"Every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life..."

You immediately turn off your Ipod and toss it aside. Every memory of you and Sora together flows through your head like an old-fashioned slideshow.

"Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on... Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all..."

You swallow hard as the crystal-clear image of Sora takes a hold of your mind. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his optimism, his laugh, his arms, and...his friendship with you.

You try again.

Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all..."

You close your eyes tightly.

"Nothing's like before!"

Very Early the Next Morning

Kairi's POV

"There it is, Riku," you murmur.

"Hollow Bastion..." he mutters.

Both of you stand there in scared silence. You remember this place, this castle, being horrible when you were 14. That was three years ago. What's it like NOW?

"This is it. This is our only day left," he then says. You nod, feeling completely nauseated.

"If we don't end it today..."

"It's game over."

As Riku lands the ship, you start to cry.

"I never thought things would get this bad," you sob, shaking. You stand there, crying, then-to your complete shock-_Riku_ starts crying a little. You've _never_ seen _Riku_ cry. _Ever_.

"We can't let them die," he whispers. "We just can't."


	68. Chapter 67: I Will Slaughter You

**Chapter 67: "I Will Slaughter You."**

Your POV

You're dressed the same as before.

You randomly started singing "Company Car," just like before.

You're nervous, just like before.

This is all too familiar.

"Here are the rules," you say to your friends, all of you preparing for the worst. "Sora is more important than me. If I don't make it out, get Sora out of there, then come back for me."

You stop in front of the door.

"Is everyone armed and ready?" you ask.

"Yeah," your friends murmur. They're-for once-all business. Good.

"Then let's go, and hurry."

Opening the door to your ship, you run outside. The huge castle looms in front of you. Sora is in there. Sora is in there!

You start to run off, trying to remember where Axel and Larxene are at. They'll be able to help you locate the bitch who took Sora. Pardon your French. (^_-)

Opening the castle doors, you notice a few Heartless.

"I don't have time to deal with you," you whisper, cutting through them with your keyblade.

"Kira-"

"Hurry up!" you say, cutting Selphie off.

"No, Kira, save your strength," Nami commands. You stare her down.

"We don't have _time_," you insist.

"It's only sunrise! Just do it. We don't want you to get hurt trying too hard."

"...Fine," you say, running off. You're running slower, who cares?!

"How do you know where to go?" Tidus asks.

"I don't, but Axel and Larxene will," you reply over your shoulder.

"We get to see Axel?!" Roxas shouts.

"Did I stutter?"

"Nope!"

You hear somebody hi-five him, probably Nami.

"Now, c'mon," you say, waving them on.

After ascending three flights of stairs, fighting a ton of Heartless, and getting that weird feeling four times, you finally reach the door to Axel and Larxene's base. Without hesitation, you throw open the door.

"Who-?!" Larxene screams, whipping her head around. "Oh, it's you..."

"Hey! It's _you_" Axel exclaims, jumping to his feet.

"Axel!" Roxas shouts, running past you.

"Roxas?!" Axel grabs him and gives him a hard-core noogie.

"Hey, you," Larxene says, pointing at Nami. "Aren't you that girl?"

"Um, yeah," Nami replies, taking a small step forward.

"Aw, c'mon, Nami! Lighten up!" Namine says, pushing her forward more.

"Geez, the whole crew's here!" Axel shouts, finally releasing Roxas. Narrowing his eyes at Axel, Roxas tries to fix his hair. "So...Kira...how are _you_?"

"I was hoping you could help us," you say, crossing your arms.

Selphie's POV

"Oh really? With what?" Larxene says. And the only reason you know her name is because Kira said it earlier. (^_-)

"You said that there was somebody else in this castle," Kira says. "Do you have any idea where? Because it's time for some butt-kicking."

Axel looks at Larxene, then they both nod.

"We can get you pretty close," Larxene replies.

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Then let's get going," Axel says, walking past you and out into the corridors. As Kira starts whispering with Larxene, you happen to notice Tidus. Or, more so, the look on his face.

"Tidus?" you say. He cringes a little.

"Tidus, what's wrong?" Kairi asks.

"Say somethin', man," Wakka says. "You okay?"

"I...heard _her_," he finally replies.

"You always say that," you declare, sighing.

"No, I'm dead serious this time." Tidus shivers a little. "Unfortunately."

"Who?" Kairi whispers to you.

"His ex-ex-ex-girlfriend," you whisper back. "We don't say her name anymore. Her and Tidus were really tight, but Tidus noticed she was changing for the worse for unknown reasons. So he broke up with her. She went nuts. We don't know what happened to her. But sometimes, Tidus thinks he hears her."

"This time I really do," Tidus mutters. "I'm not even slightly kidding."

"I believe you; I always do," you say. "But I think sometimes it's just your memories spazzing."

"I agree, okay? But this time, I _swear_, it's not. I wouldn't be like this if I was wrong."

Axel's POV

As you get closer to your destination, you keep getting the feeling you're being watched. You turn around. Larxene and Kira are whispering to each other toward the back of the group.

"What're YOU lookin' at?" Kira and Larxene say, smirking. You turn around, shuddering. Kira is too much like Larxene...or is it the other way around?

Like it really matters. Larxene is your best friend, next to Roxas. It's...kind of funny...you really used to _hate_ her. Now you're tight.

Your footsteps slow to a halt as you stand in front of a large door.

"This is as far as we can take you," you say quietly, turning around.

"Okay," Kira murmurs, walking to the front of the group. She takes a deep breath, then exhales it slowly. "Thank you both so much."

"Good luck, Kira," Larxene says. "Good luck to all of you. Hope we see you again soon, okay?"

"Yeah, be careful. Now, uh, can you do us a favor?" you say.

"What?" Kira says.

"Go through that door, beat the hell out of those people, and save the keyblade master. Got it memorized?"

Kira grins and salutes. "Yes sir!" Her smile fading, she bows. "Thank you."

You look at Larxene, and you both nod. It's up to them now.

Your POV

"Okay, alright," you murmur, shaking. "Let's do this. You guys ready?"

"Ready," everyone replies.

"Okay. Here we go."

You throw the door open and walk inside the room. At first it looks like no one is there. But upon a better look, you notice a hooded figure in the shadows.

"Congratulations," she says. Her voice...it sounds kind of familiar. It's really growly, though, like it's damaged. "I didn't think you'd make it. But you did. Barely."

"Who are you?" you ask, walking toward her.

"Does it really matter?" she replies.

"Okay, then I'll cut to the chase." You summon your keyblade and point it at her neck. "Tell me where Sora is." When she doesn't answer, you add, "_Now._"

Before anything else can happen, the girl whips out a couple of guns and fires. You tumble out of the way, then get to your feet.

"Fine!" you cry, getting into a fighting stance. "If you want a fight, a fight is what you'll get!"

"Oh really. Then let's see what your weak, dying heart can muster," the girl replies.

"More than you think!"

Tidus's POV

You feel yourself shaking as you watch Kira struggle against this waaaaaay familiar girl. Her voice is REALLY familiar.

"I can see that you're struggling," she says, pushing Kira's keyblade away with her guns.

"And I can see that you're a total hag, but you're not quitting, are you?" Kira hisses, swinging at the girl.

"Why don't you give up and die? That way we both get what we want."

"What do _you_ want?!"

The girl points one of her guns at you. Everyone gasps.

"_Me_!?" you shout. "What did _I_ do?!"

Before you can get your answer, Kira nails the girl in the stomach. Angrily, the girl whacks Kira in the face with one of her guns. Kira tries to retaliate, but she isn't quick enough. The girl shoots her in the shoulder. Everyone seems to stop breathing, wondering what's going to happen next.

Kira lets out a cry of pain as the girl knocks her to the floor. She skids against the slick floor, and her back hits the wall. You can see she's crying.

"Kira-"

Selphie grabs Nami's wrist and shakes her head.

"This is Kira's battle," she says. "Let her fight it."

"Hear that, Kira?" the girl laughs. "Your friends aren't going to save you. Whatever will you do? After all, you said it yourself, you aren't very self-reliant anymore. So, what will it be?"

Kira slowly puts a hand over her wounded shoulder, and it glows green.

"I...I will..." Kira stumbles to her feet, looking a little better.

"You will...?"

"I will slaughter you," she says, whacking the girl in the face. Stumbling backward, the girl drops her guns in surprise. Kira doesn't hold back.

"This is for my friends!" she cries, nailing the girl over and over again. "This is for my world! This is for the lives you've ruined! This is for my sister! And this..."

Kira stops a moment, her keyblade disappearing.

"This is for Sora!"

Kira runs and tackles the girl; they both hit the floor, Kira pinning the girl down. The girl's hood falls back, and for the first time you get a look at her face.

HOLY *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!!

Your POV

You gasp as the identity of the crazy girl is revealed. Although, you weren't exactly expecting THIS!

"Y-_Yuna_!?" you cry. You hear everyone gasp, then Tidus say something to Wakka. Narrowing your eyes, you summon your keyblade again and place it at her neck. She doesn't look all that afraid. "I always knew you were a total b-"

"Yuna, why?!" Wakka shouts.

"What is your _problem_?!" Tidus screams. "I swear, you are SO _power-hungry_!!"

"YOU! _You_ are my problem!" she screams back. Now you can see why her voice is damaged. Years of yelling and crying...what a pathetic creature. "All I ever wanted was love, and you couldn't even give me that! You never could! Not even with other girls!" Ooo, Kairi...

"SO?!" you shout. "That gives you no excuse to go ruin lives!!"

"Can't you tell I don't give a damn anymore?!" Yuna snaps. "Why should I? No one ever had me in their best interests! Do you just WANT me to name off examples? Even Rikku is gone, and she's my cousin! Lulu, Wakka, even KIMAHRI!!!"

"What does any of this have to do with Sora and me?!" you ask, trying hard not to just stab Yuna repeatedly until she is a corpse.

"I did it for my assistant, my friend," she admits. "He wanted revenge on you, and I wanted revenge on Tidus. He lost his home, and he found me. It just worked out." Eh? Lost his home?

"Actually, I don't think so," Selphie giggles. Everyone joins her.

"Back to business," you say, getting serious again. "Where is Sora?"

"You really think I'd just tell you?" Yuna growls.

"You don't have much of a choice, it seems," Tidus says angrily.

You let out an angry sigh and grip your keyblade tighter. You're about _this_ close to punching her.

"You think you can save him? You think you can play little miss heroine and save the day? Like I tried to do once? Trust me, if you're doing this for love, it won't last." You growl. "Oh, so it IS for love?" Yuna laughs, her green eye flickering and her blue eye glowing. "That's pretty funny. I'd love to see you try."

"Tell me where Sora is and I will."

"You even think that you can save your sister, don't you? Wow, you're absolutely pathetic!"

"I'm gonna try," you growl, pushing the keyblade close to Yuna's neck. "Look, here's the situation. I don't want to kill you because that's just not me. But I will if I have to. Now, I'll ask you again, and this time, you need to answer me, okay? _Where is Sora_?"

"You are so stupid!" Yuna giggles.

"DO YOU JUST _WANT_ TO DIE?!" you scream at the top of your lungs, getting up in her face.

Yuna's POV

"Yuna?!"

You feel your heart race. Your assistant. This will be good; this might work after all. Oh...sweet, sweet irony.

"Yuna!"

"I...I know that voice!" Kira whispers, a strange look appearing on her face. You can tell she's racking her brain for answers.

"You very well should, Kira," you say as the door opens.


	69. Chapter 68: Ai Shite Imasu

**Chapter 68: Ai Shite Imasu**

Your POV

"_ADAM_?!" you gasp, your jaw dropping. Never in your LIFE did you think you'd be seeing HIM again!! So he made it off of Earth, too!?

"Hey, it's like Battle of the Ex-es!" Nami says. You both start laughing.

"Jiminy Christmas™," you say, giggling. "For real?"

"Adam!" Yuna says. Adam pulls out a BIG-ARSE SWORD-WTF??!?!-and heads toward you. Where and when did he get THAT??! Oh well; you have what he wants. Time for some bartering skills to come into play.

"Take another step, and your lovely songstress will become decaptiated," you threaten. Adam doesn't move, but stares you down with his amber-colored eyes.

"Should've known killing was in your blood," he says, gripping the sword tightly.

"Haha, very funny. But speak for yourself, you monster. Now listen up. I have some things I want to say to you and this might be your last chance to ever hear them. I know I broke your heart, et cetera and so forth. But think for a moment how you treated ME. I was simply your pawn, your little pet that you could show around. NOT ANYMORE, BUDDY. I'm sick of you, I can't believe you're not dead, and if you don't tell me where Sora is, you will be. Along with Yuna. Now be a good little couple and tell me where I can find Sora."

"No," Yuna whispers. You start to push the keyblade further into her neck.

"Yuna, what are you doing?!" Adam says.

"I'm not telling her. I didn't plan all this to let it go without a fight."

"Yuna!" Adam sounds pissy.

"No!" She does, too. Wow, they would make a GREAT couple!! (*^^*)

"_YUNA_!"

Yuna stares Adam down, then finally sighs in defeat. Yes. Yes! YES!!

"Go through that door on your left. There's a fake dead-end at the end of the hallway. Sora is past there," Yuna confesses, looking about ready to cry. Of course, you would too if your plan failed like this...

You immediately jump to your feet. YESSSSSSS!!!

"Let's go!" you tell your friends, running to the door. Your friends run past you as you stop and look back at Yuna and Adam.

"It's a good thing one of you took me seriously," you say quietly. They glare at you, and you sigh a little through your nose. "I'm sorry."

Backing out of the room, you then turn and run down the hallway.

With huge strides you sprint down the seemingly endless hallway. If only you had run this fast in track. You would've been an all-star. But, come to think of it, you didn't have the same motivation as you do now.

Passing up your friends, you continue to sprint down the hallway. *I'm coming, Sora!* you think as the dead-end comes into clear view. *I'm almost there!*

Slowing to a stop so that you don't run into the wall, you knock on the wooden dead-end wall. It's solid! Was this a trick?!

"No..." you whisper, feeling the wall for any way in. You can't find one! Oh... You slide down to your knees. "No, no..._no_..."

"What's wrong?" Nami asks, the first to catch up.

"We can't get in...!"

Suddenly your keyblade comes to hand. The wall begins to glow. You now understand. It's going to take the strength of your heart to get to him. As always.

Getting to your feet, a keyhole appears on the wall. It locks shut with a "clack," and suddenly a door appears. This is it. It _has_ to be. Otherwise, you're screwed. With an unsteady hand, you open the door.

You look into the room to see a lifeless figure lying on a wooden bunk. Oh. My. Gosh. It's Sora.

Without any hesitation, you run over to him, sitting next to him. It's him. It's really him. But he is showing ZERO signs of life. He looks like Kairi in the opening video to KH2, only he's on a bunk, not the floor. You feel like crying, screaming, laughing...but you're too tired to do any of those things.

"Sora..." you manage to whisper, touching his cheek. Oh...he's so cold... "You can't be...dead...?" Was this really all for nothing?! Are you too late?! But shouldn't you be dead, too? Maybe you'll fall over dead in a couple seconds...maybe now...maybe now...maybe-

"No, he isn't!" Kairi insists, tears in her eyes. "You are alive, so he is, too!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" you whimper. "We _have_ to do _something_!"

It's quiet for a moment as everyone racks their brain for an idea. You continue to stroke Sora's cheek as you wait and think. What can you possibly do...?

"Remember how the prince woke Snow White up?" Tidus finally suggests. You gasp a little.

"Are you saying...?" you say.

"Yuna would do that type of thing, trust me," he replies, crossing his arms.

"Try it," Nami says.

"Ummm..." Your heart pounds in your throat.

"You've got nothing to hide; we all know you love him," Namine adds.

"If this has to do with me, I don't care. All I want is for us all to go home in one piece," Kairi says. "I don't love him like that anymore. Trust me, there's...someone else." That's right...there's Tidus. So now...can you really have Sora? Or... What would Sora do? He would try, you decide. He would try it even if he knew it probably wouldn't work. He would actually listen...to_ Tidus_.

You are silent for a moment, still thinking it over. Actually, you know you're gonna do it. You're just mustering up the confidence to. Heh...for you I will...

"Okay," you whisper, turning to face Sora. You sigh a little and touch his heart. (not literally, but where it would be placement wise. ha. ^^U) *Okay, Sora, I'm here, so you've got to wake up.* Slowly you lean down towards him. *I...wanna see you alive again, Sora. I can't live knowing you're not around.* Gently, your lips touch his cold, breathless ones. *You have to wake up! There are so many people who wanna see you! ..._I_ want to see you. Please, Sora! I want you alive! I want you to be okay! ...I want you...to...love me...because...I love _you_.*

You can't feel a heartbeat underneath your fingertips. Not a single thud. This...isn't supposed to end this way!

Pulling away, you clench your fists. Why?! Why did it have to be him?!

"Kira..." Nami says.

"Dammit!!" you shout, feeling tears behind your eyes. You aren't usually one to swear out loud, only when you're REALLY mad. This is pissing you off. Royally pissing you off. You are so...so...mad... And...well...right now...YOU'RE _REALLY_ MAD!!!!!! "_Dammit_!! It didn't work!" you cry, closing your eyes. "Nothing happened!" You swallow hard. "This is hope-!!"

You open your eyes to see a face pressed against yours. His lips are on yours (*EEK!!*), and his hands are on either side of your face.

IT'S SORA!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(I could really keep this going, but I won't waste your time.)!!!!!

Throwing your arms around him, you feel tears flood down your face. This is REAL! This is really, actually HAP-PEN-ING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You squeeze your eyes shut with sheer joy.

Finally Sora pulls away. You open your eyes to see his big, glowing, sapphire ones staring back at you. Oh...my...gosh... you had missed those...

"Did you miss me?" he asks, grinning. You let out a sob. His voice...it's really...real.

"You don't even know," you sob, hugging him tightly. You bury your face into his collarbone and cry...for a long, long time. Talk about Passion After the Battle. ^_-

Sora's POV -AW YEAH!!! ^.^ ^_^ ^o^ XP XD :D *^^* =^..^= (----That one is kinda random...:3 X3)

You hold Kira in your arms as she cries hysterically. Her whole body is shaking. Geez...what all has she been through? The only thing you really know about is when she got whipped...

"Kira..." you say, lifting her chin. "It's okay."

She laughs a little and hugs you tighter.

"You're okay!" she exclaims, giggling. "Everything's...alright!"

"It had better be!"

You look over to see your friends standing there. Riku smirks and crosses his arms. Kairi and Tidus hi-five each other. Wakka gives you a thumbs-up. Selphie and Namine are hugging and bouncing up and down. Nami is laughing and crying at the same time. Roxas just smiles a little.

Wait a second. The way they're standing...they seem to be divided into pairs. Hmmm...

"Sora?" You look at Kira, who's smiling brightly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably," you reply, a devilish grin appearing on your face.

"Uh-oh..." Wakka says.

"Let's go home," you say. "And when we get home..." Kira giggles demonically. "...We're going to play a game. A...special game."

"...I Never?" Namine asks hopefully.

"No," Kira replies. "I know you know what we mean." She stands up.

You watch as everyone's face goes pale.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Riku says, shaking his head.

"Well, we're not," you say, standing as well.

"That's right!" Kira stomps a foot, looking seriously mad. "I'm sick of you chicken wusses not taking chances! I've been try-ing to help, but you guys won't budge! So now you've lost your chances to do it yourselves! And it's OUR turn!"

"That's personal!" Kairi shouts.

"Not anymore," you say. Taking Kira's hand, you walk past them and out of the room.

"If they're mad, it's their own faults," Kira say, still fuming.

"No joke," you say.

Fast Forward to BACK ON THE GUMMI SHIP!!!!!!!!!!!

Your POV

It feels like you're in a dream. It's all so...surreal. But definitely good. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you'd go through all of this!

"Sora?" you say, sitting in that typical chair.

"Yeah?" he says, looking at you. He's sitting in his typical chair. Really...things haven't changed TOO much.

"When...you were...asleep...well, what was it like?" You laugh a little. "I know this is completely random."

"I'm used to it with you," he replies, winking. You whack his arm playfully. He grins, then sighs, putting the ship on autopilot. "But...seriously? It was like...taking a walk through my memories...like from a third person point of view. You know how sometimes you get an old movie and it gets stuck and the same things keep playing over and over? It was like that. And...everything was about you."

You nod once, a small smile on your face.

"It made me miss you more," he adds. "Especially at one point, I actually saw you, and you were hurt... You got whipped, didn't you? I saw you in your room. You said you were dying...and...man...do you know how much that hurts?"

"...Then it was you. I thought...that I saw you. You touched my hand, didn't you?"

Sora nods slowly. "I did. I didn't know if you really saw me or not. I was afraid...that something worse was going to happen."

"..."

Before you can think of what to say in reply to that, Sora kisses you. You can feel yourself relax completely. Just as you start to close your eyes, you notice something out of the corner of your eyes.

"No way," you say, pulling away. A little blue planet floats out in space. "NAMI!!" you shout. A split second later, Nami runs in. "Look."

"No way!" she exclaims.

"What? What's going on?" Sora asks, looking confused.

"That's our home," you reply. Nami nods, walking away. She seems worried. Probably because she knows you're on to her. (^_-) You continue to stare at Earth in complete disbelief. It's there, and you're not.

"Kira?"

"I...don't _want_ that be home...but it still _is_," you murmur. "Maybe someday...I'll go visit. But I'm never going back to stay. Ever."

Sora grins, obviously very satisfied with that answer.

HOME!!!

Still Your POV

"I missed this place!" Sora shouts, laughing. He falls face-first into the sand.

"Me too," you sigh, walking past him. He quickly grabs your ankle and pulls you down with him. Soon everyone is in the sand, lying on their stomachs.

"Life is good," Tidus says.

"Yeah," you all reply, sighing happily. You squeeze your eyes shut. This is life. This is the way things should be.

"And it's about to get better," Sora says suddenly. You open your eyes, grinning. "We're starting the game now. Riku goes first."

"What?!"

"Just say who you like or I'll say for you," you insist.

"This isn't a game!" Tidus complains. "It's just your devious little way of getting gossip!"

"A.K.A. The Matchmaking _Game_!" you cry, hi-fiving Sora.

"Riku. Go."

"Namine."

"Namine?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah _what_?" you say.

"Yeah, I like Riku," she murmurs, blushing.

"Tidus," Sora chooses, stretching.

"Mehh...Kairi."

"_Really_?" she says, blushing.

"Okay, so that took my question," you say, swinging your feet back and forth. A couple times you hit Sora on purpose, and he whacks you back.

"Wakka?"

"Selphie," he admits.

"YAY!" Selphie cheers, hi-fiving Kairi.

"Roxas!" you say, grinning.

"Who do you _think_?"

"Well, maybe _Sora_ doesn't know!"

"Rrrgh, fine. Nami."

"Na-mi?"

Blushing like you've never seen before, she draws a huge heart in the sand.

"There. We're done. Don't you all feel better?" Sora asks, grinning.

"I'll be better as soon as you have a black eye!" Riku shouts, tackling Sora. Everyone dogpiles on him. You jump to your feet, laughing. Sora's hand appears from the pile, and you grab it, expecting to pull him up.

Instead, Sora drags you down as well. You shriek, hysterically laughing. Everyone is hitting you and Sora and shouting and screaming and laughing.

This is life.

This is how it should be.

A Few Days Later

Nami's POV

"I'm mad at you," Kira says. "You are so chicken. I say just walk up to him and-"

"Oh shut up," you reply, laughing. The two of you are sitting on the bent tree. "I'm not that brave."

It's silent for a moment as you watch the sunset.

"Y'know, I think we should visit home," Kira says suddenly.

"It's funny; I was thinking about that yesterday," you say.

"Then let's do it."

"Tomorrow?" you ask.

"Okay!"


	70. Chapter 69: As For Me and My Household

**Chapter 69: As For Me and My Household...**

Translations by shiranai: Kaasan, daijoubu da! Ima no watashi wa daijoubu.-Mother, it's okay! I'm alright now.; Anata tte ikiru!-You're alive!; Mochiron desu ga iribitarimasen.-Of course I am, but I can't stay. ...Go ahead and read on.

Your POV

"Mata ne," you say, hugging Sora goodbye.

"Why can't I come again?" he asks, frowning.

"Fangirls," Nami says.

"Okay..."

"We'll be back soon."

He looks a little doubtful. Sighing a little, you give him a quick kiss on the cheek and squeeze his hand.

"Mata ne," you repeat, walking toward the ship. Nami joins you, and the two of you board.

"Let's go to your house first," Nami suggests, biting her nails.

"Nervous much?"

You both laugh as you take off into hyperspace.

"I'm gonna just pick up my keys and cell, check my mail and email, and raid the house for batteries," you say.

"Same. And my dog."

"Awwww, really?"

"Well...no. Not yet. But if we come back, I might." Nami grins. "Yuki is a good dog."

"Awesome...hey, look!"

The two of you gaze out into space...literally.

"It's funny...Earth is one of the closest worlds to the islands," you murmur, "and we never knew it."

"Yeah. It's so weird to see it from this perspective," Nami adds.

"Let's go."

In Ohio

Still Your POV

"You comin' with?" you ask.

"Nah, I'll wait here with the ship," Nami replies, slouching in the chair.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back soon."

Running out of the ship, you walk through the woods toward your house. It's funny...you've never been back here. It feels familiar, though. Psh. With your luck, you probably just can't remember.

Soon you see your house. It looks so weird from this angle! Running, you head toward the front door. The extra key is still in its spot, so you unlock the door and head inside.

"Hello?" you shout. Quiet. They must be at an outing.

Sighing, you head to your room. Everything is as you left it. Good. You turn on your computer and start blaring "Devil Inside" through the tiny white speakers.

"You've got mail-for me to poop on!" you computer says when you sign on to your aol mail. You have a bunch of different accounts everywhere...but you use aol mainly for mail. Simply because of THAT. Heh. You had forgotten you had that. Surprisingly, you have only a few emails. One is from school-oh man, that's never good...one is from your grandma, and one is from Mina. Guess which one you click on first?

KIRA!!

hey how have u ben? u haven't ben on n 4ever. i just wanted 2 send u this:

.com/blog1news/4?

You recognize it to be Mina's blog. Reluctantly, you click on it. In huge letters at the tops of the screen is written: NOTHING'S LIKE BEFORE. Scrolling down, you realize it's the third Kingdom Hearts game!

"'More information to come soon! So far we know: A) it will be in English only with Japanese subtitles, B) two new, playable characters-both girls!, C) new battle system, and D) for PS2, Nomura's last game for it!!! It's to make up for not sending FM+ to the US.' YAY!! That means I can buy it if I want!" you read, grinning. That's all it says, but still!

You sign off without bothering to check your other mail. Instead you start searching around for batteries, your cell phone, and your keys.

"WHO IS IN THIS HOUSE?!" you hear a voice shout over "Simple and Clean."

"Dad?" you say, pocketing your new-found 8-pack of batteries and keys. You'll have to deal with your cell later.

"_Kira_!" your mother shouts.

Suddenly the door flies open, and you are immediately engulfed by your mom's arms. "Kaasan, daijoubu da! Ima no watashi wa daijoubu."

"Anata tte ikiru!" she shrieks, crying. Your dad just glares at you.

"Mochiron desu ga iribitarimasen," you say, pushing her back. Your mom cries harder at your response.

"What?!" your dad bellows. "_English_!"

"I can't stay here. This isn't my home anymore. I just came to pick up some stuff. We have to go to Nami's place, too."

"We?"

"Me and Nami."

"How?"

"In our ship."

Your parents give you strange looks, which you immediately ignore. They don't understand. They never will.

"Wait...Nami...? Wasn't that the name of your pen pal?" your mom asks, calming down.

"Yeah. We live on the islands now."

"Islands? Quit being vague," your dad says.

"Destiny Islands."

"Kira..." They exchange glances with each other.

You shake your head at them. "I have to go. I'll be meddling if I stay." You frown sypathetically. "I'm sorry."

Your mom sniffs. "Will you be back?"

"I'll try to visit often," you lie. Not often. It's way too risky.

"Get out of here," your dad says suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I don't even want to look at a failure like you anymore. Running away-"

"I didn't! I was sent there! It was destiny! I was sent there to help Sora!"

"Sora?" Your dad stares you down; your mom looks at the floor. Why can't she be less timid?! Why does she let him bully you?!

"My..." You feel yourself blush.

"You _are_ a failure! Throwing your life, your future away for some boy!" (FORESHADOWING *COUGH*)

"I love you, too," you growl, walking past them. You run out of the house and back into the woods. Oh...

...They seem so familiar now.

Back on the Ship

Still Your POV

"Ugh, I cannot be-leeeeeve them!" you complain, sitting next to Nami.

"Why, what happened?" she asks.

"My mom mostly just cried, but my dad called me a failure."

"Seriously?"

You nod, taking off. "It royally pisses me off, too. What kind of person does he think I am? He should be happy for me! But no, he just thinks I'm some sort of slut or something. My mom couldn't even say anything in my defense because he scares her so much!"

"That's terrible," Nami says.

"I hope you don't have to deal with this type of crap at your house, which, by the way, is like five minutes away."

"Okay. I'll point it out to you."

Nami's POV

"There, it's that red brick one, the really big one," you say, pointing down at your house. Kira lands in the pine forest just back behind your yard. "Are you coming or staying?"

"I'll come," Kira replies, jumping up. "I wanna see your dog!"

Laughing, you and Kira exit the ship and run to your back door. It's always unlocked. You used to think that was really hazardous, but now it's coming in handy.

"Yuki!" you shout. Your brown and black German Shepherd bounds into the kitchen.

"Awwww!!!" Kira says, petting Yuki.

"Yuki, good doggiiiiiiie!" you exclaim, scratching her behind the ears. "Hello?"

No one answers. You sigh in relief. No conflicts.

"Okay, come with me," you say, heading upstairs.

"Jiminy Christmas™, are your parents rich?" Kira asks.

"I guess you could say that," you admit, opening your bedroom door. After powering up your iMac, you grab your keys and find a pack of AA batteries.

"You've got freaking mail!" Dr. Evil shouts from your computer.

"Dr. Evil, omgee!" Kira squeals. You giggle. You had forgotten you had that.

"Aw, all it is is junk mail from ," you complain, deleting each email. You have like three accounts, but you're too lazy to check them all now. Besides, the longer you stay, the more likely it is that someone will come home.

"Oh! That reminds me," Kira says. "I got an email from my friend Mina. I guess the third Kingdom Hearts game is coming out soon."

"Oh my gosh!" you squeal, then stop. "But...wait...that means everything on your list came true!"

"...You're RIGHT!!!" You and Kira scream, then stop.

"Wait, why are we excited? We LIVE in the Kingdom Hearts world!" you exclaim.

You both giggle and hi-five each other.

"True. But are you _really_ gonna give your rich lifestyle up?"

"Yeah," you say.

"Even for just a boy who loves you dearly but the two of you are chickens?"

"Yeah. And _some_thing is gonna happen, Kira. Watch and wait."

"But I'm tired of watching and waiting! I want some action!"

"If you want action, go see your own guy," you say sarcastically. "I'm sure he'd be glad to help."

Kira grins as you stand up confidently.

"Well, maybe I will."

You gasp and look at her. She did _not_ just-!

"_No_, not like that! Not yet!" Kira exclaims, laughing, eyes wide. "I just mean...rrgh, I can't stand you two. One of you had better do _some_thing or you'll lose perfection."

Before Kira gets up, she points to Yuki, who staring up at you affectionately. You frown, sighing.

"Bye, Yuki," you say, hugging your ever-faithful dog. "Be a good girl. I'll try and take you next time, okay? Love you, Yuki-uki!"

Giving Yuki another hug and kiss, you and Kira head downstairs.

"Do _that_ to Roxas," she teases.

"Haha. Very funny."

You stop in front of the kitchen table. This feels...almost nostalgic.

"Go on ahead," you say. "I'm gonna leave my parents a note."

"'Kay."

As Kira leaves your house, you find the familiar notepad and pencil your over-organized mom always keeps out in the exact same place. A notepad can't fit what you REALLY wanna tell them, after all the...crap you've discovered, but this'll have to do for now:

Warau and Susan

don't worry about. I'm fine. I'm living on the islands now. I'm alright. Sorry I missed you. I might be back before too long.

3

Nami

PS: Take good care of Yuki. I'm taking _her_ next time.

Throwing the pen aside, you go through the back door of your former house and back to the ship.

"Well, that's that," you say, sitting next to Kira. "Let's go home."

Kira nods, quietly starting the ship. She doesn't say a word; there's a distant look in her eyes.

"Kira? What's wrong?" you ask.

Kira shrugs.

"I guess...you've gotten me to thinking..." she murmurs.

"About what?"

"I think...I might tell Sora about our world," she replies.

"Huh?!" you say, gasping. She's gone nuts! This is completely out of the blue! Where did this idea come from?! Geez louise! "Have you lost your _mind_?!"

"No. And I'm still not sure yet, but it's a definite possibility."

"When will you take him?"

"After I decide, as soon as I can."

Fast Forward to El Islands...XD

Your POV

The second you step off the ship, it hits you. You really need to tell Sora about everything. He deserves to know now. Otherwise that could cause some serious problems in this relationship, which are DEFINITELY not needed considering this is the best thing that's ever happened to you. But...how?

"C'mon, let's go inside," Nami urges. You nod. It's sundown. They've probably just started supper or something. Or just finished.

"Kon-ban wa!" you and Nami shout, throwing open the front door.

"HEYYYYY!" everyone shouts back, rushing into the main room from all over the house. Must be finished. Man...you're hungry...

"Hey," Sora says, kissing you on the cheek. You kiss him back, then smile.

"I see you survived," you say sarcastically.

"Barely," he jokes, winking.

You giggle a little.

"How was it, though?" he then asks.

You hesitate. Should you tell him now?

"Let's just say..."

You hug Sora tightly, closing your eyes.

"It was bad?" he murmurs.

"Let's just say...I'm glad to be home."

Kairi's POV

You lie in bed, recalculating the events of the day. Selphie and Wakka are officially a couple. Selphie had told you she was finally going to do something, but from what you heard from Tidus, Wakka beat her to it. *Dear me.*

And then you start thinking about Tidus.

He could be yours.

What're you waiting for?

... ... ...

And now you can't sleep. (_)


	71. Chapter 70: Epilogue, Sort of

**Chapter 70: Epilogue...Sort of.**

OH! MY! BLEEPERS!!!!!!!!! *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!!!! It's the LAST CHAPTER!!! *tears* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!! *bleeeep*!!! Okay, whew. This is it, peoples! It's over! It's over! Strongbad says it's over! It's over! *cries* Until the sequel, everyone! *^^* Much love...~~Emi Hikari

In the Middle of the Night

Your POV

You just can't sleep. You feel lonely in this big room all by your lonesome. Plus you just really want to talk to Sora. Where's the intercom system when you need it?! (^^)

After contemplating for a few minutes, you finally get up and walk outside of your bedroom. Sora's is right next door; his bedroom door is open. You tiptoe inside and quietly shut the door. You wonder how bad you'd scare him if you jumped on him right now.

Pretty bad, you decide, tiptoeing over to the other side of his bed. As quietly as possible, you lay yourself down next to him. He's a pretty sound sleep. He's cute when he's asleep, too. (*^^*)

Placing your head against his back, you squeeze him around his waist. The cool, soft cotton shirt feels good against your skin.

"Huhhhh?" he mumbles, his hand touching your arm. "Oh."

Sora sits upright as you release him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, stifling a yawn. You sit up as well.

"I've...just...aahh...I wanna..."

You continue to trip and stumble over your words as Sora watches you concernedly.

Suddenly he kisses you, and time seems to stop. It's like you forget everything and freeze, then everything you want to say and know comes flooding back for a reboot. The problem is...you have a hard time actually getting into that whole reboot process. (^_-)

"Okay," he says, touching your cheek and tracing your high cheekbone. "Talk."

You sigh. "Do you...really wanna know about...my secrets?"

"Heck yeah," he replies, grinning.

"Okay. Then, tomorrow-"

"Wait, you're just gonna tell me?!"

"No," you say, shaking your head.

"No?"

"No. I'm going to show you." You lay your chin on his shoulder. "We're going to my house."

"For real? But you just went."

"So?"

Sora leans against the wall, thinking it over.

"Okay," he finally says.

You smile, feeling a lot better in some ways and a lot worse in others.

"Okay," you echo, sitting in front of him.

"Okay," you say in unison. Giggling, you press your nose against his.

Aaaaaaaaand Moving On...SUNRISE

Kairi's POV

You sit in the sand, watching the sunrise. It's nice...the island can see the sunrise on one side, and the sunset on the other. And it's always so peaceful.

Suddenly you feel someone's prescence behind you. You smile a little to yourself.

"Hey...Tidus," you murmur, pulling off a loose string from the bottom of your frayed jeans.

"Hey, Kai...can I talk to you?" he asks, coming into full view.

You nod as your heart jumps to your throat. Tidus sits next to you and sighs.

"...I dunno what I wanna say first," he mumbles, stretching out his legs. "So...I guess I'll tell it to you straight. Look, I think we're being stupid." You look up at him. His blue-hazel eyes are staring out at the ocean. "Kira and Sora are right. We _are_ being chicken. And I think we'd both be a lot happier if we weren't...right?"

"..." You don't know what to say. He pretty much just said everything you were thinking. "...I...I, um, think that, too. I just..."

"You just...?"

You laugh. "I was just too afraid to admit it."

Tidus laughs a little, too. "It's almost amazing what fear can do to a person."

You nod, your smile fading.

*Not anymore,* you decide. *I don't want to be afraid anymore.*

Before you can say anything, Tidus gives you a small kiss on the cheek. You feel yourself blush.

"Come with me?" he asks, standing and holding out his hand. Shoving his hand aside, you jump up and kiss him. And you don't care if the whole freaking universe sees you. As long as you're both happy, everything is a-okay.

And it is.

Later That Day...LIGHT

Your POV

"You are _crazy_," Nami hisses in your ear as you prepare to head out for home for the second time in 24 hours. So much for that little white lie.

"Maybe, but I know this is right," you say. "You'll see soon enough; Roxas will want answers, too."

Nami sighs and shakes her head.

"See yous," you add, walking away. You sneak up behind Sora and grab him by the belt loop on his baggy jeans. "C'mon let's get going."

"Okay, okay," he says as you drag him into the ship. You continue to force him around and into his chair. "Stop or you'll pull my pants down."

"Point?" you say, winking playfully. He pokes your side, causing you to squeal and fall into your chair. "Okay, let's go. It'll take, like, ten minutes tops."

"Awesome," Sora says, smiling. You sigh. He's so excited about this...

"You're really pumped about this, aren't you?"

"Heck yeah. I'm finally gonna know why you're so smart."

"I was ninth in my class; of course I'm smart."

"You know what I mean."

You nod, frowning. "I do," you murmur. "...Look, Sora, you've got to promise me something."

"Anything," he says, looking at you.

"...Promise not to change too much when you see all of this," you whisper, your voice feeling faint and disconnected.

"I promise."

An awkward moment of silence follows, but it's soon broken by the sight of Earth. You pull in minutes later to land.

"Listen carefully, Sora," you say after landing. "I am being sooo serious when I say don't be seen. If you are seen by anyone besides my parents, don't say a word. Follow my lead, okay?"

When Sora nods, you drag him (by the arms this time ^.^) through the woods and to your backyard. The woods have still got the nostalgic feeling.

Pulling out your keys, you enter through the back door. Once you and Sora are safely inside, you relax.

"Hello?" you say.

"Kira?" your mom shouts.

"Yeah."

Your mom rounds the corner, sees you, sees Sora, and screams.

"Who-?!"

"Kaa-san, it's only Sora," you reassure her. "Don't tell anyone about this..."

Your mother's face softens. She knows the game; she knows who Sora is. You can already see the look of slight confusion appearing on Sora's face.

"Hey," he says, waving a little.

"Where is Dad?" you ask, walking toward the staircase.

"Work. He should be home in an hour or so."

"Great," you say sarcastically, dragging Sora upstairs.

"Kira," your mom says quietly. You glance over your shoulder at her. "Your father...only wants to protect you."

You nod, but on the inside you feel like smacking her. Why does she put up with him?!

Ignoring the tiny feeling of guilt inside you, you continue upstairs until you stop just outside of your bedroom door.

"Ready?" you ask.

"Ready," he replies.

Sucking in a deep breath, you open the door and watch as Sora's jaw drops.

"Are these...of me?" he gasps, pointing at the numerous posters that cover your walls.

"Yes," you answer, waving your mouse to power up your computer.

"Man..." Sora runs a hand through his spiky hair. "This is..."

"Here's the best part," you say, playing a video of the very first Kingdom Hearts trailer. He watches over your shoulder. "In this world, everyone thinks you don't exist."

"W-Why?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You're a video game character."

Sora staggers backwards and collapses onto your bed.

"Everyone is," you continue. "It's called Kingdom Hearts, and I've known you for years. Then there are other girls who say they 'love' you. We call them fangirls."

"..."

You randomly go to Mina's blog out of habit, then shriek at what you see. "HOLY EFFING JIMINY CHRISTMAS™!!!"

Sora runs over. "What's-?!"

Under Mina's article about Nothing's Like Before is a picture of you and Nami-only you're CG characters. It's you...as a CG character...does anyone else find this extremely CONFUSING?!?!?

"Ahh," you groan, logging offline. "This is unreal. I..."

"Now you know how _I_ feel," Sora says, sitting back on your bed. You join him.

"Stop the room, I'd like to get off now," you say, closing your eyes. You feel so dizzy and sick. How fuh-reaky...!

You feel the weight of the bed shift as Sora sits upright, then kisses you. So much for feeling sick. _Nothing_ is better than-

"Zankoku na tenshi no you ni shounen yo shinwa ni nare~~~~~~!"

"My cellphone," you say, snapping back to reality. You'd recognize that ringtone anywhere. Looking around, you see it, glowing, on a shelf.

"Moshi moshi, konnichiwa," you say, out of breath.

"KIRA!"

"Mina," you breath, sitting next to Sora again. You lay your head on his chest.

"Where've you BEEN?!"

"Away."

"...Hmph. Well, did you see my blog?"

"Yeah," Sora says with you. You grin and whack him in the stomach.

"...Who was that?"

"No one. Now what were you gonna say?"

"Well, did you notice one of the new characters looks exactly like you?"

Before you can answer, Sora grabs your phone out of your hands and presses "end." You die laughing. He just saved your butt! That could've been bad.

"Give me my phone!" you insist as Sora holds it out of your reach. "Pleeeeease?"

Sora considers this, then finally gives it back. "For a price."

You sigh, giggle, and then kiss him.

"We're gonna go now," you say after a few moments. "I don't wanna get busted by my dad."

Later on that day...TWILIGHT

Namine's POV

You stand out with your sketchbook, sketching away. Most of the time, what you're drawing is what you can see with your eyes. Today is different. Today you're drawing what's on your mind.

And all you can think about is Riku.

He's become your every thought, the very reason you breathe another time, and another. Your...slight obsession.

That's love. You know this from observations. Kira and Sora came back not long ago. They're completely inseparable. There's always one part touching another, like they're literally connected: hand in hand, head on shoulder, lips kissing...the list goes on. They generate a sort of vibe that's the same feeling you get around Riku.

And you can't help but be a little jealous. It was funny...earlier today, you saw Kira and Sora run off into a quieter spot. You could see them from where you were at, though. You watched in silence as they just sat there, talking and kissing and hugging each other as if no time had passed while Sora was gone. It disgusted you. Well, not because they were frenching or anything-althought they were-...it was because you knew you had really fxcked it up with Riku. You're jealous. You really, really messed it up. If only you and Riku could be like Kira and Sora, just sitting there in eternal bliss. Sitting there, leaving everything but yourselves behind, forgetting everything bad that ever happened... Thinking about it now, well...it hurts. And then you had to stop watching them because you really did get sick of them making out. You had even considered throwing something at them, but you knew your aim wasn't good enough.

"...!"

Suddenly something cold touches the skin covering your collarbone. You look down to see a necklace that wasn't there before. The charm is a little star...no! Oh my gosh...it's a paopu fruit.

You whip your head around, but he's not there. It was him, though. Suddenly you feel like screaming. You realize is that he probably saw your drawing of him. You have to wonder what he thought of it. Did he like it? Did he think it looked like him? Was he embarrassed? You look down at the necklace again.

You still have a chance!

That Night...DARK

Nami's POV

You stand out on the beach, watching as the sun falls past the horizon. The thing you really like about this beach is the because of the way it faces, you can see both the sunrise and the sunset, albeit the very edges. The moon quickly takes the place of the sun, and the stars-the other worlds-come out and shine. Usually this type of thing makes you smile, but tonight, you feel tired and sad.

Sighing, you tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. Kira's right, as usual. But _why_ are you so chicken?

*Because it would mean I would have to accept my fate,* you think. *A life in darkness...but a life in darkness with Roxas...is different, isn't it?*

Tears slide down your cheeks and you wipe them away with your shoulders. You cross your arms and sigh. You want to shout at God.

*CHANGE SOMETHING!* you shout in your mind.

"Please," you add, clenching your fists ever so slightly. A hand suddenly touches your shoulder.

"Nami?" You turn to see Roxas. Sighing a little, you try to say something. He beats you to it. "I'm sorry for...making you wait," he murmurs.

You don't really get a good chance to respond, because Roxas kisses you flat-out on the lips.

*THANK YOU!* you think as you throw your arms around him. *THANK YOU FOR FAST DELIVERY SERVICE!* (^^)

It takes you a moment to realize that you've actually started crying. Roxas pulls away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he says, laughing lightly. You shake your head, unable to speak. You are SO HAPPY right now!

"I love you!" you finally manage to shout, hugging him tightly.

It takes life to love life.

And now you love life.

All thanks to a video game character.

Go figure.

The Next Morning...DAWN

Namine's POV

You have good reasons for being up so freaking early. You're playing as bait. He's gonna come. You're sure of it.

"I'm waiting..." you whisper, smiling. You gently touch the white flower in your hair. You had made sure it would survive. Island flowers usually do, though. He gave you that... You're clutching the picture you drew of him last evening.

*This...* you think, looking down at the picture. *...is you.*

A sudden thought strikes you, and you flip back a few pages to find your drawing of the two of you at sunset.

*This is gonna be my future...our future," you decide, closing your eyes.

The sound of approaching footsteps causes you to open them.

Turning around slowly, you look up into his hidden aqua eyes. They sparkle in the dawn's faint light. You suddenly feel so different. You want to talk, but it's like you forgot how.

"Namine," he says.

You lose it. Dropping your sketchbook and pencil, you throw your arms around him, sobbing.

"I love you," you finally whisper, squeezing your eyes shut.

"I always have."

You can't hold it in anymore. You let your tears fall. But now it's okay. You could care less. You know you love him. There's no reason to be afraid.

Now you're free.

~~The REAL FOR REAL I SWEAR End~~

(for real)

(not counting the sequel, of course)

(^_-)

(So I guess it's not REALLY the end.)

(Okay. I got it:)

~~THE END...FOR NOW~~

(okays!)

Alright, so here's the scoop: I am waiting one month to start posting the sequel, due mostly to the fact that I will become super busy finishing another story and plus with band starting back up...so yeah...August 9, look forward to it! :) Thank you so much for sticking with me through this, but don't go away! It's not over just yet.

That's How We Roll, Yo-Sequel to NLB--coming August 9th!

--Emi Hikari


End file.
